Pokemon: The NeoTerra Journey
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: Nick Gray strives to be the best trainer, but has a hard time beliving in himself, Professor Elm has given him the opportunity to travel to the NeoTerra Region to start fresh. Along the way he'll make new friends, rivals, meet new Pokemon and be brought the one thing he wanted all along that he could never achieve, love and the victory he needs and he deserves. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1: The subject was NeoTerra

**AU: Ok so this is my first attempt at a Pokemon story, this is mostly a OC story with just a bit of anime in it, if you want a character inside the story, submit your characters name, age, gender, what type of pokemon fan they are (trainer, coordinator, etc.), pokemon (gender, dont care about level, if you want their moves selected, say so.), personality, and a short bio (If you want to do alot more, send it to me in a PM).**

* * *

><p>"<em>Go Noctowl! Use take down!" <em>

_Noctowl let out a low screech and flew down from his position toward Garchomp. The champion of the Sinnoh Region Cynthia was all that stood between Nicholas Grayson and the Champion position. _

"_Garchomp, use Dragon Rage." Cynthia said calmly _

_Garchomp cried out, a combination of green and dark blue flames erupted from the pokemon's mouth_

"_Dodge it!" Nick cried out_

_It was too late, Noctowl was hit square in the chest but the hit barely did any damage. The owl let out a cry out pain but recovered._

"_Psychic!" _

_Noctowl let his psychic powers trigger and tried to lift Garchomp into the air but only succeeded to a point._

"_Garchomp, Draco Meteor!"_

_It cried again and a large meteor formed around Garchomp and it launched it through the air at the owl pokemon who couldn't avoid it. It struck the brown owl and it fell to the ground knocked out._

"_Noctowl is unable to battle!" The referee cried "Garchomp is the winner; the victory goes to the champion Cynthia!"_

* * *

><p>But that battle was a year ago….<p>

Nick looked out at the ocean, Unova was nice, but he wanted to go back to Johto and see his pokemon he left at Professor Elm's lab.

The loss at Sinnoh was the best he had ever done, in Johoto, he lost to his longtime rival Joshua Morrison and in Kanto he made it past the first four rounds of the Pokemon league. The other two didn't go so well. This loss struck him that what if he wasn't cut out to be a Pokemon trainer? It didn't hit him until he finally turned seventeen years old that he might not be cut out for the job.

He opened the custom badge case he had, it had a middle compartment, then three flaps used for his Johto, Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh badges and the middle slot remained empty, he felt proud the moment he won those badges, but those gym symbols alone weren't enough to boost his confidence as a trainer any, he still felt like a failure when all the eyes in the stadium were on him, he called out the moves, his pokemon performed the attacks and they fell one by one, the cheers coming from the crowd as they cheered on the opponent, never him.

He wiped these negative thoughts from his mind as he looked out at the sea, the ship he was traveling on was a commercial liner, upper deck was for entertainment, food and the crew to work, let alone sleep and down below was for the passengers and VIPs to sleep in their own private rooms, as Nicholas understood it, the boat belonged to some old sea captain named Briney who was from Hoenn, he owned a smaller vessel until he got a job at a shipyard working as the new captain in Slateport City.

_We are approaching New Bark Town! Passengers please gather your things and proceed down the gangplank one at a time._

Nick was already inside his cabin gathering his things together inside his suitcase; he was on traveling after a year from training for the Sinnoh tournament. It had only been a few month cruise travel just something to get his mind off of his losses, at least that's what Professor Elm told him.

As he closed his suitcase, he felt a slight tug on his jeans leg, the source was a small yellow rodent, with diamond shaped ears with black tips, pink sacs on its cheeks and a black lightening shaped tail along with a small black pattern under its chin. The pokemon, Pichu was Nicholas' favorite pokemon, the only one he carried with him for the last eight years and even during his time off he had Pichu with him.

"Pi-chu!" He cried out

Nick smiled "Come on Pichu." He extended out an arm

Pichu got down on all fours and rode up it and placed himself on Nick's shoulder.

"Let's go home." He grabbed his suitcase, walked to the door; he looked back then turned out the lights and closed his room's door

* * *

><p>The small town of New Bark was quiet for a nine in the morning and it seemed just as tranquil as Nick remembered. The windmill by the Professor's lab turned calmly and smoothly and many of the people were still in their homes and most likely sleeping or they were having breakfast by now.<p>

The young pokemon trainer approached Professor Elm's lab and calmly knocked on the door.

"Professor? Are you in?"

He quietly opened the door and walked inside, he could feel Pichu holding onto Nick's shoulder tightly, he was nervous Nick could tell it wasn't every day that Professor Elm didn't open the door; it was a bit odd.

* * *

><p>The field out back of the Professor's main laboratory was a very large field, within its borders; a number of pokemon could be seen playing together, running or even sleeping.<p>

Nick had a large number of pokemon here, all of them recognized him and cried out in happiness, he could also recognized belonged to other trainers, specifically all the more final evolved pokemon such as a Altaria, Sandslash, Machoke, Graveler, and even a Shiftry, they belonged to Joshua, along with many others.

He found Professor Elm tending to a bandaged Beedrill, the white cloth was wrapped around the stinger on its right arm, and Nick figured it was fighting with another bug type, more than likely the Heracross he caught back when he first started in Johto.

"Let me guess…Heracross did this right?"

"No Nick, this was caused by me letting the bug types go too far into the woods, I forgot to tell them that there were wild pokemon that could cause some harm, and he got this from fighting a wild Ariados." The Professor turned to Nick and letting the Beedrill go "Trip went well?"

"Yup, I didn't catch anything. Just needed some time to think." Nick kept calm "When you called me you sounded pretty excited about something. What happened, you got to research one of the legendary beasts?"

Elm chuckled "No…and I wish I had…But what I have to tell you is for you Nick."

"For me?" He asked confusion in his voice

"That's right." He looked back at the Beedrill as it flew away from the Professor, looking back; it waved its stinger happily and went to join the other bug types. "Follow me please."

* * *

><p>The Professor stood in front of his computer and began to type a few keys and kept his back to Nick and Pichu. Nick was calm and still a bit confused something else he discovered about knowing the Professor all his life was that he never got this excited unless it was finding a new pokemon to study.<p>

Elm turned back toward Nick, a smile spread on his face, and a piece of paper in his hand "Nick, I hold in my hand a letter from my old friend, who also is a pokemon researcher, Professor Douglass about the pokemon league in the area where he studies, in the NeoTerra Region."

Nick still looked confused, unsure where the professor was going with this, he hadn't been in a league for a year now and it point wasn't being revealed.

"He recommended that you join. He's a big fan, watched all the other leagues on the TV."

Nick shook his head "Professor, you must be insane, I'm not entering another league, not after every loss I've taken."

"Yes…but this could be your chance…." Elm started

"To prove to yourself your full potential, you say that every time I try for a new league, but I just don't see the point."

"Nicholas, I've known you your whole life, you've never been one to back down from a challenge."

"That's true, but I also have never suffered a big of a failure as I did with Sinnoh," Nick stood up and walked toward the window, looking out at the field "I had the championship title in my hands, but I let it slip away."

"You know what you told me when you were eleven after you lost at the Indigo Plateau?"

"I'm going to keep going…." Nick hung his head as he whispered "Because that's what my dad would want."

"And do you think he would want you to give up like this?"

Nick took in a breath, raised his head and exhaled; Pichu had followed them inside and looked at Nicholas in worry as he stood by his trainer's feet.

"How long will it be until the boat leaves?"

"Half an hour from now. It'll give you time to see your pokemon and choose which ones you want to take with you."

Nick shook his head "No Professor, unlike before, I want to go with just one Pokemon, and I choose Pichu."

"Seems understandable, the rest will be here when you need them."

Nick smiled and looked at Pichu "Ready buddy?"

Pichu jumped up and landed on Nick's shoulder and raised a hand "Pi! Pi! Pi!"

Elm smiled at the pair "That's good to hear, and before you go Nick, I want to give this to you." He held up a square package and handed it to him "Just open it on the boat, happy birthday Nick."

Nick shook Professor Elm's hand "Thank you Professor."

* * *

><p>The boat he arrived in New Bark Town was the same one he was going to travel on, not that Briney minded, he enjoyed the money he was getting from the young seventeen year old, and that was all that mattered to him and his Pelipper Peeko.<p>

He was in the same room that he was in for his trip to and from Unova and Pichu felt at home, the young electric pokemon ran off of Nick's shoulder, ran over to the bed, jumped up and fell asleep and began to take a nap.

Nick laughed, the room he was in had a bed along the right wall, a table with a chair on the southern wall by the circular window which gave a great view of the sea and a closet on the right wall.

He placed the package on the table and noticed a letter attached to the top, he removed it, the writing was not like Professor Elm's hand writing, the professor wrote like a surgeon or even a doctor writing a prescription, but the hand writing was neater, and more eligible, almost like a woman's hand writing.

He opened the envelope and opened the letter, sitting down on the chair provided for him.

_My son,_

_By the time you receive this package, you will be a young man no doubt and also I will not be around anymore._

_I know how upset you must be, to know that you never had parents your whole life, but we always wanted to tell you Nicholas how proud we are of you and how much we love you. Even in death, that will not change._

_I love you son, always_

_Mom_

Nick smiled as Pichu watched him, even his mom believed he could achieve what he wanted, she didn't say it, but it was written between the lines. He opened the package and inside surprised him, inside was a brand new outfit for him to wear in NeoTerra, he had grown so accustom to his hoodie, t-shirt and jeans he didn't realize how old they were.

_Well, I guess now is as good as ever to start new again._

**Second AU: Just as a shout out to Pokemon Trainer Green and Blaze210, your characters will appear very soon, Green, yours will be next chapter, Blaze, yours is the chapter after that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Neo arrival and starting anew

_Ok, thanks for the reviews everyone! Im trying to work everyone in as we speak, so just bare with me please. Pokemon trainer green, your character will be appearing in this chapter, Blaze210, yours is coming up next!_

The sun in NeoTerra was different from the sunrise in New Bark Town, it seemed brighter, of course, when you're on a boat, Nick hadn't realized how much things seemed brighter starting a new journey, and it had been almost a year since then.

The package his mom sent him years ago was actually a new outfit for his journey, had she known he would end up this way? Feeling worse than before, not being able to understand what he did wrong with his training? Or why he seemed never to pull a full course victory they could be proud of him for?

Nick shook it off, if he kept thinking this way, Pichu was bound to shock him to wake him up, Nick looked over his new outfit in his room and of course, had Pichu's approval, somehow, a little electric rodent's approval seemed good to him.

Somehow, his mom had gotten his measurements right, like she could tell what size he was going to be when he went from five, when she died to currently at eighteen. He now wore a collared dark blue t-shirt with a black vest which he kept open with a V shape on the neck, he folded up the cuffs on his dark blue jeans, that was only part his mom got wrong, he wasn't that tall yet, if he let it go, it would hang a bit toward the heel of his new black sneakers.

_NeoTerra Region's first town, Tranquila Town is coming into our line of sight. Passengers please watch your step getting off._

Nick finished strapping on his black and dark blue fingerless gloves and looked over at Pichu, who was admiring the new dark blue single sling backpack he received from his mother as well.

"You ready Pichu?" Nick asked smiling at the baby Pokemon

"Pichu!" He cried out and jumped successfully onto Nick's shoulder

Nick slung his bag over his left shoulder and proceeded out of his room, once again hoping he would never see it again until NeoTerra's contest was beaten and won by him.

* * *

><p>Tranquila town was a lot like New Bark, calm, peaceful, great ocean view, now Nick understood how the town got its name, it was very tranquil here.<p>

The Professor's lab wasn't hard to find, the lab itself was about five times bigger than normal houses, and obviously there were a lot of trainers that partook in the gym battles here.

Nick approached it cautiously; there was a long walkway up a long hill that led to the lab which sat on top of the hill itself.

He took in a breath, then exhaled "Ok, here we go."

Pichu jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground and began to climb up on all fours while Nick got into a full jog.

After a few minutes, Pichu looked back and was shocked to see Nick had stopped at the halfway mark while he could still keep going.

"Pi, pi, pi (And this lazy guy I call my trainer?)" Pichu shook his head

Nick got his second wind and started jogging again with Pichu close behind him. When they finally arrived, the door was wide open.

He calmly knocked on it, wiping the sweat from his forehead "Professor? Hello?"

"Pi pi (Seriously though? The door is open.)." Pichu walked through the door leaving Nick behind him.

When Nick realized Pichu walked in, he ran in after him "Pichu, you can't just walk into someone's lab like that. It's rude."

"No rudder then barging into my home unannounced?" A low voice asked

The voice was a man about as old as Professor Rowan, white hair and a white goatee to match, like the other professors, he wore a white lab coat. A Wartotle and a Machoke followed close behind him.

"N...No sir! I knocked and my Pichu just walked right inside."

"Pi Pi! (Sure blame me for your stupidity Nick really?)."

"Don't worry about it son. I'm Professor Douglass, I was told of your arrival this morning from Professor Elm." Douglass walked over to a station with a large computer screen in front of it.

"Professor, how much of me has Elm told you about me?" Nick asked cautiously as Pichu jumped back up on his shoulder

"That you don't have parents; you tried at every Pokemon league, got the badges, but failed out at the league itself. Your last battle against Cynthia was impressive, I've never seen that girl get more worried than when she battled you."

"So basically everything?"

Douglass placed a pair of half-moon glasses in front of his eyes and retrieved a red square from the desk "Yeah pretty much, here, you'll need this."

He presented Nick with another Pokedex, this one was square, like the ones you find at Kanto, only it had a slot on the side, when Nick opened it, there was a circular panel that came out.

"Like Sinnoh's, you can use that side slot to scan for your pokemon's moves."

Nick nodded and closed pressed the button on the side which closed the Pokedex's cover and side panel "So…what can you tell me about this region?"

"NeoTerra?" Douglass leaned up against the table while Machoke and Wartotle moved around moving boxes and other objects "Well, this region's league is generally for the best of the best trainers. The gym battles here will be some of the toughest you've ever faced before. As for the league itself…well I'll leave that for you to understand. We also have Contests here as well, strange I know, but I think it helps define this area. There are also a lot of similarities you'll discover that are from other regions such as Kanto or even Unova."

Nick looked confused "Similarities? Did NeoTerra copy them or did they copy them from you?"

"They copied from us. NeoTerra was historically the first league for Pokemon trainers to start on their journeys. Pokemon you'll find here migrate all over, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh etc. We have at least every pokemon here."

"How can this place keep all of them contained?"

"We try; you'll find this area is much bigger than what you've seen before…"

The computer near Douglass went off with a phone call "My apologizes Nick but I need to take this, you should go next to Citgeo City to register for the league. They'll tell you where to go from there."

Nick looked suspiciously at the Professor and knew that meant he had to take his leave "Ok, thank you again Professor!"

As he closed the door, he looked at Pichu "That was weird huh buddy?"

"Pi pi pi Pichu! (Yeah, but hey, old people are weird like that. I'm hungry!") Pichu grabbed at his stomach

Nick knew that sign "Ok Pichu, let's leave the city and then we'll find someplace for lunch."

Pichu's eyes grew wide "Pichu!"

* * *

><p>The spot they picked was just outside the city on Route 1 under a large oak tree. Nick grabbed an apple for himself and a small cylinder with Pichu's face on it, he peeled the lid off and tore the safety cover off to open the container, the Pokemon food inside was for Pichu, he always had them labeled.<p>

"Here ya go Pichu." Nick handed him the cylinder

Pichu grabbed the cylinder, and just dug his face inside, not even caring how much was in there, he was starving, human food didn't work too well for him, maybe it was because he was a baby, he didn't care at all. He made it halfway through and placed his head on Nick's leg and just looked up at the sky under the tree, it was fall so it was easy to see through the dead branches where the leaves fell off.

Nick smiled down at the young pokemon but their lunch was disturbed by ruffling in the tree, Nick and Pichu reacted to see an purple monkey in the tree, three apples were inside its hand like tail.

Nick smiled "I haven't seen a Aipom in a while." He took out his pokedex and scanned it.

The Pokedex's voice was male; Nick hadn't heard a male voice through the scanner since his journey in Johoto.

"_Aipom, the long tail pokemon, it lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands." _

When Aipom noticed Pichu and Nick, it ran quickly through the trees, though it used its tail mostly for climbing, its feet were skilled at moving; meaning someone already caught it and taught it that.

"Come on Pichu, let's go see this."

"Pichu!" Pichu jumped up on Nick's shoulder

Nick started to run after the Aipom, mostly for observation purposes, he usually saw Aipom using its tail; he wanted to know who its trainer was.

After traveling for a while, Nick lost sight of it, feeling a bit out of breath, he leaned against the tree to catch his breath "Can't believe we lost it."

Pichu felt weird, he jumped off of Nick's shoulder and listened quietly.

"What's the matter Pichu? You hear something?"

Pichu kept listening until it heard a faint noise, than pointed in the south direction. The pair moved slowly through the bushes and through the underbrush of the trees and eventually came to a clearing.

"Pi! Pi!" He pointed but whispered

Nick hugged the tree near him with his back and peeked out the side, that Aipom did have a trainer.

"Aipom, thank you."

"Ai, Aipom!" The purple monkey pointed toward Nick's direction

The source was a young girl, about two years younger than Nick, with blonde hair; her bangs were kept back with a black headband which gave sight to a fierce set of hazel blue eyes.

"You can come out now. Aipom's good at determining people's locations."

Nick came out from behind the tree and Pichu soon followed.

"Sorry about that," Nick replied apologetically "Your Aipom was right near our spot."

The girl looked at Nick, then at Pichu "Cute, I take it you're a trainer?"

"I am, and I'm guessing you are as well."

"Something like that."

Nick looked over at the other pokemon that was out; it was a Togetic, a rare sight among most trainers, most never see a Togetic, let alone a Togepi in their couriers.

"Your Pichu seems strong, we should have a battle."

Sparks began to show from Pichu's pink cheeks, it always did like it when trainers brought up battles; it always seemed to get him pumped.

"A battle huh? Sure why not."

* * *

><p>Nick stood at one end of the field, while the girl stood at the other.<p>

"I'm Kara by the way." The young girl introduced herself

"Nick. Nick Gray."

Kara scoffed "So Nick Gray, how many pokemon do you have with you?"

"Just Pichu."

"Fine, one on one, the winner will be determined by the Pokemon that remains standing."

"Sounds fine, go Pichu."

Pichu jumped out in front of Nick, sparks still in its little cheeks. Nick was a bit nervous, this was the first battle he had since his loss at the Sinnoh league, and he had to win this, just to prove he still had it.

Kara grabbed a ball from her belt, the pokeball was unique, it was white on the bottom, but pink on the top with a wide heart in the middle.

"Wigglytuff! You're on!" Kara threw the love ball into the air

_She must have done some training in Johto, that's the only place you can get custom Pokeballs like that._

The ball emerged and a wide oval shaped pink and white pokemon with fluff on the top of its head and long ears on the top of his head.

"Pichu, thunderbolt!" Nick called out

Kara smiled "let it hit you Wigglytuff."

A giant yellow bolt went from Pichu's body and struck Wigglytuff straight on, the normal pokemon squinted but then the bolt went quickly. Pichu then began to act funny; he seemed almost infatuated with the Pokemon.

"Pichu…what's…?" He then saw what was wrong _Great, Pichu's been hit with cute charm_

"Cute charm. Your Pichu is in love now." Kara said boldly "Wigglytuff hyper voice!"

Wigglytuff opened her mouth and let out a loud noise toward Pichu. The little rat held its ears in pain and flew through the air, landing next to Nick.

"Pichu? You ok?"

Pichu looked at Wigglytuff, then at Nick and nodded determination in his eyes.

"Ok, now let's show her what we can do. Shock wave!" Nick commanded

Pichu ran back into the field then let a wide spread shock toward Wigglytuff, the move made direct impact but the bunny pokemon didn't seem effected.

"Double slap now!"

"Dodge and use Volt tackle!"

Kara looked surprised "You're kidding!"

Wigglytuff charged at Pichu as the tiny rat began running at Wigglytuff, electricity flowed from its cheeks into a shield of electricity around it. Pichu made impact with Wigglytuff's stomach, the pokemon moved backwards a few feet as Pichu landed on his own feet, feeling no pain.

Wigglytuff then fell over, passed out on the ground. Kara ran over to her fallen friend.

"You ok Wigglytuff?" She asked sincerely

It smiled and replied weakly "Wiggly…"

"Ok, you take a rest." Kara held out her pokeball and Wigglytuff went inside

Pichu looked happy but felt sad for Kara to lose. Nick walked over to her "Good match." He held out a hand

She smiled at him "The same to you." She shook it and used it to stand up, Nick never realized how tall she was compared to him

* * *

><p>The pair kept walking with their favorite pokemon out and just got a chance to know each other, he enjoyed traveling with someone else, it made the journey more pleasureable. After some time Nick didn't realize it, but it seemed Kara was following him for a reason.<p>

"So, do you live here?"

"No, I'm from Virdian City in Kanto."

"Really? Why come all the way out here?"

"I have my reasons, mostly because I wanted to travel. I've never gone farther than Johto."

As they got closer to Citgeo Cities border, Nick noticed Kara was still with him.

"You're traveling with me now aren't you?"

"I do what I want." Kara replied moving a lock of hair from her face "I want a rematch with you when you get more pokemon. So I'm traveling with you until that moment."

"And what if you get what you want, but you don't want to go?"

"Then we'll wait and see when that time comes won't we?" She smiled

The pair laughed at that remark and went into the city, ready to take on what fate in store for them next.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, he's here after all huh?"<em>

Professor Douglass looked troubled "Yeah, he just arrived today. Why are you so concerned?"

"_I have my reasons professor, just do as planned, and progress shall be made." _

Douglass looked grim "Fine, just promise me you won't hurt him."

"_Oh, I won't You have my word." _

The monitor turned black as Douglass rubbed his temples in disgust.

**AN: Ok so alot happened, Nick gained a traveling companion, Pichu's wisetalking and the Professor is up to something suspecious. For Pichu talking, I got that idea from one of the older episodes. As from before, if you have a character you want to submit, then please by all means send it in either by PM or review. **

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and Enemies

Citgeo City was a bustling shopping center, various shops were open and even the Pokemon Center was opened early.

Nick looked around with awe, he had traveled almost everywhere Pokemon related and he never saw a town this bustled before. As he was looking around at all the different shops, he realized two things, one, he forgot to call Professor Elm and two, Kara had disappeared.

He and Pichu looked around with a bit of worry, he felt like a brother looking out for his little sister who had drifted off.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried out, pointing at one of the booths

Nick looked and laughed. Kara and Togetic were looking at what appeared to be a clothing store for both Pokemon and they're trainers, they decided to leave them alone.

"Kara!" Nick cried out

Kara looked at him and had a look that said don't- bug- me. Nick looked a bit worried, he traveled with his friend Lyra in Kanto when he was twelve, and she gave him that same look and he almost ended up tied to a tree.

"We'll be at the Pokemon Center! Take your time!"

She simply nodded and then looked back at the booth again.

As Nick walked toward the center, he wasn't even paying attention and slammed into someone, Pichu did the same only with another pokemon.

"Ow! Pichu, you ok?" Nick rubbed his head

"Pi-pi-pi." Pichu rubbed his head as well

"Nicholas Gray. You always have been a child and always will be. Why don't you watch where you're going?"

The person he bumped into was a kid around Nick's age of eighteen; he had slicked back brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt with a black jacket, jeans and black shoes. The Pokemon Pichu slammed into was a tiny Pokemon, going to the man's knee; it had a tiny bluish gray body, a yellow stomach and a large gray skull cap on top of his head.

"Joshua….You got invited here as well?"

Joshua gave Nick a smug smile "You know it, and I'm going to win this time around."

"What are you talking about? I lost to you last I saw you." He looked at the tiny pokemon "And the Bagon is new."

"Just caught him a few months ago. I got the invitation before you so I decided to do a pit stop in Hoenn and Unova. Picked up Bagon here and one more which you find out later, what do you say to a battle? I think it's about time I put you in your pla…"

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Now Josh, if you're going to lashing out challenges, why don't you try to face a trainer who has more than one Pokemon?"

The man was a year older than Nick and Joshua, with black hair and hazel blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with black pants, black tennis shoes.

"Alex?" Nick said calmly "It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you as well Nick. Now Joshua why don't you go along and go admire your badges again."

Joshua smugly smiled again "Well, if you insist on me battling someone with more experience. Why not you and me Alex? I can certainly beat that Typhlosion of yours now, and consider it payback from when we were ten and just starting out."

"Certainly seems like a fair idea…but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." Alex replied calmly and started to walk away

Nick stood up and Joshua kept smiling "Well from what it seems. The great Alexander can't even defeat a childhood rival who he managed to win against as a child but would much rather be a coward then a man!" he taunted

"Fine, you want a battle! I'll give you a battle!" Alex declared

* * *

><p>The Pokemon center had a field in the backyard. The field was a light dirt field, with two white boxes for the trainers and a Pokeball shape in the middle.<p>

Nick stood in the center "I'll lay the rules down. The battle will be one on one, the winner will be determined when one side will be unable to battle."

He walked back over to the stands near the field and sat down, Pichu watched in excitement in his eyes.

"Who are they?"

Nick turned to see Kara and Togetic approach and took a seat next to Nick.

"The guy on the right is Joshua Morrison. My rival and the man on the left is Alexander, an old friend of mine from my home town."

She nodded and leaned back "Alex any good as a trainer?"

"Yeah, he's really good, gave me a run for my money in the Silver Conference."

"Now I recognize you, I didn't know who you were until you said that. Nick Gray…you participated in the other leagues and lost right? You got close to Cynthia in Sinnoh last year but lost to her Garchomp right?"

Nick rolled his eyes "Yeah." He replied coldly

"Sorry I asked." She replied

* * *

><p>"Bagon! Stand by!" Joshua commanded<p>

Bagon leapt out onto the field acting like he was trying to fly, but managed to land on his feet. He kicked into the ground, bringing up dust behind him.

Alex grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and touched the middle of the small ball which caused it to enlarge.

"Typhlosion! I need your assistance!" He threw the ball toward the battlefield

The Pokemon that came out was medium sized with a dark turquoise-like blue in color with a tan underbelly, head and arms. He had a determined look on his face, small red holes rested on the back of its neck.

"Flame wheel!" Alex commanded

Typhlosion jumped into the air and began to spin which caused the small holes to sprout flames which formed a collar on its back neck, the flames began to increase and form a wheel around Typhlosion, and it landed and began to roll toward Bagon.

"Dodge it now!" Joshua roared

Bagon jumped out of the way only to get smacked as Typhlosion came around for round two. The small dragon type picked itself up and stood with anger in his eyes.

"Dragon Claw!"

Bagon ran quickly toward Typhlosion and the claws on its hands began to glow with a purple flame and then slammed its claws into Typhlosion, the fire pokemon was sent back a bit in pain.

"Now use Head-butt!" Joshua ordered

Bagon retaliated by charging at Typhlosion with its head first.

"Grab it!" Alex commanded

By the time Bagon got close enough to Typhlosion; the fire type grabbed Bagon by the head and held on as Bagon tried to push its attack in.

"Flamethrower!" Alex called out

A fire began to form in Typhlosion's mouth and the flames on its back returned. The flame flew out of its mouth and hit Bagon in the head; the move didn't seem to affect it.

"Head-butt again!" Joshua ordered

Bagon's rage increased as it broke through the flames and smashed its head into Typhlosion's stomach.

Nick finally snapped out of his battle thoughts "Oh no! I just remembered."

"What?" Kara asked

"I have to go register for the Pokemon League before it closes!" Nick jumped up with Pichu on his shoulder' the pair ran back into the Pokemon Center

The center was still open, but barely, the phones still worked but he just hoped that Nurse Joy didn't call it off for tonight.

He almost skidded into line in behind someone else, the person was a woman, about Nick's age, with top of her back length blue hair, a white hat on her head, black sleeveless top with a black and pink skirt and pink boots that went up to her knee caps.

"Where is she already?" The girl asked herself, not noticing Nick was behind her

"Nurse Joy isn't there? Dang it, I missed it already." Nick sighed with Pichu collapsing on his shoulder in upset

"No need to worry." The woman turned around and faced Nick

Nick's face grew bright red, he wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment….or something else.

* * *

><p>Typhlosion flew backwards onto his stomach, and tried to get up as Bagon charged at Typhlosion again, claws out.<p>

"Dragon Claw! Finish it off!"

Bagon's claws grew a purple flame again as Typhlosion began to glow red.

"Typhlosion! Eruption!"

The flames on Typhlosion's back began to increase and a massive fire formed in its mouth, the blast then flew from its mouth and smacked Bagon.

The explosion from the impact caused a thick smoke screen to form, when it cleared, Bagon had gotten his hit on Typhlosion and burns were on the dragon Pokemon's skin.

Both Pokemon rocked back in pain with Typhlosion falling on its back, swirls in its eyes and it was fainted.

Joshua shook his head "Pathetic. I thought you would be better than that Alex."

* * *

><p>"I guess you're right. I'm Nick. Nick Gray." He held out a hand<p>

"I'm Dawn." She smiled sweetly at him and shook his hand

Nick was at a loss for words until he saw Joshua leaving the back yard, burn was on Bagon but it was still standing.

He shook out of his own thoughts and slipped his hand away from hers "So…are you a trainer?" He asked her

"No. I'm a coordinator. Are you?"

Nick shook his head "Nope, I'm entering the Neo Terra League. Hoping I can pull a win out of hat."

"Your Nick Gray from New Bark Town right? I saw your Pokemon League challenges for Hoenn and Sinnoh. I saw it on the TV."

His face turned grim and Pichu realized he was either embarrassed or he was playing childish "You did?" He asked concerned

"Yeah! You were really good! My Mom was impressed, she was a coordinator as well."

"Thanks." He looked outside at Kara and Alex taking care of Typhlosion "I think you're the first person I've met who ever believed I did well enough." He faced her again "Whenever people recognize me, they usually asked why I didn't do so well."

Nurse Joy was back at the desk after a few minutes "Can I help you two?"

"Yes, I need to register for the NeoTerra League." Nick approached the desk

"And I need to register for the contests." Dawn replied

Nurse Joy took both of their Pokedexes and scanned them in the computer behind her. Afer a few minutes, they came out and were properly returned to their owners, Dawn was also given a white box for her ribbons.

"Same thing as the other leagues. Eight gym badges gets you the NeoTerra League, and five ribbons gets you a spot in the grand festival." She smiled

"Thank you." They both replied

As they stepped away from the desk, Nick turned to his friends again "I guess I should go see how their battle went. You want to travel with me Dawn?"

She shook her head "No, I'll go by myself. But I'll see you at your gym battle. I promise." She started toward the door, looked back and winked playfully at Nick

Nick's face turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck, Pichu shook his head and tapped Nick's shoulder.

"Pi! Pichu!" He pointed at Alex and Kara again

"Oh right!" He started to run toward the door

* * *

><p>Nick ran out onto the battle field as Togetic performed Metronome which turned into Recover. Typhlosion felt his strength return and tried to stand only to be caught by Alex.<p>

"Typhlosion relax. Its ok, you tried." Alex reassured his starter

"I assume the battle went bad?" Nick asked sadness in his tone

"Yeah, it went bad. Typhlosion held his own, but that Bagon was tough."

Nick thought about all the times he ran out onto the field of battle, holding his Pokemon and feeling nothing but pain as a million eyes watched over him and some were booing him off the field because he had done so terribly…at least in his own opinion terrible, Dawn seemed to think otherwise.

"Alex…I want you to teach me…" He said calmly

"Oh this should be good." Kara replied

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to be a winner! Like you were in Kanto!" Nick pleaded

"I'm not the teaching type…but I'll most certainly try." Alex smiled "Guess that means we'll be traveling together huh Nick?"

"Well, you, me and Kara."

"Who…?" He turned his attention to the blonde that helped him

"I'm Kara. Nick tells me you're a good trainer."

"I am confident, and I am the best in Kanto after all."

"So?" Nick asked

"I'm in!" He exclaimed

* * *

><p>High on the hills above the Pokemon center, two men dressed in black cloaks watched the trio.<p>

"So…that's him?" The one on the right asked

"Yup. The boy with the Pichu is our target, the boss said so." The one on the left replied calmly

"What about the other two?"

"Well the boy…just said he was the best in Kanto…he'll be some trouble…the girl, we'll keep an eye on her, she may prove to be more help than she knows."

"Ok? Now anything else?"

"We should tie up some loose ends…lets head…"

_Agents…status report…now!_

The agent on the right tapped his ear "Sir, they're here, just like Douglass said he would."

_Good, dispose of Douglass, he's nothing to our cause now._

"Yes sir." Both agents said

_Well, it looks like there's some trouble beyond our hills for our trio. Lets see what happens next in chapter 4! I want to thank Blaze210 and Pokemon Trainer Green for their contribution to my story! Again, if you have a character you wish to have submitted, then just send me the info, if you need to know what to look for, use chapter 1 for a reference_


	4. Chapter 4: Starting a New Journey

Chapter 4: Starting the new journey right

The forest outside Citgeo City was vast and thick in very tall and very old oak trees, the trees gave a small, thin line of sky and sun which gave light through the trees for the trio to see where they were going, and on occasion Pichu would send a shock wave through the air.

"…And from what I remember, this forest is home to a lot of bug pokemon as well." Alex explained

Kara froze with Togetic looking a bit concerned for his trainer. Nick, Pichu and Alex looked back at their female companion. Sweat dripped down her forehead, and her fingers were moving weird.

"Kara?" Nick walked up to her and tried to get her attention "You ok?"

She shook her head, running a hand through her hair "Yeah, I'm ok, just….um…."

"What? All I said was bug Pokemon…."

The life left Kara's eyes as he said it again. Nick scratched his head in confusion and Pichu tapped Nick's shoulder and whispered in his own language.

"Oh, ok." He looked at Kara "Hey, it's ok. I didn't realize you had a phobia."

She shook her head "I don't have a phobia…I'm perfectly ok." She started walking again

Alex seemed a bit confused, but Nick understood, he started to catch up to her, keeping pace behind her, and then stood on her opposite side by the trees.

"I had it as well when I was a kid."

"You were scared of bug pokemon?"

"No…in my case it was ghost types, Ghastly and Gengar scared me to death, and that was before I had Pichu, I used to run for my life until I was at least a mile behind him, sometimes I tried traveling with my Pokemon out while I traveled at night."

She smirked "Then maybe you can help me?"

"Get over your fear or get out of the woods?"

"The latter choice, please?" Kara smiled sweetly at him

"I don't see why not. Come on, let's go find them."

"Find what?" She took a step back

"The pokemon, I'm going to help you get over your fear." Nick started to head into a series of bushes

Alex followed and got a bit ahead, while Kara stayed back at the front of the bushes. Nick looked back at her and shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her into the woods, she let her shoe's heels dig into the ground, but let up and let Nick lead her into the bushes

The bushes were thick and dense but Nick made sure Pichu was on his shoulder; Kara had Togetic fly up above the bush and kept close to Nick but made sure she kept her distance, regardless of his childish attitude, she still respected him trying to help her, and she kept walking and kept pace.

"Nick! Look!" Alex pointed ahead

Nick looked and was a bit surprised by what he saw; it was a clearing, with what appeared to be an army of bug pokemon. He got behind a tree to get a closer look at what was inside that clearing, there were flying bug types like Beedrill, Butterfree and Dustox clung to the trees, Pinsir stood on the outer rim of the clearing acting like body guards, an Accelgor floated by the right of a Pokemon that stood in the middle of the clearing, its arms were swords, it had a green body, wings that were folded down by what appeared to be a cloak made of leaves, mesh and swamp moss.

"A Scyther, I've never seen one this close before." Alex whispered

Nick took out his pokedex, opened it and had it scan the bug Pokemon.

"_Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon, The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects._

Nick smiled "Interesting, it seems like that Scyther is the leader…and I'm going to catch it."

"Not unless I do my friend." Alex smirked

"Hey, how about no one catches it and we get out of here." Kara's voice cracked due to nerves and it sounded louder than it should be while they were observing the Pokemon

Suddenly, Nick and Alex was forced to the ground by a giant blue beetle, Kara, Togetic and Pichu were held by the same pokemon though they were on their feet.

"Heracross!" The beetle Pokemon called out and dragged them to the clearing

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Nick and the others were face to face with the Scyther, anger spread in the mantis' Pokemon's eyes as he knew there were humans in the leader's territory.<p>

"Scyther! Scyther! Scy!" The mantis called out in anger to his subjects

Within seconds, each Pokemon readied themselves like they were going to attack them all at once. Nick had determination in his eyes, but he realized he didn't have any Pokemon with him, only Pichu, and right now, he was in a bit of a bind.

Alex had all of his, and so did Kara, but Nick knew she couldn't do anything, he wished someone could help him, Lyra, her Marill could have fought back no problem, or even Tom his old friend from Johto, his Fortress could have given him cover while he helped the others and possibly caught a Pokemon or two.

"Heracross." The Heracross that held Kara approached, looking like he was going to present her as an offering, or it could tell she was scared to death, Nick could see the fear in her eyes, and it was fear, terror and fright all in one.

The Scyther looked at Kara with fascination, and then nudged to the side, and then the Heracross holding Nick came up next. When Nick faced Heracross, determination was in his eyes, so was anger at the fact that Kara was going to be held captive.

"Scyther!" He roared at the young trainer

"Look, we didn't know this was your…your scared spot." Nick responded calmly but anger was in his tone "We wanted to get to the next town and we were just watching out of fascination…"

Nick stopped talking when he saw a Caterpie standing between him and Scyther, it seemed either terrified or it wanted to defend the human, Nick couldn't tell.

"Look, just let my friends and I go, and we'll leave you alone. Okay?" Nick asked

Scyther pondered for a moment, then stood up, and drew one of his arms pointing the blade almost at Nick's throat. Nick tried to back away, but he had a rule, never hurt Pokemon with physical combat, learned that the hard way with his Primeape awhile back, of course he was only ten, what did he know.

He knew he had to provide a way for his friends to escape, even if it meant that Nick could be sacrificed, he looked at Alex who was struggling with his captor, reaching for his Pokemon.

"Forretress! Explosion!"

A Pokeball flew through the air and made impact on the ground, a red and purple armored Pokemon landed in between the pair, several cannons were coming out of the holes in between the purple armor on the top.

"Forretress." The pokemon jumped into the air and its body glowed "Forretress!"

A massive explosion erupted from within; causing black smoke coated the clearing, blocking the bug Pokemon's sight.

"Heracross! Vaporeon! I need your assistance!" Nick could hear Alex call out.

Another blue beetle came out; alongside it was a light blue Pokemon standing on four legs, with a white ruffle around its neck, and webbings on its head.

"Heracross use Brick break! Vaporeon use aurora beam!"

Heracross dove for Nick's captor, slamming its arm into the wild beetle's side, Vaporeon launched a combination of blue, green and purple beam from its mouth at Scyther, and Scyther was hit a bit but missed the rest of the attack.

As Nick started running, he looked at the smoke, he couldn't see Kara, Pichu or Togetic, but Alex was able to keep pace.

"Nick come on! You gotta move!"

Nick heard a voice unfamiliar to him, but he recognized the tone, and he couldn't believe who it was.

Alex already got out of the smoke but looked at Scyther "I'm coming back to you!"

Scyther growled in anticipation, then backed away deeper into the woods. By the time the smoke cleared, everyone was gone.

* * *

><p>A few miles away from the clearing, they were near a small river with another clearing leading that seemed to travel in a swerve.<p>

Nick was alright he sat by the river and looked at his reflection in the water, and Alex was safe as well, he was petting Vaporeon, to which she was rubbing against Alex's arm, Nick was depressed now, Pichu was with those bugs, and he was out of Pokemon, normally he would have ran back into the Pokemon Center and got Pichu patched up, but now he was alone.

"Good to see you again Nicholas. How long has it been?"

Nick looked up at a man who was five foot eight, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a green t-shirt, his Fortress was floating next to him, that was when he recognized him.

"Tommy! It is you." Nick jumped up and shook hands with his oldest friend "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were running your parent's restaurant."

"I was….but I decided to come back and help you with NeoTerra, Elm told me to find you at Citgeo then when I heard Pichu, I thought it was you." Tom smiled at his old friend

His happiness ended when he remembered Pichu was gone. He almost felt like crying, Pichu was a baby Pokemon, but he was brave, Kara was safe, for how long however, he couldn't figure out.

"Well," Alex stood up "Let's get Kara and the others back."

"How? I don't have any Pokemon left. Pichu was all I had."

"Not all of them Nick." Tom held up a Pokeball "Remember what you gave me?"

Nick gave Tom a look of confusion; he honestly didn't remember what Tom was talking about.

"Let me show you." Tom held the Pokeball out "Come on out my friend."

The ball opened, and out of it came a blue small crocodile which stood on two legs, with large jaw, red spikes on its back and its tail, red eyes, and an orange v on its jaw. The tiny water pokemon jumped up and down joyfully. When it saw Nick, it jumped and slammed its jaw on its head. Nick remembered who it was.

"Totodile!" He took the water pokemon off his held and held him in its arms "It's you! I can't believe you!"

"I held onto him just as you asked. Taught him some new moves as well." Tom smirked and handed Nick his Pokeball

Nick looked at Totodile, Tom, than Alex "Let's get Kara back."

* * *

><p>She was bound by a thick vine against a large tree with Pichu on her lap, and Togetic next to her, Scyther paced the floor back and forth, his right arm was burned with an oval mark from where Vaporeon had struck him.<p>

The flying bug types flew in, sounded like they were reporting and then flew off again, back to join their own type.

"Hey!" Kara yelled out

Scyther looked at her anger in his eyes. He turned to her and held out his arm.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked concern and fear in her eyes

"Scy scy scy scy." Scyther chuckled and walked off, only to see a Heracross hit with a beam of ice, it was frozen against the tree

Kara looked out at a Totodile standing in the middle of the clearing, soon appeared Nick, Alex with Vaporeon and a mystery boy with a Forretress.

"Release my friends!" Alex called out

Scyther looked at Alex, then at the water dog; it extended out a sword arm and motioned for Alex to challenge it.

"Vaporeon, let's go." Alex nodded at his trusted friend

"Vapor!" she said with a smile

"Go, we'll worry about this brute." Alex sternly said

"Right." Both boys replied and took off

Nick flanked to the left toward Kara, Pichu and Togetic while Tom flanked right with Forretress.

"Kangaskhan! Come on out my friend!" Tom threw another Pokeball into the air

A large Kangaroo Pokemon emerged with a tiny version in the yellow sac on its stomach. It looked furiously at the Heracross and Beedrill encircling them.

Nick then started to move as two Heracross and Pinsir stood in the way.

"Totodile, Ice beam!"

"Totodile!" He pulled his head back then fired a beam of ice fired from its mouth at the bug types, it hit them in the middle and they fell back fainted.

Nick walked over to Kara and smiled "Missed me everyone?"

"Pi! Pi! Pi!" Pichu cried out happily

Nick undid the rope and watched as it fell to the ground, Pichu jumped into Nick's arms smiling and Nick laughing.

"I was worried about you buddy." Nick said happily

"Pichu! Pi (It's about time, I thought Kara was going to flip out!)!" Pichu said happily then looked at Totodile "Pichu! Pi! (Hey long time no see!)"

"Toto! Toto! Totodile! (I know, you should have stayed in touch!)" Totodile replied

"Come on you two, Alex needs help." He took Kara's hand and helped her to her feet

"Thanks." She said softly

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"Vaporeon aurora beam!"<p>

Vaporeon fired a circle beam of various colors at Scyther, to which he jumped out of the way, but its past injury was catching up with him.

"Now, Hydro Pump!"

A giant water jet erupted from its mouth and shot Scyther, the bug used its swords to block the jet, and it then charged and sliced the blue water pokemon with an X-scissor attack.

"Aqua Ring!"

"Vapor!" She cried out and a ring of water encircled it and it felt its warm feeling heal him up

"Aurora beam!"

It fired another beam at Scyther, this time, it couldn't miss this time and it hit Scyther square in the chest. The mantis Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Go Pokeball!" Nick launched a Pokeball at it

The ball hit Scyther in the chest and it opened, Scyther turned red and went inside, it shook a lot as Nick and Kara found the duo, Tom arrived with Kangaskhan and Forretress.

The pokeball shook one more time, then the red dot in the middle turned white. Alex walked over and smiled.

"Told you that I would get you." Alex said softly as it turned white and vanished

Nick looked a bit in shock at the sight, he wasn't used to a Pokeball disappearing.

"What? You know it happens after you have six pokemon on your team." Alex smiled "I'll call on him later when I need to, but I am going to have to talk to it."

"Can we go please?" Kara pleaded

Nick nodded and the four person team walked out of the clearing for the last time.

* * *

><p>They exited the clearing and wound up in an area where the path spiraled, Kara was at the river bed washing the stains off her arms, Nick looked over from his conversation with Tom to go talk to her, while Alex was petting Vaporeon.<p>

"You ok?" Nick asked calmly

Her headband was off and around her neck, she held it in both her hands and placed it on her head again "Yeah, why?"

"You know, your whole phobia thing." Nick sat down next to her, Pichu was still on his shoulder

"Yeah, I'm cool, I just want out of here."

"Don't worry, we'll be…" He looked over at the Caterpie sitting by him

Kara almost screamed but held her breath, Nick looked over at the caterpillar pokemon.

"What are you doing here?"

Pichu jumped off his shoulder and walked over to him.

"Pi, Pichu, pi, pi, pi (My friend wants to know what you're doing here.)."

"Cater…cater…caterpie (I saw him standing up to Scyther and I….I'm scared to be here…the others are bullies to me.)

Pichu went back to Nick and tugged on his sleeve "Pi, Pi Pi. (Caterpie wants to go with us! He's scared to be here without Scyther in command.)"

Nick looked at Caterpie "Is this true? Are you scared to be here?"

Caterpie got a sparkle in its eyes "Caterpie!"

"Nick…please don't." Kara begged

"Don't worry, I'll keep it away from you." Nick took a Pokeball out of his belt, it enlarged in his hand and he tapped it on the pokemon's head

The Caterpie entered the Pokeball and it started to shake for a few seconds and then turned white in the center.

"Nice, Caterpie is mine!" Nick cried out happily

"Come on, let's split." Tom smiled "I think I'll stick around for a while."

Nick stood up and Pichu jumped onto his shoulder and Kara stood up, dusting her hands off and grabbed her bag, everyone joined up as Alex returned Vaporeon to her Pokeball.

"Who is this?" Kara asked

"I'm Tom, Nick's old friend from Johto. We traveled together for the first year of our journey."

"Sounds good."

Nick smiled as Pichu rested on Nick's shoulder, he couldn't wait to get to the next town and see Dawn again, she was on his mind a lot lately, and he couldn't wait to tell her about how well he's been doing.

**Ok, so Nick's finally got two Pokemon in one chapter. I'm going to be adding Tom and Nick's background in a chapter or two, so for those of you who were wondering why Nick didn't catch any Pokemon yet, it was because I wanted to foucs on introducing the characters before I decided to add to a team. **

**Consider this my Thanksgiving gift to everyone in the states, happy thanksgiving everyone! Next up, Nick's first gym battle!**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Game in Town

**AN1:**** I want to give out a shoutout to Sorafi Lynn Mioto whose character shall be making an appearance in this chapter. Again, if you wish to submit a character, then submit it as a review or PM. I know I still have a few others to do but I promise you all this, they will appear one way or another.**

Vacarrio City, home of the first gym was a small but bustling town that seemed to be almost like a carnival then an actual city.

Several carnival stands for prizes were being held around the city, a Ferris wheel was situated right in the middle of the city, from what the four man team heard, if you go into that Ferris wheel, you can see the entire city when you reach the top,

Nick looked at the Pokeball that contained his new Caterpie, while yes he did want to get some training in with the little guy he also had to realize that he was very weak compared to the Pokemon he would be facing inside his first gym, let alone the other pokemon he had trained in the past, it would have to be put off for now.

The four friends went inside the Pokemon Center, while Alex went to the phones to see how Scyther was adapting to his new home, Kara went to the front desk and got her pokemon healed.

Tom slapped Nick on the back waking him from his thoughts "Nick, you excited for the gym? It is your first major battle since…"

Nick glared over at Tom, he was his oldest friend, and he should know how he was feeling after his losses these last eight years.

"Right, sorry."

"To answer your question Tom I am excited about this new gym, I'm just wondering what it's going to be like."

"I can answer that question for you."

Tom and Nick turned to the holder of the response, a medium heighted girl with brown hair, light blue eyes and wore black and red sneakers, blue jeans and a t-shirt along with a Vulpix resting on her shoulder.

"The gym leader is a Dark type trainer, if you're going to face him, you may want to train a bit more," The girl approached "You seem like a rookie to me."

"You tell me," Nick took out his badge case and let her see his badges from the other regions he traveled in "Am I rookie? Or are you intimidated." Pichu let a few sparks surge through his cheeks

The girl smiled as Vulpix raised her head "Interesting, I'm Tori by the way." She held out a hand

Nick shook it "Nick Gray. This is Tom…"

"I know of the Adolphus Battle restaurant, I was a regular there when I was traveling through Kanto." Tori nodded "I guess Nick you won't be battling the gym leader right now."

"Why not? What is he out for the day or something?"

"It's because I'm battling him next."

Joshua approached the group, two Pokeballs in his hand, Bagon by his side.

"I'm next up, your welcome to watch a real trainer do battle Nick." Joshua replied smugly

"I'm game; it'll be good to see you fall flat on your face." Nick smiled in response

As Josh and Tori left the Pokemon Center, Nick sat down on a nearby chair and rubbed his face with his hands, how far is he going to go in order to fulfill his dream of redeeming himself.

He felt the chair shift down and looked over at a woman with blue hair, yellow clips in her hair and matching blue eyes.

"Dawn?" Nick smiled as he glanced over

Dawn smiled back "Nick long time no see."

He stood up, he hated sitting down looking at people kind of a pet peeve he had "What are you doing here? I didn't think there is a contest in Vacarrio?"

"There isn't." She smiled again "I came to support you!"

"You did? That seems a bit surprising…" He sat back down "I never had someone come to support me on my battles before."

She playfully nudged him with her elbow "Well, I'll be the first. Are you going now?"

"No, my old friend and rival Joshua are going to battle first." Nick sighed

"You and he used to be friends? What happened that made you two to become such fierce rivals?" Dawn asked

Nick leaned back "I guess it goes back to when I first started my journey, it was right before my third gym battle and Joshua had just challenged me to a battle…."

* * *

><p><em>8 years ago…<em>

_Goldenrod City stood in front of him as ten year old Nick stood with his friends Tom and Lyra, a fire in his eyes burned brighter than any star in the sky and his confidence was great, he knew he was going to win._

"_Nick! How about a battle!"_

_The trio turned to see a young man with black hair and brown eyes approach them._

"_Josh? You sure?" _

_Sure I am, let's go!" _

"_I don't know…" Nick kicked the ground_

"_Oh come now, is the great Nicholas Gray chicken of facing his old friend?"_

_When Nick heard Joshua use the word chicken that was when he flipped "Bring it on then! I'll beat you!" _

"_Great, there's an arena behind the Pokemon Center, we can use that."_

* * *

><p><em>Tom stood in between the pair in the referee box, Nick stood on the right with Lyra in the stands with her Marill in her lap followed by Joshua on the left.<em>

"_This will be a three on three battle, the winner will be decided when the opposing trainer can no longer battle. Understand?" Tom explained_

"_Ready." Both boys replied_

_Tom raised his arms "Begin!" _

_Nick grabbed a Pokeball from his belt "Totodile! Go!" _

_He threw the ball into the air; it opened and from inside came a blue alligator standing on both his legs jumping up and down in excitement._

_Josh shook his head and drew a pokeball of his own, his eyes went from excited to cold and determined, and victory was in his reach._

"_Stand by Porygon!" _

_The Pokeball Joshua tossed revealed a Pokemon of Its body shape looks like a polygon, within various parts of its body, it is colored red, white, and sky blue. It has a hexagon for eyes, and it floated above the air. _

"_Too easy, Totodile! Bite!" _

_Totodile charged at Porygon and jumped into the air, raising his jaw and was about to take a bite. _

"_Dodge, and use Zap cannon!" _

_Porygon floated out of the way as Totodile hit the ground, then an electrical charge formed at the area where its mouth would be and then sent it out like a cannonball. _

"_Dodge it Totodile!" _

_Totodile tried to jump out of the way but was too late, the electrical shot hit the young alligator square in the chest and it fell to the ground fainted, and it was a one hit wonder._

"_Totodile is unable to battle! Porygon won round one!"_

_Nick returned Totodile to his Pokeball and smiled then put him away, he had a weapon that could defeat Porygon, but he was afraid to use it. Nick didn't care; he had to win, no matter what._

"_Primeape! You're on!" _

_The next Pokeball opened and out came a monkey like Pokemon with cuffs on what appear to be long boxing glove hands, and a pig snout for a nose, brown legs with two toes and an angry look in his eyes._

"_Begin!" _

"_Primeape! Mega kick!" _

_Primeape jumped into the air and raised its right leg; Porygon didn't have much dodging room and couldn't dodge in time as it was hit with a kick that sent it back a few feet._

"_Zap cannon now!" Joshua barked out_

"_Use Thrash!" Nick responded_

_Primeape smacked the ground with its feet; its rage built "Prime! Primeape! Primeape!" It called out_

_Then it ran toward Porygon who managed to another cannon of electricity at the pig monkey, who only managed to take it and brush it off, it raised its fist and slammed it into Porygon then kept going with the attacks, after getting hit once, Porygon was able to get away long enough for Primeape to charge at it again._

"_Lock on!" Joshua called out_

_Porygon looked at Primeape and didn't take its eyes off of it, it was ready to get another win under its belt, and the pig monkey advanced closer to the polygon shaped Pokemon._

"_Hyper beam!" _

_Porygon launched a large orange beam at Primeape who was a few inches away, a large smoke cloud formed around the arena, when it cleared, both Pokemon fainted._

"_Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Nick is left with one Pokemon while Joshua is left with two!" _

_Nick took out another Pokeball and launched it into the air "Poliwhirl! Go!" _

_A blue Pokemon emerged onto the field, blue arms and legs with white fists and feet, a black spiral on his stomach and two white eyes on the top of its head._

"_Haunter stand by!" _

_Joshua threw a Pokeball into the air and a purple angular floating face with disembodied hands._

"_Hau-haunter!" Haunter called out_

"_Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl cried out triumphantly raising a fist_

"_Begin!" Tom cried out_

"_Poliwhirl! Bubblebeam!" _

"_Poli!" Poliwhirl launched a large number of bubbles at Haunter._

"_Haunter, dodge and use Shadow ball!" _

_Haunter disappeared from the field, almost like it had left the battle entirely or it had seen sunlight and was vaporized. It then reappeared and made a ball of shadow energy and launched it at Poliwhirl._

"_Dodge it!" _

_Poliwhirl tried to jump out of the way but failed as the ball hit it square in the chest and sent it flying._

"_Shadow Punch and don't stop!" _

_Haunter disappeared and reappeared facing Poliwhirl, its hands glowing with energy. It slammed its fists into Poliwhirl and kept doing it over and over in a constant cycle._

"_Use Hydro Pump!" Nick called out in desperation_

_A large cannon of water shot out of Poliwhirl's stomach and hit Haunter hard, sending the ghost type back a few feet._

"_Finish him off," Joshua replied coldly "Psychic, send that Poliwhirl into the ground!"_

_Haunter's eyes glowed a light blue as it lifted Poliwhirl into the air, and then slammed it into the ground. Spirals showed in Poliwhirl's eyes as it fainted on the floor._

"_Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Haunter is the winner! The victory goes to Joshua!" _

_Joshua called back Haunter and simply walked way, a smirk on his face as Nick slumped to his knees._

_Lyra and Tom rushed over to Nick as he felt the stinging tears of defeat fall down his face._

"_Josh…I'll beat you! Someday!" Nick cried out as Joshua entered Goldenrod City._

* * *

><p>"Ever since that day I have tried my hardest to beat Joshua in one Pokemon battle, but every time it seems like he can always get the best of me." Nick explained leaning back in his chair and looked at Dawn who had been watching his eyes the whole time he talked<p>

His eyes from what Dawn could see showed determination and then sadness and remorse, she smiled softly at him as he retold the story and toward the end when he vowed to beat Joshua one day.

"It's a good goal to have Nick, just don't push yourself or your Pokemon too much, you'll end up losing their respect and then what'll you have?" She reminded him

Pichu sat in Nick's lap as he rubbed Pichu's stomach "Don't worry, if anything, I'll never lose Pichu's respect."

Pichu smiled lazily as Dawn smiled at the pair "You never mentioned him."

"Pichu was an egg that day; he wasn't close to hatching, that wouldn't be until after Goldenrod did he hatch."

Alex ran inside the Pokemon Center after coming back from the gym "Nick…Josh is about to take on the Gym leader."

* * *

><p>The gym seemed like what you would see at a carnival, a large stand of seats were on the bottom row, an arena in the middle and an upper balcony of seats, Nick and the gang sat on the upper floor, with Pichu on Nick's shoulder, Togetic standing by Kara, Vulpix was sitting in Tori's lap who decided to come see how well Joshua did in his battle and Piplup sat on Dawn's lap who was sitting next to Nick.<p>

"This will be a three on three match between Joshua Morrison of New Bark Town and the Master of Ceremonies! The amazing Magical Magician Martin!"

From where the gym leader stood on an arena came a large smokescreen which covered half of the field, when it cleared, a man was walking out with a cane, a black tuxedo, bow tie, top hat, black hair and a long mustache on his face.

The magician looked at Joshua "Good luck my friend. Let us see if you can put on a good enough of a show!"

"I shall," Joshua said bluntly getting a Pokeball from his belt

"Only the challenger may use substitutions! Begin!" The Announcer called out

"Porygon-Z, stand by!"

With the Pokeball's opening came a Pokemon with its head not attached to its body, red and blue colors, and its body hanging upside down and with a slight tilt in it.

"No..." Nick whispered, holding his hands together, that was the same Porygon that Nick lost to years before _Why does Joshua still have it?_

"And I shall use this…" Martin took off his hat and pulled a pokeball from it "Houndoom! Give us a show!"

A black and red colored dog with rib cage on its back, bones coming out of its ears, rings attached to all four of its legs and a skull necklace around its neck appeared, it growled at Porygon and Joshua.

"Begin!"

"Houndoom, use crunch attack!"

Houndoom took off at a top speed "Houndoom!" Its jaw opened and revealed rows of shiny white fangs. As it got closer, Joshua closed his eyes.

"Protect, now!"

"Pory-gon-Z!" Porygon created a green sphere around itself as Houndoom was about to bite it, the dog fell off and back away a few feet, its claws tearing into the field

"Again! Crunch!"

Houndoom took off charging at Porygon again, determined to take a bite out of the normal shaped Pokemon.

"Tri attack!"

Porygon pulled back its head as Houndoom's jaw locked onto its arm and launched a tri attack of fire, ice and electricity at Houndoom, it struck the Pokemon head on, and it fell back and felt a sharp electric shock through its veins.

"What happened!" Martin called out in shock

"That's the power of Tri-attack, once it hits, a burn, deep freeze or paralysis will hit the target." Joshua smugly explained "Lock on!"

"Pory-gon-Z!" Porygon looked at Houndoom and took aim at it

"Fire blast!"

Houndoom pulled its head back and launched a giant flame shaped like a person at Porygon-Z.

"Use Hyper Beam!"

Porygon launched a heated orange cannon shot at Houndoom, it went through the Fire blast which hit Porygon-Z and the hyper beam struck Houndoom causing a thick smoke to emerge onto the field, when it cleared, Houndoom was on the ground, knocked out.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Porygon-Z is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"Someone mind explaining that one to me?" Kara asked "I never heard of that combo."<p>

"Well lock on…" Alex started to explain

Nick looked out onto the field "Lock on is an attack that will focus the user on its target, when the next move is used, it will never fail. When hyper beam is a focused shot, it can't be dodged; Houndoom would have survived if it dug underground."

"How would you know that?" Alex asked

Tom looked at Nick with worry in his eyes, and Nick chose not to answer as he felt a hand on his, Dawn placed her hand on his for a bit of reassurance.

* * *

><p>"Murkrow! Give us a show!"<p>

A black crow pokemon with a golden beak and a black witch's hat on its head flew from the Pokeball and hovered in the air.

"Porygon-Z! Return!" Joshua held up its Pokeball, he then grabbed another one "Stand by Altaria!"

A large blue Pokemon with white wings like a cloud emerged from Joshua's Pokeball and hit the ground with a thud.

"Begin!" The announcer called out again

"Murkrow! Use Wing attack!"

Murkrow charged at Altaria and had its wings back behind its head, ready to smack the bird dragon.

"Dragon breath!"

Altaria launched a fire from its mouth and struck Murkrow; the Pokemon landed on the ground, and then flew back into the air.

"Not bad my friend, but let's see how well you do against this! Brave bird!"

Murkrow's body began to glow a bright blue as it charged at Altaria.

"Altaria, dragon pulse!"

Altaria launched a blue pulse at Murkrow; it hit and made contact but didn't seem to do much as it hit Altaria hard.

The humming Pokemon shook off the attack, anger in its eyes.

"Use take down!"

Altaria gathered up energy then charged at Murkrow full force, the black bird couldn't dodge it and flew out of the field, fainted on the ground.

"Murkrow is unable to battle! Altaria is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"Two in a row? Joshua has gotten better since the golden days huh guys?" Alex asked calmly<p>

Tom and Nick said nothing as they watched.

"I don't know, Martin's hiding something, the last Pokemon he used against me, was stronger than what he has used so far, and gave Volpe here a run for her money." Tori scratched Vulpix's stomach

_You two don't know him like I do, he's just getting started._

* * *

><p>"Altaria, you'll stay."<p>

"Altar!" The bird called out

Triple M smirked "Oh yes, this will work nicely." He took a Pokeball from his belt "Absol! Give us a show!"

The Pokeball opened and from within was Martin's final pokemon, a white furred four legged Pokemon with a blade coming out from the side of its head, a blue face, a black blade tail and a fiery and evil look in its eyes.

* * *

><p>Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned Absol.<p>

"_Absol, the disaster Pokemon, It has the ability to foretell natural disasters. Its life span is over a hundred years."_

_A disaster Pokemon? Be careful Joshua, I don't want this guy to take away the victory that is supposed to be mine._

* * *

><p>Joshua's eyes sparkled with excitement; he actually smiled "Altaria, Dragon Breath!"<p>

Altaria fired its breath at Absol; it flew across the field with speed and power.

"Use Detect."

Absol's eyes grew white as it jumped over the attack and landed successfully on all fours again.

"Now, use Psycho Cut!" (Martin)

"Use take down!" (Joshua)

Altaria charged full force at Absol as its blade grew a bright purple "Ab-Absol!"

The blade hit Altaria square in the chest; it flew through the air and landed fainted on the ground.

Joshua said nothing as he called back the dragon; he looked at the Pokeball "Useless."

* * *

><p>Dawn stood up in anger "Who does he think he is? Treating his Pokemon like that?" Old emotions from her childhood, of someone who reminded her of Joshua<p>

Nick shook his head and took Dawn by the arm "Dawn, don't waste your breath that has been his attitude since he was a kid, if a Pokemon can't bring him a victory, he thinks of them as useless."

Dawn sat down "I don't like it; I don't like it at all."

* * *

><p>"Porygon-Z! Stand by!"<p>

Again, Porygon-Z floated above the field, it barely able to keep itself up, that battle with Houndoom must have worn him out.

"Lock on!"

Porygon-Z took aim again and locked onto Absol.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Detect." Martin replied

Absol's eyes became white again as it dodged the attack with ease. As its eyes faded back to normal, Joshua didn't reply this time.

"Night slash!"

Absol's blade received a black pitch as it shot Porygon-Z, the virtual Pokemon quickly fell to the ground, and Joshua recalled it just as quickly.

Anger grew in his tone "You honestly think you won?"

Martin smiled and stroked his mustache as Absol stood in front of him "Of course I have, there's nothing you have that my Absol can't defeat. He's my most powerful Pokemon; he hasn't lost a match for me in the last five years."

Joshua held up a Master Ball "Zapdos! Stand by!"

The Purple Pokeball flew through the air and released a yellow and black colored electric bird. Its beak was long and its eyes were jet black.

Everyone was in shock as the Zapdos arrived on the field.

* * *

><p>"When did he get a Zapdos?" Alex almost shouted<p>

"I…I don't know." Nick could feel himself hold onto Dawn's hand, when he saw her, she was blushing and her eyes were in shock

* * *

><p>"Ho….How did you do that?" Martin asked in fear<p>

"Think you can win now!" Joshua declared "This is a friend of mine; I can call him whenever I feel like! Now, prepare to hand over that badge! Zapdos Thunder wave!"

Zapdos looked at Absol and let a small bolt escape its wing, it struck the Pokemon and it froze where it stood, in fear and paralysis.

"Now, Thunder!"

Zapdos looked up at the ceiling and drew a large electrical current from its wings, it looked at Absol and fired its shot at the disaster Pokemon, it fainted with that shot.

"Absol is unable to battle! Zapdos….is the winner!" The announcer replied from the cover he took in the lower audience "The winner is Joshua Morrison!"

* * *

><p>Nick watched as Martin handed Joshua his badge and the dome above them open as Zapdos flew away into the sky, as everyone left the stage, the last thing Nick saw was Joshua crushing the Master Ball under his heel.<p>

_If this guy gave Joshua a run for his money, how am I going to win?_

**AN2: Well that chapter was alot of fun to write, but I feel as though I need to explain a thing or two. Lyra, for those of you who played SoulSilver, is the female trainer option and if your a male, your characters best friend, and as for Joshua having Zapdos at his command...if you remember from trainers like Brenden from the Battle Frontier who had all three Regis and Noland who befriended Articuno during the Battle Frontier season in the anime and Tobias who owned Latios during the Sinnoh League, its basically the same thing where Joshua befriended Zapdos and decided to capture him temporarily and then released him, as stated by the end.**

**So until next time when the people following Nick and the others arrive (SPOILER ALERT! LOL Just kidding I was planning on saying when they were going to appear anyway!) Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Anubis Factor

**Ok, this is part 1 of my gift to my readers for the holidays! The next chapter will be up on Christmas day!**

Nick stood alone in the stands, everyone had already left, and his eyes looked at the stage. He was scared, he had registered for his gym battle, but he didn't know what to think, he didn't have a major battle since the Sinnoh League and Cynthia, he kept his hands on the front of the upper balcony and his eyes on the arena.

"Hey, there you are."

He turned to Kara approaching him with Pichu perched on her shoulder. She walked over and stood next to him, she had a very calm look on her face.

Nick kept his eyes on the field "What are you doing here?"

"Alex said you haven't left the gym so I thought I would come see what you're doing." Kara looked over at him

"I'm just thinking." Nick didn't leave his eyes off the field as Pichu jumped next to him and playfully tried to walk along the banister

"Thinking about what?" Kara leaned her back onto the banister, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger

"This will be my first gym battle since my Pokemon League competition, Joshua was the best of the Hoenn League and he barely won, if it wasn't for that Zapdos…" Nick looked up at the open dome "Even he would have lost."

Kara sighed as she let her hair hit her shoulder "The brochure I got said that NeoTerra was not for the light of heart, it was going to put you to the test." She patted Nick's shoulder and smiled "You'll do fine."

She walked away and was soon joined by Togetic. Nick looked back and watched her leave, Kara definitely intrigued him, a girl with such passion and flare was honestly so distant from everyone.

"Pi-Pi-Pi!" Pichu cried out

Nick looked and almost yelled when Pichu was balancing on the banister in the other section.

"Pichu get back here!" Nick took off running toward his Pokemon

Pichu could feel his feet slip and he almost fell had a pair of hands not scooped the baby Pokemon into their arms.

Nick sighed heavily when he saw it was Dawn.

"Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu cried out happily as he relaxed

Dawn tickled his belly "Your welcome Pichu." She looked at Nick "I assume he is yours?"

Nick smiled "Thanks." He looked at his partner "Pichu, you could be an acrobat if you wanted to!" He laughed

Pichu smiled and laughed with Dawn and Nick.

The laughter soon stopped and Nick looked back at the field, a frown on his face.

Dawn looked at him "Hmm, big frown. What's wrong champ?"

"It's just…." He leaned back "No one seems to understand this'll be my first major battle since the Sinnoh league." He looked at his hand and found it shaking "I'm not sure I can suffer another loss without it breaking me in two."

Dawn could see Nick's distraught and took his shaking hand in both of hers "Don't worry, you'll do great! No need to worry!"

Nick smiled "Thank you." He didn't even notice his face turning red as she held his hand

Dawn smiled widely at Nick's childish behavior when Alex came running into the stadium.

"There you are, we need your help." He said in-between breaths

"What? What's going on?" Nick asked standing, Pichu jumped up on Nick's shoulder, sparks began to crackle on his cheeks

"I'm not sure, some people in black are causing trouble."

* * *

><p>"You heard me! Hand over your Pokemon!"<p>

Three figures stood in the Pokemon Center's main hallway, they wore black uniforms, the two soldiers on the sides had hoods drawn over their heads which were shaped like a jackal, masks over their faces, the man in the middle had a hood on his head though it had a red trim along the front, each soldier had a X on their chests and carried black Pokeballs on their belts.

The people ran in fear, the black suited men tossed a Pokeball for each of them toward the door, when they opened, there were three Mightyena, their black and silver bodies were intensified by the sun's rays, they growled at the people trying to escape.

Kara and Tom stood in the corner watching the men operating.

"Who are they?" Kara asked suspiciously, holding a Pokeball in her hand

Tom shook his head "Wait until Alex brings back Nick then we can start."

The Mightyena sniffed around and one of them growled toward Kara and Tom.

"Just great." Tom drew his Pokeball

One of the soldiers walked toward the pair "Well, well looks like we got a pair of trainers!"

"Fortress! Double edge!"

The red and silver dome erupted from the Pokeball and charged back then slammed into Mightyena. The dog Pokemon fell back a few feet but kept growing, anger in its eyes.

"Mightyena! Crunch attack!"

Mightyena charged with its fangs out, the trainer didn't notice as Kara called out one of her Pokemon.

"Furret! Quick attack!" Kara threw her Pokeball in between Fortress and Mightyena

The long body Pokemon erupted from its Pokeball and quickly charged at Mightyena slamming its head into the bite Pokemon. Mightyena slammed its fangs into Furret's back in anger.

Furret cried out in pain.

"Furret!" Kara cried out worried

"Volpe! Will-o-wisp!"

A Vulpix ran out onto the field, it charged at the Mightyena and let a blue fire escape its lips, it made impact and Mightyena got a severe burn on its body. Tori stood next to Tom and looked at the pair.

"Figured you two could use the help."

The black cloaked figure frowned and tossed two Pokeballs into the air "Koffing! Ariados! Come out!"

A purple cloud shaped Pokemon with skull and crossbones was on its bottom and a tall red spider with yellow legs stood next to Mightyena on either side.

"Time to end this!" the figure yelled

Nick, Alex and Dawn sprinted across the field to the Pokemon center, Nick got a look of fear across his face.

"Fall back!" Nick backed up slightly

The Pokemon Center erupted with a large explosion from the roof, the walls crumbled soon after.

The figure with the black hood and red trim walked out of the explosion. He saw the trio on the outside and smiled wickedly

"Well, well, looks like we have three more brats to deal with. Who wants to try and stop me?"

"Who are you people?" Dawn asked fear in her voice

"Surprised someone finally asked. I'm Boone." He crossed his arms over his chest "And you're facing Team Anubis. We have been keeping an eye on you Nicholas Gray."

Nick clenched a fist "Why me?"

"Various reasons, specifically your record of being a trainer, you would make an excellent addition to our team, what do you say?"

Nick spat at his feet "Forget you! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Fine then." He tossed two Pokeballs into the air

The first one unleashed a combination of a camel with two volcano mouths on its back and a Pokemon having long hind limbs and short forelimbs, a dark gray and blue dinosaur.

"Rampardos! Head smash! Camerupt! Use eruption!"

The two Pokemon charged at the trio. Alex drew a Pokeball from his belt "Vaporeon! I need your help!"

The four legged blue Eeveevolution gracefully landed on the ground, but then growled at the two charging Pokemon.

"Absol! Use Night slash on Camerupt!"

An Absol leapt next to Vaporeon and sent a dark slash through the air and made impact with Camerupt.

"Who did that!" Boone shouted

"Now don't you know it's wrong to attack three trainers with highly trained Pokemon without there being a decent show?"

Martin the Gym Trainer stood next to Alex "Sorry I was so late, I took a nap after my last show."

Alex looked at Nick and Dawn "Go and see Kara and Tom. We can handle this."

"Right." The pair nodded and jogged toward the Pokemon Center

* * *

><p>Kara and Furret as well as Togetic were knocked out along with Vulpix leaving Tori with her Umbreon and Tom with his Whishcash.<p>

"Whishcash! Water pulse!" Tom called out

"Sombra, dark pulse!"

Both Pokemon unleashed a pair of pulses at the Mightyena and managed to knock them out as Nick and Dawn ran over.

"Great! We missed it!" Nick threw his arms up in the air

"The show's just beginning!"

Another member of Anubis grabbed Dawn by the back of her neck and pulled her back. Nick's eyes darted, a hand went to his belt.

"Want to see your girlfriend alive kid? Battle me!" The grunt called out sending a Pokeball from his belt

From within came a Pinsir, its spiked horns on the top of its head, and a flat stag beetle appearance came crashing on the battle field.

"Ok," Nick drew a Pokeball "Go…"

A Pokeball opened and Nick's Caterpie stood in front of him. Nick's eyes widened in fear.

"Caterpie! I didn't mean for you!"

Caterpie turned to him; his eyes wide with upset, his trainer shook his head.

_Dawn…Forgive me…. "_Okay Caterpie, you're on."

"Caterpie!" Caterpie turned and faced Pinsir

"This'll be too easy. Pinsir, Vicegrip!"

Pinsir walked over to the bug and then picked up speed with its horns open.

"Caterpie, use string shot!"

"Caterpie!" Caterpie launched a thin shot of string at Pinsir

It wrapped around the stag beetle Pokemon like a cocoon. Pinsir staggered for a moment then fell to the ground then used its horns to break the string enough that it could use its arms to do the rest.

"Pinsir Submission!"

Pinsir ran over to Caterpie, grabbed it with its horns and recklessly slammed itself into the ground causing a giant crater on the floor. Caterpie lay flat on the floor, almost knocked out.

"Caterpie, come on get up!" Nick called out

Dawn looked at Nick with fear in her eyes. She knew he could win, it just seemed hopeless.

"Caterpie! Get up!" Nick called out again

"Cater…Caterpie!" Caterpie began to glow white

"Caterpie?" Nick looked at it

He wasn't sure how much training it managed to receive with Scyther and his gang, but he assumed that this battle must have been enough to make it evolve.

"This changes nothing! Pinsir! Submission!"

Pinsir grabbed Caterpie again while it was still evolving and jumped into the air as the evolution completed, its small caterpillar body was now encased in a green shell.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it quickly; hoping Pinsir would take long with the attack.

"_Metapod, the cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution."_

"Ok, let's get back on track. Metapod, harden quickly!"

Metapod let his body hardens as Pinsir slammed its body into the ground again. Pinsir backed away, feeling pain this time, the recoil damage hitting him hard this time.

"Metapod! Tackle!"

Metapod slammed its body into Pinsir's body, causing it to fall backwards on its back.

"Tackle again!"

Metapod jumped then slammed itself into Pinsir's stomach. The stag beetle fainted.

"Awesome job Metapod!" He turned back to the grunt "Let Dawn go!"

"Whatever." The grunt returned it's Pokemon then ran away as Dawn fell to her knees.

The others walked over to the pair as Nick held out his hand, Dawn smiled, took it and he pulled her up catching her in his arms. He felt almost a moment between the two, but she backed away.

Alex and Martin approached the pair and Alex smiled at Nick.

"Well, well, looks like someone has a Metapod now. Look at that."

Nick smiled as Pichu jumped off his shoulder and walked over to Metapod and the pair started talking to each other.

"You must be Nicholas." Martin approached Nick casually "I believe we have already met, though you never met me. Alexander told me you and your friends here were in the stands and he told me you wanted to battle me."

Nick glared at Alex who shrugged his shoulders "Yes, yes I did."

"Well, I'm all set. I just need to give a few things to my Absol to get him back up to speed. But I'm looking forward to battling you." Martin extended a hand

Nick smiled "I'm looking forward to it." Nick took it and shook it "Um…would you all give me a minute?"

Nick returned Metapod to his Pokeball and Pichu jumped onto his shoulder and the pair walked away from the others.

* * *

><p>Nick sat at the table for the computer phones inside the hotel lobby everyone had rented after the Pokemon center blew up. He just wanted to think, think about the battle coming up and what was to come.<p>

He ran a hand along his hair, he just wanted to think about the team he was going to use, obviously Pichu, if there were three more choices he would definitely use Totodile as a second, he had one idea, but it hurt him too much to think about that Pokemon, guess he had no other choice.

He picked up the phone and Professor Birch came in on the other side.

"Professor, did you get the list I sent you?" Nick asked as Pichu jumped up on the table beside him

"Yes I did, I have their Pokeballs ready to go."

"Cool, send them over." Nick smiled

He looked as the Pokeballs came over one at a time, he silently took them and analyzed the Pokeball itself.

"Thanks Professor, I'll let you know how it goes." He clicked the phone off

He shrunk the Pokeballs and put them on his belt, then, he turned to Pichu.

"Let's go buddy." Nick smiled as Pichu jumped onto Nick's shoulder


	7. Chapter 7: The gym is darker before dawn

Chapter 7: The Gym battle is darkest before the dawn

The spotlights turned on the field, lighting up every detail of the stage. Nick stood on the opponent spot cracking his fingers as Pichu made a series of jabs into the air. The trainer smiled down at his young partner, he was happy Pichu was determined and ready for his first gym battle in almost a year.

Alex, Kara, Tori and Tom sat up on the stands on Nick's side watching the pair get ready for the battle.

"Kara? Tori? Mind coming over here?"

The girls looked at Dawn's head poking out of the entrance way. They walked over to her without a word while the guys were left where they sat.

"What's that about?" Tom asked

"Eh, women." Alex waved a hand at it

* * *

><p>Dawn grabbed Kara and Tori by the arm and brought them behind the entrance, her normal outfit had to changed, she now wore a pink top and skirt, pom-poms in her hands and her hat was removed, leaving only the yellow clips holding her hair back on the sides.<p>

"Dawn, why are you dressed like…" Kara began to wonder, but then looked at the field "You're going to cheer Nick on aren't you?"

Dawn's face turned a bright red, mostly out of embarrassment "What makes you say that?"

Tori smirked "Let's see, Nick's going to be taking on a gym challenge today, he's a nervous wreck and you're dressed like a cheerleader."

"Frankly, I don't know what you see in him. He doesn't seem like any girl's type." Kara remarked

Dawn simply shook her head "Thanks for the support you two." She began to walk toward the stands

* * *

><p>Triple M wasn't going to showing up for a little bit yet, so Nick had some time to think about what he was going to do, for what it seemed, all of his Pokemon seemed to counter whatever Martin threw at him, what worried him was that Absol, it took down two of Joshua's Pokemon straight in a row, his Porygon-Z and Altaria were two of Joshua's most respected Pokemon, how they could have been beaten, he could not say.<p>

Pichu continued to jab punches in the air "Pi. Pichu. Pi. Pichu…" He stopped for a moment when he heard feet approach the stands; he tugged on Nick's pant leg

"Hm? What's up Pichu?" Nick asked

Pichu pointed at the stands "Pichu!"

Nick looked up and his jaw almost dropped when he saw Dawn, his face turned almost as red as Dawn's outfit.

"Dawn? May one ask why you look like that?" He asked

Dawn held up the pom-poms on her wrists and smiled down at him "Someone has to cheer you on! No need to worry! You can win this!"

"Unfortunately, when one says no need to worry, then I start worrying." Nick mumbled under his breath

He took his place back on the stand as a white smoke enveloped the field. From within, Martin walked with his cane and approached his spot on the field, the referee, who was dressed similar to Martin, took his spot in the middle.

"This will be a four on four matchup between the Magical Magician Martin, and Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town. Only the challenger may make substitutions."

"I hope you're ready to fight Nicholas. I do not intend to lose." Martin said confidently, a somewhat new expression on his face, Nick couldn't tell what it was

"Of course and neither do I." Nick replied smiling

"Go Nick you can do it!" Dawn cried out happily

Alex and Tom looked away and almost started laughing.

Nick waved at them "Thanks Dawn! I got this now!"

"Begin!"

"Murkrow! Give us a show!" Martin tossed a Pokeball into the air

The darkness Pokemon emerged onto the field, hat on its head and its tiny body took off into the air.

"Pichu," Nick smiled his partner "Go for it!"

"Pichu!" Pichu jumped onto the field on all fours

"Murkrow, haze!"

"Murkrow!" The bird let out a thick haze from its mouth, which managed to cover the field

Pichu looked around in worry and confusion, wondering where Murkrow would be coming from.

"Good, wing attack!"

Murkrow charged into the field, being a darkness Pokemon, it was able to see in the haze, as it locked onto Pichu, it managed to hit the baby rat in the back causing it to fall.

"Pichu! Are you ok!" Nick cried out, he was nervous, he had stage fright, worry and he could feel his hands shake and start to sweat

"Pichu! Pi!" Pichu cried out

"Ok, when Murkrow comes closer, strike it with a thunderbolt, but wait until it gets close enough!" Nick cried out

Pichu nodded, he let his eyes not do any work, but it used its ears, it listened, Murkrow was tiny but not completely quiet, he heard its wings get closer and closer, and right when they were the loudest, it let a thunderbolt out of its cheeks.

"Murkrow!" The bird Pokemon called out in pain

Nick could see the electricity through the fog "Pichu! Use flash!"

"Pichu!" Pichu let a large pulse of electricity leave its cheeks which managed to lift the haze, Murkrow was on the ground and was starting to get up, Pichu jumped back and got ready to fight.

"Murkrow, aerial ace!"

Murkrow obeyed, it got up on its feet, flew into the air then sharply turned downward, then flew an inch above the surface, its beak out and a white streak followed it as it charged.

"Pichu! Volt tackle!"

"Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu ran at Murkrow, letting his cheeks charge with power then unleashed it behind him making the little rat's body turn into an electric cylinder

Both Pokemon made impact, a large explosion erupted the field, the wind was so fierce, it managed to block out the trainer's vision to see the field and even managed to make Martin fall to his back.

Pichu remained standing, but was breathing heavy; Murkrow was on the ground, feet in the air and swirls in its eyes.

"Murkrow is unable to battle! Pichu is the winner!"

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled and kept rooting Nick on as the others watched from their seats.<p>

"Looks like he's doing okay. I was getting worried." Tom replied leaning back in his seat

"You were worried Tom?" Kara asked suspiciously

"I know how much this means to Nick, to be able to win this tournament means the world to him." Tom replied

"Well its only one down Tommy. He still has three more to go, and I've seen something's with Martin that'll make your skin crawl. He's got a Pokemon that'll definitely make you wonder why he went so easy on Josh." Alex replied leaning forward

The five trainers were unaware of what was watching them from above. A pair of red eyes scanned the field and focused on Dawn, she was the most defenseless and the easiest to use.

* * *

><p>Martin returned Murkrow to its Pokeball and looked up at the stands, anger and a new sense in his black eyes. He motioned to the stands and then back to the battle as Pichu walked slowly back to the opposing side.<p>

"Houndoom! Give us a show!" He tossed a Pokeball into the field

The black and red jackal Pokemon with bones covering its body emerged and growled at Nick.

Nick took a Pokeball from his belt "I promised you I would let you battle. Totodile! You're on!"

The Pokemon that emerged next was the little sky blue alligator with a large jaw; it smiled and jumped up and down in happiness, moving his arms and legs in a fast motion.

"Now Totodile! Use…"

Martin held up his hand "Hang on Nicholas. I have to do one thing."

He twirled his cane up so the bottom was in the air; he then twirled it then slammed the bottom on the field, causing loud slam noise.

* * *

><p>The red eyes turned into a purple, circle-shaped Pokémon with two large ears and spikes all over its back. It flew through the air, created a purple orb in its hands, its eyes turned red and then it used the orb and threw it at Dawn, it made impact with her square in the chest.<p>

Nick looked at her then at Martin "What did you do!" He shouted

"You'll see in a minute."

Dawn started to stagger, her eyes had turned glassy, and within a minute, a blue line formed on her face, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she hit the ground hard.

The others ran over to her with Alex and Kara bringing her up into a seat, she was breathing heavy and her eyes were closed almost like she was in pain.

"What did you do?" Nick yelled again

Martin turned back to Nick "I simply raised the stakes. Should you lose?" He pointed at Dawn with his cane "She will cease to exist, should you win, and the curse will be lifted."

Out of the wall by Martin, the pokemon looked at Nick, laughed then stuck his tongue out, then faded.

It didn't take long for Nick to scan the Pokemon in the Pokedex.

"_Gengar, the shadow Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Haunter and the final evolved form of Ghastly. The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people." _

"So you knew you couldn't win, so you captured a Pokemon that could inflict curses on people the opponents care about the most and then you make them surrender? How cruel of a gym leader."

Nick had to admit it; this was a coward's game. If Martin knew he couldn't win, all he had to do was admit it, not try to blackmail the opponents.

"Joshua was the first time I lost in five years." Martin replied smugly "I can win; I just find this more fun." He laughed

Nick could feel his anger build up in his stomach, he held out Totodile's Pokeball "Return!"

He searched his belt and found another Pokeball. He held it in his hand and gripped it tight; he hadn't used this Pokemon in five years, since his journey in Kanto. He was afraid, but it had to be done.

"Primeape! You're on!" Nick threw the ball hard at the field

The Pokemon was a monkey like Pokemon, an angry expression on his face, and fists on his hands with metal braces on its wrists and ankles.

Nick looked back at the stands and he could see Dawn getting worse and worse, he was running out of time.

"Primeape!" Nick yelled

Primeape turned to him, for the first time in five years, it was listening to him.

"You see what he did!" Nick pointed at Dawn "He hurt a friend! Let your anger out! Finish him off!"

The badge didn't matter anymore, all he wanted to do was make Martin pay for what he did, he was going to make him loose twice and loose horribly, Primeape finished dark types quickly in the past and this should be no exception.

"Thrash!" Nick cried out

Primeape dragged his feet along the ground; anger built in its already angry eyes and charged at top speed at Houndoom, the battle was back on.

"Houndoom! Crunch!"

Houndoom charged at Primeape, its fangs out. Primeape had the strength advantage and threw its fist into Houndoom, causing the Pokemon to fall back.

"Crunch again!" Martin commanded

Houndoom tried to go back in only to get hit again, and then two more times, Primeape was unwilling to lose to a dark type now.

Nick watched Primeape do battle, but then looked back at Dawn, she was still in pain and still breathing hard, he couldn't walk away, but this would be the way she would want him to win, she would want him to win the way he won his other battles.

"Primeape! Close combat!"

Primeape heard it, even though its vision began to get dizzy, it could still see, it charged with its fists and slammed them into Houndoom, the move did extra damage and sent Houndoom flying, when it landed, it was fainted on the ground.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Primeape is the winner!"

* * *

><p>Kara kept her distance as Tori and Tom tended to Dawn, Alex was gone, he was looking for that Gengar.<p>

As he ran out of the gym, it seemed hopeless.

"Wait, I got it!" He took a Pokeball out of his belt "Bayleef! Sweet scent!"

A yellow dinosaur Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball, it had large green leaves on its neck, and a large green leaf sticking out of its head.

"Bayleef!" Bayleef shook her leaves and a scent came out of them.

_No Pokemon can resist this._

It worked, Gengar emerged from within the foundation and floated toward Bayleef, when it saw Alex, and it froze then got ready to attack.

He noticed the sun was strong "Bayleef, solarbeam!"

"Bayleef!" Bayleef charged sunlight then fired it as a beam from its mouth, striking Gengar hard

"Gengar!" The ghost unleashed a shadow ball

It struck Bayleef in the chest, then Gengar disappeared inside the pavement.

Alex ran over toward Gengar then slammed his fist on the ground in frustration, Bayleef silently walked over to her trainer.

* * *

><p>"Absol, Psycho cut!"<p>

Absol emerged from its Pokeball and launched a purple blade at Primeape.

"Primeape! Use close combat!"

Primeape charged at Absol but fell and slammed its face into the dirt, and then, seconds later was struck by the purple blade.

Before it could get up, Primeape was hit with two more, sending it through the air and it fell to the ground, fainted.

"Primeape is unable to battle! Absol is the winner!"

Nick recalled his Primeape and shook his head, he was able to beat Houndoom out of anger, but Absol was a completely different story, although it looked majestic, the white disaster Pokemon was a force to be reckoned with, it alone knocked out two of Joshua's best Pokemon, and now, Nick's Primeape.

"Guess I have to go for a heavy hitter." He took a Pokeball out of his belt but then froze

"Nick! Dawn's getting worse!" Tom called out

"What do you mean!" Nick cried out

"I'm not sure, her head is hot now. She's even got a chill or two."

Nick turned back to Martin "What's happening?"

"As I said, should you lose. She dies, this is just what a Pokemon goes through as the curse gets worse, but in her case, every time one of your Pokemon faint, she gets worse."

"I'll end you," he threw his Pokeball "Grotle, you're on!"

The next Pokemon of Nick's was a four legged land mass Pokemon, with two bushes on its golden back, a green underbelly and gold around his jaw and chin.

"Absol, use night slash!" Martin commanded

"Grotle, use Mega Drain!"

"Grotle!" Grotle forced his head up then looked at Absol as a strange green wind went through the bushes on its back toward the disaster Pokemon

Absol felt its energy leave it as the black blade struck Grotle, doing little damage, the wind then went back to Grotle and it felt refreshed.

"Absol, use crunch!"

Absol charged at Grotle and had its fangs out.

"Grotle, use razor leaf!"

Grotle whipped up a series of leaves above it, but instead of moving slowly, it moved in a hurricane toward Absol, striking the Pokemon face first and sending back.

"Grotle!" Grotle called out as it glowed white

"Grotle! You two!" Nick cried out

Alex arrived back in the stadium as Grotle began to evolve. Its body grew in size, the bushes became a tree, and several spikes emerged onto the other side, two spikes emerged on the side of its face and its colors changed from light green and gold to a now emerald green.

"Nick!" Alex called out

Nick looked at his old friend, wonder on his face.

"Grotle evolved into Torterra! It's stronger now!"

"Torterra?" Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

"_Torterra, the continent Pokemon. Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there." _

"Torterra…" Nick looked at Torterra, he remembered the day that Professor Rowan gave him the Pokemon as a Turtwig a long time ago.

Torterra looked back at Nick and smiled "Torterra!"

Nick smiled again "Okay buddy, lets end this. Use Giga drain!"

The wind Torterra called upon earlier was now much stronger, Absol felt more strength leave it as it charged the continent Pokemon, once the wind was back at Torterra, Nick pointed at Absol.

"Charge at that thing! Knock it out!"

Torterra dug its claws into the stadium, it then charged at it leaving massive stones behind it and slammed its head into Absol, sending the Pokemon flying and landing outside the field, fainted.

"Absol is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Nick asked<p>

"That was rock climb."

Nick looked at Alex who had taken a seat in the front row "Torterra learned new moves as it evolved."

"Right. Torterra, return!" Nick recalled Torterra, then looked at Pichu "Ready to go?"

"Pichu!" Pichu said strongly

It jumped back onto the field. Martin grinned a wicked grin.

"Right, my final move." He pulled a green Pokeball from his belt "Absol, give us a show!"

Another Absol emerged onto the field, but this one seemed different, it was still the same white and dark blue coloring, but it seemed older, wiser than its predecessor.

"You have two?" Nick asked

"You'll see. A magician must never unveil his best secrets." Martin pointed at Pichu "Use Dark pulse!"

A black orb formed near Absol's mouth, it launched it at Pichu with quick speed.

"Dodge it!" Nick commanded

Pichu jumped into the air as the orb flew past him, he hit the ground softly and grinned.

"Use volt tackle!"

Pichu charged at Absol with top speed, the electric cylinder returned around his body and slammed its body into Absol, sending it back.

But, then something happened. Absol's body changed, it now stood up on two legs, a thin gray fox like body with a long shade of red hair down its back and black spikes on its back.

Nick took out his Pokedex again and scanned it.

"_Zoroark, the illusion fox Pokemon. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery."_

"This is the Pokemon I didn't want to use against Joshua, this was my first Pokemon ever Nicholas." Martin grinned "Much like how I know you and Pichu have a bond."

"Let's see whose is stronger! Pichu, thunderbolt!"

Pichu let a large electric shock hit Zoroark, the Pokemon quickly brushed it off.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried out in fear and ran back to Nick, hiding behind his leg

"Okay…Pichu return." He took out Totodile's Pokeball "Totodile! Ice Beam!"

Totodile emerged onto the field again, this time, instead of jumping, he let a thin white beam out of his mouth and it struck Zoroark, the Pokemon fell back but stood its ground.

"Zoroark, use night daze!"

Zoroark charged black electricity along its arms and fired them at Totodile, knocking the water Pokemon to the ground, fainted.

"Totodile is unable to battle! Zoroark is the winner!"

Nick called Totodile back, then looked at Pichu "Pichu, I need you to battle buddy."

"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu! (No way man! He scares me!)"

Nick bent down "I know he does, he scares me as well, but look." Nick held Pichu in his hands and showed him Dawn's condition, who was breathing heavier than before "If we don't do something, Dawn will be lost, and we don't want to lose her do we?"

Pichu shook his head "Pichu, Pi! (No way! She gets right at my itchy spot!)"

"Then let's win this for her, please?"

Pichu nodded and jumped back onto the field, sparks flying in its cheeks.

"Again? Fine, Zoroark, Night Daze!" Martin commanded

Zoroark snickered and let the black electricity charge in its arms.

"Pichu! Thunderbolt!"

Both electrical attacks hit each other and canceled. Zoroark stepped back a second, but failed to notice Pichu using volt tackle and slammed itself into the Pokemon, Zoroark felt the hit, but grabbed Pichu.

It snickered again as Martin grinned "Looks like we win."

Nick smiled "Not really. Pichu! Flash!"

Pichu let another pulse out of its cheeks and it blinded the illusion fox, it fell back grabbing its eyes.

"Thunderbolt and keep them going!"

Pichu jumped to the ground and let the strongest thunderbolt it could muster out of its cheeks, it struck Zoroark hard and Pichu kept going.

For what felt like minutes, Zoroark was struck, but when it finally was able to see again, it glared at Pichu and began to charge, until it fell to the ground, knocked out.

The announcer looked with astonishment, he waited a moment the raised his left arm "Zoroark is unable to battle. Pichu is the winner! The victory goes to Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town!

Pichu smiled then ran back to Nick, jumping into his arms. The two of them laughed but then remembered Dawn.

"Come on, let's go!" Nick ran towards the stands

* * *

><p>The pair ran up the stairs and ran toward the balcony, Pichu jumped off Nick's shoulder and ran along the seats, and then jumped so he was next to Dawn, and Nick stood over her.<p>

"Dawn?" He held her hand in his "Come on, say something!" He almost shouted

Dawn's body started to stir, then she slowly opened her eyes "No…need to worry right?" She said groggily

Nick smiled "Yeah, no need to worry."

When she saw Nick, she flung herself into his arms, almost crying, Nick held her close. Pichu jumped onto Nick' shoulder and patted Dawn's shoulder as Martin walked toward them.

"Nicholas?"

Nick glared at him "How dare you? I should get that badge because you cheated."

"I know what I did. This is yours." He held up jackal shaped badge, placed it in Nick's hands and then walked down the stairs, disappearing.

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel, Nick placed the new shadow badge onto the badge case he had and placed it in the first spot in the center for NeoTerra. Pichu was asleep on his bed, he was tired.<p>

Primeape, Totodile and Torterra were sent back to Professor Birch for some time off, for now, it was just going to be him, Pichu and Metapod.

A knock on the door startled him "Come on in."

Dawn walked into the room, she smiled at him, her hat in her hand and she was back in her normal clothes.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked casually

"I'm better. Just needed some rest. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? For what?" Nick seemed almost scared

"I'm moving onto the next town. The Pokemon contest is there!" She said happily

"You don't have to leave you know." Nick replied as Pichu began to wake up "You can travel with us."

She walked over to him "That's very sweet, but I prefer to travel alone." She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek

Nick touched where she kissed him and smiled "And that…"

"That's for saving me."

Nick smiled "Your welcome."

Dawn waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her. Nick sat on his bed, his hand still where she kissed him, he felt different now, like…like he was in love with her. She was gorgeous, funny and had a great personality.

Pichu snickered at him, Nick looked over "Oh yeah right, remember when you got kissed by that Wigglytuff back in Kanto?"

Pichu squirmed, trying to forget "Pichu, Pichu (Don't remind me.)"

Nick smiled and rubbed Pichu's head "Get some rest buddy. Tomorrow, we go to the next city!"

**THis is part two of my gift to my fans! Merry Christmas Everyone! See you after the new year!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Windy Situation

The group's time in Vaccario City was short, due mostly to Nick's distrust of Martin, who mysteriously disappeared after his loss at the gym and it was closed soon after. He wanted to leave, no matter what it cost, even if it meant leaving the others behind, not that he would ever do that.

Thanks to Tom's traveling expertise and Alex's time in the Neo Terra Region, they had a new destination, Maritime City, home of the region's biggest fishing competition, first Pokemon contest and Nick's second gym battle.

Though everyone was excited, they found themselves completely lost as they entered Route two, luckily for Kara, the woods were not known for bug types. Everyone had stopped for lunch in the middle of a clearing, Nick was looking at his new badge and then at a small laptop that Tom managed to bring with him, also a lucky break was that they could get connection out there, while Tom cooked, Alex took Kara into the woods, something about bird watching. Pichu rested against Nick's leg; it enjoyed taking its nap after lunch, something Nick realized with traveling with Pichu for so long.

"You okay Nick? You haven't been yourself since we left." Tom looked up from the station he set up

"Yeah…I'm cool." He wasn't, Dawn kept running through his mind lately, more than his determination to win the Neo Terra league, not that it was off, they were conflicting for first place in his head.

"Uh huh," Tom returned to his attention to cooking "if I didn't know any better, I would say you had a girl on your mind, don't tell me you miss Kara that much." He joked

Nick jerked his head up "Not my type. Besides, she's a bit too much work. There is a girl on my mind though."

"Who? Dawn?"

His face turned bright red "Uh….yeah."

"No way!" Tom almost yelled "Are you kidding me?"

Nick stood up and hit Tom on the arm; Pichu was now flat on his face and slowly sat up and watched the birds fly by.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone, you're my best friend. I trust you more than anyone."

"You got it, my lips are sealed, but you know, Maritime city is said to be the most romantic city in Neo Terra. You might want to consider it."

"Check out the Spearow!" Alex called out pointing at one of the birds that flew by

"Yeah," Kara replied, a boring tone in her voice "That's great Alex."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to at least have a bit of fun."

The pair had wandered off just watching bird Pokemon, though it seemed like Kara wasn't enjoying herself, Alex was having the time of his life.

"I got an idea." Alex took a Pokeball off of his belt "Pidgeot! Come on out!"

The capture ball burst open and a giant bird emerged with a giant bird with a fire flare like head, white underbelly, and giant wings.

"Pidgeot, go have some fun, we're going to be here then by the clearing a few miles out." Alex said happily

"Pidgeot!"

The giant bird flew off with a mighty flap of its wings and flew with some of the birds, many of them saw Pidgeot as a leader and began to follow him like Pidgey, Taillow, Pidov and Starly. As it flew, it got a little lower when it saw a Taillow fly just above the trees, going lower, Pidgeot saw what Taillow was calling out for, on the ground was a girl, long brown hair and a black trench coat covered her body, it quickly flew back.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot called out so Alex could hear

Arriving at a small opening in the trees, Alex looked up "What's wrong?"

The bird pointed back the way it came and flew toward its original position with Kara and Alex following quickly.

"What do you think it found?" Kara asked with Togetic flying up and down close, desperate to keep up.

"I don't know. Let's just hope it isn't anything…." They stopped when they found the girl "bad."

"Come on, we'll get her back to the guys."

Pidgeot flew down and they quickly placed the girl on its back, the bird flew off at a medium sized pace, not the normal fast pace it was used to, the Taillow still followed Pidgeot, Kara and Alex sprinted back to the opening where they had set up for lunch.

As Kara was the first to emerge, she could hear Nick talking with Tom.

"Okay, okay, I'll consider it. But there's no guarantee she'll say yes at all."

Kara's face turned red a bit, she didn't know if they were talking about her, if they were, then there was the possibility Nick had feelings for her like she thought he did, but she wouldn't push it, she composed herself and walked out.

"Hey, how did bird watching go?" Tom asked setting plates on the table

"Boring, aside from what we found, look." She pointed up at the sky

Pidgeot landed and Nick and Tom took the girl off, she had glasses over her eyes and was out cold, Taillow immediately swooped down and struck Nick in the chest, sending the trainer flying backwards.

"What was that!" He said as he hit the ground

Pichu jumped out in front of Nick, cheeks were pulsing with electricity. Taillow flapped and glared at the yellow rat, looking like it was ready for a battle.

"Key…stop... now!"

Taillow turned its head at its owner waking up; it flew over and gently stood in front of her.

"Sorry," She said finally opening her eyes "He's very defensive when it comes to my wellbeing. Where am I?"

"Route two," Tom replied "You must have passed out."

Gold looked out at the river "I guess I must have passed out. I...I heard there were bird Pokemon disappearing, I wanted to find out why it was happening."

"Let's eat first, and then we'll decide what to do." Tom started

While everyone else was eating, Nick was sitting by the river bed, Pichu was eating by his side and Metapod was letting the sun hit its shell. Nick tapped a few keys and two screens popped up, one was a detailed list of all the Pokemon he had at Professor Elm's laboratory, and the other one he would use later.

Pressing a few arrow keys, Nick began to scroll through some of the Pokemon he owned, like Torterra, Totodile, Primeape and even Haunter. He missed the old days, back when things were simpler, when being a Pokemon trainer was fun, it had been eight years since he first started his journey and he seemed to lose the fun in being a trainer for the last five, when all the loses started stacking up and he began to doubt himself.

"Hey!" a voice said through the computer

Nick popped the other screen up and Dawn's face came into view, a smile spread on his face.

"Hey yourself, I assume everything's okay after the little fiasco at Vaccario?"

Dawn nodded "Yup just needed some rest."

Nick could see in the corner of the screen a little blue penguin, he got a confused look.

"Pokemon of yours?" He pointed at the penguin.

She turned nodded and brought it closer to them "Yup, my starter Piplup."

Nick took his Pokedex out and scanned it.

"_Piplup, the penguin Pokemon. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care." _

Nick smirked "I take it you two are close?"

"Yeah, we've been through so much, like you and Pichu I would guess."

Pichu's head snapped up at the call of its name, it looked at the screen "Pichu!"

"Hey Pichu!" Dawn waved "I hope you're keeping him safe."

"I am. Oh, are you registered for the contests yet?" Nick asked suddenly remembering Tom's advice

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, we're right outside Maritime City and I was wondering…." Nick had a hard time getting the last part out

"What is it?"

"I um…"

"Uh oh, Nick hurry up! Tom's gonna battle the new girl!" Nick could hear Alex call out

"Gotta go. I'll see you at Maritime."

"Okay…" Dawn sounded a little confused but closed the vid

Nick closed his laptop and rubbed his temples, he really wanted to get to know Dawn better.

_Oh well. _He thought to himself _we'll have more time in Maritime with all the different events going on. _

He stood up, returned Metapod to its Pokeball and raced toward the battle.

Nick stood to the side, laptop still in his arm as Kara stood by Gold, Nick stood by Tom, and Alex stood in the middle.

"This will be a one on one battle between Tom and…" He looked at Gold

"Heart Gold is what everyone calls me." She replied

"Right…between Tom and Gold. The winner will be declared when either side can no longer battle. Everyone understand the rules?"

"Yup." Tom replied holding his Pokeball out

"Bring it on Tommy." Gold smirked

Tom threw his Pokeball "Pansear! I choose you!"

The ball opened and a tiny red monkey, with an orange belly and a fire styled hair on the top of his head came out. "Pansear!" It cried out

Nick took out his Pokedex; he hadn't seen one of these before.

"_Pansear, the high temp Pokemon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600°F. It uses its tuft to roast berries." _

"Key, you're on."

Taillow jumped off of Gold's shoulder and kept itself positioned in the middle of its side.

"Taillow versus Pansear, let the battle begin!"

"Taillow, steel wing!"

Taillow swooped down, its wings were glowing a metallic shade. It glided up into the air then swooped down at top level speeds, though the bird was small, it could pull off amazing speeds. Tom knew he was going to have to think on his feet if he was going to win this one.

"Pansear, dodge it with acrobatics!"

Pansear waited for the bird to come close to it, just when Taillow was about to make impact, the fire monkey jumped into the air, pressed a hand onto Taillow's back and jumped into the air.

"Flame burst. Let's go!"

Pansear drew its head back, then shot a round fire blast straight at Taillow, it couldn't dodge in time after being thrown off of its game and the blast made impact, though it looked like it did little damage, Nick fought with Taillow before, heck, he owned a Swellow back at Professor Elm's lab, and he knew one thing, they don't go down without a decent fight, no matter how much damage they took.

"Taillow, mirror move!" Gold called out

Taillow, looked at Pansear, and then by some strange twist of fate, fired the flame burst Pansear just launched.

"Follow it with Aerial ace!"

Taillow flew up into the air and then started to fly downwards at rapid speeds; a white veil surrounded its tiny body

"Try to dodge it with acrobatics again!" Tom ordered

Pansear dodged the flame but was met face first with Key's beak in its stomach. Pansear flew through the air and landed on its back.

"Pansear! Are you okay?"

"Pan…sear…" It stood up barely

"Key lets finish this with…with…"

Everyone could hear flapping and it was rapidly approaching the field, everyone looked up and saw what appeared to be a bird with a white belly, gray top, black and gray colored wings and bright yellow eyes.

Tom took out his Pokedex and scanned it as it approached.

"_Pidove, the tiny pigeon Pokemon, Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands."_

"Great. Pansear, dodge it!"

Pansear couldn't dodge in time, like Taillow, Pidove was a small bird and it was already tired, the wild bird slapped the fire monkey with one of its wings, Pansear flew through the air and landed by Tom's feet.

"Come on buddy, you're gonna be okay." Tom took some berries out of his pocket and fed them to his monkey companion

Taillow and Pidove were in a wing fight, each one slapping the other with its wings or mimicking.

"Come on Key." Gold whispered

"Pichu! Thunderbolt!"

An electrical bolt surged and struck Pidove, it turned, and anger and desperation in its eyes as it spotted Nick.

"Your fight is with me, not them. Fight me if your think you're so high and mighty."

Pichu's cheeks surged as it was ready to fight. Pidove turned to Nick and charged at Pichu with an aerial ace.

"Dodge it now!"

Pichu jumped out of the way as Pidove. The bird regained its composure and looked back the way it came then at Nick.

"Pidove! Pidove!" It cried out

Pichu listened for a moment then looked at Nick "Pichu, Pichu, Pichu."

"Right." Nick nodded, he was starting to understand what was going on, and this wild then looked at Gold "Didn't you say the birds were disappearing in these woods for some reason?"

"Yes I did." She nodded

"Tom, Alex, Kara, go with Gold and see about that, I'll deal with this."

"Right." The three said in unison and followed Gold into the woods, their gear already packed up.

Nick slid his laptop into his bag and slung his back over his shoulder "Okay, let's get this started. Pichu, quick attack!"

Pichu charged at Pidove and speed increased dramatically as it charged at Pidove, the bird mimicked the attack and both Pokemon hit each other on the head. They both fell back, though Pidove was getting tired.

"Time to finish this, Pichu, volt tackle."

Pichu charged at Pidove, its checks unleashed a stream of electricity around its body. Pidove swooped up into the air and started charging at Pichu with a white stream around its body, they both slammed into each other again.

Pichu skidded to the other side of the arena, and Pidove fell to the ground. Nick took out a Pokeball.

"Your mine!" He threw the Pokeball at the bird

It made impact on Pidove's head and sealed it inside. The Pokeball fell to the ground, then began to shake and range once, then twice, three times and it was sealed inside.

"Alright, time for some answers. Pidove, come on out!"

The bird Pokemon came out and panting heavy after the battle. Nick smiled, walked over to him and gave it a max revive it had stashed in his pocket. Pidove ate it and calmed down.

"I'm sorry about all this, but I would like it if you traveled with us."

Pidove nodded and offered a wing to Pichu; Pichu smiled and lightly tapped it. Nick looked at it "Now, tell us what happened."

Alex, Kara and Tom were barely able to keep up with Gold. Tom was first, followed by Alex then Kara.

"How far out is this?" Tom asked

"Not far, it's just a little bit more…" Gold stopped in her tracks and looked up at what they saw

What appeared to be an army of bird Pokemon was flying in place in the forest ahead of them; everyone primed a Pokeball and was getting ready for a tough fight.

"Just great." Tom frowned "You guys ready?"

"You know it." Everyone said at the same time

"I don't think so." A voice bellowed

Everyone looked around, confused as to who the voice belonged to, suddenly a smoke bomb erupted and the gang was covered in smoke. As they coughed, a white flash shot through the smoke, sending each member to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, a figure about six foot, jet black hair slicked back, dark blue eyes, goatee around his face and wears a black top and pants separated by a white belt along with the symbol of a jackal head on the chest stood on a platform above the group, the flying Pokemon flying near him, but they kept their distance.

"Who are you?" Alex called out

"They call me many names. Murder, the assassin, the best of the best. But you my little trainers may refer to me as Omega. It is a pleasure to meet you,"

"What do you want with us?" Gold asked concern and fear in her voice, Key fluttered around her, keeping close

"Death, only if you manage to get in my way of my long term goal."

Togetic growled as Kara glared, she was ready for a fight "And that would be what exactly?"

Omega beamed "Well well, a bit of fire in you isn't there? Our goal…that's a good question; of course, children like you won't ever understand, but let me see if I can dumb it down for you."

He was very nimble on his feet; he jumped off the platform and landed successfully on his feet, without a scratch.

"Our long term goal is none of your business. At least not yet, you'll find out when we tell you." Omega replied "And not a minute past that."

He walked toward Kara, but Alex and Tom stood in the way. Omega backed off but laughed.

"Do you two really think you'll win against me? I'm out of your league."

"No," Alex stepped forward "But I am."

"Fine then. One on one? Its time someone puts you in your place." Omega stepped to the side, only to get a ring from the ear piece in his ear "Right." H turned back to Alex "Looks like I'll have to deal with you later." He jumped into the air and disappeared as his body blocked the sun

Nick arrived on the scene and caught his breathe when he caught up to the others.

"What happened?"

They watched as the bird Pokemon flew away. Nick looked in shock as Pidove flew near him.

"That's what happened." Kara snapped back

"So, now we're farther in and we have no idea where to go from here." Tom kicked the ground

"I know where to go."

They turned at Gold, who had a smile on her face as Key landed on her shoulder.

"Can you help get us out?" Tom asked

"Sure, on the condition I come with you." She lifted her glasses back on the bridge of her nose

"Thank you Gold. I appreciate it."

"Okay, follow me."

She led them toward an arch way in the woods followed by a bright light. Nick was determined to make it in time to see Dawn at her contest.

Omega stood on the platform he was on before, he took a small orb out of his pocket and tossed it at the ground, it flew up, hovered for a moment then a holographic image appeared from it.

It was the back of a chair, a man was on the other side, though Omega couldn't see his face. Above the scene, a helicopter was flying with its hull open, the birds flying in.

"Report." The man said "Omega."

"Sir, the bird Pokemon are being sent to you right now as we speak."

"Good, very good. At least you could handle this mission."

"Illusive Man, there's one more thing. The group I encountered today. Nicholas Gray is with them."

The Illusive Man folded his hands together "If Gray is here, this complicates things. Keep an eye on them Omeaga."

"Yes sir. Also, they were traveling with a female, based on what I saw, she seems like a candiate."

"I'll have the doctor analyze the tapes and do a background check. Keep up the good work Beckett."

THe orb dropped to the ground again, completely out of life.

**Okay, lack of updates. Lots of time has passed since my last update. College and lack of a laptop made it that way, but luckly for everyone, the laptop situation has been fixed and now I can update more frequently, wait till May and the updates will start rolling.**

**Anyway, happy reading everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Maritime Contest Part 1

Maritime City was one of the most favorite cities in the Neo Terra Region, it was known for many things, great view from the restaurants to the east, fishing spots toward the bridge that separated the two separate land masses of the town, on the left side was the restaurants and the gym leader building and on the right was the Pokemon center, Pokemart and the contest hall.

Everyone had gotten room in the Pokemon center, while Tom and Alex bunked together, Nick got a room to himself and of course, Kara and Gold paired up in a room across from Nick's.

Nick sat down on his bed and looked out the tiny window that was in his room, Dawn's contest was coming up tomorrow and he was nervous, he has never sat in a contest, let alone root for anyone, he felt weird and confused, Dawn was a complete unknown to him and he didn't know much about her only that was she was a coordinator and it didn't seem like much phased her, she was never nervous around him, nor was she negative, he didn't know if she was attracted to him or not, all he knew was, he was to her.

A knock came on the other side of his door as Nick threw a new set of clothes on the chair by the corner, with the weather getting warmer; he decided to wear something lighter.

"Come on in!" Nick yelled out as he slipped his sports coat off, he slipped it on when he arrived at Vaccario City

Kara poked her head inside "Hey, you got a minute?"

Nick nodded as he was left in just his black t-shirt, pants and socks "Yeah, what's up?"

Kara closed the door behind her "Um…I wanted your opinion on something. Something kinda important."

He sat down "Okay…"

She pressed her back against a door "I think a guy likes me and I don't know if I should…you know…say something about it."

Nick took a breath and exhaled "Well…I would think on it Kara," He took out his vest he wore when he first arrived at NeoTerra and threw his gloves back over his hands "I need to go," He swung his bag over his shoulder

"Okay. Thanks Nick." Kara smiled softly

He smiled back "No problem." He walked out the door just as Pichu jumped onto his shoulder

She looked at the door, shook her head then looked out the window; she didn't know how she was going to tell him the truth about Kara liking Nick.

* * *

><p>Nick closed the door behind him, and shook his head.<p>

_Yeah, she's in love with me. But…there's someone else._

As Nick walked down and out of the Pokemon Center, his thoughts began to race, he thought of the Championship coming up soon, what Anubis wanted with all those flying Pokemon from the woods and Dawn. Dawn was on his mind a lot, he definitely wanted to see her more then she has been, and that was very rarely.

As he proceeded through the crowds, Pichu looked around in fascination at the sea that covered sixty-five percent of the city, Nick looked out and smiled as he sat down on a bench, Pichu jumped down and sat next to his trainer, head on Nick's waist.

"You like it out here huh Pichu?" Nick smiled

"Pichu, Pi! (Of course! Do you?)" Pichu nodded and looked out

"Yeah, I like it as well." Nick looked out as a set of Wingull fly around at the ocean; he took out his badge case and opened it, revealing every badge he ever earned, from Kanto to Johoto, from Hoenn to Sinnoh and even the NeoTerra badge he acquired.

He didn't know what the future could hold, but he did enjoy it here, from what he has seen in the last few weeks, it seemed too much like a paradise, but that decision could wait for a while, enough was enough, he had to go see Dawn, she was staying at a local hotel, he wanted to wish her luck on her first contest in a few hours.

* * *

><p>Nick arrived at the hotel, Pichu on his shoulder. He had contacted the hotel ahead of time, and told the receptionist he would be arriving to meet Dawn.<p>

"Mrs. Berlitz? You have a visitor." The receptionist said over the speaker on his desk

"Uh…this is a bad time Raul, can they wait?"

"Afraid not Mrs. Berlitz, they're on their way up now."

The hotel looked like a celebrity's condo complex, the walls were a medium cream yellow, red carpet under the hardwood flooring, pictures on the walls of Pokemon and past famous visitors, none of which Nick recognized, the doors were mahogany with gold numbers on the front and gold doorknobs.

He approached room two eighteen, and gave a quick series of knocks.

"Dawn? Its Nick, is this a bad time?"

"Yeah kind of…" Dawn said, not really paying attention "If you want to come in, that's fine."

Nick opened the door, as Pichu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and sprinted inside, Nick stood in the doorway and his jaw dropped.

Dawn wasn't in her usual attire; her hat was on the bed, her normal clothes were on her bed along with her hair clips, her navy blue hair was down, the back reached the middle of her back and the hair normally kept with the clips in the front went down to her chest. She wore a pink dress with a white collar and pink ribbons along the collar, and a choker around her neck.

"Dawn…I uhh…I didn't mean to…."

"Oh," Dawn looked down at herself "this old thing? I've had it refitted over the years but I wanted to see it one last time."

"I…uh…I…uh…" Pichu jumped onto the bed and hit Nick in the stomach, the trainer doubled over

"Pichu, that wasn't very nice." Dawn corrected sternly

Pichu slouched his shoulders and gave Dawn a set of puppy eyes. She smiled and rubbed his belly

"It's okay."

"Yeah, don't yell at him. It's my fault for staring. Why get rid of it?"

"Well, I'm eighteen years old now, and I thought it would be time for a new look." She took her normal outfit and walked behind the changing screen in the corner of her room.

A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room, a dresser in the middle with a TV on top, a changing screen in the corner, the entrance to the bathroom was on the other side on the bed

"So, what brings you here Nick?" Dawn asked as she tossed her dress on the top of the screen

"I just wanted to see you, I've…been thinking a lot about you lately."

"Really? I can't imagine why." Dawn replied, though he couldn't see it, she had a wide grin on her face

"What do you mean?" Nick propped his side against her bed

"You seem…preoccupied with a lot of people in your group. Female wise." Dawn replied

"I'm still lost, call it a guy thing." Nick looked at her strangely

She pulled the screen away and kept her hand on it with her arm stretched out "What's her name…Kara?"

"What about her?"

"She seems interested in you…and you about her."

Nick waved a hand "No, no, no, I'm not interested in her other than just being her friend."

"I don't know, according to your friends, you seem interested."

"What one of my friends are you talking about?"

"Tom. Tom Martin said something to me about your liking a girl and I assumed it was her." Dawn walked over to her mirror and slowly ran her brush through her hair

_I am going to get Tom for that. _Nick crossed his arms "Don't worry about a thing Dawn, it isn't Kara, she and I are just friends."

As he watched her, Nick could feel a strange feeling in his stomach, he didn't know what this was, all he knew was that he liked it, he enjoyed spending time with her, both the conversations in person he had with her were great, he felt happy and he knew he couldn't give up as long as he had someone like her in his corner.

"Good. She doesn't seem all that good for you anyway." Dawn smiled and placed her brush on the counter "Not your type."

Nick walked over and placed a hand on the counter, Pichu was crawled up in a ball on Dawn's bed, taking a small nap.

"Dawn, I never saw you as the jealous type." Nick smirked

"Well…I never like to see friends in painful relationships like that." Dawn looked at Nick and slowly moved her hair away from her face

As they got closer to each other's faces, Nick almost felt natural being here like this with her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently stroked her face, Dawn kept smiling as he touched her, and the pair leaned in closer to each other.

"Mrs. Berlitz? Your contest beings in an hour!"

They both closed their eyes as they withdrew, Nick shook his head as Dawn smiled still.

"Thank you Raul."

Nick let go and smiled "I'll see you there. I just came to wish you good luck anyway."

Dawn nodded, a bit of disappointment in her eyes. She didn't know what she wanted, all she knew was, and they were going somewhere.

"Oh and Dawn."

"Yeah?"

Nick stood in the doorway as Pichu jumped onto Nick's shoulder "If you're going for a new look. Make yourself look amazing now, and at the Grand Festival, and your hair looks good just the way it is." He closed the door behind him; the only sound in the hallway as he walked away was the sound of his heart thumping

Dawn smiled at what Nick said and looked at her in the mirror, thinking of her new design.

* * *

><p>The Contest hall was jam packed with people, everyone was gathering around in their seats in order to get a good view.<p>

Nick, Alex, Kara, Tom and Gold sat in the front row. Nick took to the far side by the ramp leading to the exit, he preferred to be on the ending anyway, Alex sat next to Kara, while Tom sat next to Gold, the two seemed to really hit it off, they were just talking while her Taillow, Key sat on her shoulder and Togetic stood in front of Kara, but didn't block her view.

"Pichu? Pi? (When is Dawn going up?)" Pichu asked

"I don't know buddy. Though I think she'll do okay."

"Pi pi Pichu. (That's not what I meant. I want my stomach scratched again)" Pichu said crossing his arms

The lights dimmed and the spot light shone on the middle of the stage, a woman stepped out onto the stage, she had bright red hair, blue eyes, and wore a red top with a pink skirt that stopped at her knee caps.

"Welcome everyone to the Maritime Pokemon contest!" She said into the microphone, a lot of enthusiasm in her voice "I'm your host Jillian, and let me introduce you to our hosts!"

On the other side of the hard wood stage was a three table panel of judges.

"First up, Mister Contesta, the director of contests!"

Raoul Contesta was a man in his early fifties with black hair and gray sections; he wore a red suit with a black bow tie. A smile on his face.

"Welcome everyone," Contesta spoke into the microphone on his table "I hope everyone enjoys the show this afternoon."

"Next," Jillian spoke up again "We have Mister Sukizo! The President of the Pokemon Fanclub!"

Sukizo was a man in his forties, a small man with gray hair, squinted eyes, thin eye brows and wore a blue suit, white shirt and a red tie.

"Remarkable!"

"And finally, Nurse Joy!"

A woman on the end of the trio, bright blue eyes, a pink shirt with a white nurse's outfit, pink hair with circles at the end.

"I welcome each one of you to NeoTerra. I hope the contestants are ready!"

Tom looked over and his grinned and started drooling. Gold and Alex looked over at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Nick smirked "Don't tell me…oh come on Tom!" He turned to Pichu "You know what to do."

Pichu ran along the floor, jumped into Tom's lap, his tail grew a steel color and slapped Tom in the face.

"Ow!" Tom held his face in pain "Thanks Pichu."

"What happened?" Gold asked

"Oh…I uh…I uh…"

"He has a thing for Nurse Joy. Anyone of them." Nick leaned over "Don't get him in a Pokemon Center, he'll fly over and flirt with her, that is until Kangaskhan will pull him away. She almost broke his back once."

Jillian spoke up again after the introduction "Okay, here are the rules; the first round is our appeal round! Contestants will display their Pokemon and they will appeal, the judges will then score their performance. The highest rated contestants will move onto the second round!"

She held her arm up, inside her hand was a triangular shaped object with sea blue ribbons on each side , a white stripe was on the top and on the bottom "As you know, the contestants will be competing for ribbons, win five, and they will move on to the Grand Festival! And here's the first one, the Maritime ribbon!"

"And now, let us welcome our first contestant! Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh!"

The curtain opened slowly, Nick leaned forward as Pichu jumped up onto the railing.

_Dawn's up first? Definitely a lot of pressure, going first usually sets the stage for the others, so they know how to advance further. I hope she's ready._

They almost kissed each other an hour ago, Nick could feel it, and he was so close to Dawn, their lips almost made contact, too bad the guy at the front counter contacted her.

The curtain opened finally and Dawn proceeded out, Nick was left in shock as Tom elbowed him, Kara just stared daggers.

She was wearing a light blue dress, gloves over her arms and her shoes matched her dress completely, and her hair was down, just as Nick remembered it.

She had a smile on her face as she drew her Pokeball. What appeared to be a heart seal was on her Pokeball, something Nick hadn't seen since his journeys in Sinnoh

"Togekiss! Spot light!"

The Pokeball was thrown into the air and it erupted open, a white moderately sized bird like Pokemon came out, with blue and red feather designs on its body, small feet and giant wings.

The heart seal on the Pokeball caused a series of hearts to form around Togekiss, it flapped its wings and they broke into a million more, and flew all around the stadium, the Jubilee Pokémon landed on its feet gracefully.

"Safeguard!" Dawn commanded

Togekiss flew up as far as it could go into the air, its wings flapping as a white glowing veil formed around its body, the sun's rays reflected off of its body, giving it an angelic like appearance.

Tom leaned over to Nick after switching seats with Alex "Your girlfriend is doing good so far." He whispered

"Yeah, she is..." Nick wasn't really paying attention; he was simply watching Dawn's performance, a smile on his and Pichu's faces

"Air slash Togekiss!"

The normal type flew through the air, raising its wing and releasing a series of slashes through the air, white slash marks formed in the air.

"Release the safeguard and use Aura sphere!"

"Togekiss!" Togekiss raised her arms and the white veil shot into the air releasing a white pulse, a blue orb formed in front of her mouth and released multiple copies of the attack, shattering the slash marks and creating a white sparkle in the air.

Both trainer and Pokemon bowed, ending their performance.

"An excellent display. It's good to see a new style and an old style mixed together." Contesta remarked

"Yes, remarkable!" Sukizo commented

"It is very enjoyable to see a great performance to start off a contest." Nurse Joy said with a smile

Nick smiled as Dawn and Togekiss walked off stage, he wanted to go congratulate her, but he wanted her to be in her zone, not to get distracted.

* * *

><p>As Dawn sat down with Togekiss, two figures stood to the side, watched her, then the taller one turned to his companion.<p>

"Give them a show. We'll need to keep an eye on her, boss' orders."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Several more contests went, one with a Buizel and using its flotation ring on its neck as part of the performance, a Skamory using its steel wing attack to break a series of hidden power orbs, and a Snorlax using its stomach for break dancing.<p>

"And now, our next contestant is Norm from Sootopolis City in Hoenn!"

Norm was a man in his mid-twenties, goatee on his face, sky blue uniform with a red bow tie, sunglasses, black hair and a fez on the top of his head; he had a resemblance of a genie.

"Glalie, it's time to show them what you can do!"

A Pokeball flew through the air, it erupted and a case of smoke covered the Pokemon, and the Face Pokemon flew out of the smoke. Though, this one was different from normal Glalie, it had red eyes and its horns were gray instead of black.

Nick leaned back in his seat. _Who is this guy? Something seems off._

"Glalie, earthquake!"

"Glalie!" Glalie threw its body on the ground and the entire stadium erupted, a series of spikes shot up where parts of the stadium used to be.

Norm snapped his fingers "Blizzard!"

The Face Pokemon spun around releasing a snow attack from its body, covering the entire stadium in a thin sheet of ice.

Tom rubbed his arms "Is it cold in here? Or is it just me?"

"Now, Ice shard!"

Glalie fired a series of shards at the spikes in the ground, causing them to break off and fly into the air.

"Shadow Ball!"

Glalie fired a single shadow ball at one of the shards of stone, causing it to bounce to the other ones and they broke, giving off a winter morning like appearance as Glalie flew into the middle.

"Well, that was a rare sight, it certainly did display Glalie's abilities as a dark type and ice type Pokemon." Contesta analyzed

"Indeed, remarkable." Sukizo replied

"Norm's Glalie is rare. It's very interesting to see how it uses its distinguished look to heighten its abilities."

Norm and Glalie walked off stage, as the temperature began to return to normal and the field was being refinished.

"Dawn's going to have her work cut out for her." Alex replied

Nick shook his head "She's not done yet. There's still one last performance."

"And now, for our last contestant, we have Blake Heathermoor from Lavender town!"

Blake Heathermoor was a girl of fifteen, with bright blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a skirt of bright yellow, and a yellow and white top to match.

"Jolteon! You're on!"

A lighting cased Pokeball erupted and a four legged electric lighting Pokemon came out, the lighting bolts seemed to almost be drawn into its body.

"Fleet, discharge!"

"Jolt!" Jolteon allowed a electrical brigade be sent through her body, causing the lightning bolts to collide with the discharge, making a series of pops in the air.

"Now dig!"

Jolteon responded quickly by digging underground.

"Now thunderbolt, followed by pin missile!"

Jolteon flew out of another hole, a lightning bolt typhoon was circled around it, a series of pins came out its white collar and flew out with the lighting attached to it. They erupted and caused a fireworks display.

"Very nice, but it seemd a little repetitive."

"Yes, almost remarkable."

"Well, I just know they'll do well."

Now that the appeal round is over, we'll let the judges make their final decision as to who will make it to the next round.

Nick left his seat, knowing there was a break, Pichu came with him

* * *

><p>"No need to worry." Dawn said under her breath "No need to worry."<p>

"You can say that again."

She looked up to Nick standing on the doorway. She smiled at him.

"You did great out there, wanted to come in sooner but I didn't want to psych you out."

"Its okay, Im glad you're here now, I'm really scared about this."

Nick smiled as Pichu sat in her lap, Togekiss was near the trio.

"You'll do fine. I know it, this is your first contest in eight years and you still had it out there."

The TVs on the beam by them started emitting sound. Norm stood to the side while Blake was on the other side of the room, with Jolteon out.

"Alright, the judges have made their decision. Here are the eight contestants competing in the next round!" Jillian said over the microphone

The screen went black for a moment and then lit up with life, Norm was the first, Blake was second, followed by a series of random trainers, and Dawn was the last one.

She wanted to scream in excitement, and ran over to the TV just to make sure, she actually made it. A wide grin on her face as Nick walked next to her.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked

"You did!" She warmly hugged him in excitement.

"Now the computer will randomize the winners and determine whose facing who in the battle round!"

The cards flipped over, shuffled then then they were condensed into four battles, two trainers faced off, the ones with Buizel and Snorlax, followed by the Skarmory trainer and Dawn, while Norm faced Blake in the first battle, Dawn was after them.

"Second," She took a sigh of relief.

"Gotta be better then first. You ready to win?"

She smiled and turned her hand into a fist, a smile on her face "You bet!"

_With her determination in check thanks to Nick's encouragement, will Dawn be able to win her first ribbon of the NeoTerra league? And what about Norm seems so suspicious to Nick? And who are the people keeping an eye on Dawn?_

**AN: OKay, alot going on in this chapter. All I have to say is that Pokemon anime really does help with writers block, which mixed with college really didnt help any. All and all, I think its a great chapter, love triangles, rivals and other things are starting up which will shape the rest of the chapter.**

**With Norm, I wanted a rival that was older but not too much older, I was going to do one of the anime rivals, but I decided against it...for now anway. And for Anything1516, Im hoping I kept Blake's personality to your liking. **

**And when I created Tom, I wanted him to be the Brock of the group, so be prepared to see alot of similarities between the two coming up, not copying, just spinning on myself.**

**Anyway, reviews will be helpful, unfortuniatly, I wont be updating again until the week of May 13th, college first semester is coming to a close, I might be able to squeeze in part 2 soon, no promises but I'll see what I can do, until then. RxR and happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Maritime Contest Part 2

Chapter 10: Maritime Contest Part 2

Team Anubis headquarters fifty feet into a mountain to the north of Maritime City, each agent wore black pants along with a black and white striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the symbol of a jackal on their sleeves.

Inside an observatory which had enough screens for anyone to monitor everywhere in NeoTerra sat a single chair, inside the chair sat a man about in his early forties, salt and pepper colored hair, he wore a simple black suit and a white shirt, he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair and just watched the screens.

Heels clicking were the sound coming from one of his assistants, a young girl in her early twenties, long brown hair that reached her back, gray eyes, and fair skin, she wore the standard Anubis uniform with the altercation that instead of pants, she wore a high skirt.

"Sir, we have a report coming in from the border. Agent Lang is waiting for you on the vid comm."

"Thank you Brooke, patch him through." The boss leaned back in his chair

"Right away." She carried a small pad which she pressed a couple of keys on

All the screens showed one location, a large water battle field, a large number of grunts were issuing orders from the NeoTerra border while the other side had what appeared to be flying Pokemon and jets in the air.

"Mister Lang. I take it you have something to report?"

"Yes sir," The agent on the screen was of Chinese and Russian decent, he wore armor around his uniform and wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes "We're holding Team Rocket off, but they just sent in the second wave, mostly dragon types like Salamance, Flygon and Dragonite, orders sir?"

The Illusive Man thought for a moment, then turned to his assistant "Brooke, give me all project Pokemon statuses on your screen."

"Yes sir," what anyone couldn't see is that she wore a collar around her neck, only the boss knew what it was for, she pressed a couple of keys and handed it over

The Boss took her arm, brought her down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, she smiled and the collar beeped, she gained an almost robotic posture as she stood straight.

"The old collar still working on her?" Lang asked

"She serves her purposes, I'll have it rewired when we're finished here," He looked at the screen, all the names were just Project 1-20, he knew what they were, Pokemon he originally experimented with.

He turned back to Brooke "Send word to the lab to unleash Project 1, and get yourself to the science wing and get that collar checked, tell them to activate the level S and L switch, and I expect to see you later on."

She nodded and walked off quickly.

"Seems a little too convenient sir." Lang remarked

"Only when you know you can get away with collars like that do they work. Execute Order 65 Lang. I'll leave it to you."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Lang looked out at the ocean and then turned to his comm. specialist "Contact Agent Jupiter. Inform him to use Order 65."<p>

"Yes sir." He tapped a few keys and sent the parameters out to a boat along the coast. Anubis was known for having a grand army of Pokemon, land forces managed to block any Team Rocket boat that managed to get through their blockade, flying Pokemon attacked jets and blimps Team Rocket sent into the air and the boats Anubis deployed were using their own boats in order to sink the enemy and use their water Pokemon in order to sink them.

Jupiter was a man in his late thirties, a senior member of Anubis, he was just a teenager when it was formed, and he checked his communication pad and saw the order. He turned to the squad he had taken, his own personal members he handpicked.

"Order 65, we need to move, now! Team Rocket won't know what hit them!"

The boat flew toward a waterfall and sank beneath the surface.

* * *

><p>Back at Maritime City, the second round of the contest was well under way. Dawn had won her first battle, as well as Blake and Norm.<p>

Dawn stood on stage on the opposite side, the semi-final match was about to begin, on the other side, a young man named Norman stood on the other side.

"Okay, as a recap, the battle round will be a one on one battle. The Judges will be watching for how grace and talent to the Pokémon's moves and how well they can work. The winner of the final round will be rewarded with the Maritime ribbon," Jillian explained "Dawn? Norman, you two ready?"

"You know it." They said in unison,

"Then begin!"

Dawn took out a Pokeball with a fire seal "Quilava! Spot light!"

The Pokeball opened and a Pokemon standing on all fours, a tan belly, blue top, with small red spots where fire would come out. Quilava jumped into the air and unleashed a wave of fire which broke up the flame into a red light show as it landed on the stage.

"Impressive, now it's my turn." Norman drew a Pokeball; his Buizel was used in the opening, now he had another Pokemon in mind "Slowking! Give us a show!"

A Dive ball flew through the air and erupted in water and the Royal Pokemon came out, a gray shell was on its head with a pink body with a white belly.

"Slowking, use Power Gem!"

Slowking raised its hands and a series of sparkling gems formed around it, it then pointed at Quilava and the gems flew through the air.

"Quilava, dodge with flame wheel!"

Quilava jumped and started rolling as a flame began to form around its body, it flew around the gems but managed to break them with the fire, causing a series of lights came around the stage.

"And it looks like Quilava made Slowking loose some points!" Jillian observed

The screen above them showed Dawn and Norman's faces on it, under each name was a circle with a yellow filling; Norman had lost a few points.

"Quilava, use Swift!"

Quilava's flames erupted and fired a series of stars at Slowking. Slowking braced himself.

"Slowking, use Psychic!"

"Slowking!" Slowking raised his arms and caught the stars flying at it

The stars floated, then Slowking directed them back at Quilava, the stars made impact, Quilava fell back in pain as Dawn's points went down.

* * *

><p>Nick gripped his pant leg as Quilava got hurt and Dawn's points started going down, Pichu had a concerned look on his face as well.<p>

_Come on Dawn, you got this._

Kara looked over at Nick as she moved her hair off her shoulder, a look of upset and disappoint in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Quilava, are you okay?" Dawn looked over with concern<p>

Quilava slowly stood up on its feet, Dawn was getting worried, Quilava hadn't been in a contest for a while and she knew it was struggling to keep up; even there was a type difference and a disadvantage for Quilava.

"_You can say that again." _

_Nick's face came into her mind, a smile on his face._

He believed in her, Dawn wasn't about to give up yet. It was time to finish this.

"Quilava, Eruption!"

Quilava's flames burst as a large ball of fire was fired from its mouth.

"Now swift!"

Stars again came out as they were attracted to the fire, forming a fire ball with stars rotating around it.

"Slowking! Stop…" Norman was at a loss for words

Slowking was hit with the blast, sending it flying backwards and Norman lost a third of his points, time was running out, only thirty seconds were left.

"Slowking, use Water Pulse!" Norman commanded

Twenty seconds left.

"Quilava, Eruption again!"

Both Pokemon fired their most powerful attacks at each other, they traveled along the field, with only ten seconds left and then they made impact.

The timer ran out as both the Eruption and Water Pulse caused a giant steam attack. The points revealed Dawn had gotten a major advantage over Norman, he was only one half away from the end of the circle, and Dawn had half left.

"Dawn wins this battle!" Jillian yelled happily into the microphone "She will be moving onto the final match."

Quilava ran over to Dawn as she embraced him, both trainer and Pokemon laughing in happiness.

* * *

><p>Norm stood confidently on the stage, a wide grin on his face.<p>

"Norm is now on the stage, and here comes Blake Heathermoor!" Jillian announced

Blake walked onto the stage, a Pokeball in her hand, Norm folded his arms.

"Let's just see who will win tonight, huh?" Norm smirked maliciously

"And begin!"

Norm drew his Pokeball "Rhyperior! Give them a show!"

A giant brown dinosaur Pokemon with orange rocks covering his body, a drill on its nose, it roared loudly.

"Chesney! Come on out!" Heather threw her Pokeball out

Chesney, a Sandslash appeared on the stage and let its claws glaze over each other, a determined look in its eyes.

"Let the battle begin!" Jillian announced

"Time to let this end!" Norm snapped his fingers "Rhyperior! Use dig!"

Rhyperior jumped into the air and use its horn to drill into the stage, and slowly began to sink into the ground, the entire arena started shaking.

"No you don't, Chesney, use earthquake!"

Chesney dug its claws into the ground and shook the ground even more, causing a giant crack in the ground.

"Horn drill!"

Rhyperior jumped out of the ground and slammed its horn into Chesney, drilling into it and slammed it into the ground, fainted.

"It looks like Norm won!" Jillian announced

* * *

><p>"Wait," Gold looked confused "Someone explain that to me please? What just happened? It looked like the Sandslash was winning."<p>

Nick looked at the stage, nerves were on high, and Tom decided to take over.

"Horn drill is a one hit knock out move, basically, no matter how much health the opponent has left, it's an instant faint."

Gold smiled at Tom, she thought maybe she could trust him, she would have to consider it, but that was for another time.

Kara looked over at Nick "You okay?"

Nick smirked "Yeah, I'm cool. Just anxious, I love watching contests." He lied

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone! We've now reached the end of our Maritime Pokemon Contest! Our final match is now between Dawn Berlitz and Norm! The winner will receive the Maritime ribbon!" Jillian announced, a wide grin on her face "Are both sides ready!"<p>

"You know it." Dawn smiled, determination in her eyes

"Bring it on!" Norm said

"Let the battle begin!"

"Quilava! Spot light!" Dawn threw her Pokeball

The Pokeball opened and Quilava appeared "Quilava!"

"Rhyperior, give us a show!"

Norm's Pokeball broke open as Rhyperior came out, it roared

"Don't be intimidated Quilava!" Dawn announced

"Quilava, start with Flame wheel!"

Quilava let his body start to roll and a flame began to form around it and it charged at Rhyperior. Rhyperior braced itself.

"Use Rock Climb!"

Rhyperior dug its feet into the stage and charged with its right arm out, both Pokemon made impact, both trainers lost points, five minutes on the clock.

"Rhyperior, horn drill!"

Rhyperior charged at Quilava, its horn turning at a fast pace, Quilava looked fearful.

"Quilava, dodge and use eruption!"

Quilava jumped out of the way as Rhyperior slammed into the stage, it struggled to get out as Quilava let the flame ball came out of his mouth, and it made impact with Rhyperior's side, causing Norm to lose half of his points.

"It looks like Rhyperior is struggling to keep up with Quilava." Contesta investigated

"Yes, Quilava is doing Remarkable!" Sukizo replied

"Quilava is doing a great job; I hope Rhyperior can keep up." Nurse Joy replied

"Rhyperior! Hammer arm!" Norm ordered

Rhyperior charged and slammed its fist into Quilava's side, causing it to fall to the ground, Rhyperior towered over the Flame Pokemon and held its arm out and slammed into the stage.

"Quilava!" Quilava cried out in pain

"Quilava! Get up please!" Dawn pleaded, tears built up in her eyes

Nick stood and stormed off and onto the front of the theater, close to the stage "Dawn! Throw in the towel! Don't let Quilava get hurt anymore!"

Dawn looked over at him, pain in her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting defeat, I should know, before your baby is killed!"

Rhyperior looked over at Nick, anger in its eyes.

"Nicholas Gray? Interesting, I didn't know you knew blue over here. You and I have much to talk about when I'm done here."

"Like heck we do! You're a monster!" Nick yelled

Rhyperior charged at Nick, ready to end the by standard, Nick took out two Pokeballs. Quilava looked over and stood up, and then started to glow.

"Quilava?" Dawn looked over at it

"Quilava's evolving!" Nick said

Quilava stood up on two legs; its body began to morph as it grew bigger.

"Typhlosion!" The new Pokemon called out

Nick smiled "Quilava evolved into Typhlosion!"

Dawn took out her Pokedex from the purse by her bag by her feet.

"_Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon and the evolved form of Quilava. It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself."_

Dawn smiled "Typhlosion! Use Eruption!"

Typhlosion drew his head back, the flames on the back of its neck burst open, it fired the blast right into Rhyperior's back.

Rhyperior turned and charged but the timer ran out.

"And time is up!" Jillian called out

The screen showed Norm had only a point more than Dawn. Dawn frowned and looked up at the screen with pain in her eyes, tears were starting to build, but she held them back, she had to be strong.

Norm returned Rhyperior and approached Dawn and held his hand out.

"Great battle Dawn, it was truly an honor to battle against the winner of the Wallace Cup."

Dawn shook it and smiled "Thanks Norm, it was an honor." She turned to Typhlosion "Come on Typhlosion."

She walked outside and didn't look at the winner ceremony, Nick took notice that Dawn's dress showed her back; he smiled and followed her out, with Pichu following quickly.

* * *

><p>As strong as Dawn seemed on the battle field, outside the field, she was broken, Nick approached calmly to hear Dawn crying, her mouth being covered by her gloved hand.<p>

Pichu jumped off of Nick's shoulder and walked over to Typhlosion, tapping its leg and pointing to the side.

Nick placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder "Hey, you did okay."

"No…No I didn't." Dawn replied in between sobs

"Dawn, as I told you, there's nothing wrong with a loss, I for one know how it feels, and I lose all the time. NeoTerra was the first time in a year that I won anything."

"I know, I know. I just don't like to lose." She pressed her back against the building

"Everyone does, every champion or top coordinator hates to lose. The point is that you just have to pick yourself up and just know you have people who care about you." Nick smiled and took Dawn's hand in his

She smiled at him, and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Nick returned it full force and slowly parted "What was that?"

"That was from before in my room."

Nick smiled "This is because I want to."

He leaned in and kissed her, stroking her blue hair with his fingers. Dawn smiled and returned it only to part again.

"Bad news, I can't cheer for you at your next gym battle, I have to go to Celadon City in Kanto, go see my mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, she really wants to see me, and I can use the comfort right now."

"Alright, I'll miss you…and your pom-poms." He smirked

"They'll be waiting for you." She kissed him again

Nick held her by the hips and kissed her lips, he felt happy, for the first time in his life, he was happy. He could comfort Dawn all he wanted, but he had his own gym battle to attend to in a few days and he was ready for it.

**Okay, now for those of you who are wondering, NeoTerra is linked with my fellow author Blaze210's Pokemon story, a World Left for No One, which I suggest you read. Double posting in one month? I enjoyed writing this, but a break will be needed for now, I will try to get one more chapter soon, it wont be until May though, once May is beginning, I won't update until after the 14th, college semester is finishing up. So I hope you all can bare with me until May 15th, once that day comes, writing will resume! **

**For now, RxR and happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Twin Battle

Nick looked at the computer monitor in front of him, his fingers clicking the arrow key every fifteen seconds, on the screen was every Pokemon he ever owned, Professor Elm had it set up so a trainer could just punch in their trainer I.D. number and receive everything from gym badges won, to championships competed in, to contests and a list of every Pokemon a trainer has ever obtained.

Nick hated logging onto his profile; it always reminded him of the losses, what he had taken before he had come here, what he had to sacrifice to get to where he was at today. He had been feeling lost the last few weeks, since Dawn left for the Kanto region, he hadn't heard anything from her at all, didn't know about her well-being or whether or not he would ever hear from her again, though the gym battles were exciting to him, he had been distracted these last few days while he was preparing for this battle.

He was sitting in the room the Pokemon center rented for him alone, he picked up the phone next to his desk and tried Dawn's phone, normally, everyone would just use like a Poketch, but Dawn did have a phone on her in case of emergencies.

"_Hi it's Dawn! Sorry I missed you, leave a message!" _

Nick hung up; he sighed and made another call.

"_Hello?"_

Nick recognized the voice, a smile spread on his face as he looked at a piece of paper by his elbow "Professor Elm, its Nick. Listen, can you send me some Pokemon? I got one or two in mind."

"_Okay, hit me." _

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Nick walked out of the Pokemon center, Pichu on his shoulder, only to bump into someone.<p>

"Sorry about that." Nick replied as the other person walked by him

"Next time, I might just have to beat you in another Pokemon battle."

The other trainer turned and was revealed to be Joshua. Nick clenched his hand into a fist, Pichu's cheeks sparked. Joshua's Bagon stood by him.

"Good to see you Josh. Don't you have another child to tease?" Nick bluntly said

He shook his head and held up a badge "You need to step it up Nicholas. I'm ahead of you yet again."

Nick looked at the new badge, it was actually half a badge, and its foundation was a shield and what appeared to be a fist in the center of it.

"What's with the half?"

"You don't know? Maritime Cities gym is a partner gym, basically or in your case, simple terms,"

Nick growled

"It's a double battle gym, two trainers go in, and either side wins when the other side runs out of Pokemon. Three Pokemon per trainer."

Nick laughed "Who in their right mind would partner up with you?"

"Not exactly my choice."

Nick turned to Tori coming up from the corner, her Vulpix on her shoulder. She was Joshua's rival, let alone his, why would she want to help Joshua?

"I didn't have anyone to partner up with and they wouldn't let me challenge them without a partner and Joshua here said he would. When he mentioned he knew you I agreed." Tori explained

"Well, good to know. Guess I need to find a partner," Nick pondered who he could ask, and then the idea hit him

"Just be careful, the twins are good, but there's something off about their style." Tori explained

"What do you mean?"

"They use Pokemon that are complete opposites of each other. One twin will use one; the other will use a Pokemon that's stronger against the other." Joshua explained, Bagon was glaring at Pichu

Pichu's cheeks began to spark, Nick rubbed the top of Pichu's head "We'll be ready, and we'll have that badge."

* * *

><p>"Team Anubis is in need of your services, after Martin's failure at the Vaccario gym, we need someone we can trust to study your newest challenger's strengths."<p>

The oldest twin, Andrew nodded "Who is this challenger?"

The trio was in a room with a single table between the two gym leaders and a stranger, he wore an Anubis uniform. Two guards stood in the back, hats on their heads, and sunglasses over their eyes and their arms were crossed over their chests.

"His name is Nicholas Gray. His father was the former Johto League champion, he is a trainer with a bright future, for your sakes, you better win today and continue to win until you knock Gray down a couple of notches."

"What is so different about this specific trainer?" the youngest twin Anna asked

"What is so unique is that he may be the one to put him out of business. And unless you two want to end up back where we found you, I would advise you two to do as we say."

Andrew shuddered and nodded "Okay."

"Good, Team Anubis is going to give you what Pokemon you need," He placed two Pokeballs on the table "they will give you what you need."

"Thank you Agent Benedict." The twins said in unison

Omega smiled and nodded "Your welcome, we're glad to be doing business with you. I expect a report soon." Omega stood up

He nodded at the guards and they followed him out of the backroom and out of the gym.

* * *

><p>Nick walked to the front of the gym a little bit after lunch time, Alex stood by his side, a look of confusion on his face.<p>

"Okay, so tell me again why you asked me?" Alex asked, confused

"Because, as I told you, I needed a partner, Tom wasn't around so I asked you; I need someone I can trust and someone powerful to take them down." Nick said confidence in his voice

"Right, the only way this'll work is if I somehow manage to overpower them while you use those weak Pokemon you have with you."

Nick smirked "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"I bet you do."

The pair proceeded inside, Kara, Tom and Gold were not there with them, Tori and Josh were going to watch.

* * *

><p>The interior of the gym looked like something out of a twin's room, one side was blue, the other pink. The only thing non boy girl colored was a balcony at the top of the room. Nick and Alex were a bit confused.<p>

"Seriously? It looks like we're in a giant infant's room." Alex said looking around

"Welcome!" A pair of voices said from the balcony

Nick and Alex looked up to see two people standing on the balcony; one was at least five foot six, sixteen years old, fiery red hair slicked back in almost a flame shape, the other was a girl, a half an inch shorter, red hair tied back in a ponytail same sixteen year old age, they both jumped down and landed on their feet gracefully, pulling a few flips in the air.

"Which one of you is Nick Gray?" Andrew asked

"That would be me." Nick said stepping forward "How do you know me?"

"Your defeat over Triple M didn't go unnoticed in the gym leader community; we received word of your arrival hours ago." Annie replied

"As you know this is a double battle," Andrew looked over at Alex "I take it he's your partner?"

"Indeed, he led me into this detail." Alex replied, smug look on his face

"Alright then, let's get started." Annie said as she stood next to her brother on the right side

Nick took the left side of the opponent's stage facing Andrew while Alex faced Annie, the judge stood in the middle as the field disappeared. Tori and Joshua sat in the stands to the right, too far apart to even speak to each other.

"This will be a double battle between the gym leaders Andrew and Annie versus Nick Gray and Alex. Each trainer will use three Pokemon each; the winner will be decided when one side is unable to battle anymore."

"Good lucky guys." The twins said

"Begin!"

The field began to rise as a pool of water emerged. The pool filled the entire stadium floor, white

"The battle field will be a water field for this time around." Andrew nodded "Since the gym leaders get to choose the field, you guys can make the first choice."

Nick took out his Pokeball "Stand by, Pidove!"

The Pokeball erupted as the tiny pigeon Pokemon emerged and flew a few feet over the water feature, several stone shaped platforms sat in the water.

"Scyther! Come on out!" Alex threw the Pokeball out

The green mantis Pokemon stood on the stand. Pidove looked over at Scyther, both Pokemon's eyes met and they simply nodded.

"I see you took Scyther." Nick smiled

"Yeah, figured I could use him for once."

Andrew took a Pokeball off of his belt "Rapidash! Unleash your flames!"

A white horse emerged onto the battle field, its tail was made of fire and it had a flame flowing off the top of its head. It stood on the platform across from Pidove.

"Jynx, come on out!"

A humanoid Pokemon emerged with dark complexion, blonde hair, a flowing red dress and large lips emerged.

"Pidove, use air cutter!"

Pidove flew up "Pidove!" It flapped its wings and a series of air attacks shaped like blades flew toward the pair on the opposite side.

"Not so fast, Rapidash, use bounce!" Andrew called

"Jynx, use Blizzard!" Annie called out

Determination came over Alex's face "Scyther, grab hold of Jynx, don't let her use that attack."

"Scyther. Scy." Scyther flew through the air and grabbed hold of Jynx, one of its blades on her neck. Jynx looked over at her captor in anger.

The air cutter attack made impact on Jynx. It lifted its head in pain; Scyther used her as a shield so it didn't get hit.

"Jynx!" Annie called out "I'll think of something."

"Hold on sis, I got this," Alex looked at Rapidash "use bounce on Jynx."

Rapidash neighed and bounced over and began to fall onto Scyther and Jynx.

"Right, Jynx, use protect!"

Jynx shielded itself as Rapidash began to fall.

"Pidove, use aerial ace!" Nick commanded

Pidove flew into the air, did a loop, then fell, then flew along the water toward Rapidash, Pidove made impact before Rapidash struck, the horse looked over as all three land Pokemon stood on one platform.

"Rapidash, use inferno!"

"Pidove, dodge it!" Nick called out

Pidove tried to fly up, but it was to no avail, Rapidash unleashed a powerful fire attack on Pidove, engulfing the tiny bird in the flame.

"Pidove!" It cried out in pain

"Jynx, use Avalanche!"

Jynx raised her arms and shot them down fast as a large avalanche emerged and struck Pidove. It cried out and began to fall.

"Scyther, vacuum wave!"

Scyther drew its swords back and slashed vigorously at Jynx, causing it to fall into the water. Only Rapidash and Scyther remained standing. Jynx fainted and so had Pidove, both Pokemon floated on the surface of the water.

"Jynx and Pidove are unable to battle!" The announcer called out

Nick frowned "Pidove, come on back." He held up her Pokeball and called her back

Annie did the same without a word "Take that thing out brother."

"You got it." Andrew smiled in approval

"You okay Nick?" Alex asked

"Yeah, I'm cool." Nick replied, he took another Pokeball out "Stand by, Lapras!"

Nick let the Pokeball hit the platform, and it erupted, a Pokemon that resembled that of a plesiosaur. It had blue colored skin, a cream underside, but this one was smaller than most Lapras.

"What's with your Lapras?" Alex asked

"She's still a baby. She hatched when I was twelve, she hasn't seen much combat before." Nick smiled and petted his Lapras as she tried to rub her head against Nick "But she's good enough to take them on."

Annie took a Pokeball out and tossed it "Amphros, stand tall!"

A large tall yellow sheep emerged, black stripes ran along its ears, neck and tail, a cream belly and a red gemstone was on its head and tail.

"Begin!"

Nick took the lead again "Lapras," he looked at Rapidash "Hydro Pump!"

Lapras drew its head back and shot a large cyclone of water at Rapidash.

"Rapidash, use…"

Scyther flew over and started slashing at it, trying to keep Rapidash distracted.

"Use Inferno on Scyther!"

Rapidash shot a large flame burst at Scyther, igniting the bug Pokemon and it fainted instantly. Unfortunately, Rapidash met with its end by the Hydro Pump attack. Both Pokemon fainted.

"Now for Amphros," Nick turned to the electric sheep

Alex took a Pokeball out "Typhlosion, come on out!"

"Rapidash return." Andrew called the horse Pokemon back

Alex's fire starter emerged onto the field, determined look in its eyes. Andrew drew a wicked smile on his face.

"Now, you're done, Ditto! Emerge!"

The Pokeball Andrew used was different, it had a black top with a white bottom, the blob Pokemon with a pencil drawn eyes and lips emerged, though this one was different, it was blue instead of purple.

"Transform!"

Ditto soon began to change shape and soon took on Lapras' form. It floated in the water across from Nick's Lapras.

"Lapras, Ice beam!" Nick commanded

Lapras, let a thin ice beam shoot from its mouth and make impact with Amphros, it quickly shook off the attack.

"Amphros, use Thunder punch on Nick's Lapras!" Annie commanded

Amphros slammed its fist into the water, causing a shock wave to erupt onto the field.

Andrew smirked "Ditto, protect!"

Ditto drew a shield around its large body, protecting itself as Lapras was shocked with a powerful electric attack, it looked like the attack did very little.

"Typhlosion, use flamethrower on Amphros!" Alex commanded

Typhlosion let a large flame erupt from its mouth and aim for Amphros, Ditto smiled.

"Ditto, use Hydro Pump!"

Ditto drew its head back and fired a water typhoon at Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokemon got hit hard by the attack, it tried to fight through it, the fires on its neck erupted with more power than before, but it was no match as it fell into the water, swirls in its eyes.

"Amphros, use thunderbolt!" Annie commanded

"Ditto, use Icebeam!"

Ditto let a thin ice beam come out of its mouth and Amphros summoned a giant thunderbolt emerge over Lapras, Lapras had fear in her eyes.

"Lapras, use dive!"

Lapras managed to dodge the ice beam, but the electric bolt made impact with the water, causing a huge rupture to emerge of electricity flow through the water and it struck Lapras. Lapras soon emerged from the water, its fate was the same as Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion and Lapras are unable to battle!" The announcer said

Nick and Alex both recalled their Pokemon back, they were both down to one, they both looked at each other, Nick simply nodded, he was running out of ideas, he had to come up with something or he wouldn't get that badge.

* * *

><p>Back up in the stands, Tom, Kara and Gold soon joined Tori and Josh.<p>

"What did we miss?" Gold asked

"Nick and Alex are down to their last Pokemon, the twin gym leaders have had them by the ropes this entire battle." Tori explained

Tom sat down and looked at Joshua "Josh? Long time no see."

Joshua looked over "Good to see you Tom, been a long time."

"Too long."

Kara sat down in the front, her hands clasped together, she was praying Nick would win.

* * *

><p>"Okay Pichu, you go on ahead." Nick looked down at his starter<p>

"Pichu! (You got it!)" Pichu jumped onto the platform, its cheeks surging

"Alright, Bayleef! Let's go!" Alex threw his Pokeball out

The Johto grass starter emerged onto the other platform, a green leaf on its cream colored head, small rolled up leaves around her neck.

"Begin!" The announcer called out

"Pichu! Thunderbolt on Ditto!"

"Pichu!" Pichu shot a lightning bolt from its body and it struck Lapras, and it did some damage, as Ditto winced in pain

"Bayleef! Use bullet seed!"

"Bay!" Bayleef let some seeds fly out of her mouth and it hit Amphros, though it didn't look like it did much damage.

"Amphros, use thunderbolt on Bayleef!"

Amphros let a thunderbolt surge out of its body at Bayleef, it made impact, and Bayleef took some damage. Alex was starting to get worried.

"Bayleef, use magical leaf!"

Bayleef let a series of leaves flow through her body toward Amphros, though they were unlike regular leaves as they had a veil around them in almost a purple color.

"Ditto! Sheer cold!"

Ditto drew its head back and let a large blizzard hit Bayleef.

"Pichu! Volt tackle!"

"Pichu!" Pichu jumped into the air and started running on water, a large typhoon of electricity flow through its body, it made impact on Ditto as Bayleef took the ice attack, fainting instantly.

"Wait, what happened to Bayleef?" Gold asked

"Sheer cold is like fissure." Tori explained "It's a one hit knock out move, if it works, you automatically defeat the Pokemon."

"I see, poor Pichu, it's all alone out there."

Nick looked over as Alex stepped off the platform he stood on, Bayleef was back in its Pokeball and it was just down to Pichu, even he knew he couldn't defeat two Pokemon at once, especially without back up.

He felt torn, he wanted to keep fighting, but that same doubt from before, when he took on Cynthia in the Sinnoh league, the voice of doubt told him _Give up now, you're in too deep._

Nick made a hard decision on himself "Pichu, Thunderbolt on Lapras!"

Pichu shot another electric current at Lapras, a look of worry in his eyes. He knew what was going on.

Ditto took the hit but it didn't do much.

"Ditto, Hydro Pump!"

"Amphros, use Thunder!"

Nick looked on as a giant water cannon and a giant thunderbolt struck Pichu. Pichu hit the platform in pain.

"Wait! Stop your attack!" Nick demanded

"Hold on guys!" Andrew ordered both Pokemon

Amphros and Ditto both looked over at Andrew, who in turn looked over at Nick.

Nick had a white cloth in his hands and he threw it out, he was giving up. As it hit the water, he ran out onto Pichu's platform and held Pichu in his hands.

"Pichu! Are you okay!" He cried out, tears in his eyes

Pichu looked up at Nick weakly, smiled and then fainted. Nick held onto Pichu and hoisted himself up "I will be back, and next time, I will win."

"We shall see." Andrew said

Nick walked back onto his platform and walked out of the gym with Pichu in his arms. He was going to get revenge, he was going to win, for the first time in his life, for the first time in his trainer career, he wanted revenge against a gym leader, he wanted to kill them, he wanted his badge, and he wanted to win Neo Terra now more than ever.

**_Everyone! I am back! Finals are done and I can now post more frequently! Expect chapter 12 up one day this week! I know, Nick lost his gym battle, now he wants a reason to win. Next chapter won't be about the second round, but more of a filler chapter, like in the anime whenever Ash lost a gym battle, he had one or two episodes to recover then he went back in, its following the same theme._**

**_Hope everyone likes this and I hope I didn't loose all my fans! I know I lost a few but Im hoping I get some new ones soon! _**

**_Anyway, happy reading, happy mothers day to all the mothers on this site and everyone of my reader's mothers! RxR_**


	12. Chapter 12: What he's fighting for

_Nick rushed to the Pokemon Center, Pichu still in his arms; tears were forming in his eyes. He walked inside, and approached the counter as Nurse Joy rushed over._

"_Everything okay Nick?" She asked_

_He had been there for a few days so she knew his name. Nick looked down at Pichu._

"_Can you take a look at my Pokemon? I lost a gym battle…and they lost." Nick looked frightened as he placed Pichu on the counter and took out Pidove and Lapras' Pokeballs._

"_I'll take a look." Nurse Joy took Pichu in her arms and placed all three patients onto a storage rack, walked into the back, the sign with the shot on it lit red._

* * *

><p>"<em>Nick I'm sorry, I can't treat your Lapras here. I can tend to Pichu and Pidove, but I can't treat Lapras." <em>

_Nick tapped a few keys "I know someone who does." He was at a payphone and quickly typed in a number_

_Professor Elm's face appeared on the screen "Nick, what's wrong? You don't normally call two days in a row."_

"_I need you to take Lapras back…she's been hurt bad."_

"_Okay," Elm looked at Nurse Joy "If I had to guess….you are the third cousin of the aunt whose sister's aunt's fourth cousin once removed's twin niece whose mother's half-sister's cousin works in Viridian City correct?" _

"_You're good Professor." Nurse Joy smiled as she walked over to a transfer station and sent Lapras over_

"_I try to keep up." Elm took Lapras' Pokeball "Got her. Let me know if you're going to need any other Pokemon…and I'm sorry you lost."_

"_How did you know I lost?" Nick asked_

"_You called me twice, and you looked like you're going to break down, and you seem depressed." _

* * *

><p>That was twelve hours ago, Pichu and Pidove remained in intensive care and Nick sat alone in his room, either looking up at the ceiling or looking at the wall next to him. He was worried about Pichu and Pidove, and he hadn't heard from Dawn for a couple of weeks since she left for the Kanto region and he couldn't get her off of his mind.<p>

A knock came on his door. Nick didn't even bother looking at the door.

"Come on in."

The door opened and Tom came on the other side "Hey got a second?"

"Tom, I really want to be alone right now, okay?"

Tom frowned "Nick, I know you're hurting, but you need to relax and move on. You'll get another chance at victory. Your journey isn't over."

"Tom, I don't have Dawn here. Pichu is in the emergency room and I can't even go to see him." Nick flipped over so his back was to Tom "Just leave me be."

* * *

><p>Tom walked down the stairs and back into the main lobby with a sigh as he sat down at one of the computer phones; he pressed a few keys and tried Dawn's cell phone for himself.<p>

"_Hi it's Dawn! Sorry I missed you, leave a message!" _

Tom hung up and decided to try something, he clicked the phone on again and dialed an old friend of his back in Kanto, he had a hunch she was there, and he just had to make sure she picked up.

"_Hello?" _

Tom smiled; it was her "Alice Malone? Thomas Martin, from the Martin and Brothers restaurant branch, we met a while ago when you were travelling in Johto?"

"Oh right!" Alice smiled "How have you been?"

"Good, good," Tom looked at Alice in the screen, short blonde hair, just as he remembered "listen, I need a favor from you."

"Of course, what's up?"

"You're in Celadon City right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A woman named Dawn Berlitz was said to be in the city? She's a good friend of ours and we can't get in contact with her."

"Oh right, hang on, she purchased a new phone after Team Rocket smashed it and attacked Kelly, a friend of my idiot cousins."

"Jason messing up again?"

Alice sighed "He had a good thing going with a friend of ours, Everlynn, Jason had a crush on Kelly, he cheated on Everlynn and she stormed off without a word about what happened, but we all know."

"Wow, did you get Dawn's cell phone number?"

"Yeah," Alice pressed a few keys "Sent you a copy. She said she was taking a plane back."

Tom took the slip of paper that came from a slot on the machine "Thanks Alice. I hope you come by again."

"You're in that NeoTerra Region right?"

"Yeah, travelling around with an old friend."

"Make sure you open a restaurant out there." Alice smirked "See ya Tom, gotta go before Matt gets jealous."

The phone hung up as Tom smiled "Whose Matt?" He shrugged and tried Dawn again

* * *

><p>"<em>Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" <em>

_The flame Pokemon flew down onto the field, Nick was facing Lt. Serge in the Kanto region, he was winning with two Pokemon remaining, and Pichu stood by his side while Lt. Serge was back to his Raichu._

_Raichu braced himself as the flame hit him from the Fire starter's mouth. It staggered for a bit and fainted._

"_Raichu is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! The victory goes to Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town!" _

_Nick smiled and ran out onto the field, Charizard smiled and let a flame let loose out of his mouth, burning Nick's face._

"_Oh, now I'm done!" Nick collapsed onto the field_

_Pichu and Charizard both laughed as Nick was passed out with flame burns on his face. Even Lt. Serge laughed._

* * *

><p>That was seven years ago, for Nick, those days had long since passed, back when being a trainer was fun, not when everything was riding on the line for success.<p>

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, he decided to go for a walk, just to clear his head of everything that had happened.

He took his belt, attached it and slipped his vest over his shirt, put his shoes on and walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Nick walked down the stairs and into the hallway as Tom was on the phone. He looked over.<p>

"Who's on the phone?" Nick asked

"Hold on a second…." Tom smiled as the screen started to flicker "It's for you." He handed Nick the phone

Nick took it and sat down where Tom sat, the screen came to life and Dawn's face was on the screen. A smile spread on his face.

"Hey! I was wondering when I'd hear from you again." Dawn smiled

"You had me worried Dawn, what happened? I called your phone every day since you left." Nick smiled at her

"My phone got smashed by Team Rocket…a couple of people saved me, really nice people." Dawn smiled

"Team Rocket? They're back? All this time I thought they disbanded." Nick pondered

"They're under new leadership, someone named Teache, and I heard that name a lot when they attacked me."

"Teache? Edward Teache?" Tom pondered "I've had the name cross my restaurant when my grandpa owned it and my dad was a simple waiter."

"Yeah, but Teache isn't in control, there's a different guy, the guards who attacked me also said 'the boss is gonna love us for this, brining in the Wallace Cup champion." Dawn shook

That was when Nick noticed it, her complexion was pale, and there were a few bruises on her arms, Nick wanted to hold onto her, tell her it's going to be okay, sweep her off her feet and get married to her, but those fantasies would have to wait until NeoTerra was won.

"Where are you at right now?"

"One town over from you, a town known as…" Dawn looked at the map she had with her "Valentino Town, there's a boat here we can check out when you win."

"Right, don't worry, it won't be long. I'll be there." Nick smiled

"How's Pichu? I don't see him with you." Dawn looked around

Nick frowned "I don't know, he lost the battle against the gym leader yesterday…he got hurt really badly."

"Oh," Dawn smiled "No need to worry, he'll be fine."

"I pray your right." Nick nodded

"I gotta go, I'm holding up the line. Talk to you soon!" She winked playfully at him

"See ya." Nick smiled and hung up and turned to Tom "Thanks Tom, I needed that."

Nick stood and walked away as Tom sat down and started to make another call, he had a good surprise for Nick and this time, it was gonna work.

* * *

><p>A hooded figure walked toward the Pokemon center, at a small lake by the Pokemon center, Kara sat with her Pokemon, and Togetic was sitting by her as she was taking in the nice view.<p>

The figure approached Kara "Kara Stanton?"

She looked over at him "Who wants to know?"

"May we have a word?" The man asked

"I don't think so, whatever you want to say, you can say it right here." Kara demanded

"Fine," the man pulled out a Pokeball and opened it as six tiny eggs appeared next to him

"Exeggcute!" The six eggs cried out in unison

The man smiled "Good, use stun spore on her Pokemon."

The Exeggcute nodded and quickly separated from each other, Kara stood up in shock "Everyone, stay away from them!"

Her words came in vein, each one of her Pokemon inhaled the spores before they could get away, and they stood frozen in place sparks flying around their bodies. She attempted to run, but the eggs regrouped and surrounded her in a circle around her feet.

"Use hypnosis." He commanded

They complied, their eyes began to glow a yellow tint to them, Kara tried to look away by turning around, but every time she did, she would meet another pair, her legs gave out as she fell to the floor, the Exeggcute regrouped and looked into Kara's eyes, her bright blue eyes glazed over and showed a dull sheen in them, the hypnosis was short, but within minutes, Kara had turned into the mysterious man's puppet.

"Stand now." He unzipped his hoodie, revealing a red R on the center of his black shirt

Kara did as she was told; she stood up, not even caring about the dirt on her short shorts. The man held a red stone in his hand.

"Hold out your arm, Mrs. Stanton."

Kara's arm slowly rose up; hand was pointed out with the palm facing the sun. The man placed the cold stone onto her palm.

"Take this to Nicholas Gray's room; hide it in his bag, then return to your room and sleep, you'll wake up when you wake up."

She nodded, without even saying a word, she returned her paralyzed Pokemon to their Pokeballs one at a time and slowly made her way back into the Pokemon center, a determined look on her face and a dull look in her eyes.

Kara made quick work, making her way past Tom who was still waiting for his call to come through and entered Nick's bedroom. She slowly took in her surroundings and proceeded to Nick's backpack which was slung on the banister of his bed, she looked at the stone in her hand, opened his bag, shoved it in and zipped it back up, she stood up and felt her legs moving without her thinking of it.

"Task is complete Master, I must sleep now." Kara said in a monotone as she proceeded into her room

Her room was small, seeing as she shared it with Gold; she didn't need a lot of room to do what she normally did at night. She removed her headband from her hair, placed it on her side of the night stand, picked her brush up, combed her hair gently, then tied it up in a loose ponytail and set her head down on her pillow, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>The first part of his plan was done, now he had to take care of setting the pieces for Team Anubis' fall, just as he was sure, Anubis was doing on their shores, the battle was over for them, Team Rocket didn't stand a chance, they were wiped out once that Pokemon came out.<p>

He spotted Nicholas Gray, if he was correct, the Pokemon trainer was still on his walk, he silently tailed him and walked behind him, then slipped something into his belt and silently walked away.

He touched an earpiece covered by his hood "Mister Teache, the mission was complete, the pieces have been set."

* * *

><p>Edward smiled back in Kanto base, the Boss was away dealing with Anya, something about unfinished business, and it was high time the retired Mentor took his throne again.<p>

"Good, very good. Report back to the main headquarters, it's high time we finish things here."

"_Yes sir. Executive Skyler out."_

"_Sir, the mission is complete, the Eevee found his way back to Jason Malone." _

The Illusive Man smiled, instead of Brooke beside him, a blonde girl stood beside him, she didn't wear a collar, her long blonde hair hung down to her back, she stood at the Illusive Man's side, and he placed his cigarette to his lips, took a drag then let the air leave his lips.

"Good, you've done well Agent Jupiter, return to the base, we'll discuss things with Leng."

"_Yes sir." _

The transmission ended as the screen went black. The Illusive Man smiled, though that wasn't his real name, it was name he picked up a long time ago, his old name hasn't been used in decades, he was in his fifties after all.

"Sir, I don't understand something."

The Illusive Man rotated his chair to Leng standing behind him.

"Understand what Leng?" The Illusive Man looked at Veronica, the woman who stood by him, she walked over to a table by a nearby window and presented him with a glass, and the boss took a sip from it and held it in his hand

"Why is it so important to manipulate these two? Malone could be taken out at his current level and Gray…I still don't understand why he's so important."

"He's unique; Gray has something the champion lacks, a certain gift." He turned back to the monitors in front of him "Did the doctor finish his analysis?"

"Yes sir, the most unique match to an agent would be…" Leng didn't finish as his phone beeped, he took it and listened "Yes, right, I'll be right there." Leng walked toward the door "Project One is having a hard time going back into the cage, they need me."

"Go, we'll discuss the Doctor's analysis later on."

* * *

><p>Nick walked back into his room only to be intercepted by Tom.<p>

"What's going on Tom?"

"Just follow me; I got something to show you."

Tom led Nick out, the sun was starting to set, and the sky was turning a combination of red, pink and orange.

"What am I…?"

"Look at the sun." Tom pointed

Nick covered his eyes and could see a black figure flying towards them. Nick was confused; he didn't know what it was or where it was going. He sprinted ahead to get closer and he could see the figure more clearly.

It had orange skin, a yellow belly, wings with blue on the inside of the wings, tiny arms, big legs and a tail with a flame at the end of it. Nick's eyes grew wide, he knew who it was.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think it would be better if you stayed here." <em>

_Charizard looked at Nick with confusion, it didn't understand. After Nick's loss at the Indigo Plateau, he traveled around Johto again, not going for the Silver Conference again, but he wanted another chance to see his entire home region._

_They were at the Charicific Valley, a valley outside of Violet City; it was known for one thing, training Charizards, Nick had passed by and became friends with the valley's leader Liza when he first traveled, he called her and made a request._

"_You need to stay here to train, I want you to become stronger, you won't do it while your with me." Nick kept his head bent low_

_Charizard looked at his trainer, a tear went down his face. He didn't want to leave, he looked at the entrance. Liza walked over to Nick._

"_I'll take good care of him Nick." Liza smiled "I promise." _

"_I know," he handed her his Pokeball "please make him stronger." _

"_I will." Liza smiled_

* * *

><p>Nick smiled "Charizard! Over here!" He waved his arms like a mad man<p>

Charizard flew down and landed in front of him, a collar was around his neck with a Pokeball on it. He smiled and opened his mouth, a flame erupted from his mouth burning Nick's face.

"Uh, I'm done!" Nick collapsed to the ground

He felt something tug on his collar, Nick opened his eyes as Pichu smiled down at him "Pichu!"

Nick sat up and held his Pokemon in his arms "You're okay!"

They both laughed, and hugged each other. Nick stood and looked at Charizard "Glad to know you're here, I need your help, there's a tough gym trainer in there who needs defeating, you're in?"

Charizard smiled and growled. Nick smirked.

"Good, let's get training."

**Old friends are back and Team Anubis is shcemeing. Oh yeah, the reason why I'm using Team Rocket is because Im also making perspective on Team Rocket in Kanto as used by my friend, fellow college and character contributer Blaze210's story Pokemon: A New Begnning, I highly suggest you read it, its a good story and has shifted to the second part of his story. **

**With summer starting, my chapters will start coming in more frequently, I'm hoping to be up to seventeen-twenty by the time July hits, after that, I'll be taking a break then resuming until the middle of August. Once August hits, I should definitly be up to twenty, but that'll be when schools hits so I'll be updating when I can. **

**Hopefully I can reach 1,000 hits by soon! RxR**


	13. Chapter 13: A fiery victory

Chapter 13: A Fiery Victory

Nick stood outside of the Maritime Gym, a determined look in his eyes, Tom stood by his side while Kara, Gold and Alex stood off to the side. The young trainer honestly could not believe he managed to get Tom involved into this, but after his and Alex's loss, he wanted a new tactic.

* * *

><p>"<em>You want me to do what?" <em>

"_I want you to team up with me; we've done this before Tom. We can do it again." Nick replied_

_Nick sat down in the main lobby of the Pokemon Center, four Pokeballs sat by him on the table near him, laptop in front of him. _

_Tom pondered for a moment and then shook his head "Dang it, you can convince me. For old times' sake, let's get you that badge."_

* * *

><p>"You ready partner?" Nick looked at him<p>

Tom nodded "You know it."

The pair proceeded into the gym, the lights were on but the trainers were not present. Nick stood up and proceeded onto the trainer platform.

"Andrew! Annie! Come on out! I want a rematch!" Nick yelled

"Well, well, well, well,"

The twins proceeded out of the balcony above, flipped and landed onto the ground. They proceeded to their sides, this time Andrew faced Nicholas.

"Welcome back, you ready for a rematch?" Andrew asked

Nick drew a Pokeball "You know it."

Annie smiled "Good, same rules apply, you have three Pokemon each and it's a double battle. The winning side will be declared when the opposing cannot continue, you two ready?"

Nick and Tom looked at each other and smiled "You know it!"

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the front row with Gold and Kara next to him. He wasn't upset about the loss the other day; he was upset he wasn't stronger.<p>

Kara looked at the field "I hope Nick will do okay. I hated seeing him upset."

Gold looked at her "What are you talking about? You were out most of yesterday."

"Yeah, worst part was that I didn't even remember what happened. I was outside with my Pokemon, next thing I know I'm in my bed. Nothing in between."

"Will you two hush, they're about to start." Alex interrupted

* * *

><p>Tom pulled out a Pokeball "So, what field?"<p>

Andrew smiled "Seeing as we wiped the floor with Nicholas last time, you two can decide the field."

The opposing pair looked at each other, nodded and looked back; it was Nick who spoke up "A rock field!"

"Sounds good to me!"

The normal field disappeared under the foundation of the gym and was soon replaced by a rock field with jagged boulders sticking out of the ground. Nick smiled and drew his Pokeball.

"Forretress! I need your assistance!" Tom called out

The Pokeball opened and the bug steel type Pokemon emerged and hovered in front of Tom. Nick smiled and drew his arm back.

"Okay…stand by…!" Just as Nick was about to throw his Pokeball when another one burst open on his belt

The white figure became a four legged Pokemon with brown fur, a bushy tail, cream color on his stomach, and on the tip of his tail, pointy ears and big brown eyes. It looked over at Nick and smiled.

"Eevee!" it cried out

"Dude!" Tom yelled "Why didn't you tell me you had an Eevee?"

"I…I didn't know….I never caught one, and I know I didn't steal it." Nick looked at the tiny Pokemon shocked "But I'll look into this after the match. Eevee stands in!"

Andrew smiled "Okay, Rapidash, unleash your flames!"

The fire horse emerged onto the field from within its Pokeball, taking a stand in front of Andrew, Nick could tell there was a bond between them, and a smile spread on the young eighteen year olds face.

"Mismagius! Stand tall!" Annie tossed her Pokeball into the air

With a flash, a long purple ghost pokemon appeared with a long hat and what appeared to be hair coming out of the back of her body.

The announcer took his place "Sorry I took so long, fireball burritos, absolute torture, let the battle begin!" He held the flags up then rushed off and back into the locker room

Nick shook his head; he took out his Pokedex and scanned Eevee's Pokeball.

The Pokedex scanned it and Eevee's attacks and stats came up on the screen.

_That is impossible; his stats are off the charts, almost unnatural. _"Okay…Eevee use take down!"

Eevee charged and slammed into Rapidash, the Pokemon fell instantly, one hit was all it took, and Tom looked at Nick who had a look of shock and awe on his face.

"How did that happen?" Tom asked

"I…I don't know." Nick was still shocked

* * *

><p>"Never before have I ever seen that before." Alex said in shock<p>

"I know, not even in all my years with Pokemon have I seen that." Gold nodded

"What do you do anyway?" Alex asked

"I'll tell you…"

"When?"

While the pair argued, Kara sat watching the field; her eyes glazed over and dull, not saying a word at all.

* * *

><p>"Eevee return!" Nick recalled Eevee back<p>

Andrew drew another Pokeball "Let's go Skamory!"

The Steel bird emerged onto the field, its metal claws scraping at the ground under him.

Nick smiled; he knew what to do "Metapod! Stand by!"

The green cocoon emerged and stood on the field. Nick had a plan.

"Metapod! Harden!"

"Fortress! Explosion!" Tom commanded

Metapod allowed its shell to harden tight as Fortress exploded in a giant cloud of smoke and fire. Metapod remained on the field, taking only a little bit of damage, Mismagius fainted but Skamory remained on the field, a determined look in its eyes.

"Time to finish that cocoon! Skamory, use slash!"

Skamory charged at Metapod and slashed at it with the steel wing, the cocoon flew through the air and landed behind Nick, its casing was cracked. Nick jumped down and ran over to it.

Nick held Metapod in his arms "You okay?"

Metapod didn't say a word, nor did its eyes open, it just lay in his arms. Nick looked up at Andrew, with hate in his eyes. Metapod began to glow and out of the cocoon emerged a purple butterfly.

"Butterfree!" It cried out and flew around Nick, rubbing up against him

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_Butterfree, the butterfly Pokemon and the final evolution of Caterpie. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen." _

Unlike most Butterfree, this one was smaller, its wings, antenna and its body were all smaller than most. Nick smiled and looked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

He walked back out onto his platform, Butterfree flapped in front of him.

"Andrew, I was about to take a victory against you by using my trump card, but now I don't think I will."

Butterfree flipped into the air and let its eyes turn a bright blue, Skamory levitated into the air and flew across the field against its will, it crashed into a bolder, the steel bird tried to pick itself up, but every time it did, Butterfree would let her eyes turn blue and slam it back into the ground.

Nick could tell Butterfree was angry, as a Caterpie, it couldn't do anything against a bully, with a Metapod, she kept a thick outer shell, but now she had the tools to win.

Skamory lay fainted on the battle field as the announcer walked back onto the field.

"Skamory is unable to battle!" He announced and then grabbed at his stomach in pain "Back to the bathroom!"

He rushed out as Alex stepped up "I'll take over while he's gone."

"Fine by me." Andrew returned Skamory to its Pokeball, he smiled "You did well old friend."

Annie tossed another Pokemon onto the field "Bellossom! Come on out!"

A tiny Pokemon appeared, with green skin, a leaf like skirt and red roses were on her head. It danced along the field; Butterfree looked at it with determination.

"Bellossom!" It cried out happily

"This will be too easy." Nick smiled "Butterfree, Silver Wind!"

Since it evolved, she drew out her full potential, which brought up Nick's theory that Butterfree got a lot of training as a Caterpie. Butterfree flapped its wings and two large currents of wind flew at Bellossom, silver blades in it. The tiny flower Pokemon didn't have time to react; it was hit and fainted instantly. Annie had shock and fear on her face, Nick and Tom figured out that Bellossom and Annie had a connection. She silently withdrew Bellossom back to its Pokeball.

Annie glared at him, Andrew went to his belt for the black pokeball again, but let his hand slide over it and grabbed another Pokeball.

"No Andy! You promised!" Annie said in upset

Nick noticed something was wrong; she was wining like a little girl who couldn't stop her brother from beating up her bully.

"Andrew." Nick bellowed "What is she talking about?"

Andrew hesitated then looked at Nick "She's talking about the deal we set up with Team Anubis."

Nick's eyes grew wide, even though he knew little of the team, he knew they were the Team Rocket of this region, from what he heard, a terrorist group bent on converting others to their cause and causing terror for NeoTerra, he couldn't forget what he had to do to get Dawn away from them.

"What deal?" Tom asked

"They promised they wouldn't send us to that dark place as long as we kept winning against Nicholas." Annie said in pain, she was holding her head

Andrew looked at her in upset "Our parents died when we were ten years old. It'll be nine years ago today it happened. Annie and I lived on the streets for a few months and we were found by a stranger…"

Nick looked at him "Who was this stranger?"

"The Champion of NeoTerra, Champion Dominic."

Tom and Nick both looked at each other in confusion, they never heard of him before.

"No one knows where he came from, but he beat the old champion." Andrew explained

"He was a good Papa to us! He took us in when no one else would!" Annie exclaimed

"Annie took it the worst of the two of us; she still has nightmares about when our parents were murdered…" Andrew explained softly

"Who killed them?" Tom asked

"Team Anubis. I think it was one of their first jobs, we never knew the motive. Dominic took us in and gave us a home for six years, he made us the gym leaders when the old one died, and we promised we wouldn't let him down."

Nick got angry "Only you did!"

Andrew looked at the ground "Yes. Yes we did. We couldn't keep a winning streak of more than three. We lose a lot, it's because we weren't trained right, we learned as we went along and we came up with this strategy." He looked back at Nick "A strategy where we use the opposite Pokemon and use their attacks in perfect combination."

"And when Team Anubis arrived they told you about me?" Nick asked

"Yes." Annie said "They told us they would send us back to that dark place if we didn't beat you until you gave up!" She then shouted in pain and fell to her knees

Her demeanor calmed, her shouting stopped and her hands went to her side, her normally bright eyes were glazed over, she stood and looked at her brother.

"What are you waiting for? Call out your gift from the leaders!" Annie demanded

"Sis?" Andrew was worried "What's wrong?"

"They want us to win, that's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Kara returned to normal when Annie started acting weird, Gold stood up.<p>

"Come on Kara, we gotta get out of here."

"No, we should wait and see." Kara said grabbing onto Gold's arm "I want to see Nick win."

"You really are smitten with him aren't you?"

She didn't answer, only watched.

* * *

><p>Nick returned Butterfree as Tom drew a new Pokeball. The pair nodded, they had to win this one, no matter what.<p>

Annie looked at her brother, no emotion in her eyes.

"What did they do to you sis?" Andrew looked over at her

Annie jumped over to Andrew, grabbed his belt, and took his Ditto. She put the ball in her open hand, and let a fist slam into his face; Andrew flew off the field and fell on his head, knocked out.

"Alex!" Nick called out

"I'm on it!" Alex ran over to Andrew and checked him over "Knocked out!"

Annie threw Andrew's Pokeball and her black one of her own. Both Dittos appeared.

Nick looked at her with fire in his eyes; both opponents were down to one, and it looked like Annie was going to be taking over for Andrew, technically it was against the rules, but he didn't care at this point.

"Bastiodon! Cook it up!" Tom threw a Pokeball out

A four legged cream colored Pokemon appeared, it had a large head covered in a steel harness, like a face mask, metal over its spine and on all four of its legs.

"Stand by, Charizard!" Nick commanded

Charizard emerged, he flapped in the air for a few seconds, then landed. It roared, letting a few jets of fire out of its mouth. Nick smiled, glad to see his vigor had not left, let alone the fighting flame.

"Ditto, transform!" Annie spoke in an angry monotone

Both Ditto flashed and appeared as a different colored Charizard and Bastiodon. Ditto Charizard was black skinned with red undertone and red eyes. Bastiodon was yellow skinned and blue metal covered its face instead of steel colored.

"Bastiodon! Gyro ball on Ditto Charizard!" Tom cried out

Bastiodon charged a metal ball in front of its face and fired at Charizard. Nick knew this wouldn't work.

"Ditto, use flamethrower!"

Ditto Charizard fired a stream of fire at Bastiodon. Tom knew he had to work fast.

"Protect!"

A green barrier formed around Tom's Pokemon, he smiled and sighed. Now it was Nick's turn.

"Charizard, seismic toss on Bastiodon Ditto!"

Charizard flew and grabbed hold of the Pokemon, flew into the air, though Bastiodon was heavy, Charizard was going to have difficulty. It tried to spin, but could only drop Bastiodon Ditto, it didn't matter, the attack did so much damage, it was barely standing.

"Steel wing!" Nick commanded

The fire type flew at Ditto, its wings turned a bright white as it made impact with Ditto Bastiodon, when Charizard hit it, and Annie reacted.

"Gyro ball!"

Ditto charged a metal ball as Ditto Charizard prepared to attack Charizard, unaware Tom's Bastiodon was watching from behind. Both attacks made impact, Charizard had taken a hit rough to the chest and fell backwards as Bastiodon fainted.

"Heavy slam!" Tom cried out

Bastiodon charged at Charizard and hit it in the back, only to provoke the fake fire type's wrath.

"Flamethrower!" Annie cried out

"Dragonbreath!" Nick cried out

Charizard reacted by charging a yellow stream of fire from its mouth and fired at Ditto, it made impact as Bastiodon got hit by the attack head on.

It did damage to both Tom's Pokemon and Annie's Pokemon. Bastiodon had fainted instantly; Nick knew this Ditto was stronger.

Nick's Charizard and Annie's Ditto glared at each other.

"Seismic Toss!" Both cried out in unison

Both Charizards grabbed each other and flew into the air, grabbing each other trying to break free, they both flipped into the air and plummeted to the ground, Nick was scared, he wasn't sure how well the ending was going, but he had to win, even if he had to use Eevee.

Both fire starters made impact as a large explosion erupted causing a typhoon of dust to swoop around, blocking everyone's vision. When the smoke cleared, Nick's Charizard was standing, glowing a bright red, Annie's Charizard was still standing, and looking it like it hadn't taken a scratch.

"What!" She cried out "What's going on with your Charizard?"

"Didn't you know?" Nick smiled "You triggered Charizard's Blaze ability. You lose!" Nick cried out "Overheat!"

"No!" Annie cried out "Use Dragonbreath!"

Both Pokemon drew their heads back and fired a breath attack at their opponents, Nick's Charizard fired a large fire inferno at the tiny Dragonbreath attack, the attack overtook Ditto's and the Pokemon took the attack fully and it fell back, fainted.

Alex raised his hand "Ditto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Nicholas Gray and Tom Martin!"

Nick walked over to Annie who had passed out, he found a small chip on her neck, it was covered up by her collar, he removed it and carried her into the back of the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Andrew slowly started to rise up in the back room of the gym, an ice pack on his head. He looked at Nick who was watching him, Annie lay in a bed next to him.<p>

"Wha…What happened?"

"Relax, Annie went crazy and was under the control of Team Anubis." Nick held up the micro chip

"Where did you get that?"

"Your sister's neck, they must have gotten to her before this deal of yours." Nick smashed it in his fingers

"The battle? Who won?" Andrew asked

"We did. Tom and I won by a near margin, Annie was using the Dittos as a chance to win."

Andrew nodded "I hated using them, I never trusted them." He went into his pocket and pulled out a split badge

Nick took it, it resembled a shield with a fist. Andrew smiled at him.

"That is the Shield badge, it proves you beat us."

Nick smiled as Pichu jumped onto his shoulder "Thank you Andrew. This means a lot."

Annie slowly started to come to; Andrew smiled at her "Hey sis, you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied groggily "Who won?"

"Nick did sis."

Annie's eyes grew wide with fear "NO!" She screamed

Nick walked over to her and took her hands "I promise you, I won't let them touch you." Nick promised them "They won't put you two out of this gym."

Andrew smiled "Thank you Nick, but how can you promise that? They have agents everywhere."

"I'll find them, and I'll end them." Nick replied

"I believe you. But…" he looked at Annie "She will need some convincing."

"I know." Nick said, he looked at Andrew and drew a piece of paper and gave it to him "That is the number for Professor Elm, he's the Pokemon expert in Johto, he can help you make your training complete." He smiled

"Thank you!" Andrew stashed it away "And we'll be at the Platinum League to watch you!"

"The Platinum league?" Nick pondered

"Yes, that is the name of the NeoTerra League."

Nick smiled "Great, I'm glad." He looked at the door "I should be going, where do I go from here?"

Andrew pondered "Try going to Sunshoria Town, that's the next town over. Then travel to Thundorus City from there, that's your next badge."

Nick opened his badge case and placed the Shield badge inside next to his Jackal badge.

"Thank you guys again." Nick smiled as he walked out

"Nick wait."

He looked back "Yeah?"

"Champion Dominic is looking for you, he should be in Thundorus City."

"Thanks." He smiled and closed the door behind him

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting for him outside. Kara smiled as Nick walked out.<p>

"So, fearless leader," Gold asked "Do you know where we're going next?"

"Sunshoria Town, after that Thundorus City." Nick responded

"Not gonna get going standing around here." Tom said as he and Alex led the group

Nick smiled and tried to catch up, Kara kept up with him.

"Hey Nick?" Kara asked

"Yeah?"

She pecked his cheek "You did great." She then got ahead and started walking with Alex

Nick held his cheek and shook his head, his love life was getting complicated, and he didn't know how to make it normal, because Kara was starting to get into his head.

**Okay, three chapters in one week? Man I'm good! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story! I really appreciate all the feedback!**

**Now, names I know are a bit weird, but I'm trying, if anyone can help me write up some names, then let me know please! Next chapter will take away from the norm as it will focus on a romantic theme, bit more humor with everyone and someone will leave the group soon! Not next chapter but after the third badge, someone. will. leave. Who? YOu will just have to find out. **

**Until next week Rx R**


	14. Chapter 14: The Love Boat part 1

Sunshoria Town was known for many things, beautiful beaches, bright blue oceans, bright sunny skies and one of the biggest ports and cruise ships ever. Nick and the others arrived three days prior and had been taking a break from adventuring, Nick hadn't heard word from Dawn yet, she said she was going to be there already.

He was relaxing on the beach in a white tank-top, red swim trunks, and sunglasses over his eyes sleeping in a beach chair, Pichu, with the help of Eevee and Totodile was buried in the sand enjoying the view of the ocean while Butterfree sat by Eevee and Totodile was playing with the waves that were crashing along the shore, every time a wave would go out, Totodile would follow it only to run with the wave when it came back to the beach, Eevee was letting his little feet get wet by the water and Pidove was perched on the top of the chair, working on its tan.

He didn't know where the others were, after everything he went through, it was good to get some time away from everything and just have some time for himself. Within himself, he enjoyed this simple little down time between travelling, when everyone could relax and enjoy the time they were spending together, besides, he still had a lot to sort out in terms of Kara and Dawn.

Kara had obviously shown in the last few days that she had feelings for Nick, he could tell in several different departments, her body language whenever she was around him, the smile and twinkle in her eyes when he talked shop about battling, tactical advice or even about some of his past battles, not to mention the new perfume she bought, it made him go crazy, he knew crazy, he would start sweating, stomach would turn, he would start to stutter and felt like he was going to lose what little control he had.

Then there was Dawn, the beautiful coordinator he had come to know, she was a good listener, when he was feeling bad or doubtful, she would be there to listen, either in person or through the computer, her sweet smile on her face whenever his face came up, he always loved to listen about her past contests and some of her past adventures with a guy named Ketchum or Red…he didn't know and didn't care, the smell of her hair after he stroked it when they kissed for the first time, he knew how he felt, he cared about her…maybe loved her. She was doubtful about Kara though, Dawn had this inversion about Kara being in the group, she was still thinking Kara wanted Nick, though he didn't know what to do, he would have to let Kara down gently…preferably when she wasn't her perfume that smelled a field of Bellossom doing a pedal dance.

Nick didn't know it, but someone was approaching him slowly, Pichu looked up and smiled, was about to say something when a hand scratched on top of Pichu's head.

"Pichuuu… (Oh man, you know me too well.)" Pichu smiled

The figure walked over to Nick, bent down and kissed him on the lips, he slowly started to come out of his dream and slowly opened his eyes, but he didn't need to open them to recognize whose lips they were. He gently kissed her back, cupping her free cheek in his hand.

"Dawn, I can get used to you waking me up like that." He smiled

She smiled at him and removed his sunglasses "What's wrong with your eyes?"

His eyes were a bit bloodshot from lack of sleep the past three days, the combination of the NeoTerra league, Team Anubis and the love triangle was starting to get to him a bit.

"I haven't gotten much sleep."

"How long have you been out here?"

"What time is it?"

Dawn looked at her Poketch "A bit passed two."

"About an hour." Nick finally woke up and smiled when he heard Dawn's voice, but then her appearance left his jaw hanging wide open

She was wearing a two piece bathing suit which was stripped with white and red, her long blue hair was tied back in a ponytail which hit the end of her shoulder blades, the hair that hung on her shoulders was still held up by their gold clips and her bangs were clipped up and away from her forehead by a hairclip.

Nick was star struck, so far he had seen her in her normal attire, a dress, now a swimsuit, he was definitely moving up in the world, he regained his composure and threw his sunglasses back on.

"Where are the others?" She looked around

"Don't know, don't care. I just want some me time." Nick replied placing both his hands behind his head

"Do you mind if I join you?" She smiled sweetly at him, his favorite smile, she tilted her head to the side slightly, her hair dangled and there was a twinkle in her ocean blue eyes

Nick smiled, pulled a spare chair out and unfolded it next to him "Have a seat my lady." He joked

"Such a gentleman." She smiled and sat down, the bag she carried with her was pink and red, she dipped into it and five Pokeballs were produced "Come on out everyone!"

Her starter Pokemon, Piplup was first to come out, it walked over to Dawn and sat down beside her, Nick smiled.

"I think Eevee and Totodile can help with Piplup if it wants to be buried like Pichu."

"It's okay; he likes it just sitting with me." Dawn smiled

Typhlosion was next, the Johto fire starter walked over toward Butterfree and Eeevee and sat down, just watching the water, being a fire type, it still hated the water.

A tiny brown rabbit was next, it had what looked like a cloud on its body, ears, feet and around her wrists, it wandered around for a minute, then went and stood next to Pichu.

"Pichu? (Hello?)" Pichu gave her a weird look

"Buneary! (I think you're cute!)"

Pichu looked a bit freaked out and tried to get out, but couldn't "Pichu! Pichu! Pi! (Thanks a lot Eevee and Totodile! I'm in too deep! She likes me!)"

Nick smiled "Looks like Pichu made a new friend, when did you get a Buneary?"

"A while ago, she was with me when I first started travelling."

Finally Togekiss emerged followed by a tall purple monkey; it had two large tails, a long hair on its purple body and cream colored face and stomach.

"Togekiss, Ambipom, go play with Totodile and Eevee okay?" Dawn asked

They both nodded in approval and went over to the new Pokemon on Nick's team.

"When did you get a Butterfree? Where's Metapod and when did you get an Eevee?" Dawn asked looking over at him

"Well," Nick sat up, which slightly disturbed Pidove from her perch "Metapod evolved into Butterfree during my last gym battle and Eevee…I don't know where it came from."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, I suddenly had it, Eevee I think was planted on me, all I know is, he's too adorable for me to get rid of, and too powerful."

"I see," Dawn was going to be daring; she scooted her seat next to Nick and took his hand in hers

Nick smiled at her "Being a bit daring aren't we Dawn?"

She smiled back "Maybe, maybe I just missed you."

Nick grinned, he was glad that they're relationship was like this, friendly enough they could kiss each other, but nothing that they had labels…yet. Nick wanted labels, he wanted to call her his girlfriend, he just didn't know how to approach it, and he would have to take it one step at a time.

He leaned over and pecked her on the lips, as he retracted, she touched his face and kissed him deeply on the lips, he kissed her back with just as much depth and passion, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him and he never wanted these moments to change, he had to think of his future after the Platinum league, he knew he wasn't going back to New Bark Town, maybe he could convince Dawn to stay here with him, he didn't know, but he did know two things, one, it was too soon to talk about moving in, two, her lips tasted like strawberries.

"You know that's cheating." He said in between kisses

"What's that?" She asked, a bit concerned

"Your lips tasting so good." Nick smiled as he kissed her again

She happily sighed and kept kissing him. A figure approached the pair gently; he was wearing a white and blue stripped shirt, blue pants and sailors hat. Nick quickly pulled away and glared at the man.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, but I want to give you two this." He handed Nick a flyer

The paper had a picture of a huge ship; it had to be the size of a normal cruise ship, bright lights, blue hull, white smoke pipes emitting smoke, and it was resting on the harbor.

"Sunshoria Town is offering the cruise of a lifetime. The Love Boat,"

Nick looked confused "Isn't that the name of a bad TV show?"

"Don't pick the name sir, anyway, the city is offering the Love Boat experience no charge for the entire month, a simple week cruise around the coast of NeoTerra, then we're back here in a week. They say the Love Boat brings out more couples than anywhere else in the region. You two love birds ought to consider it." With that, he walked away

Nick and Dawn both blushed, though Nick couldn't tell if he was burnt, or blushing, all he knew, Dawn was blushing.

"So…do you want to do it?" Dawn asked, smiling

Nick thought for a moment, he then grabbed his phone and called Tom "Tom, get the others. We're going a cruise."

* * *

><p>By sunset, the entire gang was at the docks, Dawn included, Nick had developed a bit of a tan after being outside for so long, and even Pichu had a slight tan, though his face looked more orange then red like humans.<p>

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Alex asked

"Come on, free cruise for a week?" Nick smiled "It seems great to me. Gives me time to prepare for the next gym."

Kara smirked _Also gets me a chance to prove that you should be with me, not Berlitz. _She glared at Dawn, she had no problem with the coordinator, but the only thing that bugged her was that both girls liked Nick; she wasn't going to let him get away without a fight.

"Next!" The man called out

Nick walked up and saw it was the same guy who gave him the flyer "Good to see you again, hope you don't mind I brought my friends with me."

"No problem friend! The more the merrier!" He nodded and let them on

Nick smiled and led Dawn onto the boat as Tom followed with Gold and Alex and Kara were dead last.

The main deck was huge, with a gigantic swimming pool, diving board, plenty of seats toward the pool and away from it toward the middle platform; a man was waiting for them.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jason Leng, and I will be your tour guide. I will be showing you around and to your rooms."

Nick looked confused "I didn't know we needed a reservation."

"No need to worry sir, we have enough space on the three floors to accommodate everyone. Now please follow me."

He passed the deck "Obviously, you've seen our main deck; the pool is open to all guests for as long as you want. We just ask you don't do any night swimming as it is a safety hazard."

He led them toward what looked like a dining hall, Tom fell back and started walking with Alex.

"Hey, Alex, we're near the poop deck, do you think they would get offended if I pooped there?" Tom started snickering

Alex smiled, shook his head "Such immature actions are beneath me."

"Who made you Mister Maturity?"

Alex thought for a moment "I don't know man; we'd have to test it." He started laughing

Kara shook her head "What a pair of children."

"If I seem to recall Kara, you are the youngest of all of us."

"Your point?" Kara glared

Tom smiled "Nothing."

Leng spoke up "Welcome to the grand dining room, our meals will be coming up through here, during dinner, we expect everyone to be formal, no casual like what you're wearing, its fine for breakfast and lunch, breakfast is complimentary, lunch you will need to pay for and dinner has been covered by our captain."

Gold looked confused "Where is he?"

"He's a very private person; he doesn't come out of his cabin unless it's necessary."

Several people were already in the dining room, it was huge, red carpet, golden chandeliers hung from the ceilings, grand round tables were scattered throughout the room, and there was even a large section in the back for dancing. Nick looked inside and looked at Dawn, who had a smile on her face.

Awhile later they were on the third floor, Leng stopped at four room complex "These will be your rooms. There are two single rooms and two double rooms. Choose wisely and I hope you enjoy your cruise." He walked away

Nick looked inside and found one of the single rooms "Dibs!"

"Who said you could call dibs?" Tom replied

"Simple, dibs." Nick said as he leaned against the closed door

Alex shook his head "Okay, since Dawn is our guest, she should get the other one, and the rest of us will just have to double up."

"Fine by me." Gold said going inside one of the rooms followed by Kara

* * *

><p>Dinner that evening was simple, everyone got together in Nick's room and had made sandwiches and chips and just talked. Nick explained about his gym battle and some of his adventures and Dawn talked about her time in Kanto, running into Team Rocket and being helped by a man named Jason Malone and his friends, Nick smiled, he respected Jason for helping Dawn out, but still wanted to see how good this guy was, especially since they were the same age.<p>

They all said their good nights and went to bed. As Dawn was getting ready for bed that evening, she smelled a strange odor in the air, it smelled familiar to her, though she couldn't figure out what, all she knew was, when she went to bed that evening, she could only dream and think about Nick, and how she felt about him, that she loved him.

* * *

><p>By midnight, most were asleep; the only sound that could be heard was a thump on the poop deck.<p>

"Yes!" Tom shouted "I did it!"

"Would you keep your voice down? People are sleeping!" Alex yelled

"But I pooped on the poop deck?" Tom shouted

"Yeah, now your life's dream is fulfilled." Alex rebutted

* * *

><p>Nick woke up the next morning, Pichu was sleeping next to him while his other Pokemon were sleeping in various parts of the room, Pidove was sleeping on the chair's back while Butterfree slept on the back of his bed, Totodile slept by Nick's head on the floor and Eevee slept by Nick's feet.<p>

"Pichu, you want to watch the sunrise and go get some breakfast afterwards?" Nick asked smiling

Pichu's head shot up at breakfast "Pichu! (Dude, I'm starving!)

He quickly slipped on his vest; backpack was kept in his room, though he managed to leave Pichu's food on the table, shoes on and was on his way out as Pichu jumped onto Nick's shoulder.

The sun slowly raised on the upper deck, Nick stood there, a smile on his face as Pichu sat on the banister.

"Great view huh buddy?" Nick looked at Pichu

"Pi, Pichu! (You know it; wish we could stay here forever.)"

"Me too, but what are you going to do? We do have our friends back home we need to take care of, let alone housing, and trying to figure out if we even win the league…"

"Pichu Pi Pichu! (Don't say that, we're gonna win!)"

Nick nodded "Your right, we are…" he could feel a hand trace his shoulders

He turned to see Dawn tracing her fingers along his back and smiled at him, something was off about her though, and he didn't care.

"Hey, good morning." She smiled

She was wearing her normal clothing though her hair was down without her clips or hat, her hair moved gently in the breeze.

"Good morning, you didn't need to look this good just to impress me." He smiled

She leaned over and kissed his cheek "You mean a lot to me, I just want to look good for you."

"I know." He kissed her back as Pichu stuck his tongue out and made a gagging noise

Nick shook his head "Ignore him."

She smiled sweetly at him "It's fine, I wanted to ask you something…"

"And that would be..?" He gently ran his hand along her face

"I want to have dinner with you…tonight, if you're up for it."

"Oh I'm looking forward to it, I'm all for it."

She smiled "That's good, I'll go get ready," she leaned in and whispered in his ear "I got something special planned."

He kissed her cheek "I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled and walked away, from the corner of his eye, Nick could swear he saw Kara watching their conversation, a look of lust and desire in her eyes.

* * *

><p>That evening, Tom and Alex joined Nick in his room while he was getting ready, he was wearing a pair of black pants and shoes, a white dress shirt to which he was fixing the cuffs to, he had a black jacket thrown on his bed.<p>

"You sure you want to do this?" Alex asked

"Yes, I want to do this." Nick replied fixing his left cuff "Listen, I saw Kara, she was watching me…like she wanted me bad. I can't have her get in the middle of this date and screw this up."

Tom nodded "You think you have problems? I have to deal with Gold; she's been following me like a woman possessed."

"I know, Dawn was acting strange as well, she was flirting with me a lot, more so than usual…It didn't feel right this time."

Alex thought for a moment, and then turned back to Tom "We would be able to help more, but we were doing our own thing last night."

"Really?" Nick finished messing with his cuff and grabbed his jacket "I'll be back in a while, Pichu, stay with Tom okay?"

Pichu had a sour look on his face "Pichu (Whatever.)"

"What's wrong with you?" Nick asked

"Don't worry about it, we'll look after him, have fun." Tom smiled

"I will." Nick threw his jacket on and walked out, closing the door behind him

Alex looked over at Tom "What are we gonna do?"

"Elementary my dear Alexander. We're not going to let Kara interfere." Tom smiled and looked at Pichu "We're gonna need your help as well buddy."

"Pichu! (You know it!)"

* * *

><p>Nick walked down the hall toward Dawn's room, he didn't know what to expect from tonight, all he knew, was that Dawn had something in store for him, and he was anxious to find out what it was.<p>

He approached her door and gave it a series of knocks, he had a dinner reservation set for six and he wanted to be there on time or at least a little early.

"Give me just one second!" Nick could hear Dawn shout through the door

He smiled and stepped back from the door, giving Dawn her space. He smiled and just patiently waited.

"Dawn, we gotta meet our six o'clock reservation."

"We needed a reservation?"

"Yeah, seemed weird, but that's what they required."

"Okay, hang on, I'm coming out."

Nick smiled, in his coat pocket was a small flower he bought from one of the venders on the third floor, it matched her eyes almost too well.

The door opened and Dawn stepped out, though, she looked nothing like the Dawn he came to know.

She wore a long blue and white colored dress, which exposed her back to the air, high heeled shoes on her feet, stockings covered her legs, her hair was down with a slight curl in her hair.

Nick smiled and felt dumbfounded by Dawn's appearance; she was no longer the simple girl he came to know, but a woman. She smiled back at him, he must have been staring.

"See anything you like?" She joked

Nick smiled "A lot. But it can wait."

She smiled and placed a hand on her chest "You're too cute."

"Then what are you?" He smiled playfully

"Too perfect."

Nick smiled and handed her the flower he bought, he smiled at her "For you."

She removed the casing that was around it and placed it on her wrist, it was navy blue, the same color as her hair and eyes, she blushed and kissed him.

"Come on," he took her hand "We'll miss our reservation."

* * *

><p>Tom, Alex and Pichu snuck into the dining hall, Tom led with Pichu on his shoulder while Alex was next to him.<p>

"Great, we're under dressed."

Waiters were preparing the tables as the guests started to walk in, Tom noticed two waiters off to the side.

"You see those two?" He pointed

"Yeah," Alex replied

"Follow me."

He walked into the dining hall, walked up behind them and grabbed one waiter and started to drag him away and Alex mimicked him.

"Pichu, shock wave!"

"Pichu!" Pichu let a quick shock escape its cheeks and hit both waiters, causing them to get electrocuted and fainted.

"Take their uniform. Follow me."

Though no one could see as Tom and Alex rolled their targets into a broom closet, plenty could be heard.

"Would you get that thing?"

"I can't! He won't give it up!"

"In the name of Arceus, let me take care of it."

The pair came out wearing the uniforms; Tom let his sandy blonde hair be slicked back while Alex fixed his tie. Tom dipped into his jeans pocket and produced a fake mustache.

"Put that on." Tom handed him a copy as he got Pichu in a tiny uniform he found in his uniform's pocket

"Why?"

Kara walked into the dining hall as Nick and Dawn took their seats at their table. Alex looked over at them.

"They're here." Alex pointed

Tom looked back "So is Kara, I'll handle her."

"Good luck." Alex sighed as Pichu sat at the service window

* * *

><p>Tom walked over to Kara "Hey, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm looking for Nick." Kara saw him "I need to tell him something."

Tom held her shoulder "Come on, you go back to your room, I'll go tell him for you."

"Do you promise Tom? I know you."

"If you can't trust me, who can you trust?" Tom smiled

"Okay, let him know." She started to walk back

Tom motioned for Alex to follow and slipped his mustache on and followed Kara back to her room. She didn't even notice they were following him.

Kara was in her room by the time the boys arrived; he looked around, grabbed a broom and shoved it into the door handle, blocking her escape.

"Dude, did you just seal her door with that thing?"

"You know it." Tom smiled "now come on, we gotta take care of this date."

"She is going to kill you, you know that right?"

Tom cleared his throat and started talking with a bad Italian accent "Oh I know eh, just follow me lead no eh?"

Alex looked confused, he didn't know what was going on, but he was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh.

* * *

><p>Alex handled Nick and Dawn's dinner while Tom stood to the side being the lookout incase Kara managed to escape.<p>

His partner in crime walked back over and handed the cook Nick and Dawn's ticket order for desert.

"How's it going?"

"Fine, desert course now. So far it's been compliments, flirting and both of them eating off of each other's forks."

Tom shook his head "Enough to make a man barf."

Pichu watched Nick, to Pichu, Nick was his trainer, his friend, his brother, the only one who ever understood him and he felt weird, almost sick to know he was going to lose him to Dawn, he loved having Dawn around, he just never saw Nick as the type to date.

Alex took the plates and headed back to their table. Tom started to panic when Kara was walking toward the dining hall again; he got creative, time to get creative. He took a pie tray and began to walk toward a couple eating dinner.

"Ten banana cream pies!" Tom announced as he tripped on his own pant leg

The tray flew through the air as Kara got hit with the pies; Tom stood up, straightened himself and tried so hard not to laugh.

"I am so a-sorry Ma'am, please, allow me…." He grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe off the pie as Kara slapped him and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Nick finished his desert and laughed as Kara walked off with pie all over her. Dawn smirked and giggled.<p>

"What happened?"

"The waiter over there tripped and splashed her."

Dawn smiled "You know Nick; you have made this evening…perfect."

"Thanks." Nick smiled "You made it perfect for me as well."

"Listen, I want to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think…I could stay with you tonight?"

"I don't see why not." Nick smirked

The pair leaned in and kissed each other. Nick smiled, he knew something was wrong with Dawn, but he didn't care, all that mattered was that they were together.

* * *

><p>Pichu looked over at Nick and Dawn, sighed and started singing.<p>

"Pi Pi, pi pi, Pi Pi… Pichu, Pi, pi, pi, Pi, Pichu… (And if he falls…in love tonight, it can be assumed…)"

Tom walked over to him, he knew what Pichu was singing "His care free days…with us…" he chocked, hold a tear back "are history."

Alex walked over and he and Tom started singing again "In short our pal…is doooo…" they held the note for a few seconds "doomed."

"Pi Pi pi…Pichu! (Is doomed!)" Pichu felt the tears build and started crying into his sleeve as Tom rubbed his back

As Dawn walked away, Nick walked over to the trio "You guys really know how to carry a tune, you guys do kid's parties?"

"Not now man." Tom said, a sad tone in his voice

"Pichu, you coming with me?" Nick offered a hand

"Pi, Pichu pi (No! Go hang out with your girlfriend.)" He managed to get out between sobs

"What's wrong buddy?" Nick tried to place a hand on his back

Pichu backed away from Nick and went over to Tom

"Pichu?" Nick asked concerned

"Pichu! Pi! Pichu! Pi! (No! Your replacing me with someone else!)" He jumped off the window and walked off

Nick looked at Pichu as Tom and Alex walked over to him trying to catch up to the young electric rodent.

* * *

><p>Nick slept that night concerned, he was worried about Dawn and Kara both falling in love with him. But, nothing compared to the hatred Pichu felt for him, eight years of traveling around with him and Pichu felt like Dawn was replacing him. Though Dawn was in his arms, he still felt concerned.<p>

Nick had a lot to do the next day and he had to get his partner back, no matter what it took.

**Okay, thank god this chapter is done! The longest chapter I've written in a long time, I decided to break this up into two chapters because this chapter would be like twenty-thirty pages on word and I didn't want to rush it. I'm going to resume posting chapters on Monday and I should be up to twenty by the start of June.**

**For now, everyone who reads this story still RxR until Monday!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Love Boat part 2

Chapter 15: The Love Boat part 2

The next day Nick was concerned and he wanted to be alone, he was floating in the pool before everyone else was up and about, he just needed some time to think things through.

He hadn't seen Kara yet, though from what Tom told him, she seemed to have feelings for him as well. Dawn was not who she normally was and Pichu was angry at him. His world was falling apart and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Nick? You okay man?"

Nick looked over at Tom standing at the base of the pool, Nick frowned and floated over.

"No. No I'm not." Nick replied, a bit of anger in his tone

"Why are you angry at me? I didn't do anything!"

Nick frowned "I know, it's just…everything has been going from bad to worse."

Tom looked over to the side "And here comes the worse."

Nick turned to Kara approaching them; there was a lazy look in her eyes, almost like she wasn't there.

"Nick? You got a minute?" Kara asked

_Oh no, now I'm gonna regret this. _Nick nodded "Yeah, what's up?"

Kara bent down as Tom walked over to the side "Do you…want to watch the sunset tonight?"

Nick frowned "Kara…I can't…I got too much going on in order to…"

He was interrupted by Kara kissing him; he pulled back and tried to keep himself from drowning.

"So, you still want to go?"

"Uh….sure." Nick replied, half dazed

She smiled and walked away as Tom walked over to Nick, a frown on his face.

"You. Are. Whipped." Tom said with a smile on his face

"I am not whipped…I just…I don't know what to do." Nick said looking over at Kara

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Tom replied "What are you going to do about Pichu?"

Nick sighed "I don't know…he's gonna hate me forever."

"He thinks you're going to replacing him with Dawn."

"I'm not, I just….I just want to be happy and she makes me happy. Pichu is my brother and my best friend."

"I know, I'm gonna try to get him and you into the same room and we'll see how it goes."

"Thanks Tom." Nick smiled and got out of the pool

Tom handed Nick his towel. Nick dried his face off and hung it around his neck "I really don't want to do this thing with Kara."

"I know, don't worry, I'm sure it'll work out." Tom smirked "Besides, Dawn would be better."

Nick smirked and shoved Tom playfully.

* * *

><p>Kara was getting ready for Nick, it was mid in the afternoon going into the evening and she wanted to look her best, it was time she proved to Nick that he was hers and no one else's.<p>

Her door opened, a shadowy figure stood behind the frame.

"Use sleep powder." The figure ordered, he opened a Pokeball as an Venomoth appeared

It flapped its pink wings silently as blue and green mist appeared in Kara's room, one inhale of the powder and she fell to the floor, the figure smiled, the only distinguished feature was the jackal head on his shirt.

The figure tapped his earpiece "Mister Leng, I have her."

"_Good, Berlitz is next; get her after she's done talking to Gray." _

"Yes sir." The figure nodded

* * *

><p>Nick walked into his room to Pichu sitting in it, flipping through an old photo album Nick had taken with him on all his journeys, tears were in his eyes. Nick walked over and hovered over Pichu and noticed a picture he was looking at.<p>

It was a picture of Nick and Pichu at the orange islands, not many knew, but he did win the Orange Island league after the Silver Conference, Nick was holding the trophy up for the photographer to take the picture, Pichu was sitting in the trophy his head poking up from inside.

"I remember that day; I had to literally fill the bowl of that trophy with water so you could go swimming in it." Nick smiled and scratched Pichu's head "Good times huh buddy?"

"Pichu pi. (Yeah, good times.)" Pichu replied

Nick sat down in the chair "Pichu look, I know you think I'm replacing you…but I'm not, I kept you around with me for a long time because we're friends. No girl can ever replace the bond you and I have."

"Pichu Pi (Guess you're right.)"

Nick smiled "Besides, if Dawn and I end up getting together, you'll have her to scratch your stomach."

Pichu got a wide grin on his face "Pichu pi pi (and I do love my tummy scratched.)"

"So, what do you say buddy?" Nick smiled "Are we still friends?" he opened up a paper bag

Pichu looked curiously at the bag. Nick smiled and pulled something out "I got to pull a few strings with Tom and Alex impersonating servers and I got something for you."

He pulled a ketchup bottle out of the bag and opened it up "Don't think I forgot when we went to Tom's restaurant and you ended up eating out of the ketchup bottle at our table."

Pichu grinned "Pichu! (Aw man! You do love me!)" He started licking the ketchup out of the top of the bottle

Nick smiled "I don't suppose a straw would help?"

"Pichu! (No I'm good.)" Pichu kept licking the ketchup

"Come on, let's go see Dawn." He scooped Pichu into his arm and carried him out with his backpack on and his Pokemon on his belt

* * *

><p>Nick found Dawn right where he expected to see her, sunbathing on the front deck, in the same bathing suit he saw her in two days ago, hair was tied back and her bangs were clipped back.<p>

He smiled "Hey you."

She smiled at him "Hey! Last night was amazing!"

"I know." Nick smiled and sat down in the chair next to her

She looked over at Pichu "Since when does he…"

"He loves ketchup." He smiled

"Ah I see, so you wanna do something tonight?" Dawn asked, a lovely appearance in her eyes

Nick shook his head "Not tonight," he couldn't hold this in anymore "I need to confess something to you."

"And that would be?"

"Kara asked me on a date tonight…."

"And what did you say?" Apparent fear came into her voice

"I…I said yes." Nick looked into her eyes "But listen, I'm going to tell her tonight I'm not interested in her for the last time, but since we got here, she's been acting weird."

"Nick, why would you do this? Do this to us?"

Nick looked at her "Dawn, for the longest time you told me that there wasn't us, because of Kara, besides, I didn't know how you would react if I ever really did ask you out."

"Well I would say yes, but if what you say is true and you are going to let Kara down, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Nick smiled "Thanks Dawn," he looked as the sun started to set "I need to go meet her, I'll see you soon."

"Okay Nick, wrap it up with her please?"

"I will."

Nick walked away, leaving Dawn behind as she was cleaning up and proceeded toward her room.

* * *

><p>As Dawn finished cleaning herself up, she felt a strange feeling overcome her, she felt woozy and collapsed onto the floor, asleep, the source coming from a Venomoth and strange spy.<p>

He walked over to Dawn, grabbed her Pokeballs, put them in her bag and threw her over his shoulder.

"Berlitz secured, coming back."

"_Good, I'll get Gray."_

* * *

><p>The sunset revealing the moon, and from what it seemed, Kara stood Nick up, as he proceeded back to the deck, he felt a rumble erupt from the boat, the boat shaking caused the pool to shatter as Nick fell onto the floor with a thud.<p>

Pichu held onto Nick's shirt as the boat continued to shake.

"What is going on?"

"_Nicholas Gray, report to the Captain's Cabin."_

Nick ran up the stairs, wanting answers, as he ran over to cabin, the jackal symbol appeared on the hull on the ship.

* * *

><p>As Nick proceeded inside the cabin, no one was in, a map of the NeoTerra Ocean was on a table, several large monitors were on the back wall, metal plating was on the walls and it was about fifty feet tall, thirty feet wide.<p>

"Hello Mister Gray."

Nick turned to Leng standing behind him, though something was off about him, though Nick could definitely take in his features now, having Chinese and Russian descent in his features, had black hair and midnight black eyes.

"Leng, what is going on?"

"Perhaps my boss should explain."

He walked over to the monitor, pressed a button and the screen came to life, a man sat in a chair in a unknown location, most likely an observatory, he had gray and black hair, ice blue eyes and wore a business suit.

"_Hello Mister Gray."_

"And you would be?" Nick asked, taking a step toward the door

"_They call me many names, the Boss, the man in charge, but you may refer to me as the Illusive Man." The man held a cigarette in his fingers, he took a puff and then exhaled "leader of Team Anubis." _

"Say what!" Nick asked shocked

"_Leng, no need to keep up that stupid appearance anymore." _

"Yes sir." He threw off the uniform he had on and revealed what appeared to be an assassin

The man stood with black uniform on with gray armor over it, gloves on his hands, sunglasses over his eyes and a Pokemon belt, the armor held the same Jackal symbol that Team Anubis was famous for.

"Why are you here? What is the point?" Nick grabbed a Pokeball in retaliation

Leng raised an arm as a Pokeball flew off his belt and hit his hand and expanded, he held the arm up in front of Nick.

"_We are NeoTerra's salvation, without Team Anubis, this region would fall into chaos, we are the agents that bring this region into salvation and we are NeoTerra's response to any threat, that includes anyone who tries to break us, that would include you." _

Nick frowned. He knew they were evil, but how could they justify what they did; they're terrorists, not the good guys.

"_Leng, dispose of him." _The screen faded to black

"Yes sir, but first, I thought you would like to see something." Leng walked back to the computer and pressed another button

The screen split into three, one screen showed Alex and Tom bounded and held above a pool of Sharpedo, Kara was bound and gagged in the engine room, a pipe was about to fall apart, and finally, Dawn was on the last screen, she was bound and gagged while being held on a crane of sorts, heading down to the ocean itself.

"What are you doing?" Nick roared

A counter started, though instead of counting down, it was counting up.

"If you can't beat me in time, your friends will die…one by one."

Nick expanded his Pokeball "You want a fight, you got one, Eevee! Stand by!"

He tossed the Pokeball and the little brown normal Pokemon emerged onto the field.

Leng let his expand "Dusknoir, show them fear!"

His Pokeball emerged as a large ghost type appeared, it had lips on its stomach, a scarf over its head and one large red eye looked at Eevee.

_Ghost types aren't affected by Normal attacks, Eevee is at a disadvantage, I'm gonna have to play this one fast and hope I can get out of here._

"Eevee, dig!"

Eevee dug underground and waited for Dusknoir to strike, Dusknoir wasn't impressed.

"Dusknoir, Ice beam, into the hole."

Dusknoir disappeared for a minute, and then reappeared over the hole, it fired a beam of ice into the hole, Eevee shot up in pain as the beam made impact and it made impact on the floor near Nick. Nick ran over to him.

"Eevee, you okay?"

"Eevee." He replied weakly

"Dusknoir, Earthquake!"

Dusknoir shot a fist into the ground, it shook with intensity as the field cracked and Eevee held onto Nick as the pair fell onto the ground, Nick cried out in pain as Pichu held onto the doorframe.

A red gem came out of Nick's bag, Eevee looked at it walked over and touched it; suddenly his body began to glow white.

"Eevee's evolving!" Nick cried out

* * *

><p>Gold wandered around the engineering part of the boat, the tracking device she slipped onto Tom's bag was vibrating on a strange device she was carrying on her wrist. She had to reveal who she was, if she was going to get Tom to trust her.<p>

She had felt the effects of whatever affected the ship, most of the passengers felt the effects and she was no different, she was affected, and then fought it long enough to be rid of the curse of love that affected her.

She finally found them dangling above a Sharpedo pit. She fell back and readied her wrist device.

Tom looked down "Well Alex, it was good knowing you."

"Same with you man, hard to believe Anubis beat us to the punch."

"Yeah, who would have figured they were such good hand to hand fighters."

Their rope started to move toward the pit, Tom looked down in fear as the Sharpedo were licking their jaws, ready for dinner.

Tom sighed and looked down, ready for the end to come. "Where's a Pokemon Ranger when you need one!"

Gold took that opportunity to move, she moved so quickly her trench coat flew off, exposing her uniform, Key flew off and toward the rope, attempting to cut it.

"Capture on!"

Tom and Alex looked over at her, her new appearance was that of a red jacket, a white shirt under, gray pants and white shoes, a capture device on her arm.

A top erupted from her capture device, it circled around the Sharpedo as Gold moved her wrist around for a while and finally her device spoke up.

"_Capture complete." _

She wiped the sweat from her forehead "Good to be back." She looked at the water sharks "move out of the way! Don't eat them!"

They complied and moved to the ends of the pool as Tom and Alex fell inside, Gold ran over and helped them out, though her big glasses were still on her eyes.

As Tom and Alex removed the rope, Alex got ahead "Vaporeon, Typhlosion, come on out!"

The water type and fire starter emerged as Gold helped Tom remove the rest of the rope.

"You're a Pokemon ranger? Why didn't you tell us?" Tom asked

Gold removed the rope "Sorry, I wanted to trust you guys first before I told you, besides, I wanted to make sure I could trust you first specifically Tom." Key flew over and landed on her shoulder as Gold crushed her glasses

"Well, thanks Gold..." Tom said with a smiled

"Its Holly, Holly Lewis, and your quite welcome Tommy." She leaned up and kissed his cheek

Alex smirked "Look who else has a girlfriend now."

Tom smirked "Shut up, come on we gotta help Nick and get everyone off."

* * *

><p>Eevee finished glowing and was soon replaced by a fire red bodied being with a yellow tail resembling flames, it had a flame looking fur on its head and had a yellow ring around its neck.<p>

"Flareon!" It cried out

"Eevee evolved?" Nick smiled "Awesome!"

HE took out his Pokedex and scanned his new Pokemon.

"_Flareon, the flame Pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit." _

"This changes nothing, Dusknoir, use ice beam!"

Dusknoir fired another beam of ice, not at Flareon but at Nick, Flareon jumped in front of his trainer and unleashed a spin of fire from its lips, melting the ice and striking Dusknoir hard.

"Fire spin? Okay, that's awesome," he looked at the door "Flareon, get the door." He ran toward it

Flareon emitted a large flame from its lips, burning the door off, a small series of flames were left on the ashes as Nick grabbed Pichu, jumped out of the flames and Flareon followed as they ran toward the deck, Nick was going to get Dawn, he just hoped the others could get Kara.

* * *

><p>Alex led the trio as they proceeded up toward the top, when they passed engineering, they saw Kara inside, bound and gagged.<p>

"Vaporeon, break the glass."

Vaporeon broke the glass and Alex jumped inside, he saw the loose pipe and nodded at Vaporeon. It walked over and used an ice attack to freeze the pipe in place. Tom and Holly ran ahead to get the civilians escorted.

"Hang on Kara."

He took her gag off and began to mess with her arms and legs.

"Thanks Alex, I honestly don't remember anything." Kara confessed

Alex smiled and helped Kara to her feet "No problem, come on, we gotta move."

* * *

><p>Nick found Dawn who was slowly going toward the ocean, he called out Totodile.<p>

"Use Ice beam, stop that thing from moving."

Totodile fired a beam of ice at the pulley device that bound Dawn. It froze, Nick grabbed onto Dawn's rope and swung it over to him, he grabbed Dawn's wrist and brought her up.

She smiled when she saw it was Nick who saved her; he started to pull her rope off that bound her arms, and then went for her gag.

"Thank you Nick." She said quietly

"No problem." They were interrupted as the boat began to shake again, this time, splitting in half, Dawn screamed as Nick returned Totodile to his Pokeball. Leng was moving up fast.

"Take Pichu," Nick handed Pichu to Dawn "Take that lifeboat over there, get yourselves off, I can handle him."

"I want to stay. I won't let you die in order to protect me."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Nick smiled "No need to worry."

"No need to worry," she repeated then started to move, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips hard, she didn't let go for a few minutes "Be careful. And come back to me."

"I will. Now go!"

She ran over to the boat, set Pichu and her bag inside, then pressed the lever that held the boat up and it hit the water.

* * *

><p>Nick watched as boats began to get to the shore near where they were, he smiled he knew his friends got off in time, and smiled wider when Dawn began to paddle over and caught up with the rest, at least they were safe.<p>

"Your mine now kid." Leng said

Flareon erupted a flame from its mouth as Leng drew two Pokeballs and tossed them, Dusknoir arrived again, followed by a large green bug Pokemon, and it had long wings, big bug like eyes and flew around fast.

"Say goodbye Gray!" Leng yelled "Finish him!"

Nick prepared for the end as the boat began to crack near him. Another figure stood behind Leng.

"Garaydos! Hydro Pump!"

A large unusually red sea dragon erupted from beneath the boat and let a large typhoon of water out of its mouth aiming right for Leng and his Pokemon, they flew through the air and fell overboard, just as Leng was about to fall over the edge, his Yanmega flew over and took Leng away with Dusknoir back in its Pokeball.

The part of the boat cracked that Nick was standing on as he returned Flareon to its Pokeball, the resulting shake knocked Nick off his feet, and he hit his head and fell off what was left of the platform, falling into the ocean.

The figure dived into the water after Nick, his Garaydos followed quickly.

* * *

><p>As Nick fell, his life flashed inside his mind, his birth, his parents, for the first time in a long time, he could see his mother, long shoulder length blonde hair, emerald green eyes and tanned skin. He hadn't thought about his mother in a long time, he missed her, when she disappeared, he didn't know what to do, and he was left alone and New Bark Town without even word from his father at all.<p>

He wasn't ready to die, he still had to win the NeoTerra League, finish his badge quest…and tell Dawn he loved her.

The figure grabbed Nick, hung onto Garaydos and held his breath as they reached the surface; Garaydos swam over to the shore a few miles away, the tall figure took Nick to the shore, Nick didn't take in any water when he fell but he was able to wake up to the man soaking wet standing over top of him.

"He's over here!" The man cried out

Nick's vision was coming back but he was able to see Alex, Kara, Tom, Gold and Dawn run over to him, Pichu was on her shoulder.

"Nick you're alright!" Dawn cried out as she hugged Nick

Nick hugged her back "I told you I was fine."

Holly stood by Nick "You seem okay."

"Gold?"

"Holly, Nicholas, it's good to officially meet, I'm a Pokemon ranger."

"What happened out there?"

The man looked out at the beach "The captain was murdered three days ago, the man, Leng, was Team Anubis wet works agent, an assassin assigned to cause chaos, your friends Kara and Dawn were affected by an attract virus in the air vent. The entire boat was turned into a Team Anubis operation, out of the hundred and fifty people on that boat, eighty were Team Anubis agents, they disappeared when the boat started to break."

Nick looked out as the boat began to sink. Holly looked at the Garaydos, the man was walking toward.

"You have a red Garaydos?"

"Yes. I caught him long ago, and he's been a good companion to me."

Nick spoke up as he stood up, Pichu was by his side "Who are you?"

"I am the guardian of NeoTerra, its league, its secrets, its history, but you Nicholas, may call me Dominic," he faced the young trainer "Champion Dominic, the best trainer in NeoTerra."

**Now we finally get to meet the man behind the curtain of NeoTerra, and now everything is coming full circle for this book. I didn't expect to get this chapter up today, but I did, and now I can work on the next chapter followed by Nick's third gym battle and Dawn's next contest, so until next time, good luck and have fun!**

**Oh and by the way, for those who are now just starting to read this story, I am not accepting any more OC characters, I appreciate everyone wanting to submit, but the cast has been finalized and is not getting any new additions.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Thunder Ribbon

Nick was shocked when he saw Champion Dominic standing in front of the him, the man was close to fifty, brown hair with a few gray patches forming, he wore a white collared shirt, black pants, and a long black trench coat, though from what he could see, a Pokemon belt was under the coat, with six Pokeballs Nick had never seen before, they were gold on the top, white on the bottom, though one was purple, Nick knew a Master Ball when he saw one.

"I know you all have many questions about this region. Anubis and what is in store." Dominic folded his arms over his chest "And I would be glad to answer them for you at a later date."

Nick and everyone looked confused, though Nick was the first to rise up.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, confused

"Well for starters, I know that there is a contest in the next town tomorrow morning. Plus, I know you're going to need your badge Mister Gray." Dominic explained, tossing a Pokeball and a Pidgeot emerged

He climbed onto its back and looked at the five trainers in front of him, but focused on Nick "When the contest and the gym battles are over, I'll meet with you on the Cliffside overlooking the entire city to the north. Thunderous City is just about a ten minute walk, you should be there soon if you hurry."

With that, he took off into the night sky, leaving the group behind in his dust. Nick sensed something familiar about Dominic, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Though he was still distracted by Dawn holding onto him tighter then she normally did.

* * *

><p>Dominic did not lie when he said Thunderous City was holding a contest, after what happened on the boat, Kara preferred to keep her distance from the group, Alex was lecturing Tom on pooping on the poop deck and acting like an idiot, Holly went to a Pokemon center to check in with her Ranger station.<p>

Nick was alone with Dawn in a back ally out back of the contest hall, she wore a dress similar to her first one, and it was pink and white, though it was a little longer than the one from when she first went into contests, her hair was tied up and the hair that hung on her shoulders were held up by a set of clips.

Nick was against the wall as they kissed each other, he had managed to convince her a little free time was what she needed. Her body was pressed up against his.

"Your still cheating you know that?" Nick smiled

"Would you just shut up? I'm trying to make a good impression." Dawn smiled, then frowned as she parted from his lips

"What's wrong?"

"I…I don't want to lose again." Dawn showed him her ribbon case

Inside was a ribbon, though it wasn't the one from before in Maritime, it was gold, with red ribbon on both sides instead of blue.

"When did you get that?"

"Celadon, they told me it was universal, I could use it any contest. So I chose NeoTerra…I just don't want to lose again."

Nick smiled and kissed her on the nose "You'll do fine Dawn. I'll be right there in the stands cheering you on."

Dawn smiled back at him and kissed him on the lips "You'd better."

* * *

><p>As Nick sat down in his seat, the contest was already well under way, Norm was up at his turn, Nick didn't know much about Norm but from what Nick could tell, he was something more than a coordinator, how else could you explain all the talent during the battle rounds?<p>

Norm drew a Pokeball and threw it into the air "Dragonair! Give us a show!"

A long snake like dragon Pokemon emerged onto the field. Norm smiled.

"Twister!"

Dragonair flew into the air, its body extended out as a long twister circled its body. Nick smiled; it was impressive as Dragonair flew through the air, twister moving in all directions.

"Now Dragon dance!"

A series of red circles appeared going around its body; they moved around, the wind of the twister catching them and in the end, it looked like a giant hurricane.

"Release!"

Dragonair released the attack with its tail, the twister and dragon dance attacks broke into each other, causing a series of explosions, they erupted causing red and black lights to appear as Dragonair floated to the ground, its body in a partial coil.

As the judges gave their piece, Nick kept his hands clenched in a fist, he stood up, Pichu jumped onto his shoulder and they proceeded toward backstage.

* * *

><p>Norm was already back in the locker room once Nick found him.<p>

"Norm!" He called out

Norm looked back at him "Nicholas Gray? It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Enough talk, I know your more than just a coordinator. You're a regular trainer aren't you?"

Norm smirked "What gave it away?"

"The way you battled during your last match against Dawn revealed it to me."

Norm nodded in approval and pulled a badge case out and revealed six badges in his arsenal "What do you think?"

"You have six?" Nick was impressed

"You know it. Working on my seventh as soon as I get out of here."

"So why do contests? Seems a little bit out of your reach."

"Always nice to have something good to do in your spare time Mister Gray."

* * *

><p>Dawn took her place on the stage, a Pokeball in her hand, Nick had returned to his seat, a smile on his face as he looked at her.<p>

"Okay," she whispered "here we go."

She enlarged her Pokeball and tossed it into the air "Typhlosion, spotlight!"

The Pokeball erupted open with several small fires appearing around it. Typhlosion grew the flames on its neck out, Typhlosion surrounding itself in a flame and broke each small flame as it fell to the ground; it spun, and then managed to emerge perfectly.

"Typhlosion! Eruption!

The flames grew to a near nova level as Typhlosion fired a large flame from its body.

"Now use flame wheel!"

The fire Johto starter surrounded its body in a giant flame; it flew into the eruption and let all the flames go around its body in a typhoon of red and orange.

"Now swift!"

Typhlosion released its body from the fire and let a large number of stars attract the flames going off in all angles, the stars burst and the flames came with it, yellow and red sparks flew down the stage as Typhlosion landed on its hands then landed swiftly on its feet.

Dawn smiled as she and Typhlosion left the stage.

"What a terrific job displaying Typhlosion's fire abilities as a fully evolved Pokemon." Mister Contesta smiled in approval

"Yes, remarkable!" Mister Sukizo said

"What a great way to show the bond between two Pokemon such as Dawn and Typhlosion." Nurse joy remarked

* * *

><p>Nick watched as the screen displayed Dawn's picture, and snarled at Norm's picture. Two others were shown, Nick was confused, and he always knew contests went to the best of six rounds.<p>

"This time things are going to be a little different!" The announcer Jillian said over the microphone "As we move forward with the contests, we're going to be narrowing down the number of coordinators who made it from normally six to four, and then the contest before the Grand Festival will result in the final two facing off!"

Nick smiled, he was glad Dawn was able to show off her skills for the better this time instead of allowing the others to gain an advantage, that was something about contests he came to understand, as more and more battle rounds commenced, the more your opponents could understand how you battle, not that Norm needed any help with that.

"The first battle will be between Norm and Ian! So let us see how well they can do against each other."

* * *

><p>Norm took his place on the field, a cocky look on his face as Ian approached the opposite side of the stage.<p>

Ian was a young man, early twenties, dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, nothing special about him, a little stocky, wore a business suit like outfit, with a Pokeball in his hand.

Norm smiled and raised one finger "I'll win this battle in one move. That's all I need."

"That's confident of you boy." Ian smiled "But your one move won't come at all."

Norm smiled and tossed his Pokeball "Gliscor! Appear!"

A giant purple bat Pokemon emerged with a long tail, a stinger on the end, two pincher claws on its hands and black wings, and bright yellow eyes. It stuck its tongue out at Ian, resting itself on its stinger tail.

Ian threw his Pokeball out "Metang! You're on!"

A medium sized steel octagon with two arms attached to its body floated on the battle field.

"Let's finish this before it gets out of hand. Gliscor, use guillotine!"

"Dodge it!"

Metang unfortunately could not dodge it, Gliscor was on Metang fast, it snared its arms with the stinger tail, raised an arm and slammed it claw open on Metang, and it fainted instantly.

"And it looks like yet again, Norm will move on to the final round! Let's see how Dawn Berlitz and her opponent will fair in this next fight."

Nick stared wide eyed, if Dawn had any hope of winning that Gliscor had to loose, by any means.

* * *

><p>Dawn arrived on the scene with a smile on her face, she was ready, and Nick was ready to cheer her on, regardless of whether or not his friends were there or not.<p>

"Dawn! You got this!"

"Pi! Pi! Pichu! (Yeah! What he said!)" Pichu cried out

Dawn smiled sweetly at Nick and waved at him and Pichu. She was ready for this; she had a new strategy and was determined to win.

Her opponent, Ashley Dawson stood on the other side of the field, raven black hair, big brown eyes a nice smile, overall, a very attractive woman, and she wore a blue dress and let her hair reach her shoulders.

"Hope you're ready for a fight Dawn, I don't intend to lose." Ashley said with a smile

Dawn smiled back at her "Don't worry; I'll make it a good fight."

Both trainers released their Pokemon at the same time.

"Buneary! Spotlight!"

The brown bunny bounced onto the field, a grin on its face, when she saw Pichu, she winked at him, Pichu simply slipped down into his seat.

"Looks like you got a fan buddy." Nick smiled and playfully nudged him

"Pichu Pichu Pi! (Shut up Nick, I know!)"

"Kirlia! Stand tall!" Ashley threw a Pokeball into the air

A pale white Pokemon appeared on the stage, green hair, bangs that dangled in front of her forehead, red clips on both sides of her head, her eyes were red and her legs were green.

"Let the semi-finals begin!" Jillian announced

"Buneary, bounce!"

Buneary bounced around the field, a smile on her face, aiming for Kirlia, though, it was ready to dodge.

"Teleport!"

Kirlia teleported away to another location on the stage, Buneary bounced toward Kirlia again, teleported again and the cycle repeated for several minutes, both trainers were losing points slowly on their scores.

Dawn thought for a moment, and then got an idea "Buneary, use Ice beam!"

Buneary let loose a beam of ice that managed to freeze the entire field, when Kirlia appeared again, she slipped and landed on the ice, then Buneary slammed onto its stomach.

"Oh and that's gonna cost Ashley some points right there!" Jillian announced

Ashley's score had gone down a few points, leaving her with only half of her points remaining; Dawn had a little under seventy-five percent.

"Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch!"

The cloud of Buneary's ears glowed as it charged toward Kirlia, it hit the Pokemon as it slipped again, after three punches, the Pokemon was down for the count, and Dawn had won.

"And Dawn will be moving on to face Norm in the final match!"

* * *

><p>Nick smiled as Dawn walked through the locker room; he slipped inside no sooner after she was declared the winner of her match.<p>

"I told you that you'd win." Nick smiled as Pichu smiled on his shoulder

"I know, I just…I don't know. Norm won last time by a slim victory…. What if I can't…?"

Nick kissed her on the lips "You'll do fine."

Norm smiled "Well, you two are together."

They both glared at him, Norm had a toothpick in his mouth, and he took it out and threw it onto the ground.

"Mrs. Berlitz, I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Dawn took her side of the field, Norm stood on the other side, a wide grin on his face.<p>

"Okay! This is the final battle! The winner will win the Thunder ribbon!" Jillian held up the ribbon

The ribbon had gold colored ribbons on the side of the gold foundation; the foundation had a lightning bolt in the middle.

"Who will win? Guess we'll have to find out!"

"Buneary! Spot light!"

"Gliscor, give them a show!"

Both Pokemon emerged onto the field and stood on both sides. A look of determination was in Dawn's eyes, she was going to win.

"Buneary! Use Ice Beam!"

A small beam of ice shot from the bunny's mouth as it aimed at Gliscor.

"Dodge it!"

Gliscor flew into the air, its tail was hit by the full blunt of the attack, and Norm's points went down by a small percentage.

"Gliscor, use guillotine!" Norm was getting mad

Gliscor flew toward Buneary, Dawn had to act fast.

"Buneary, bounce!"

Buneary bounced into the air as Gliscor snapped its pincer, and missed. Buneary was in the air and slammed onto Gliscor's back. Norm's points went down again as the timer reached three minutes.

"Gliscor, fire fang!"

Its fangs turned red as it flew toward Buneary, and it managed to hit as Buneary bounced into the air again. Dawn's points went down a bit. She was determined again as she was ready to win this ribbon.

"Buneary, ice beam again!"

Buneary bounced into the air and shot a beam of ice right into Gliscor's back, Gliscor hit the ground hard, Norm's points were down to one point.

"No, we need to end this, guillotine!" Norm called out again

Dawn smiled "Bounce!"

Gliscor's pincer slammed as Buneary bounced into the air, only to feel the claw around its neck. Dawn looked worried, Nick frowned and stood up and ran over to the stage.

"Dawn! Don't panic! Use an attack!"

Dawn nodded "Right." She looked at the field as the claw began to clamp down "Use Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary's ears began to glow and it slammed into Gliscor's head, it fell back, releasing its claw and it fell to the ground as Norm's points depleted.

"And Norm is done!" Jillian announced "Dawn is the winner!"

Dawn stood on the field with Typhlosion and Buneary stood next to her as Mister Contesta stood in front of her, ribbon in his hand.

"Congratulations Mrs. Berlitz, we understand this is your first victory in the NeoTerra championship, congratulations." He smiled as Dawn took the ribbon

Nick smiled as Dawn held it up in victory, a smile on her face, she winked at Nick. Nick smiled and nodded at the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Nick waited for Dawn in her hotel room, Pichu and the others wanted lunch so he left them with Tom, Dawn smiled as she walked inside, back in her regular outfit.<p>

"I told you that you would win." Nick smiled at her

"Thanks to you I won." Dawn walked over to him, ran a hand down his chest and kissed him

Nick kissed her back, he smiled at her and kept kissing her, little did he realize that the door was open, and Kara saw them, but said nothing at all. She was jealous and she wanted revenge.

"Now it's my turn to win." Nick smiled

"Your right; tomorrow is your day. And I'm going to win." Nick smiled

"That's the Nick I know. What were you going to tell me on the boat?" Dawn asked

Nick thought for a moment "I'll tell you later okay?"

"Okay, now just kissed me."

They kept kissing each other, as the sun began to set on one of the most perfect days of Nick's life.

**Okay, so chapter 16 is up, I know I'll definitly be able to finish to 20 before July, I know I'll definitly be able to make it to 30 by August! The next two chapters will be up within 24 hours of each other, I've had 18 planned for the last few months. So until tomorrow, RxR**


	17. Chapter 17: The Thunder Badge

Nick, Tom, Alex and Holly stood out front of the Thunderous gym the next day, the city itself was beautiful, it was another city floating on water, with bridges to separate the individual districts of the city, from the Contest hall to the north, the Pokemon center in the central part and the gym to the east with water flowing underneath, the city was beautiful.

Nick smiled "So, everyone ready?"

"You know it," Tom looked around "Where's Dawn?"

"She said she wanted to be here, but the boat ride unfortunately, messed up her whole schedule and she had to move onto the next city."

"No sense wasting time, let's go in!" Tom said

Alex looked at Nick "So, you know what Pokemon you're going to use?"

Nick smirked "I'm gonna use Pichu, Flareon and a special Pokemon I got from Professor Elm last night."

* * *

><p>The inside of the gym looked like a stage, it had a catwalk leading up to the center stage, a catwalk to the left and right, and four sections for the audience, and from what it looked like, the gym leader was waiting, Tori was also in the stands watching.<p>

"So, which one of you wants to challenge me?" She asked

She had a sweet sounding voice, she turned to face the three boys, Holly sat down next to Tori and the two began talking.

The gym trainer had long raven black hair, which went down to her chest, she wore a white and yellow colored top, a white fur coat, a black skirt that went to a little above her knees and black high heel shoes with thin heels.

All three boys looked at each other and then back at her and then at each other again

"Dang!" They all said in unison

She blushed at the playfulness of the boys. Tom then made his move; he broke free of the other two boys and took the gym trainer by the hand.

A romantic look spread on Tom's face as he wiped his blonde hair away from his face "I'm Tom. Tom Martin, chef and Pokemon battler of all ages. If you would allow me to say, you are quite a beautiful woman, perhaps we could go out for dinner…maybe even a romantic walk in Maritime…" He suddenly stopped as he had a sharp pain in his bottom

Kangaskhan erupted from her Pokeball and punched him then dragged him away by the ear.

"Kangas Kangas Kangaskhan? (You never learn do you Tommy?)" Kangaskhan said

"Ow! Ow! Watch the ear _mom! _Ow!" Tom yelled as he was being dragged off the stage

Kangaskhan then threw him into the stands. Tom landed on the seat with a hard thud as the audience was coming in.

"Okay, just Ow!" Tom yelled

* * *

><p>Nick laughed as Tom took his seat, the gym leader just giggled.<p>

"I'm your challenger." Nick smiled as he stepped forward

_Hmmm, he's a cutie "_And what would your name be?" She asked a smile on her face

"I'm Nicholas Gray from New Bark Town." He stepped onto the challenger's section of the stand "Though everyone calls me Nick."

She smiled "I'm Melissa; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She winked at him, to which Nick blushed at

"Right, I'm ready to battle!"

The crowd that had formed had begun to yell out in applause and how much they admired the gym trainer and whatnot as the announcer made his way onto the stage.

"This will be a three on three battle between Nicholas Gray and Super Model Melissa! The winner will be determined when one side is unable to battle anymore! Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Does everyone understand the rules! The announcer said

Nick nodded and drew a Pokeball "I'm ready!"

Melissa put a hand to her jacket and threw it off, Nick hadn't noticed before but the gym trainer had a squirrel Pokemon on her shoulder, it was white with blue stripes on its body.

She smiled and looked at her Pokemon "Pachirisu, you're up!"

The squirrel jumped off of Melissa's shoulder and ran around in a circle. Nick smiled, he had seen Dawn's Pachirisu before and she acted just as hyper.

"Flareon, stand by!" Nick threw the Pokeball onto the field

The flame Pokemon emerged onto the field and smiled at Nick.

"Pachirisu, electro ball!"

"Dodge it Flareon!"

The electric squirrel charged an electric ball in its hands and fired; Flareon jumped out of the way and launched a spiral of fire at it. The attack made impact, though it seemed like it didn't do much damage.

Nick shook his head "Dig!"

Flareon dug underground as Pachirisu attacked again with another electro ball. Nick sighed in relief.

"Pachirisu, dig, find that fire Pokemon!" Melissa announced

Pachirisu dug underneath the stage, it was getting closer to Flareon, but it was hard for the fire type to maneuver.

Nick smiled "Flareon, flamethrower, under the stage!"

The stage suddenly got warmer as it began to get heated with the fire, Pachirisu launched out of the stage through a new tunnel, screaming in pain, Flareon jumped out as well, Nick smiled.

"Fire spin!"

Flareon shot a large spinning cycle of fire at Pachirisu, it made impact and it fainted instantly.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle! Flareon is the winner!"

Melissa walked out onto the stage, squatted down and picked Pachirisu up "You did great."

Nick smiled "You two have a bond don't you?"

She nodded and placed Pachirisu next to her "You certainly have a gift Mister Gray." She smiled at him "More than just looks."

Nick smiled "Flareon, return!" He held the Pokeball up and recalled the flame Pokemon

He looked at his shoulder "Get 'em Pichu."

"Pichu! (You got it!)"

He jumped out onto the field, sparks coming out of his cheeks. Melissa smiled at the little rat's enthusiasm.

"Emolga, sparks fly!"

A tiny flying squirrel emerged; it had tiny yellow wings, white body, big ears and a tiny tail.

"Begin!"

"Thunderbolt!" Both challenger and gym trainer called out

Their Pokemon fired a thunderbolt at one another; it made impact and left a thick smoke cloud around the field. When the smoke cleared, Pichu charged, a typhoon of electricity flowing around its body.

"Double team!" Melissa called out

Emolga quickly multiplied itself to the point it formed a perfect ring around Pichu. Pichu looked confused as he watched.

"Aerial ace!" She cried out

"Quick attack!" Nick ordered

Pichu jumped around, a long white trail following around, unfortunately it was unavoidable as Emolga and its clones struck Pichu fifty fold, the electric mouse fell back in pain, it was unable to continue.

Nick's face grew wide with fear; this was the second time he lost, Nick ran out onto the field quickly, grabbed Pichu and held onto him.

"You okay buddy?" Nick asked

"Pichu! Pi Pi Pi (Yeah you're hurting me!)" he tried to squeeze out

Nick released his grip a bit "Sorry pal." He carried Pichu back onto the field

He drew a Pokeball "Hopefully you're ready, I don't intend to lose."

"I'm always ready!" Melisa smiled

"Bulbasaur! Stand by!"

The Pokeball opened and a tiny green dinosaur Pokemon emerged onto the field, it had a green bulb on its back, white claws on its arms, and emerald green symbols on its body. It looked over at Nick and smiled at his old trainer.

"Bulbasaur!" It cried out

Nick smiled; he remembered when he first caught Bulbasaur, let alone when he first met him.

* * *

><p><em>7 years prior….<em>

_Nick stood in front of a large log cabin, a woman stood by him followed by a Bulbasaur by Nick's leg, Lyra and Tom stood by him._

_Three men in masks with whips in their hands were standing at the exit of the path that led into the cabin. _

_The cabin, followed by a fence and a large wood land area, was a Pokemon shelter. The owner, Linda, took in Pokemon who were forced to leave their homes due to natural causes like forest fires, lakes drying out, poachers or even their homes being torn down to build towns and houses. _

"_Stand aside Linda, your Pokemon belong to us." The poacher leader said, snapping his whip_

"_No! You have no right to take them from me; they have nowhere else to go_." _Linda pleaded "You must go. Now!" _

"_Then how about this, we'll battle you. If you win, we'll leave, and if you don't…your shelter is burned to the ground!" _

"_I don't have…"_

_Nick stepped in front of Linda "I'll battle you instead." _

"_What are you? Some kid is going to take us on?" _

_Nick nodded his hand shaking as Bulbasaur stood in front of Nick, looked at him and nodded._

"_Bulbasaur, do you really…?" _

_Bulbasaur nodded "Bulba! (You know it!)" _

_The three poachers released their Pokeballs, the three Pokemon they used were an Arbok, Weezing and a Zangoose. _

"_Charge now!" The leader ordered_

_The Zangoose took the lead as they charged. Nick smiled, he knew Bulbasaur's potential, and he looked up and saw the sun was bright; Bulbasaur's bulb was glowing gold. _

"_Bulbasaur, solarbeam!" _

_Bulbasaur fired a beam of gold and sunlight at the three Pokemon, they flew backwards and crashed into a tree, all three fainted._

_Nick frowned and looked at the poachers as Bulbasaur drew three vines from his bulb._

"_I think you three should get out of here!"_

_Bulbasaur whipped them as they ran away screaming in pain, their Pokemon following quickly behind them._

* * *

><p>"<em>They'll be fine everyone I know it." <em>

_Nick stood in front of Lyra and Tom, it was sad for them to go, but they knew it had to happen._

"_What will become of Bulbasaur?" _

"_I think he'll go back into the wild. It's where it belongs." _

_Bulbasaur walked over to Nick and extended a vine to him. Nick shook it as he knew Bulbasaur used their vines to shake people's hand._

"_It was a pleasure to meet you Bulbasaur." Nick smiled_

_Bulbasaur lowered his vine and pointed at a pokeball on Nick's belt._

"_Wait, you want to come with me?" Nick asked_

"_Bulb! Bulbasaur! (Yeah, I want to!)" _

_Nick smiled and extended a Pokeball "Okay, welcome aboard Bulbasaur." _

* * *

><p>Nick smiled back at Bulbasaur, since that day, Bulbasaur travelled with Nick for years, he was the one Pokemon aside from Pichu he had a bond with, he kept in contact with Linda over the years and Bulbasaur was always glad to hear from her, Bulbasaur was sent back to Elm so he could keep the other Pokemon Nick owned in check since they did have a tendency to be a little chaotic.<p>

"Begin!" The announcer said

"Emolga, aerial ace!"

Emolga flew into the air, flew backwards then dived down toward Bulbasaur. Nick smiled.

"Grab it with vine whip!"

Bulbasaur extended two vines from its body and grabbed hold of Emolga midway into the attack, it cried out in pain.

"Slam it!"

Bulbasaur raised its fines then slammed Emolga into the ground. It slowly got up and was about to get back into the fight, when Nick got an idea.

"I hope this works, Razor leaf!"

Bulbasaur allowed a small hurricane of leaves from its bulb and hit Emolga hard, it flew through the air and landed, fainted.

"Emolga is unable to battle! Bulbasaur is the winner!"

Melissa returned Emolga to its Pokeball and smiled "You did well, take a long rest." She grabbed another Pokeball "I'm curious Nick, what do you plan on doing? Winning the Platinum league I would assume?"

"Redemption mostly, for my past losses, I'm hoping NeoTerra can help me get back to the confidence level I had." Nick replied

"Interesting. Well, I know you'll do great." She smiled "But I'm not going to give up so quickly. Manetric! Stand tall!"

A tall dog like Pokemon emerged with perfectly stood up hair on the top of its head, colored yellow, a blue body, a straight up tail, and yellow fur covered its front two legs and two sections of fur stood up on its sides.

"Impressive." Nick smiled

Before Nick could call out his first command, Tom ran out onto the field and took Melissa by the hand again.

"Look at you, so tough and yet beautiful at the same time." Tom smiled, again

Nick shook his head in disbelief as Bulbasaur had a look of confusion on its face. Manetric walked over to Tom.

"So, as I was saying before, how about we go to dinner, sweep you off your feet in a romantic night of fun, and then we'll spend the rest of our lives…"

Manetric grabbed Tom by the belt and threw him back into the audience.

"TOGETHER!" Tom yelled as he flew through the air and hit the wall by the door "I'll call you!"

Nick smiled as Bulbasaur looked at Nick "Bulbasaur, Bulba? (Tom's at it again?)"

"Yeah, he hasn't changed at all." Nick smiled "Back to the battle

"Bulbasaur, vine whip!"

Bulbasaur let two more vines escape from its body, Manetric simply stood in place.

"Bite down Manetric!" Melissa ordered

Manetric jumped up and grabbed the vines with its teeth, surprising Bulbasaur and Nick.

"Now throw it!"

Grabbing the vines left Bulbasaur exposed; Nick had to act fast if he was going to save one of his most trusted Pokemon.

"Leech seed!"

Bulbasaur produced a tiny seed from its bulb and fired, it made impact on Manetric's leg and quickly wrapped around its body, and shocked the electric type, though he was now glowing red as it let go.

"Use your vines to break your fall!"

Bulbasaur used its vines, slammed them onto the ground, and let his body set down on all fours. Manetric looked angry as it charged fangs out.

"Solarbeam!" Nick cried out

Bulbasaur began to charge energy into its bulb, and it soon began to glow gold. Manetric jumped into the air, ready to pounce.

"Fire!"

The beam of solar energy exploded from its bulb and struck Manetric, the Pokemon fell back as its body began to glow red again and it fainted.

"Manetric is unable to battle! Bulbasaur is the winner! The victory goes to Nicholas Gray of New Bark town!"

Nick smiled as Bulbasaur smiled and extended a vine as Nick and Bulbasaur smacked hands in happiness.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Nick, I'm proud to present you with the cloud badge." Melissa smiled as the crowd dispersed and it was just Nick on stage.<p>

Tom had an ice pack on his head where he hit it. Alex was laughing at him along with Tori and Holly.

Nick took the badge; it was thunder cloud with two lightning bolts coming out from both sides. He smiled, but he remembered one thing he had to do. A promise he made.

* * *

><p>Nick walked up the final step leading to the rocky overpass above Thunderous city; one thing that was unique to the city was a series of rocky paths and a cliff side that when you stood on it, you could see the entire city.<p>

"It's about time you got here."

Nick and Pichu turned to see Dominic walking over to the pair, a Raichu standing next to him.

"This Raichu has always been there for me. We've been through a lot; I guess you and I are a lot alike huh?"

Nick smiled "Yeah that we are. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

The moon was starting to rise, giving the city a beautiful look as all the lights began to come on.

"I wanted to tell you about NeoTerra, a bit about Team Anubis…and the role you play in this region's future." Dominic took a breath "You see, this city wasn't always this nice, peaceful utopia you see today, before, this city was a waste land. Pokemon dead or abandoned wandered the streets, Pokemon were used as a common tool to commit crimes, murder and even try to do massive take overs. The former Champion was a corrupt man; someone had to take them down."

"Team Anubis was the response, though now they have been driven from their original goal."

Nick looked at him "What was their original purpose?"

"That has been lost in time for a long time Nicholas. But all I know is that, you will defeat them, Team Anubis will fall by your hand, but soon the lines between good and evil may become blurred."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon, enemies will be friends and friends will be enemies, it's all about what you want to see happen." Dominic smiled "You will also succeed me."

"How do you know that?"

"I know of you, you're a strong willed trainer, you can do great things, you have done well so far," He looked at Nick in a fatherly kind of way and placed a hand on his shoulder "but now things will go into motion, the more gym trainers you defeat, the more you will become a threat to Anubis, and soon…you will face the Illusive Man…and Kai Leng." Dominic smiled "I have faith in you, you'll do great, and you were trained from the best."

Pidgeot soon emerged; Dominic began to walk away "I must return to Volcanus Pleatu, we'll meet again."

He set down on Pidgeot and flew off into the night. Nick smiled and was even more confused the normal.

The next morning, Nick and the others were ready to go, though Tom was a bit depressed.

* * *

><p>Nick looked at him "Don't worry man, they'll be other women out there."<p>

"Yeah I guess…" Tom started but was soon stopped by a series of heels approaching the group

"Leader Melissa?" Holly asked "What are you doing here?"

Tom looked up and still looked a bit depressed. Nick hit him on the shoulder.

"I came to say goodbye, and what a pleasure it was to have you two in my fair city."

She leaned down and kissed Nick on the cheek "You're a very cute young man Nick, you'll make a fine champion for this region."

"Thank you Melissa. That means a lot." Nick smiled as Alex slapped him upside the head "OW! That hurt Alex."

Melissa then turned to Tom, she tucked her hair behind her ear, leaned down and kissed him on the lips and placed something in his hand "I look forward to seeing you again one day. You'll have ot show me how good of a cook you really are. Never before have I had a man confess his feelings for me on stage before." She winked and walked away

Nick walked over at Tom, Tom unfolded the paper in his hand and saw it was Melissa's number. A wide grin spread on his face.

**Well, it looks like Tom has an admirer lol. Okay, to clarify, I wanted Tom to be the Brock of the story, so there will be some similarities between the two, but they are two completly different people. And what does Dominic mean by what he told Nick about NeoTerra and Anubis?**

**Chapter 18 will also be up today, so until then, RxR**


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbye my friend

"Flareon, quick attack!"

Flareon charged and slammed into Aipom right in the stomach causing the tiny monkey to fall back but still remained standing. Since they left Thunderous city, Nick and the others decided to stay by a little river bead, Tori decided to stay with them for a little back, now they were recreating, Nick and Kara were battling each other for the first time in a long time, Tom was preparing lunch while singing to himself, he was still happy he got Melissa's number, Alex and Holly were watching while Tori was playing with her Vulpix.

"Aipom, you okay?" Kara asked

Aipom smiled and nodded

"Good, swift!"

Aipom jumped into the air and let a long line of giant stars emerge and aimed at Flareon. Nick smiled in excitement; this was what a battle was all about.

"Flamethrower!" Nick announced

Flareon unleashed a giant flame from its mouth, burning away all the stars.

"Fire spin!"

Flareon unleashed a spiral flame attack at Aipom, it made impact and Aipom fell back again, a tiny burn on its arm.

"Aipom, double hit!"

Alex looked up in surprise; he didn't know her Aipom knew that attack.

Aipom jumped into the air, its tail glowing purple as it Flareon once, Flareon jumped out of the way of the second attack, but was hit a third time, it dodged the fourth time by jumping into the air, then ducked underneath Aipom, then jumped back.

"Flamethrower!" Nick called out

Flareon fired a large flame burst again and it made impact, Aipom fell back and was defeated.

"No!" Kara ran over to her monkey as he began to glow white.

"Aipom's evolving isn't it?" Holly asked

"Yeah, he is."

Nick walked over with Flareon. Kara looked at him, worry and sadness in her eyes; Nick didn't know how to respond.

Aipom's body grew bigger, its tail grew into two giant tails, each one having its own hand, and it had a long hair on the top of its head.

"Aipom evolved into Ambipom!" Alex announced as Nick scanned Ambipom with his Pokedex

"_Ambipom, the long tail Pokemon and the evolved form of Aipom. Split into two, the tails is so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands." _

Nick smiled "Come on Flareon; let's leave them alone for a while."

* * *

><p>Nick had taken his things and decided to sit out by the cliff side, it had a beautiful view of the ocean that covered NeoTerra, and Pichu was sleeping inside Nick's tent he set up. Tree lines stretched over the entire field, the rest of the field was clear enough for a campsite, while the others stayed together, Nick liked his privacy.<p>

"So Flareon, what do you think of travelling with me?" Nick asked as he sat down in front of the cliff side

Flareon smiled and rubbed against his leg "Flare! Flareon! (I like it! Everyone's so nice to me!)"

"You know, when I first met you, it was a random thing, and I didn't even know where you came from. All I know is that you appeared on my belt one day. Where did you come from?"

Flareon frowned "Flare, Flareon, flare (From an underground laboratory.)"

"That would explain how you're so powerful, I've never seen anyone use a take down on a fully evolved Rapidash and not take a hit before."

"Flareon! Flareon! (They were mean to me there!) Flareon, flare flare (No one liked me there.)" He got depressed as Nick scratched its head

"Well, don't worry, I'll keep you safe from all the bad guys, cause that's what friends do Flareon." Nick smiled as Pichu wandered over and smiled at Flareon

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Pi (Don't worry, everyone's super nice, Nick got me ketchup!)"

"Flareon? (Ketchup?)"

Pichu shrugged "Pichu? Pi, Pichu, pi. (What? I like ketchup.)"

All three of them laughed as Kara approached them "Nick? May I have a word?"

Nick stood up and nodded "Yeah," he looked at his Pokemon "Give us a minute guys?"

They nodded, Pichu jumped onto Flareon's body as they walked away.

"Pichu! Pichu pi. (Wow, your bodies hot.)" Pichu said

"Flareon flare? Flareon flare (What do you expect? I'm a fire type.)" Flareon replied

* * *

><p>Nick looked over at Kara "What's on your mind Kara?"<p>

She walked past him and leaned against a tree "I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"You know, letting me stick around for so long. I've enjoyed traveling with people again." Kara admitted

Nick nodded "It's no problem; in all honesty, it's been fun having you around Kara."

"Really?" She smiled as her face turned red

"Yeah, it's nice to have a girl to talk. You've been a good friend to me."

"Same with you." She smiled

Then she acted, she grabbed Nick by the back of the head and kissed him, she kept kissing him as Nick parted from her.

"What are you doing Kara?" Nick asked, confused

Kara smiled "I'm just going to come right out with it Nick….I love you."

Nick got scared "Whoa, okay," he looked to make sure the others weren't watching "how long have you been feeling this?"

"Since you saved me from those creepy bug Pokemon." She grabbed him again and kissed him again as Nick drew away again

"I thank you from my bottom lip." He admitted, knowing that she kissed his lower lip only

"You're welcome." She kissed him again, throwing him against a tree, as she let her hands reach for Nick's zipper to his vest, she quickly zipped it undone, and removed her headband, she let her eyes roll into the back of her head

Nick parted again, enough was enough "Kara, you need to stop,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't care about you…like the way you do about me." Nick admitted

Kara pulled away; she picked up her headband and stepped back a few feet.

"I'm sorry Kara, but…Dawn's the one I care about like that. I see you as my friend and my little sister. Not as a girlfriend."

Kara's face was pulse red "I'm sorry Nick, really I am." She walked away

Nick frowned and called Flareon and Pichu back. They slowly walked over and they admired the view.

Kara looked back at Nick, tears building and went into her tent.

* * *

><p>That night, Kara packed up the last of her things; it was too awkward for her to here…know how she feels.<p>

"Ready Togetic?" Kara asked

Her normal type favorite Pokemon nodded. The pair stood up and walked away from the gang, she looked toward where Nick was staying, smiled, and then walked away.

They walked a short distance when she felt a cold hand touch her, she almost screamed until Tori covered her mouth.

"Going somewhere Stanton?" She asked

Kara withdrew from her "I'm leaving." She whispered

"Why?"

"Because….because I can't be there anymore."

"Nick right?"

She frowned then turned away, Tori smiled.

"I knew it, look, he's stupid, but his hearts in the right place. He does care about everyone he meets, just in different ways, listen, if you really want to leave. I won't stop you, but know that you can't run away from your problems forever."

Kara brushed past her, Tori caught up one more time.

"What are you even doing up this late anyway?" Kara asked

"Little training in that clearing back there, listen," she leaned in close to Kara "If I ever see you again, I'll teach you how to win a guy."

Kara smiled "Thanks."

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to rise as Kara made her way toward Thunderous city, she just wanted to go home, and she wanted to see her family again.<p>

A strange odor filled the air, Kara covered her mouth and nose…but she had already taken some in.

Her body began to grow tired as her legs gave, she was in the dirt now as her body grew tired, soon her eyes closed, Togetic was the same.

Off in the distance, a series of black figures wearing a jackal symbol on their uniforms emerged, followed by a woman with long chest length brown hair, matching brown eyes and wore a low cut top exposing her stomach, a short skirt that showed off her legs which were covered in low heeled boots which she had stockings on underneath.

She walked over to Kara and snapped at one of the men who scooped her into his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Doctor," the woman said over the earpiece on her ear "Stanton is secured. Returning to base."

"_Nice work Agent Juno, Leng will meet you for a debriefing." _

Juno nodded "Yes sir." She opened a Pokeball and called out an Xatu

The green bird stood on two legs, its white wings were folded in front of it and its eyes were closed.

"Xatu, teleport to the laboratory."

Xatu raised its wings and opened its eyes, the squad of soldiers, Kara and their commander disappeared in a flash.

* * *

><p>The next morning Nick and the others were up and having breakfast.<p>

"Anyone seen Kara yet?" Alex asked

Tom was silently singing to himself as Nick and the others looked around.

"All her stuff is gone." Nick said grimly, he feared he might be the reason why she left

"She's gone. She went back home."

Everyone turned to Tori taking a seat next to Nick.

"How do you know?" Holly asked

"I saw her leave last night, late night training." Tori replied

"I can't believe it. Did she say why?" Alex asked

"No, no she didn't." Tori frowned "All she said was that she was going backing home that she stayed her course."

Nick stood up and walked away from the group, he wanted to be alone, he knew him rejecting her was the reason she left.

* * *

><p>Kara woke up on a lab table, her normal clothes were gone and she was wearing a hospital gown, her headband was gone and so were her Pokemon, she was bound to the table by her wrists and feet.<p>

"Hey! Where am I!"

The door opened and a tall man in his early fifties entered, wearing a white lab coat, he had salt and pepper colored hair, and behind him was a yellow Pokemon standing on two legs, a pendulum in his hand and a white puff of fur around his neck.

"Who are you!" Kara screamed

"They call me many names. The Surgeon, the Healer, but you may call me the Doctor."

"What do you want with me?" Kara pleaded

"Nothing personally, but my boss says you fit the description of an agent we need." The doctor said

"Your…who is your boss?"

"No one knows his real name, but we refer to him as the Illusive Man, and your with…Team Anubis."

Fear grew in her eyes "Get me out of here!"

"And go where? Back to Gray? The man who broke your heart? The one who tore you apart and stomped on your feelings?"

"How did you know about that?" Kara yelled

"You were under the influence of drugs for several hours and you told me everything, you crashed and that's why you're here."

"Let me go then!"

"No, let me ask you something. Do you want revenge?"

"Revenge?"

"Revenge against Nicholas Gray, you can grind him into the ground, and prove he's not as tough as he looks."

"It would be good, but I want to be stronger!"

"We can make you that way." He motioned to his Pokemon "Hypno, hypnosis."

The yellow psychic type approached Kara and flashed the pendulum in front of her and swung it.

"Kara Stanton is no more. You will be reborn." The doctor smiled

Kara heard everything he said, her eyes changed into a hypnosis spiral then grew dull blue, then rolled back into her head and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tori approached Nick, who was sitting on the cliff side, looking out at the ocean.<p>

"She left because of me didn't she?" Nick asked

"Yeah, she said she couldn't be here anymore."

Nick frowned as Tori stood above him "Am I really that much of jerk that I have to make my friends leave like that?"

Tori sat down and tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear "You're not a bad person Nick; I've only known you for a little bit, but you seem like a genuine person."

He smiled at her "Thanks Tori."

"You're welcome."

Nick frowned and stood up and pulled his phone out "Tori, can you give me a minute?"

"Sure." She walked away

Nick squatted down, opened his phone and selected a certain contact, when the voice mail came on, he spoke up.

"Hey, its me. Can you…call me soon…I've just gone through a bad thing and I need someone to talk to. Thanks."

He closed his phone and looked back, he couldn't tell anyone about this, this was his burden to deal with, and no one elses.

**Okay, double chapter in one day? Best I've done in a long time, sorry its so short but I really couldn't go any farther in this chapter anyway. This story is going exactly the wy I planned it and so fars so good. **

**Next chapter will have more action, more evolutions and the introduction to the new gym trainer of the next town, which should be up later this week.**

**Until then, RxR and happy reading**


	19. Chapter 19: Surf's Up!

Nick smiled the next morning as he opened the curtains in his room. He and the others arrived in Suntropolis City a few days ago and had been enjoying the sun and water.

The city itself was small, mostly condo apartments, the city itself was a small island connected by a long bridge that extended into the forest, with cut offs that led onto the beach and then into the water where people were swimming, tiny toddlers were jumping in the tiny waves crashing up against the shore while surfers were riding the waves while people were watching on the shore.

Alex, Holly, Tori, who had decided to join the group with Kara's disappearance were watching the people surf, while Tom was cook on a grill they were renting from the Pokemon Center.

Nick had slept in late that day; he was up all night talking to Dawn, he loved talking to her and he knew she loved talking to him, he didn't know how he felt, let alone where he wanted to go with her, but he knew he wanted more than what they were getting…maybe a committed relationship, he would have to check it with her.

He looked out the window as he got his clothes on and saw Dawn on the beach, with Tori and Holly…and a bunch of other girls surrounding one guy, he couldn't see the guy well enough.

"What is going on?" Nick asked as Pichu jumped onto his shoulder

"Pichu Pi? (Maybe someone got hurt?)" Pichu asked scratching his head

* * *

><p>Nick rushed out onto the beach; he kept his distance as he slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Now he could see the guy better, the man was six foot, tanned skin, extremely big muscles, raven black hair slicked back, light brown eyes, he also had a surfboard which was ocean blue and green, Nick clutched his hand into a fist when he saw he was flirting with Dawn.<p>

"So…what do you say?" The surfer asked

"I uh…" Dawn was smiling, her face in an immediate blush on her face as he stroked her chin with his thumb

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to Nick storming up to them, anger in his eyes, he pulled the man's arm away from Dawn, though he had to admit, it was difficult, the man was older and definitely had more strength then he did.

"Whoa, what's your problem little guy? The ride not good enough for you?" The man asked

"No, the problem is that you're hitting on my girl!" Nick blurted out; he did not mean to say that out loud

Dawn stepped to Nick's side "Nick, just back off alright, I definitely would like to talk more." She said to the guy

"Sure thing little girl, but…"

"I'm not his girl, believe me." She said, not even giving Nick any mind

Nick stood in shock as the girls walked away with the guy, as Pichu walked over to Alex and Tom.

Alex walked over "Not exactly the best impression to give to the gym trainer."

"Say what now?" Nick looked over in confusion

"Yeah," Alex handed him a magazine he was reading

The picture Alex referenced was that of the same guy, with a Sharpedo jumping out next to him, along with a small badge to the right hand corner and a few text bubbles which talk about him as a gym trainer.

"I can. Not. Believe it." Nick said in disbelief "I know what I have to do now."

"And what is that?" Tom asked looking up

"You'll see!" Nick called out as Pichu raced after him

* * *

><p>A few hours later the same surfer was riding a wave, and noticed someone sitting out on a surf board waiting for him. He rode the wave down and looked over.<p>

"Sorry brother. Didn't mean to take away from you."

"No problem…gym trainer." Nick said with a smirk on his face

The man smiled "I guess you're a challenger?"

Nick was wearing a pair of black and red sunglasses, his upper half was exposed, and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, Pichu was sitting on the board, arms folded across his chest and a grin on his face.

"You know it. Nicholas Gray."

"Damon, a pleasure." He looked at the crowd of women along the shore; Dawn was one of them yet again

Nick clenched his fist, he didn't know what this feeling was, jealousy as best as he could figure out.

"I hope your ready little man." Damon smiled "Cause we're hitting the big kahuna!"

* * *

><p>Tom looked out at the shore as Alex, Holly and Tori sat a few feet out, Tom managed to get a camera established on the boardwalk that stretched out toward the ocean, which was giving its feed to Nick's laptop.<p>

"I hope he's gonna be okay." Tom said quietly

Dawn walked over to the screen "What does he think he's doing?"

Tom looked up at her "I believe he's trying to prove a point."

"And point is that?"

"That he'll do whatever it takes to prove that he cares." Tom looked at the screen "Last time he was on a board, he almost drowned…."

* * *

><p>Nick sat on the board as he and Damon were carried by the wave, Damon was already up on his feet, and Nick was struggling but was up on his feet after a few minutes, fear in his eyes.<p>

"This'll be a three on three Pokemon battle." Damon announced, they were riding close enough to each other that he could hear

"Sounds good to me." Nick moved himself, though he was getting light headed due to fear, the last time this happened…it didn't go well.

* * *

><p><em>Seven years ago…<em>

_Nick was on Cinnabar Island, with Tom and Lyra, he was trying surfing for the first time in his life, he had been studying what other people had done and he was going to copy this as best as he could. _

_He let the wave take his board, and slowly started to rise to his feet, the other surfers watched him and clapped as he got up on his feet, he had been watching for three hours and asked a lot of questions just that day alone._

_As he rode the wave, he tried to let this board move and tried to ride the wave back down to the shore, but as he started to ride, he was losing control of his feet and soon was unable to keep up with the wave as it took him and broke his board in two. _

_Nick tried to swim up to the surface but he found himself unable to keep control of his actions, the last thing he saw was a shadow figure swimming toward him._

_When Nick came to, he was back on the shore, he turned over and coughed up sea water, as he was breathing hard, he couldn't find the person who saved him. Tom and Lyra rushed over to him in order to make sure he was okay, along with Pichu._

* * *

><p>Nick quickly snapped back to his thoughts, he was going to do this, he was older, faster and wiser, he knew better this time.<p>

"Hope your ready little man!" Damon yelled out "Kingdra! Ride the wave!"

The Pokeball he used was different; it was navy blue with a white pattern on the top which gave the ball a wave like pattern. It erupted and a medium sized blue almost weedy sea dragon with two branch horns on its head, two pairs of flippers on both sides of its back, a yellow underbelly and a large nose pointing out like a cannon.

"Totodile! Stand by!"

Nick opened his Pokeball and Totodile emerged on his board, jumping up and down with happiness.

"Kingdra! Dragon breath!"

"Dodge it Totodile!"

Kingdra fired a green and yellow colored beam from its snout at Totodile who jumped into the water only to receive a hit on the stomach; Totodile grabbed the board and gripped his stomach in pain.

"Ice beam!" Nick called out

Totodile fired a thin blue beam of ice at Kingdra, who tried to dodge the attack by diving but got hit hard by the attack, luckily for Nick, with Kingdra being part dragon, it was going to do some damage.

"Hydro Pump!" Damon called out

Kingdra jumped out of the water and fired a large typhoon of water at Totodile, who managed to jump out of the way.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra fired a large circular blue pulse at Totodile who got hit hard by the attack, Nick drew his Pokeball.

"Totodile, return!" Nick called out

Totodile quickly returned his trainer took a sigh of relief; he managed to get him back before any major damage could get hurt.

"Pichu, go for it!" Nick smiled

Pichu jumped onto the board from Nick's shoulder, sparks sizzling from his cheeks, Nick had to admit, this was really fun, a surfing gym battle.

"Pichu! Thunderbolt!" he took the risk

Pichu jumped into the air and let an electrical current hit Kingdra, the attack was hard, especially since the ice beam attack did some damage and Kingdra floated then fainted.

The announcer on the shore grabbed a megaphone "Kingdra is unable to battle! Pichu is the winner!"

Nick looked out "Where was he?"

"He was getting a spray tan." Damon smirked

Suddenly, Damon felt his board began to give a bit, and some of it went out from under the wave, Damon and Nick both looked at it.

"How old is your board?" Nick asked

"A couple of years, but I've never had it break apart like that…" Damon took another Pokeball out "Tentacruel! Ride the wave!"

The Pokemon was a huge jellyfish like Pokemon; it has two large red gems on the top of its head, a tiny one in the front, fourteen long tentacles, a blue beak, and two big eyes.

"Tentacruel! Wrap!"

Tentacruel extended a tentacle out of the water and grabbed Pichu, who cried out in pain. Nick had to act fast.

"Pichu! Thunderbolt!"

Pichu fired another bolt of electricity through the water, luckily for him, the boards would make it so they didn't get shocked and the water was cleared out. Tentacruel roared out in pain and threw Pichu toward the shore.

Pichu landed in Tom's lap fainted, Tom nodded at the announcer.

"Pichu is unable to battle!" The announcer cried out "Tentacruel is the winner!"

* * *

><p>Dawn looked out at Nick, who was tied, but she knew he was getting scared. She ran out toward the shore and looked at him, worry in her eyes.<p>

"_Come on Nick, you can do it!" _

* * *

><p>Nick's board began to give out and disappear, just like what happened to Damon, he was getting worried, he had to win, or it was going to be a repeat of what happened seven years ago.<p>

"Totodile! Stand by!"

Totodile emerged again and jumped up and down on the board, Nick smirked.

"Totodile! Ice beam!"

Totodile jumped up and fired a beam of ice at Tentacruel, it made impact and the jellyfish Pokemon fell back into the water, Totodile jumped up and down again.

"Wrap!" Damon cried out in anger

Tentacruel unleashed four tentacles out and grabbed Totodile by the arms and legs.

"Tenta Tenta Tenta!" It cried out almost laughing.

"Totodile! Do something!" Nick cried out in pain

Totodile tried to fire another ice beam but another tentacle wrapped around Totodile's mouth.

* * *

><p>"Nick! Win this!"<p>

Nick looked out at the shore to see Dawn cheering for him, the announcer's megaphone.

"You can do this! I believe in you!" A smile was on her face

Nick could finally see what she looked like, she was so close to Damon and the other girls he couldn't get a good look at her, she wore the same white and pink stripped bikini, her blue hair was tied up and her bangs were clipped back, a pair of white sunglasses rested on her head.

Nick looked over at her, smiled and nodded. He turned back to the field, ready to win.

* * *

><p>Totodile struggled in the jellyfish's grip, when he heard Dawn saying Nick could win this, he smiled and began to glow white.<p>

Nick smiled "Totodile! Your evolving!"

Totodile's appearance changed, it was now bigger, a yellow body with blue spots, it had a huge jaw and a series of red spikes ran down its back.

"Croconaw!" He cried out

Nick smiled at his new Pokemon "Croconaw break free!"

Croconaw was able to use what strength it gained in his jaw, ripped it free, then grabbed the now free tentacles with its jaw, slamming hard on them, causing its arms and legs to become free, Croconaw raised his head and slammed down under the water, to which Tentacruel was forced to follow.

* * *

><p>Under the water, Croconaw let go making Tentacruel fly through the water and caught itself, the newly evolved big jaw Pokemon smiled at the jellyfish as it swam to the surface.<p>

Once it emerged, it floated in the water near Nick, a smile on its face.

"Gonna miss you biting my head all the time." Nick smiled back as Tentacruel came back up

Croconaw jumped up onto Nick's board, and slammed its hand on the water, a column of water raised and then another, followed by another going in a forward pattern until it struck Tentacruel, it was blinded, but when it looked up, it saw Croconaw firing a beam of ice at the jellyfish, it struck and fainted instantly.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Croconaw is the winner!" The announcer called out

Damon's board was almost gone now, the only part was left was the three feet behind him and the foot in front of him, he drew another Dive ball from his belt.

"Poliwrath! Ride the wave!" Damon called out

His final Pokemon was a medium sized water fighting Pokemon with a blue body, a white belly with a hypnotic spiral in the center going in the reverse direction, angry looking eyes on the top of its head, white fists and blue feet. It stood on its owner's board as Croconaw did the same.

"Croconaw! Crunch!" Nick called out

Croconaw jumped into the air, and flew toward Poliwrath, and clamped down onto its arm and forced Poliwrath into the water.

"Get it off little man!" Damon cried out

Poliwrath used its feet to keep it in place as the wave began to tunnel and Croconaw kept its mouth slammed on its arm.

"Ice beam!" Nick cried out

Croconaw jumped off, using the water as a speed booster and fired another thin beam of ice, it froze the water and Poliwrath in place. Croconaw jumped onto the water and walked toward Poliwrath.

"Water gun!" Nick cried out

Croconaw drew his head back and fired a typhoon of water into Poliwrath, the attack was close range and for reason, more powerful then it usually was, to Nick's surprise as he felt his board began to break under him, almost like it was being eaten.

Poliwrath floated back to Damon as he called it back, fainted. Nick had won, but both trainers could feel their boards begin to break; Damon fell first into the wave as it began to increase in power and speed. Nick had to save the gym leader.

"Croconaw! Go get…" his wave finally broke "him!" he cried out as he went under

Croconaw felt torn, he wanted to save Nick, but he had his orders, he dived under and went after Damon who didn't go that far and was still conscious.

* * *

><p>This wasn't the first time the water took him under, Nick floated down, struggling as he saw what was left of his board, it was split in two, with a black device on the end, he had rented it from the Pokemon center, he floated over, pulled the device off, finding a jackal symbol on it, his eyes grew wide in horror, Anubis did this…and now they got him.<p>

Nick felt himself pass out as a medium figure grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface.

* * *

><p>He coughed hard, he was trying to keep himself up as he was being carried to the shore, he and the figure collapsed onto the shore, Nick was coughing hard and coughing water up.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Nick recognized the voice, he looked up to see Dawn had a hand on his back, she was soaking wet, and a smile was on her face.

"Yeah…I'm okay." He said in between coughs

"You'll be okay." She hugged "You didn't have to do that to prove something to me."

"No, I had to." Nick pulled back and looked at her and wiped some of the water away from her face "I…I…." he tried to get out how he felt

Damon walked over to him, Croconaw ran over to his trainer. Nick smiled at his Pokemon.

"Nick, brotha, I have never seen a bond such as you and Croconaw. You have raised him well and you'll definitely win the NeoTerra league, and here's your proof for beating me." Damon bent down "Ride the big kahuna little brotha with the Wave badge!"

Nick took the badge and looked it over; it was a wave, a wave moving in a downward position. He smiled and walked away, to get Pichu and get Croconaw and his Pichu healed up.

He walked toward Holly and handed her the device "look that over, tell me what it is."

"You got it." Holly promised

* * *

><p>"Sir, the plan failed. Gym leader Damon and Nick Gray survived."<p>

"_Just peachy, alright, head to Steeltropolis City, we're already engaged." _

"Yes sir, I take it Agent Minerva is already helping?"

"_Yes she is doing just fine. I do have one more thing for you to do." _

"Oh?"

"_Head the pond, get phase two underway." _

"Yes sir, Agent Benedict singing out." He released his earphone

From the top board walk, a trainer wearing a black uniform, white boots, gloves and belt stood overlooking the encampment, he smiled and walked away toward the city limits, for Omega, things were just getting underway.

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man looked as the screen went to black, he smiled as he took a puff from his cigarette, and everything was moving forward, several screens showed silhouettes of Projects one through ten.<p>

He smiled and pressed a button, all the screens shut down and started back up again, the name of the screen was known as _Project Zero. _It had the silhouette of a gigantic Pokemon that took up the entire left side of the screen, it showed stats which were maxed out, and showed activation percentage at twenty-five percent.

He smiled, Project Zero was his biggest project, and he knew it would bring Anubis to be feared by not just NeoTerra, but he would use this to extinguish everyone, he had one more plan to set in motion.

He motioned for his assistant Veronica to come to him, she carried a data pad, he took it, pressed a button, and then pressed his earpiece.

"Leng, I'm sending Project Two, disperse it to the Seafoam Islands, I think its time Team Rocket was finally taken out."

"_Yes sir." _

* * *

><p>Leng smiled as he rode in a blimp, the Seafoam Islands were on the horizon, underneath the blimp, a claw released onto the Seafoam Islands.<p>

A large tortoise like Pokemon fell onto the ground, its body was lava red, it had white claws, piercing red eyes, metal bangles on its legs, an iron mask encased its face as well as having metal claws, it let out a cry of anger as it stormed on the surface of the island, letting fire erupt from its mouth.

Leng smiled, Team Rocket was going to be destroyed and soon, the Kanto region would belong to them.

**Okay, alot of things going on, Pokemon evolutions, Nick got his foruth badge, and more imporantly, Team Anubis is going on the offensive and attacking Team Rocket! Now I know what your thinking, Team Rocket doesn't have a headquarters in the Seafoam Islands, well go to Blaze210's story Pokemon: A New Begining and you'll find it does, we're having our stories be intertwined, there will be a colaberative story coming from us very soon so keep an eye out for that.**

**Sorry about the lack of update over the weekend, after the week I had, I had to give myself the weekend off, constant updates wore me out and I needed a good recharge, but now I'm back and I'm hoping twenty can be out this week, follwed by twenty-one this weekend. **

**So keep an eye out for updates and good reading everyone! See you soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: To Love and Gain Part 1

The gang finally had time to relax, Suntropolis City was a peaceful crossroads in Neo Terra, Damon had begun to assist with the travelling arrangements of where to go to next, the next city, Steeltropolis was the next location for them to travel to, from there, they would travel north to Flightoria City, then a plane toward Sleetstorm City.

"The thing about Sleetstorm…its Team Anubis funded and run." Damon explained

Nick frowned, he was looking over the map with Alex while Tom was on the phone with a friend of his, and Tori, Holly and Dawn went into town for a bit.

"Right, right." Tom said on the other side of the room, a frown and a look of sadness on his face "I'll let Nick know, I'll see you there."

He hung up the phone and walked over to Nick "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Let's…talk outside."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Tom?" Nick asked<p>

Tom brought him outside, a bench was by them, and a clear view of the ocean came through the tree line.

"You remember Alice Malone right? Our old buddy from Kanto?" Tom asked

"Yeah, why?"

"She…passed away yesterday afternoon."

It struck Nick hard like a ton of bricks, Alice was a good friend of his, and she was tough, smart and pretty. He would have dated her had it not been for the fact that he was always gone and she was off travelling through the Kanto region, but she, Tom and Nick were tight growing up.

"How?"

"A spike drove through her side." Tom fought the sadness out of his voice as he sat down "A shiny Heatran was dropped onto Team Rocket's base on the Seafoam Islands. She died of blood loss."

Nick frowned and looked at Tom, then off at the ocean, Alice was supposed to travel with him in the Johto region…but she was five minutes earlier than him when he was ten, and looked up at the beach, he walked off toward it, he was distraught, he didn't know what to think, he walked out to the beach, his shoes hit the sand as he walked out toward the water.

As the water clashed against his shoes and slowly retracted, he looked out at the water, fists clenched, he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

As he looked out at the ocean, Dawn watched him, with Pichu sitting on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Heatran was captured!"<p>

"_It's as I said, some trainer with a Machamp attacked Project two, and then captured it after it fainted." _

The Illusive Man sighed "Uh, fine. Come back to the base."

He rubbed his wrinkled temples and tapped a button on the keypad near him "Omega, report."

"_Sir, we're in position, ready to go."_

"Good, execute phase two. We're going to need energy, and tons of it."

* * *

><p>Nick sat out with the others along the long boardwalk heading into the forest, no one knew about his and Tom's friend's death and they wanted to keep it that way.<p>

Tom had the idea to go fishing, unfortunately, the negative to that was they were fishing on a river, with a waterfall to the south of them.

Nick was sitting along the shore in a beach chair, fishing rod dug into the beach; he had too much on his mind in order to actually enjoy the trip.

For one, Kara's disappearance still haunted him; it was because of him she left in the first place, but he couldn't lie to her and tell her how he didn't feel when he felt those things about Dawn, but not even he knew where they were going. Then there was Team Anubis, almost six times they were attacked and Nick was nearly killed twice by them, ironically both times involved water. Finally there was the mysterious Champion Dominic, Nick knew there was something he wasn't telling him, but what it was, he didn't know.

"Nick! Your rod's reacting!" Tom yelled out

Nick snapped out of his thoughts, he grabbed his super rod and began to pull back, his feet holding his position on the beach, unfortunately, they gave out. He found himself falling into the water, only to have an arm grab onto his and another arm grab onto the back of his shirt, he looked back to see Dawn grab his arm and Alex had a firm hold on his shirt and Pichu was pulling on his pant leg. Together, they both pulled back and Nick flew back with his rod.

When Nick looked at his catch, it was nothing more than a book, it got Tom's attention and he started laughing.

"You got a book!" Tom kept laughing

Nick frowned "Shut up man! This is the fifth piece of junk I got today!"

He set the book down by a tire, three tin cans and a piece of cardboard. He sighed and sat back down, re-baited his line and cast it back out.

_All that trouble for a watered down book. _

Tom smiled and kept cooking while Alex recast his line out after not catching anything, there was a slight breeze which caught the trees, but nothing that would take away from the catch of the day.

"Did anyone else notice the wind picked up?" Dawn asked as she took a seat next to Nick

"Yeah, thought I was the only one." Tom replied turning the grill off

Nick's line started up again "Hey! I got another one!"

Everyone looked as he struggled again, though this time, it seemed like he was moving up stream and not down again, Nick soon felt his line go up, his catch, a Magikarp, was flying through the air with the hook in his mouth and Nick followed, along with Pichu who was holding onto his pant leg again.

As he looked down, the others were trying to catch up, screaming for him to let go, but he knew if he did that…he would get sucked up by the riptide and go down the waterfall.

* * *

><p>Omega smiled as the machine they had was working, phase two was going as well as he planned, the machine was a blimp with what looked like a giant vacuum attached to it, an extra extension of it was in the water sucking the water Pokemon out of it, Magikarp, Poliwag, Tentacool, slowpoke, Corsola, Mantyke, Lotad, even Basculin were being gathered, when he looked, he spotted the same kids who gave him trouble before.<p>

"Agent Minerva, we have company." He looked over as Nick was swallowed up along with a Magikarp "And one coming your way. It's Gray."

"_I'll deal with him; see you at the meet up point." _

The blimp started moving, everyone looked in horror, and Tom looked at Dawn, nodded and back tracked to catch up with Nick.

Omega glared at Alex, Tori and Holly. "My, how long I've waited for this."

Alex took the lead "Typhlosion, I need your help!" HE tossed a Pokeball in the air

The ball erupted and the fire Johto starter emerged. It growled as the fire on its neck burned.

Tori drew a Pokeball of her own "Holly, make sure everything's fine, get the other water Pokemon away, we'll handle him."

"Right," she looked at Key "Let's go!"

The Taillow followed its trainer.

"Sombra! Let's go!" Tori called out her Pokemon

The Pokemon that came out was a medium sized dog Pokemon, with a black body, burning red eyes, and gold rings on its ears, and gold circles on its body.

"An Umbreon?" Alex looked over "Nice."

"Yup. Let's get this guy." Tori replied

"You kids singed your death warrant." Omega drew a Pokeball "Weavile! Vigoroth! Stand in the darkness!"

The first Pokemon was small, it had a black body with red ear feathers, and two red tails, it had a crown on its head along with a gold gem on its forehead, it also had cat like eyes and white claws coming out of its hands.

The other was tall, wild looking with white fur, two long claws on its arms, a red piece of hair on top of its brown face, and large eyes.

"Now, we end this!" Omega called out as his Pokemon charged

* * *

><p>Nick slowly came to in a pile of fish Pokemon, and his clothes started to stink like fish and a sewer. He slowly rose up and tried to see where he was, he looked like he was in some sort of a storage unit.<p>

"I wonder where we are buddy." Nick pondered

"Pichu." Pichu held his nose in disgust "Pichu Pi pi Pichu Pi (Yeah. All I know is it stinks.)."

"Come on; let's try to find a way out." Nick motioned and Pichu jumped onto his shoulder.

They climbed over the water Pokemon who appeared to be sleeping, obviously some were going through withdrawal without water and others were simply passed out due to shock, they managed to find a hole which led to their escape.

* * *

><p>Tom and Dawn continued to chase after the blimp, they had to act fast or Nick was going to be lost.<p>

"Fortress! Rapid spin! Right into the side!" Tom called out throwing his Pokeball

The bug steel type soon emerged and spun extremely fast, slamming into the side of the blimp; it looked like it did no damage.

Dawn took a Pokeball out "Mamoswine! Ice shard!" and tossed it into the air

A giant mammoth Pokemon emerged with giant white tusks, small eyes, and was at least ten, maybe eleven feet tall. Giant white shards formed around its body and it launched them at the blimp.

* * *

><p>Nick soon found the exit which led to the front of the blimp itself, going into the interior, he slowly stepped out, and Pichu followed him. Nick slowly crept through, ironically, the blimp was not guarded by any of the grunts, and he had not seen any since Vaccario City.<p>

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Nick looked over to his right and saw three grunts, each one drew a Pokeball.

"Speak of the devil." Nick looked at Pichu "Go buddy."

Pichu jumped off as Nick called out two more Pokemon "Flareon! Croconaw! Stand by!"

Both the flame Pokemon and the Big Jaw Pokemon emerged and stood next to Pichu.

The three grunts called out their Pokemon, one unleashed a Ninjask, another released an Ivysaur, and the third sent out a Luxray.

"Flareon! Take out the Ninjask with Flame thrower!" He looked at Pichu and Croconaw "Stall the Luxray, leave the Ivysaur."

They nodded and reacted. The first grunt looked at his Ninjask. "Fury Cutter!"

Ninjask swooped in, its claw glowing, it met its seldom end by a typhoon of flames. Pichu and Croconaw attacked the Luxray together, Pichu let loose a thunderbolt followed by Croconaw using Ice Beam, Luxray dodged both attacks only to meet a tackle from Flareon.

Ivysaur fired a large typhoon of leaves at Croconaw; the big jaw Pokemon was unaware of it.

"Use Ice Beam on Ivysaur!"

Croconaw jumped away and fired a beam of ice as he got hit with the attack; Ivysaur fainted instantly from the attack.

"Thunderbolt! Water pledge! Fire spin!" Nick called out

Luxray was taking on three on one, and soon was hit with a combination of attacks from Pichu, Croconaw and Flareon. It absorbed the attack from Pichu and hit the tiny rodent out of the way, shocked Croconaw and caused him to faint, soon it was only just him and Flareon.

"Flareon! Flamethrower!" Nick cried

"Shock wave!" The grunt called out

Both attacks were met, but Flareon's heat was a bit stronger as it broke the attack and caused the Luxray to faint, Nick smiled, and walked over to Pichu, picked up and fed a full revive to Croconaw.

He called back his other two Pokemon and charged toward the flight deck.

The grunts were breathing heavy as they began to take the vacuum off its hinges "Agent Minerva, he's on his way to you."

"_I'll handle him." _

* * *

><p>Dawn looked on as the Ice shards were charging toward the blimp, they quickly made impact and caused several slits in the frame work. Her eyes grew wide; she just hoped Nick was okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick walked into the flight deck, there were several monitors and screens, key pads and the ship was running on auto pilot, no sign of a captain either.<p>

He walked toward one of the screens; it was a white screen with only writing on it, and a percentage bar.

_Project Zero_

_Percentage until complete…45….46…47…48…._

Every second it went up by a single number. Nick was wondering what Project Zero was.

"Back away from there!"

Nick looked up as the lights went black. He was in complete darkness, Pichu was still clung to his shoulder, and he knew that.

HE was soon met with a swift kick in the head from a boot; he soon hit the ground hard, knocked out. Pichu walked over to Nick and tried to wake him up, only to feel a hard slam onto the wall near Nick and soon felt his fate.

The figure walked over to Nick, frowned, there was a slight tinkle in her eyes, she bent down to Pichu, put him Nick's backpack.

They snapped and pointed at the body "Dispose of him."

"Yes Agent Minerva." One of the grunts said

* * *

><p>Omega stood his ground, it had been an even battle against Alex and Tori, their Pokemon stood their ground and attacked, then backtracked and repeated the process. His watch beeped, he smiled.<p>

"Well, ta!" HE said as he recalled his Pokemon and ran toward the waterfall, he jumped as Alex and Tori gave chase

Omega disappeared as the blimp floated for a few seconds, and then exploded.

Tom and Dawn's eyes grew wide, Dawn recalled Mamoswine and ran toward the end of the cliff, she dropped to her knees, but then saw something falling, it was Nick, but no Pichu.

"Oh man!" Tom looked down and saw the rocks "He's not gonna make it!"

IT was at least a sixty foot drop, but Dawn took the risk, she jumped into the air as Nick got close, she grabbed him and hugged him as they both went down. Tom looked over at them as they hit the water.

"Come on!" Tom yelled "Let's go to the next town and get help!"

The others nodded and took off, with Holly and Key keeping pace.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir, everything went according to plan."<p>

"_Good work Agent Minerva, I knew Anubis could depend on you." _

"Of course sir, anything to assist the cause."

"_I'll call back when you two get back to base." _

Though the blimp exploded, the front control room and the vacuum merged and changed into a helicopter at the last second and was now heading toward the main base.

Minerva looked at the screen, then down at the river bed as her light blue eyes twinkled with a look of regret then changed back to their normal dull color.

Omega walked in "I take it everything's going okay in here."

Minerva took a breath, brought her shoulder length blonde hair to one shoulder and readjusted her headband, the Pokemon that stood next to her was medium sized resembling a dog, with a huge bottom jaw and fangs that stuck outright.

"Yes Benedict, everything is fine."

"Good, keep me posted…Kara."

* * *

><p>Nick felt himself leave his body, he felt Pichu in his bag, he couldn't move his body, but he felt himself hit the water with another figure holding onto him.<p>

The pain his head endured and the pain his body endured was enough in order to kill a man, he felt a sharp pain hit his body, almost like a rock.

He was soon being dragged onto the shore.

"Nick…" he heard a voice said "Stay with me okay! Stay with me!"

HE soon found himself blacking out.

**Okay, so the gang is seperated, Kara is working for Anubis and this chapter again, is short. This is part one of a two part calm before the storm, once 22 hits, then everything will be falling into place.**

**Next chapter will be more Nick and Dawn then there has been in the past and the return of an old friend, it will be up tomorrow, so until then, RxR and happy belated Memorial Day!**


	21. Chapter 21: To Love and Gain Part 2

_It was late at night, Nick was asleep in his bed, being only two years old, and sleeping was something he did often. The light in the hallway was covered by his closed door but one could still see light through the cracks. It slowly opened as a large figure walked inside, the figure pulled up a chair and sat down, the figure smiled as Nick began to stir. _

"_Daddy?" Nick asked, still not fully awake yet_

"_Hey kiddo." His father smiled down at him, a bag was beside the chair_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm uh…going out on another adventure, gonna try to find a new region."_

"_That's so cool!" Nick yelled, though he doubt he would remember this conversation "Is Mommy and I coming with you!"_

"_Uh...no, you and your mother are going to stay here." His father stood up "I'm gonna go, I'll call you soon. I promise."_

_His father grabbed the bag next to him, swung it over his shoulder and walked out, and silently closed the door behind him, the last thing Nick saw of his dad was a yellow thunderbolt shaped tail on his shoulder._

"_Daddy! Don't leave me! Don't go!"_

* * *

><p>"Don't go…don't go…don't…"<p>

Nick finally came to, his vision was groggy and his head hurt terribly, he was on what appeared to be a shore of grassland, the basin of a waterfall beside him, down more was a path leading toward a river.

A tent was set up toward a giant eighty foot wall, and Nick recognized some of the figures around him, his Flareon was sleeping toward the tent, his Croconaw was acting like a shark in the water, Pidove and Butterfree were flying around, but no sign of Pichu at all.

"You're up!"

Nick looked over as Dawn was coming out of the basin, she was wearing his favorite red and white striped two piece bathing suit, her hair was tied back in a ponytail while the hair she kept in the front was held back by the yellow clips. She walked over and touched his forehead, to which Nicholas winced at.

"Thought that was still in pain." She looked at him "You got hit in the head pretty hard."

"How long have I been out?"

"For about two days."

"Why didn't you call for help?"

She frowned and walked toward the tent and grabbed something out of it, she walked back over sat next to him.

Dawn held up his Pokegear and her Poketch "They both broke when we hit the water. Never told us they weren't water proof."

"Where's Pichu?" Nick asked

Dawn pointed back toward the tent "There."

He looked behind her and saw Pichu sleeping in her tent with a blanket over his body; he always knew how much Pichu loved his naps.

"Why are you here?" Nick asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…why aren't Tom and the others here?"

"They went for help, though I haven't seen them."

Nick nodded and slowly rose up "Pidove, Butterfree, I need your assistance."

Both of his flying Pokemon flew over to him, Butterfree rubbed herself up against him. He smiled in response.

"Pidove, fly toward Steeltropolis City. Find Tom and the others." He looked at Butterfree next "Fly back into town; find Damon, maybe he can help."

They both nodded and flew in the directions Nick gave them. He smiled but soon felt his vision began to blur, and he felt dizzy. Dawn immediately stood up and placed a hand on his chest and back.

"Relax, come on back." Dawn smiled and helped him sit down

Once Nick was down, everything began to come back to normal, his vision returned to normal and he was able to feel the ground on his feet, but he was unhappy to be sitting with Dawn standing above him, he took her hand and brought her down and onto his lap.

She smiled "You play around too much."

Nick smiled "Only when your around."

He decided to be bold, he reached a hand around Dawn's head and pulled her wet hair free of its tie, it fell gently onto her back and she removed her clips. Nick smiled as he leaned in closer to her as her eyes closed and she mimicked his actions.

Once their lips almost met, she pulled back immediately.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked

Her face was burning red "Nothing. I'm fine." She stood up and walked away "I'm gonna check on Pichu."

* * *

><p>Dinner that evening was awkward, even for Nick, and he saw Kara try to seduce him a few weeks before. They ate in silence though Nick's and Dawn's Pokemon were talking and eating at the same time, a fire was lit in front of the pair of trainers.<p>

Nick looked at Dawn as she gently looked away.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dawn lied

He scooted himself so he was closer to her, she was wearing her normal outfit, only she didn't have her hat on, her hair was tied back in a messy bun and her bangs were parted on both sides of her face.

"Yes you do, you pulled away from me, and you've never done that before." Nick reminded her

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's personal." Dawn hugged her legs closer to her body, shivering a bit

Nick smiled, removed his jacket from his bag and placed it on her shoulders. He sat next to her in a black t-shirt, his regular white shirt and black vest were hung up to dry and Dawn tried to get the blood from his head off of it.

"You can tell me anything you know that." Nick told her

She shook her head "I can't. I'm sorry Nick, but let's just say I know where we're going and I can't go there again."

"What do you mean…again?" Nick asked

She looked at him; pain and upset were in her eyes "If I tell you, you have to tell me two things."

"Sure."

"You have to tell me about you and Kara and you have to tell me what you were talking about this morning. I've heard you talking in your sleep; you talked about your mother."

Nick frowned and now it was his turn to be upset "I normally don't talk about her."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't remember much of her." He took his bag out again, reached inside and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Dawn

She slowly unfolded it and a picture was the piece of paper, it showed Nick at the age of three, he was much shorter than he was then, with a wide grin on his face, and beside him was a woman in her early twenties, no older then twenty-three years old with shoulder length blonde hair, and light green eyes. She had beautiful complexion and a beautiful smile, Dawn noticed some similarities between this woman and Nick, particularly the eyes.

"I was four when she died." Nick explained, looking at the fire "I remember it was raining the night before, I woke up screaming, when my dad left, it was always my mom and I against the world. She went into my room, told me everything was going to be okay, she held me close until I fell back asleep. When I woke up…I went to go get her so we could go get some breakfast, but she wasn't waking up…."

Dawn looked at him with upset in her eyes as she rubbed his back, she could tell he was starting to tear up.

"An hour later…I went back to wake her up and she didn't move. I went to get Professor Elm next door…her pulse was checked…and she was dead." Nick started crying as he buried his face in his hands

Dawn leaned over and cradled him her arms.

"I…I was so selfish, I never even told her I loved her. I'm always haunted by her memory."

Dawn gently ran a hand through his hair as he cried. Half an hour passed before he finally managed to calm down. He slowly broke out of her grip and wiped his eyes.

"But I always fight for her; I know that's what she would want me to do."

"What was she like?" Dawn asked

"She was a trainer, like me and my dad. She was kind, gentle; she had a distinct smell to her that was very sweet. I always enjoyed being around her."

"Do you miss her?" Dawn handed Nick back his photograph

Nick folded it up and placed it in his bag again "Yeah, every day. I strived to become a trainer so I could live up to her legacy. She was a candidate for a Frontier Brain."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, she gave it up…for me."

"Well, that's very noble of her." Dawn smiled

Nick stroked her face again "Now, tell me why you backed away."

She looked away, but did not move her neck so her face wasn't being touched "I've been in a few bad relationships before. Last boyfriend of mine, Berry, was a guy I knew from my hometown in Twinleaf Town, it was three years ago, and he only wanted one thing from the relationship."

Nick looked worried "And did you…"

"No," She almost shouted "When he knew I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he told all his friends he did, I slapped him, yelled at him and told him never to speak to me again."

Nick smiled "I'm glad."

"But…I was with a guy before I met you. Lucas, he was Professor Rowan's assistant and dear friend to me, he was so kind…"

"And that time you did?"

"It was few months ago…and every time I call him, he never picks up and I came to find out he two timed me." Dawn explained, almost crying

Nick frowned and held her face in his hands "And you think I'm going to do the same things?"

"No! Never! You're a kind hearted man, and you have always been there for me. It's just…I don't want to be hurt again to a guy I give my heart to."

Nick smiled, leaned in and kissed Dawn's lips, sparks flew in her eyes as she returned it. He parted and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Dawn, I can reassure you, that'll never happen with me…if you give your heart to me."

"I may." Dawn smiled "As long as you tell me you and Kara aren't together."

"I've turned her down already, never have been with her, and we never will be."

Dawn's eyes brightened as her face grew bright red "Then…take me. I'm yours."

Nick smiled, deciding to do a bold move, he leaned down and kissed her neck, and Dawn smiled and leaned her head up, allowing Nick to take her to a place of pure happiness.

"I…I love you Dawn." He looked up at her

"I love you Nick." She smiled and kissed his forehead

Nick returned to her neck, running a hand along her spine, Dawn smiled as she pressed herself against a tree, head leaned back, she felt happy, for the first time in her life, she felt like she was right where she needed to be, and that was in his arms, and with his kisses against her neck, she could feel her mind begin to go, losing herself more and more by the second, she didn't want the night to end.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nick slowly stirred, his arm was being occupied by Dawn's head, her hair was down, she slept soundly on his arm, there wasn't anything major between them that occurred last night, it was just kissing with a lot of passion and bit of foreplay, but never doing the deed, he respected her better than that, he knew there was some skeletons in Dawn's closet, and he could wait as long as he had to.<p>

He heard wings flapping outside the tent, Nick gently removed his arm from Dawn's head and slowly started to move, Pichu stirred who had been sleeping by Nick's feet the whole time.

"Pichu… (What…?)" Pichu asked

Nick slipped his shirt on and vest as Dawn began to stir.

"What's going on?" She asked

Nick slowly got out of bed "We've got company." He looked at her and smiled "Nice bedhead."

She gasped and looked at herself in a compact mirror she took with her and frowned "Very funny!" there was nothing wrong, it was just a bit messy

"Just wanted to see if you were awake." Pichu jumped on Nick's shoulder as the pair proceeded outside.

* * *

><p>Nick looked on as an Altaria sat on the ground, and Joshua was standing next to it.<p>

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

"Tom called and said you went missing, so I went out, and I found these." He stepped away

Butterfree and Pidove sat on Altaira's wing; Nick smiled and called them back into their Pokeballs.

"Well, I hope you have an escape plan, cause we can't get out."

Josh smiled and pulled a Dive ball off of his belt "I do." He tossed it into the air and a big Pokemon that looked like a whale but it was round, with tiny black eyes and had a blue body and a yellow belly with tiny flippers.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned the giant whale Pokemon.

"_Wailmer, the ball whale Pokemon. On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose." _

"You have to think ahead next time Nick." Joshua frowned and got on Altaria "Don't make me have to come and save your butt every time you screw up,"

Nick frowned as Dawn walked out of the tent and secured her hair in a messy bun again and tucked her bangs back behind her ears once again.

"And Mrs. Berlitz…" Joshua looked confused but shook his head "Follow me." He climbed on Altaria and flew up to the other side of the waterfall.

Nick climbed on Wailmer and Dawn jumped on as well, securing their Pokemon in their Pokeballs, Pichu was on his shoulder, holding on for dear life.

"Wailmer, waterfall!" Joshua called out

The round whale nodded and floated in the pond, then determination in its eyes, it climbed the waterfall, Nick held Dawn's hand and made sure she didn't let go. In a few second, Wailmer was on the shore, as Nick helped Dawn down, catching her as she slipped.

"Return." Josh replied, he shook his head and pressed the button on the center of the ball, and threw it, in a white beam, Wailmer floated away on the water.

"You just released it! Who would do that to their own Pokemon!" Dawn shouted as Nick held her back

"It was useless, the only move it knew was waterfall," Josh looked at them "besides, I have a decent water type already and I didn't need it."

"Where are Tom and the others?" Nick asked

"Next town, Steeltropolis is home to a lab Team Anubis has been dying to protect, your friends found it and now a war has broke out in the town. Champion Dominic is there." Josh growled at Dominic's name

"Dominic? Where is everyone?"

"Taking part in the battle." Joshua folded his arms across his chest as he called Altaria back "Look, I'll help you and your friends, but for my own needs."

"Fine, whatever. Lets just go!"

Nick took Dawn's hand and the pair sprinted toward the cities border, with Joshua right behind them.

**God sake I've been trying to get this part up for two days! Unfortuniatly, laptop lost the document and I had to start all over again. But Nick and Dawn are now in a relationship, and no, I will not be changing the rating to M, it will stay at T and will not change at all and there will be no out of rating scenes in this story either. **

**The reason why I had Lucas and Berry seem like bastards is because I wanted a corrupt guy, but I wasn't going to use the likes of Paul to do this, so I decided to use them. **

**Next chapter will be one big battle scene with evolutions and a new capture for Nick, it should be up Monday, unfortuniatly, my whole week got thrown off. So until then, RxR**


	22. Chapter 22: Battle of Steeltropolis City

The city itself was the biggest industrial city of its time, a natural mining city where they dug for metal, large track lines ran along the city perimeter, transporting metal and other materials from the mines to the factories, several houses were used for the miners, a museum stood in the back, and beyond that stood a tall metal building, no one knew what it was used for, all the miners knew it was there.

But Steeltropolis was beyond peaceful, the coal miners stood their ground, some used fighting types, others used rock and steel types against trainers in black and white uniforms, they hard various types of Pokemon.

As Nick and Dawn rushed inside the city, Joshua immediately flanked to the right, and did not say a word to the young couple. Nick's head was still sore, but he knew what was going on.

"Hey!"

They looked over to two people in black and white uniforms, Nick stood in front of Dawn, and Pichu was perched on her shoulder.

"It's Gray! Omega wants him brought in!" The one Anubis soldier yelled

Nick drew two Pokeballs and tossed them into the air, Flareon and Croconaw stood in front of them.

The two Anubis guards were using a Hitmonlee and a Serviper. Nick smiled, he was ready.

"Croconaw! Use…" Nick was about to call out an attack when he heard yelling

He looked over to a giant gargoyle like dragon Pokemon charge at a tiny land shark like Pokemon; Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned each one.

"_Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon. It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees." _

Nick nodded and quickly typed in for the second Pokemon.

"_Gible, the land shark Pokemon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too." _

Nick decided he had to help out the tiny Pokemon. He rushed over to the Team Anubis member with the Garchomp, while Flareon and Croconaw defended his cover while Pichu covered Dawn; she moved her bangs away from her face and tucked them behind her ears.

Nick slammed his fist into the Team Anubis member's face, as the trainer back tracked, Nick slid under the Garchomp as Pichu, Croconaw, Flareon and Dawn let her Piplup help out in the battle as they held off the giant dragon/ground type.

Nick grabbed Gible "Fall back now!" he looked around and decided to head to the Pokemon center

He ran toward it with Flareon and Croconaw fired a Hydro Pump and Flamethrower attack as Pichu fired a thunderbolt at the Garchomp. Nick took Dawn's arm and made her lead while he sprinted trying to keep up.

He was scared and angry at the same time; he was going to take Team Anubis down, once and for all.

* * *

><p>The Pokemon center doors swung open as Nick managed to roll inside, Gible included, Dawn jumped inside and sat down, panting as she let her hair down.<p>

Flareon, Croconaw and Pichu unleashed their attacks in counter response. Nick stood up and looked at them "Fall back now!"

They fell back as Nick slammed the doors shut and disabled the opening, it was going to give them a few minutes. He turned around and what he saw…left him in pieces.

People were using the Pokemon Center as a shelter, some were injured, others were cowering around each other, some were even arguing about what to do. Two figures stood above overlooking the whole thing.

Nick recognized the first figure, but the second one stumped him, the man had darker skin then Nick did, he wore a black long sleeve shirt, brown pants, black boots, and a long brown cloak, which went around his neck and stretched out to his back, he had a mustache over his lip and a clump of hair on his chin. The figures nodded and Nick and proceeded down to him.

Nick walked over to Dawn, she was running her brush through her hair, and then gradually tied it back in a ponytail. She smiled as he sat down; he put his hand in hers.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," She replied, putting her brush back in her bag, she took her hat out, clutched it, and then placed it back in her bag "I'm just worried."

Nick realized what happened, he stood up "Tom! Alex! Tori! Holly!"

"Nick! Over here!"

The pair turned to Tom and the others approaching from a back corner. Nick ran over and hugged Tom in a friendly embrace.

"Glad to see you're okay." Nick said

"Yeah," Tori smiled and slapped Nick on the back, hard

Nick drew away as Holly looked at his wound, shook her head and walked by Alex who was guarding the door.

"How did you three get here?"

"Tori actually told us where to go." Tom smiled at his travelling companion

Tori smiled "Volpe here actually helped us." She rubbed her Vulpix's head who was now sitting where Dawn had before "She sniffed out the trail and found this place; she got hurt when the fighting began."

"That was a day ago." Alex replied coldly and smartly

The two figures from before approached the group "Glad to see you and your friend are alright Mister Gray."

Nick turned to Dominic "I'm just glad to see you didn't get yourself killed. Why are you here?"

"Team Anubis." Dominic looked at his associate "Where are my manners, Nicholas Gray, this is Steel Miner Head Jacob Wayne, and a member of the Elite Four."

"Elite Four!" Everyone aside from Nick said in surprise

Jacob nodded "I was born in his town; Dominic was nice enough to give me a chance. Now I'm going to do what I can to destroy that lab."

"What lab?"

Nick looked around to see Joshua appear from the back door, which was also barricaded.

Dominic nodded and took out a map and unfolded it, he placed it on the table near Dawn and Nick and pointed at a specific spot.

"Team Anubis' forces are here in such large numbers because of the lab here." Dominic explained "I don't know what they're doing here, but they want to protect it that badly, then there must be something important."

"What do we do?"

"We're sending you in." Jacob explained "I'm going to remain here and fight off the grunts."

"Not without help!"

Everyone turned to a man approaching the group, he was about one year older then Nick, he had slicked back dirty blonde hair, a blue t-shirt and a blue jacket over it, navy blue pants and black boots.

"Ah Matthew, there you are." Jacob smiled "It's about time."

"You try holding back five of those Anubis guys." Matthew flipped a Pokeball into the air and caught it again "They'll pay for Alice's death…." He said under his breath

"Wait? Alice?" Tom asked

"Yeah," he looked up "Tom? Thomas Martin?"

"You know it. The one and only." Tom smiled

"It's good to finally meet you." He looked over "And I take it your Nicholas?"

"Indeed." Nick nodded

"It's good to meet you both. Alice spoke highly of you."

"What did you mean…Anubis would pay for her death?" Dawn asked

"Dawn Berlitz? You're here as well…so this is the guy you told Alice about?"

Nick looked over at Dawn, who only smiled and giggled at her boyfriend's reaction. Nick then turned his attention back to Matt.

"Anubis led to her death, they unleashed a Pokemon on our rescue mission and I have it." He took out an Ultra Ball and held it up "This Pokemon, I'll use it against them."

Dominic looked over at Matt "I can help Alice. I just need her body."

"Then what can you do?"

Dominic smiled as he held his right arm "Plenty."

* * *

><p>Nick stood on the foreground of the lab, Tom was beside him, along with Dawn and Matthew, Alex, Holly and Tori remained with Jacob to defend the city, Dominic would join them as soon as he was done with Alice.<p>

He ran off the hill and skidded down the long slope he stood on, the others were following him quickly.

"So Matthew, what have you been doing?" Tom asked

"Travelling around Kanto, I've been training so I could take care of the badges and become the World Champion."

"I didn't think they were still holding the World Championship in Kanto anymore?" Dawn asked, Piplup was in her arms

"They weren't but they decided to continue regardless of the threats Team Rocket gave. The guy I was traveling with, Jason, he's good, and he claims he has what it takes to win."

"Do you believe him?" Dawn asked again

"Yeah, I do."

Nick didn't know who Jason was, but whoever he was, he was going to challenge him one day, especially if he was going to be one of the best champions in the world.

* * *

><p>Dominic clutched his arm, thanks to Nurse Joy, he had his own private operating room in the Pokemon Center, Alice Malone was on the table, dead as dead could be, he knew how to save her, he just hated the fact that he knew.<p>

Matthew brought Alice's body here by teleporting with his Alakazam. Dominic knew what it would take for him to bring her back, but, it would be very painful, and it would leave a scar.

He clutched his arm and whispered "I know you know how to revive her, you've done this ability once before, I need you to do it again. She is the key to defeating Team Rocket, please, you must help me."

_You know what is required Dominic, I can bring back her pulse, but you know what I ask._

"I know."

He exposed his arm; underneath his sleeve was a long black tattoo which encased his vein, with small claws on each side of his arm, stopping at his elbow.

"Nothing ventured," he drew a knife and held it to the marking "nothing gained." He took Alice's arm and began to draw blood from his vein

* * *

><p>Alex and Tori held their ground against a two man team of Anubis squad members. The trainers stood back to back, Tori drew a Pokeball.<p>

"Sango, I need your help!"

The Pokemon that emerged was small coral like Pokemon with a small face, pink upper body with rock like spikes coming out, a white underbelly, and small spikes coming out for its arms and legs.

"Serviper! Go now!" The grunt yelled out

A long black snake emerged, with a tail that had a red tip, red fangs and red eyes.

"Sango! Use spike cannon!"

The Corsola's spikes began to glow and it fired at Serviper, it made impact, but Serviper was not unaffected.

"Bite!"

The Serviper grabbed Sango by the body and held him by the mouth, Serviper growled and its tail began to glow purple.

"Poison tail!" The grunt ordered

Serviper slammed its tail into Sango; it fell back and landed on its back. Tori drew her Pokeball.

"Return now!"

The Pokemon returned as she faced Alex. "I need help!"

"You can do it!" Alex called out as Scyther attacked a Houndoom

Tori sighed and drew another Pokemon "Volpe." She looked at the tiny fire Pokemon "You're on."

"Vul!" Vulpix cried out as it jumped out onto the field

"Fire spin!" She called out

Vulpix let a spinning typhoon of fire emerge from its mouth and it made impact with Serviper.

"Bite now!"

"Confuse Ray!" Tori called

Vulpix's eyes changed colors as a black beam hit Serviper; it started fumbling around the battle field, confused out of its mind

"Flame charge!"

Vulpix's body was surrounded in a flame as it made impact; Serviper stood, and tried to attack with a poison blade attack, only to be hit by its own attack.

Tori smiled "Nice job Volpe!"

Vulpix jumped into her arms, a smile on her face as she licked her trainer's face.

* * *

><p>Dominic smiled as two Pokemon stood by him, the Pokemon was small, it had a blue body with its arms folded into its body, it had a pink mask with green stripes going toward each eye, its eyes were the only visible part of its face, and it also had two pieces of cloth hanging out.<p>

The other was a giant dinosaur like turquoise colored Pokemon, with a blossoming flower on its back, its body now more scaly and rough instead of the smoother skin it had and it no longer had any spots.

"Accelgor, recover."

Accelgor's body began to glow as it held Alice's hand. Venasaur approached Alice and unleashed a vine from its body, it grabbed Alice's over hand as Dominic opened up the sunroof by the press of a button, his arm bleeding proof being from his bloody sleeve, his trench coat was thrown off to the side.

"Venasuar, synthesis."

"Vena! Venasaur!" Venasaur yelled out as its body began glow yellow

Alice's body began to glow, her breath returning to her chest, on her arm, was a long tattoo over her vein, feminine like claws were attached to her arms, going up to her elbow. Dominic smiled and frowned at the same time, he knew the consequences of what he was done.

He pressed his arm as Venasaur healed with his synthesis attack, Dominic smiled as he rubbed his Pokemon's head. He returned them both and slipped on his trench coat.

"Alice, we have much to discuss." He said as Alice started to open her eyes

* * *

><p>Nick ran into the lab with his three friends following him quickly, the lab itself had chrome colored walls and black colored tile on the floors, monitors and machines were all over the place.<p>

"What do we do?" Dawn asked

"Tom, cover this floor. Matt, the next floor down, Dawn and I will head down to the bottom floor and try to find the Illusive Man and his men."

"Right."

Tom remained on the floor, calling out his Fortress, while Matt, Dawn and Nick got into the elevator.

Tension was running high for the trainers, Nick felt like this was something that the adults should be involved in, not a bunch of kids, but if it stops Anubis, or at least slows them down, he'll take it.

No one even realized Nick had a surprise guest who managed to slip into his bag.

* * *

><p>Alex stood his ground, Tori ran ahead to help evacuate civilians with Holly.<p>

The Team Anubis member he faced had a Hitmonlee out and a Garchomp, he recognized the trainer, and he had attacked Nick when he and Dawn first arrived in the city.

Unfortunately, all but his Typhlosion were wiped out, whoever was training these grunts had some experience in being a Pokemon trainer.

"Garchomp! Draco Meteor!" the Grunt ordered

"Typhlosion, Eruption!" Alex called out

Both Pokemon drew their heads back and fired an attack at each other, one was a large stream of flame like lava, the other was a meteor with blue flames around it. Both attacks made impact and left a thick cloud of smoke, when it cleared, Garchomp was on the move; it slammed its head into Typhlosion and soon moved in for the kill only to fly to the side, having been hit by something silver.

The silver object was a Pokemon. Its body was encased in silver plating with four legs sticking out and eyes being shown through the front of the casing.

Alex saw Joshua approach, a smile on his face.

"Shelgon, dragon claw!"

The Pokemon's front claws began to glow as it charged and slammed into Garchomp again; it raised its claws and slashed the tall Pokemon until it fainted.

"Hitmonlee! Use High Jump Kick on Shelgon!" The grunt called out

"Typhlosion, flame wheel!"

As Hitmonlee jumped into the air, its leg glowing white, Typhlosion was rolling fast and slammed into the fighting type, sending it off course into a wall. It fainted right there, the Grunt called back his Pokemon and ran off.

Alex looked at Joshua "Thanks."

"I didn't do this for you. I'm trying to keep this city alive long enough for me to do what I came here for."

"And that is?"

"Simple. I'm going to defeat Champion Dominic." Joshua smiled wickedly

* * *

><p>Holly made the civilians run faster as Tori held back three grunts with Sombra, her Umbreon, Rose, her Roselia and her Ducklett named Anatra.<p>

Roselia was a tiny Pokemon with a red rose as her right hand, and her left arm was a blue rose, her body resembled that of a flower that didn't bloom with two tiny pegs for legs and it had a tiny head with three spikes on it.

Ducklett was a blue duck like Pokemon that was both water and flying in type, there wasn't really anything in terms of appearance that made it stand out.

"Sombra! Dark Pulse!"

Sombra charged a black energy ball and shot it at the Ivysaur used by one of the grunts. The Ivysaur took the attack head on but managed to stay standing.

"Rose, use energy ball! Anatra, use aerial ace!"

Both Pokemon complied, Ducklett ran over to Ivysaur, its beak had a white glowing energy around it, the attack made impact as Sombra covered Anatra from being hit by a Manetric's electrical attack.

Ivysaur and Manetric fainted, and that left Roselia with the final Pokemon, a Camerupt, the Pokemon was a large red bull like Pokemon with what appeared to be mouths of volcanos on its back.

"Sombra, use Dark Pulse! Rose, use Energy ball and Anatra, use Bubblebeam!"

All three Pokemon attacked the Camerupt at the same time, each attack doing more and more damage, but the constant Bubblebeam did it in as the Camerupt fainted.

Tori smiled and wiped the sweat from her brow as all three trainers ran off. She grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and tied her amber brown hair in a knot.

"How many more civilians left?"

"None, we got them all." Holly replied "The rest are just the workers."

"Let's give them a hand."

"Right." Holly said with a nod and smile

Both girls ran off in order to join Alex and Joshua.

* * *

><p>Tom walked silently through the central floor, no members of Team Anubis stopped him yet, and he walked toward a blinking console and pressed a key.<p>

A long list soon arrived in front of him on the screen. It was a list of every Team Anubis member out in the known region. Tom couldn't believe how many there were out there.

"You like the list?"

"I recognize that voice…." Tom replied under his breath

He turned; his assailant was wearing a black jacket over a white top cut off at the stomach, with the Anubis symbol on it, a skirt that ended a bit above her knee caps, long stockings and boots that ended at her kneecaps. Her blonde hair was kept back by a headband and her blue eyes were dull and glazed.

"Kara?" Tom asked

"Kara…that name is not in my memory." She spoke in almost a monotone of a voice "My name is Minerva, special agent of Anubis, and you Thomas Martin, are dead."

Tom looked at her "Kara, it's me Tom! Remember, we travelled together, with Nick Gray remember?"

Something inside Kara snapped, her eyes had almost a twinkle in them, but soon turned to dull blue and her voice was even more robotic.

"Now, you will die by my hands. Anubis will never die," She tossed a Pokeball from her belt.

The Pokemon that appeared was a giant dog like Pokemon with large fangs on its bottom lip, a purple body.

"Granbull," Kara said in a emotionless state "Use Crunch."

"Fortress rapid spin!" Tom commanded

Fortress moved quickly into Granbull as it tried to slam its jaw onto Fortress.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is where I get off." Matt replied<p>

Nick and Dawn nodded and pressed the button leading to the central floor, Nick looked at Matthew.

"Go get them; we'll be right behind you." Nick smiled

"I will."

Matt didn't realize it, but he was being followed. The figure following him moved swiftly and quickly along the rafters above Matt.

The room he was in seemed like a meeting room, a giant table sat in the middle with a bunch of chairs. Matt walked closer and saw a monitor on the front as the attacker fell behind him.

Matt turned to see the man who was the attacker "Who are you!"

"Your name is Matthew, your last known location was in the Seafoam Islands, and you have something of ours." The man smiled "You can call me Omega."

"What?" Matt drew a Pokeball "You mean this?"

He held the Ultra Ball that held the shiny experimented on Heatran he captured, Alice's killer.

"Yes, now give it to me!" Benedict demanded

"No." He tossed two other Pokeballs in the air

The first one was humanoid, the Pokemon had four arms, two on the front, two were grown out of its back, and it had a gray body and three gold bands on its head.

The second was a large rock Pokemon with golden-brown plating on its body.

"Impressive, a Machamp and a Tyranitar." Benedict smiled "Not bad for a nineteen year old who could never be the world champion."

"What!" Matt bellowed

"Now." Benedict's tone grew cold "Meet my Pokemon."

He drew two Pokeballs into the air and tossed them into the air, one was a tall dragon like Pokemon with gold plating, a black belly, a long tail, and on its face were two hook like blades.

The other was a large pig like Pokemon with a flame like collar around the front of its neck, a black spike tail, yellow oriental symbols on its belly, a pig like nose, two fangs coming out of its body, and thunderbolt like eyebrows.

"This will be quick. Haxorus, Draco Meteor on Tyranitar, and Emboar, blast burn on Machamp!"

"Submission and hyper beam you two!" Matt called out "Doesn't matter the target."

Machamp moved in toward Emboar, its arms were ready for a strike only to be met with a large flame attack , the fire Unova starter's eyes were white and its flames were large and spread like wildfire.

As Tyranitar attacked with hyper beam, Haxorus charged a blue pulse shaped like a meteor at Tyranitar, the hyper beam was too weak to compete and both Machamp and Tyranitar fainted after one attack.

Matt looked on in fear as Benedict began to move forward, a wicked look on his face.

"Heatran! I choose you!"

Matt tossed the Ultra ball and the large tortious like Pokemon emerged, it roared at Benedict who backed off as the lab began to break under its body.

* * *

><p>Nick and Dawn ran through the bottom room, the room had several monitors and computers, Dawn walked over to one of the computers, pressed a button and a screen showed up, it had something on the screen, a name and a percentage.<p>

_Project Zero's Completion_

_Status until Awakening: 50 %_

"Nick! Come look at this!" Dawn cried

Nick ran over and looked at the screen "Dominic may want to see this."

His bag started to move, Nick quickly threw it off and the same land shark soon emerged from it again.

"Where did you come from?" Nick asked as Pichu jumped off of his shoulder and looked at Gible

"Gible! Gible Gible Gible! (I wanted to help! They destroyed my home!)"

"Understandable. But why are you travelling with me?" Nick asked

"Gible, Gib, Gible Gib (Because you saved me from my mom.)"

"Wait, your mom was that Garchomp?"

"Gible, gib, Gible, gib, Gible Gib (Bad men corrupted her, she didn't recognize me as she chased me from our home.)"

Nick nodded, he understood what it meant to be attacked "Okay, just be careful from now on."

"Nick? Anyone there!"

Nick and Dawn looked over to see Dominic appear from one of the back rooms.

"Where did you come from?"

"I used the back door, a better way than bringing this place down."

"What!" Both Nick and Dawn said

Dominic walked over to the screen, put a sick on the side and pressed a button, within seconds, the screen, a scowl formed on his face.

"Dominic, do you know what this is?" Dawn asked "This Project Zero?"

"No, but I have a hunch." Dominic removed the device and placed it in his coat "I just hope I'm wrong, come on."

He led the duo out the back door and back into the town.

"Wait, what about Tom and Matt?"

"They'll get out." Dominic said "I know it."

* * *

><p>Benedict had disappeared; Matt returned Heatran to its Pokeball as the building began to collapse.<p>

"Alakazam! Teleport!" Matt called out "Get everyone out of there!"

The Pokeball he took and used opened to show a tan like humanoid Pokemon with brown armor, two large spoons and a mustache. It crossed its spoons together and within seconds, Matt and he were teleported to the interior of the Pokemon center.

Matt took a sigh of relief as it disappeared again, and reappeared with Tom.

"Glad to hear you're okay."

He turned and saw Alice run over to Matt, she embraced him and the pair cried.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I feel the same." She looked around "Where's Jason? Where are Everlynn and Kelly?"

"Back in Kanto, we're in NeoTerra."

"NeoTerra?"

"Alice!"

Alice turned to see Nick and Dawn approach, they were both dirty and Nick had a cut on his face, but she recognized them.

She ran over and shook Nick's hand "It's good to see you again."

"Same." Nick smiled holding back the tears "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Dawn smiled at Alice "Glad to hear you're okay. Nick told me what happened."

Alice smiled as she moved her blonde hair away from her face "Dawn, so this is the guy you told me about."

Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms around Nick's bicep "That he is."

She leaned in and whispered into Dawn's ear, but from what it sounded like, she said Nick had gotten cute as he got older.

He shook his head as Alice backed away toward Matt.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, you have some explaining to do."

"I know, and we have to get to Jason, its urgent."

"Right, tell me on the way." He nodded at Alakazam

Alice looked at Nick "Win the Platinum league; we'll be rooting for you."

Nick smiled and nodded "I will."

As they teleported away, Alex, Joshua, Tori and Holly walked back in.

"Nick," Tom looked at him "I…I found Kara."

"What!" Nick broke away from Dawn and walked over to Tom

Tom was sitting down on a chair; he was out of breath, badly.

"Where is she?"

Tom shook his head "She…she's gone Nick. She's with them."

Nick growled in frustration and shook his head as Dominic approached as well as Jacob.

"We did a great thing, that lab being destroyed will prove to Anubis they won't be in control for much longer."

Dominic smiled "There's only one thing left, and that's to destroy their main headquarters. Once that goes, Anubis will be done."

"Hold on a minute!"

Everyone turned to Joshua approaching Dominic, his Shelgon beside him.

"Your Champion Dominic?" Josh asked pointing at the trench coated man

"Yes, and you are?"

"Joshua Morrison of New Bark Town. I've waited a long time for this, but I challenge you to a battle!"

Nick looked surprised as his bag was ripped off of his shoulders, he looked at the source, and that Gible had silently gone back in.

He smiled "Now, what are we going to do with you?"

Holly walked over "I'm sure the Ranger camp can try to find a home for him."

Gible walked over to Nick and pointed at Pichu, then at him, then at itself.

"Wait, you want to go with me like Pichu?"

Gible nodded and pounded its tiny hand into its fist. Nick smiled and took out a Pokeball, he stepped back.

"Pokeball! Go!"

The Pokeball flew through the air and made impact with Gible's head, the Pokemon soon was encased by it as it began to ring back and forth, and it soon sealed shut.

Nick walked over "Gible is mine!"

Dominic smiled, and then turned to Josh "Why do you want to challenge me?"

"Because I know I can win! If I beat you now, then NeoTerra will be my victory!"

Dominic frowned, he hated cocky trainers "Fine, I'll give you two days to prepare, make a team of your best. This way your friends can watch Mrs. Berlitz's Pokemon contest tomorrow morning." He turned toward Jacob and the pair walked out "Meet me at the ruins of old NeoTerra in two days. I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Nick sat in his room as his Pokemon slept around it, the city needed rebuilding, but it could be done.<p>

A knock soon broke the silence, Nick opened it and Dawn stood in the doorway, her hair was tied up in a knot and she wore her normal clothes, minus the hat and clips, her bangs were tucked back behind her ears.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

She led Nick back into his room and onto the deck outside of his room. She closed the door and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Nick asked slyly, a grin on his face

"Because I wanted to." She looked out "The real reason I'm here is I want to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, what is it?" Nick asked

"Tomorrow's contest is special."

Nick nodded as his girlfriend looked at him.

"It's a couples contest, and since we need a partner, I want you to be my partner."

Nick blushed "Why me?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Because you're my boyfriend, I love you and I want you to be on that stage with me."

Nick thought for a moment "Let me think about it…" he took a pause

It was the longest second of Dawn's life, she didn't want to put pressure on him, but if he didn't help…she could not compete.

"I'd love to!" Nick smiled

Dawn giggled and kissed him sweetly on the lips "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

He smiled "Sure, but you'll need to do something for me."

"Anything, what is it?" Dawn asked, a smile on her face

Nick leaned in close and whispered in her ear, Dawn smiled.

"I can do that." She replied

Nick and Dawn held each other and kissed each other as the moon began to rise, Nick was nervous, but he could do this. For Dawn, he'd do anything.

**Okay, biggest chapter I've ever written. Alot happened, Anubis' lab was destroyed, Dominic found out about Project Zero, Joshua made his return offically and now everyone knows where Kara is. **

**Dawn and Nick will now also have to do battle in a contest, wonder how well thats gonna work out lol.**

**I do not own Alice Malone or Matthew, I do own his Heatran, but not him. Those characters belong to Blaze210.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted to make sure this was good, now onto the contest. Should have the next chapter up by Friday, until then RxR**


	23. Chapter 23: The Steeltroplis Contest

"And welcome everyone to the Steeltropolis City Contest!"

The crowd that had formed was roaring in excitement as Jillian approached the stage. Mister Sukizo, Mister Contesta and Nurse Joy sat in their judges table.

"This time, things are going to be a little different." Jillian announced over the microphone "This time, it's going to be a duo contest! Two trainers will compete against other duos for the coveted Steeltropolis ribbon!"

The ribbon itself had the golden fasten in the center; the ribbons on the sides were steel with what appeared to be shovel symbols on them.

* * *

><p>"Would you hold still?"<p>

"I can't help it. I'm naturally nervous when doing this for my first time."

Dawn giggled as she finished fixing his collar. "There, how does that look?"

Nick looked at himself in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself. He wore his normal white collared t-shirt, but the collar was flipped down, he wore black pants, gray shoes and a long black trench coat. His Pokeball belt was under the coat.

"Not exactly formal attire for a contest." Nick replied

Dawn shook her head as she draped an arm over his shoulder and connected it around his waist as he looked at himself in front of the mirror.

"You look great, would you stop worrying?" She smiled at him

Nick looked at himself again, a smile as he looked at her. As he took in his appearance, he noticed something, something odd.

"Why is it that I look like Dominic?"

Dawn looked at him "You know, that is a little strange." She smiled back at him "Though you do have your mother's eyes. I noticed it from your picture."

"Seems almost too coincidental." Nick replied, a bit coldly

"Maybe you two just look alike…"

"Or we're related." Nick guessed

"Oh no! No, there couldn't be anything like that." Dawn remarked

Nick sighed "Eh, you're right, just paranoid I guess."

"And worried right?"

"Yeah, your right."

Nick smiled as he turned around so he could hold Dawn in his arms. She wore a Steele colored dress with light blue trim lines along the waist, collar, bottom of the dress and the sleeves that cut off at her upper arm. Her hair was down with her front locks without a clip and some her hair was gathered up by her gold clip at the back of her head.

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips "I hope you're ready, contests are a lot different from the gyms."

"I'm ready."

"Then come on, we're up next." Dawn took his hand and led him to the stage "No need to worry!"

* * *

><p>"And up next…we have Dawn Berlitz and Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town!" Jillian announced<p>

Tom clapped as he watched, for this contest, he wasn't going to use Pichu, so Pichu sat on Tom's shoulder, and Tori sat next to him while Alex sat on the end with Holly sitting next to Tori on the right.

"I hope Nick knows what he's doing." Alex said calmly

"I can't believe he is that badly whipped that he got lassoed into this." Tori remarked coldly

"He's not whipped." Tom replied smartly "He's in love, he will do anything for this woman, I'm proud of him. He's come a long time since Blackthron City."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked

"Nothing," Tom looked over at her "It's personal. Just between us three."

"Who's the other one?"

"Never mind." Tom replied coldly

The first team didn't perform as well as to the judge's disappointment. The curtain was closed on the stage as Nick and Dawn made their approach, Nick felt butterflies in his stomach, but a cool sensation hit his body when Dawn took his hand. She smiled at him and let go.

The pair smiled as they walked out onto the contest stage.

Dawn smiled, Pokeball in her hand, she gave a quick toss into the air "Piplup, Spotlight!" She called out

Though Nick knew Piplup didn't like to stay in his Pokeball, it was going to make the exception this time.

Nick drew his Pokeball into his hand and tossed it "Flareon! Stand by!"

Both Pokeballs flew into the air and seemed to do a circle as the past each other, they both opened at the same time and the four legged, red bodied fire Pokemon emerged onto the field.

Piplup's Pokeball had a Poke seal on it, when the Pokeball opened; several bubbles erupted and encircled the field.

"Piplup! Bubblebeam!"

Piplup jumped into the air and began to spin, as he did, bubbles were fired from his mouth, forming almost like a wheel around the Pokemon.

Nick smiled, it was time to see if this idea worked "Flareon, use fire spin!"

Flareon raised his head and a spiral of flames erupted from its mouth, it then focused the blast down, forming the typhoon around itself. Piplup let the bubbles erupt from its body and it started to become attracted to Flareon.

"Flare!" Flareon said holding the attack as the bubbles began to follow the spinning pattern of the fire attack

The bubbles became almost attracted and soon the flame disappeared but the bubbles continued to follow the pattern, moving upwards now, forming a giant typhoon around both Piplup and Flareon.

"Piplup, whirlpool!

"Flareon, heat wave!"

Piplup caught some of the bubbles in a giant typhoon of water above its beak, Flareon's body began to grow in temperature and the temperature in the room began to increase.

"Release!" Both trainers announced at the same time

Piplup shot its arms up and both attacks broke causing what appeared to be a rain fall come from the ceiling, while Flareon unleashed the flame from its body, shooting the bubbles into hundreds of locations, when the bubbles burst, they produced sparkles.

Mister Contest was the first to evaluate "It seems Flareon is used to battling, but he did a terrific job at maintaining its power and showing just how different the two Pokemon are."

"Yes, remarkable!" Mister Sukizo smiled

"Dawn and Nicholas certainly complement each other with their moves. I know they'll do great if they move on."

* * *

><p>Nick smiled as he leaned back on the bench in the waiting room, sweat dripped from his head as he removed his jacket, he took a lot of breaths, he was out of breaths due to nerves, Flareon's heat and that Nick hadn't been on a stage in years, let alone never being a coordinator.<p>

"You did great!"

Nick sighed "I guess…it was a little shaky, now if we get to the battle round, then, it'll be a good time."

"Remember," Dawn jabbed him in the shoulder playfully "it's a contest battle, so there has to be appeal in it."

Nick smiled "I know. I remember, and I have just the Pokemon to do it."

"I hope so." Dawn smiled, then was surprised when she saw who was up next, Nick's hand clenched into a fist

* * *

><p>"Next up we have Norm along with Blake Heathermoor!" Jillian announced<p>

Norm stood out, in his usual genie outfit, as well as Blake who stood in her usual yellow skirt and a bright yellow and white top.

"Alright, now," Norm primed a Pokeball "Stunfisk, give them a show!"

The Pokeball opened, and a brown long fish emerged onto the field with a yellow tail with eyes and mouth flat and on its body. Its body did a flip through the air, a bit of a spin with thunderbolts flying out of its body, it landed on the field perfectly.

Before Blake called out her Pokemon, Norm looked at the judges "Any chance we can get a water pool?"

Mister Contesta nodded "Sounds fine to me." He pressed a button on his podium

Norm smiled as Stunfisk jumped into the air temporarily as the field changed into a pool of water with several disks were on the water, Stunfisk landed on one of the platforms.

Blake smiled "Dew, stand tall!"

The Pokeball opened up, and a long white Pokemon with almost a seal like face on it as it swam through the water for a few seconds, then burst through the water, its body managed to make a giant wave that Stunfisk rode.

"Now, let's do it." Norm smiled at Blake

"Right. Dew, use Dive!"

Dew complied and dived under the water along with Stunfisk who managed to jump out.

"Now, use bounce!" Norm called out

Stunfisk jumped into the air, its body bouncing all around, Blake smiled.

"Dew, ice beam right on the water!"

Dew jumped into the air and fired a beam of ice right at the pool. It quickly froze as Norm smiled.

"Now, convert bounce into a spinning thunderbolt attack!"

Stunfisk spun its body, and thunderbolts shot from its body, breaking the ice on the field. The field broke apart, forming a series of waves forming as Dewgong and Stunfisk rode the wave like they were a pair of surfboards.

"Now that was impressive, it definitely showed the variety of types with Stunfisk and Dewgong being duel types." Mister Contesta analyzed

"Yes, remarkable!" Mister Sukizo said

"It was a little rough during some of it, but it left you in suspense as to understand what it is that they will do." Nurse Joy commented

* * *

><p>"Wow that was good." Alex remarked<p>

Tom smiled and posed, placing his hands on the rise in front of him and he got a very seldom face "Yes, remarkable!"

Everyone laughed at Tom's impression of Mister Sukizo. Tom smiled as Pichu watched the screen as another trainer set went up. Though they didn't do as well.

"Now that was not remarkable!" Again everyone laughed

* * *

><p>Nick looked at the screen as the cards began to shuffle, he was getting worried, and he didn't know what to think. It was down to just two battles, one on one, and more than likely, Norm would be making it.<p>

"So Nicholas, you and Mrs. Berlitz are a pair for this?"

Nick turned to Norm standing behind him, he frowned and looked over.

"Yeah, we are. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. I just know how difficult the difference between a contest battle and a gym battle is."

"How many badges to you have Norm?"

"Actually," Norm reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a brown badge case "I have all but one."

"One?" Nick asked

"Problem with the gym, it was closed for a bit, now I'm going back after this. It's in the next town."

"Right." Nick replied

"Looks like they're announcing who made it." Norm pointed

Nick turned around as the screen displayed four cards, the first one flipped over and Norm and Blake came on. Nick frowned, their appeal round was all over the place, how they won, was confusing, the next two were random trainers, Nick was scared out of his mind, then the final card flipped and Nick and Dawn's picture emerged.

He sighed with relief, he was so happy they made it. Dawn ran over to Nick and jumped into his arms. They held each other as Dawn pecked him on the lips.

"We did it!" Dawn said happily

"That we did, now we need to see who we're going up against."

The cards randomized, then displayed the pairs. Nick and Dawn was facing off against Blake and Norm early, while the two other sets were up, but Nick noticed something off about the second pair, one was female, with brown hair, while the other looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties.

* * *

><p>Nick walked out onto the stage, Dawn was by his side, if they were going to win, and they had to get through the toughest challenge, Norm.<p>

Norm and Blake took their places. All four trainers primed their Pokeballs.

"Alright everyone! Here are the rules, you'll need to use appeal with your battle, knock outs are acceptable, but are not looked good upon, and the winner will be decided when one side has more points than the others." Jillian announced "Everyone ready!"

"Right." They all said

"Let's go!" Jillian announced

Nick was the first to display his Pokemon "Pidove, stand by!"

The Pokeball opened and the tiny pigeon Pokemon erupted in a spiral as it spun in the air, it burst the stream in a happy welcoming. It flew down and flapped in front of Nick.

"Typhlosion, spot light!" Dawn called out

The Pokeball opened, but like before, it had a flame seal on it, the Pokeball burst open and Typhlosion destroyed the flames with the flames from its back and smiled as it emerged.

"Alright," Norm smiled "Cacturne, give us a show!"

A medium humanoid cactus emerged in front of Norm, it had golden eyes, small holes for a smile and a green like hat on its head.

Blake drew a Pokeball "Fleet! Stand on!"

The Pokeball opened and her trusty Jolteon emerged onto the stage, a smile on its face when it saw Pidove.

Nick frowned, this was going to be difficult.

"Pidove, aerial ace on Cacturne!" Nick ordered

Pidove drove sharply into the air, flew for a bit then skimmed along the stage, though the unique thing was that he added on a spin, it flew toward Cacturne, Blake smiled.

"Fleet, use discharge!"

"Typhlosion, use eruption!"

Nick smiled as the fire attack from the Johto starter hit Jolteon and cost the opposite pair a lot of points, with nine minutes starting on the clock.

Pidove slammed itself into Cacturne, sending the grass/dark type back a bit.

"Now for revenge." Nick said "Quick attack on Jolteon!"

Pidove drove right for Fleet, but before Blake could respond, Pidove slammed into Jolteon.

"Now, use dig!"

Fleet dug underground as Pidove was left exposed. Nick frowned as Cacturne charged a large round attack in his arms.

"Cacturne, use super power!"

The attack was launched and struck Pidove head on, costing Nick and Dawn a few points.

"Typhlosion, flame wheel on Cacturne!" Dawn commanded

Typhlosion circled its body around as a large flame engulfed it, it flew toward Cacturne. Blake smiled.

"Hit it now!" Blake ordered

Jolteon emerged and slammed its body into Typhlosion, the fire type fell to the ground a bit in pain, as Jolteon approached it and Pidove slammed into Jolteon's side, the tiny pigeon smiled as its body began to glow.

"Pidove!" Dawn smiled

"Pidove's evolving." Nick smiled

Pidove's body began to grow as the white light faded, Pidove had now grown in body, it had black stripes on its wings, a pattern on its tail, and a black mane on the top of its head with red lining above his eyes.

"Tranquill!" It cried out

Nick smiled, took out his Pokedex and scanned it really quick with five minutes on the clock.

"_Tranquill, the wild Pigeon Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidove. Many people believe that, deep in the forest where Tranquill live, there is a peaceful place where there is no war." _

Nick smiled as Tranquill moved faster than it had before, he realized how quick he was as a Pidove, that speed doubled as a Tranquill.

It slammed into Cacturne only for Jolteon to get its eyes locked and wanting fried bird.

"Thunder!"

Nick looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was an emotional wreck. Tranquill's body began to glow white, Nick had an idea what was going on.

"Dawn, I need you to defend Tranquill. I know what he's planning."

She smiled "You got it." She turned to Typhlosion "Use Eruption on both Pokemon!"

Typhlosion smiled as it unleashed a fire attack on Cacturne, knocking it back as Jolteon moved quickly toward Typhlosion, it was determined to knock Tranquill out of this match.

Nick smiled as Tranquill's body was ready.

"Tranquill, sky attack!"

Tranquill flew through the air, with its body forming a spiral, as a white aura formed around it, he slammed into Cacturne and it fainted as the timer went down to ten seconds. Tranquill flew through the air and broke the attack.

The timer went to zero. Jillian smiled "Alright, now let's see who won!"

The screen revealed Norm and Blake lost almost all of their points, they had a little over a fourth left, while Dawn and Nick had half.

"And Nicholas and Dawn will move onto the last match!"

Nick smiled as Tranquill landed on his shoulder, he smiled as the pair walked out toward the locker.

"We'll now have Steven and Juno face off against John and Michael!"

Nick looked back as the first pair walked out onto the contest stage. The woman was a few years older than him with shoulder length brown hair, and wore a red dress. While the other man, Steven was right where Nick guessed, at least a decade older than him, he had jet black hair with gray eyes and had a scar on his cheek bone.

* * *

><p>Nick and Dawn's hands clapped together as she kissed him against the lockers.<p>

"You, were amazing." She smiled at him

He kissed her back "Thanks, gotta admit, definitely was better. I think we'll have this one won."

"So do I."

Nick smiled down at her, he had to admit, and they were an inch apart in height "I love you."

"I love you too."

"_And Juno and Steve will move on to the final round against Nicholas Gray and Dawn Berlitz!" _

Nick and Dawn looked at the screen, the pair nodded and kissed one more time.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we move onto the final match up! Nicholas Gray and Dawn Berlitz!" Jillian looked at the young teenage pair "And Steven and Juno!" She looked at the other pair "Whoever wins will be given the Steeltropolis Ribbon and will be one step closer to the Steeltropolis City ribbon!"<p>

"I hope you kids are ready." Steven said with a grin

"Oh we are." Nick smiled as he drew a Pokeball

_So…that's him, Nicholas Gray eh? _Steve smiled as he drew another Pokeball

Juno smirked "Alright, let's go."

"Tranquill, stand by!" Nick called out

"Typhlosion, spotlight!" Dawn said

"Infernape, let's get going!" Steven called out

"Wiggly, you're on!"

The four Pokeballs opened up, Tranquill spun with an aerial ace attack and broke with a mighty flap of its wings. Typhlosion erupted with a flamethrower attack that covered its body, the flames faded but the heat rifts formed around its body.

Steven's Pokemon was a brown monkey, with flames on its head, a long tail, a white body, and yellow spirals on its body, on its shoulder blades, arms and legs.

Nick recognized the last one, it was a large pink body with a white stomach, tiny arms, long feet and long ears, Kara had a Wigglytuff, how badly he wanted to find her and bring her back.

"Wigglytuff, roll out!" Juno called out

"Typhlosion, use flame wheel!" Dawn called out

Both Pokemon started to roll and slowly slammed into each other, both pairs points were going down slowly as well, as the Pokemon rolled backwards, they then slammed into each other again.

Nick couldn't just stand there "Tranquill, use air cutter on Wigglytuff!"

Tranquill flew into the air and flapped its wings, as the wind flew, sharp strikes like knives were flying and slammed into Wigglytuff.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!" Steve yelled out

"Swift!" Dawn called out

Infernape unleashed a large flame burst from its mouth, but before it could meet with Tranquill, it was hit with several large stars from the Johto starter.

Nick smiled "Aerial ace!"

Tranquill flew into the air and dove right at Infernape, having a spiral in its attack.. It struck the Sinnoh fire starter in the stomach as the timer reached the three minute mark.

So far, Nick and Dawn had more points than the other pair at a large margin. They had to wrap this up as the clock hit the two minute thirty second mark.

"Tranquill, sky attack!" Nick commanded

"Typhlosion, Eruption!" Dawn told him

Tranquill charged its body as Typhlosion fired lava like flame burst at Wigglytuff, it made impact as the normal type fell backwards. The wild Pigeon flew down and struck Infernape.

The timer ran out.

"And now, let us see who wins!" Jillian looked at the screen "And by a large margin! Nicholas Gray and Dawn Berlitz win the Steeltropolis Contest!"

* * *

><p>Dawn stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room, she smiled at the new ribbon in her hand. She was back in her normal clothes and was finishing clipping her final clip in her hair.<p>

A knock on her door broke the silence "Come in!"

The door opened and Nick walked inside, a smile on his face, he was back in his shirt and a light jacket over his arms.

"Hey you." Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"So…you're leaving again?" Nick asked

"No, I figured I'd travel with you guys for the remainder of your journey. I want to be there when you win the NeoTerra league."

Nick scooped her into his arms and placed her on the dresser in her room, he stroked her blue hair and moved it to one shoulder "You will. You were a natural out there today."

"Thanks, so were you."

"Now we just need to sit through Joshua's battle with Dominic." Nick moved in closer to her face

"That we do…"

Her thoughts were cut off as Nick started to kiss her neck, Dawn groaned in pleasure as her head tilted back, a smile on her face and her eyes rolled into her head.

She had to admit it, Nick did a great job making her happy, and she knew she did the same for him. But she knew this journey was going to end soon, and where they were going…she didn't know, not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>"I did as you wished Illusive Man." Juno bowed in front of the computer she set up, the Illusive Man's picture appeared on it<p>

"_You've done well Green. You haven't failed me since I recruited you. Continue to do well, and Kanto will be yours." _

Leaf bowed "As you wish, my master."

Steve stepped to the side, as the Illusive Man smiled "_Nice job as well Jupiter_."

"Thank you sir."

He stepped into the bathroom and pulled out his phone, he pressed one key and the voice picked up his call.

"Hey, Gray and the others are still here. What do you want me to do?"

"_Continue following Anubis Steve, I'll deal with Gray and the others tomorrow. I just need to fix one final thing." _

"Of course Dominic."

* * *

><p>"Good, I'll hear from you soon."<p>

Dominic closed his phone and placed it in his trench coat. He took a Pokeball belt from his desk and slipped it on his pants, it was high time he stepped out of his comfort zone. Anubis started a war, and he was going to end it.

**Okay, so Dawn's three ribbons in. I'm sorry this took me so long to get up, I had a serious case of writers block, but I was able to keep myself afloat.**

**Next chapter will be a strict battle chapter. THere will be a bunch of filler chapters up soon, so it'll be another three chapters until Nick's fifth gym badge attempt, but Norm will be appearing then as well.**

**Also, I appreciate everyone reviewing! We've almost hit 2,000 the best I've ever done on this site. The next chapter will be up in a day or two. So until then, RxR**


	24. Chapter 24: Champion vs Rival

Joshua stood at the ruins of NeoTerra outside of Steeltropolis City, Shelgon stood by him. The ruins were nothing more than an almost five acre area, mostly tan tile on the ground, several towers stood up, while some were broken and on the ground, while there was a dried up spring to Joshua's right.

Dust was in the wind as Nick stood off in the darkness with Pichu on his shoulder, Tom stood next to him, they wanted to watch, Nick told Dawn the others he was going to train, but Tommy saw through his ruse, as usual, Nick was never a good liar, so Tom insisted on coming.

"I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait."

Joshua shot around to Dominic's arrival; he travelled with a medium sized brown rodent, the dust flowed in the wind causing his trench coat to flutter in the breeze.

"Your mind is as old as your age; I've been here for an hour." Joshua smirked

"Nonsense. I've been here on and off for five hours. Stopped for a cup of tea and lunch overlooking the NeoTerra Ocean at my estate in the amount of the time it took for you to arrive." Dominic smiled almost in an insulting manner

Joshua drew a Pokeball "I just hope you're ready to loose. I'm not the Champion of Johto for nothing."

Dominic smiled and laughed "Hang on, before we move on." He motioned to his partner "Raichu, give a light thunder shock on the ground near those pillars."

"Raichu!" The rodent sent a current

Nick and Tom jumped as Pichu intercepted the attack. Dominic smiled and shook his head.

"As long as you two are out in the open, why don't you join us?"

They looked humiliated, Nick looked at Joshua, who had a scowl on his face, the scowl had a mixture of hatred, smite, and disappointment.

The trio sat down on a fallen pillar.

"Welcome to the ruins of NeoTerra, much like the stories of how this place was the first Pokemon region to have a league, contests, and the Elite 4, they say this spot was the birth place of it all. They say the ancients raised Arceus from an egg and when he was big enough, they released him into the wild, and then he ended up Dragon spiral Tower in the Sinnoh region a few hundred years later." Dominic explained while he motioned to the ruins "Obviously, when he was born, he grew quickly and broke everything in sight."

"Enough of a lecture!" Joshua roared "Let's just get started!"

"As you wish Mister Morrison." Dominic smiled and drew a Pokeball

* * *

><p>Nick frowned as he watched the battle about to start, he knew Joshua was good, but Nick knew that Dominic was the best trainer in NeoTerra; he didn't gain that title for no other reason.<p>

Tom stood "Alright, this will be a six on six battles. No substitutions, the winner will be decided when one side is unable to call out another Pokemon. Understood?"

"Yup!" They both said

"Then begin!" Tom announced

"Venasaur! I need your assistance!" Dominic called out a Pokemon

The Pokeball he threw looked a bit older, though it still kept up with the time of most Pokeball standards, there were dried dirt marks on it and a lot of scratches, Nick knew this Pokemon had been around for a long time.

The Pokemon was a huge dinosaur Pokemon, with turquoise, rough skin, the normal bulb Nick knew of had bloomed into a full flower.

Joshua smiled "Drapion! Stand by for battle!"

He launched a Pokeball, it opened and the Pokemon that emerged was a large purple scorpion Pokemon with large pincers, tiny legs, and a purple body.

"Drapion! Cross Poison!" Joshua ordered, a smug look on his face

The Pokemon's pincers began to glow purple as it charged right at Venasaur, it raised its arms and attempted to slash right in Venasaur's face.

"Venasaur, Power whip!"

"Vena!" Venasaur drew a vine from its flower and slapped Drapion hard in the face; the Pokemon flew backwards and almost crashed into one of the pillars.

"Leaf storm!" Dominic ordered

"Venasaur!" The Seed Pokemon cried out

A large typhoon of leafs flew through the air from Venasaur's flower. The attack made impact and made Drapion fly through the pillar and then through a second one. It hit the floor and fainted.

* * *

><p>Off to the distance, someone was watching the battle from the other side of the river. He was watching through a pair of binoculars.<p>

"_Report Leng." _

Kai Leng tapped his ear piece "Sir, Gray is at the ruins, along with Champion Dominic."

"_Who's battling the Champion?" _

Leng tapped a console near him "Joshua Morrison, New Bark Town. Current Champion of the Johto League."

"_Keep an eye Leng, and keep me posted." _

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Dewott! Stand by for battle!" Joshua called out<p>

The Pokemon that came out was light blue otter Pokemon with tiny blue ears, a navy blue "apron" around its legs with two scallops on its legs, and four whiskers on its face.

Nick realized this was the Pokemon Joshua spoke so highly of when he first saw him in Neo Terra.

"_Picked up a Bagon here and one you'll find out about later…" _

But the young trainer knew one thing, through the eight years he did battle as a trainer, Dominic had the advantage. He just hoped Josh knew what he was doing.

"Venasaur, use Leaf storm!" Dominic ordered, folding his arms across his chest

"Detect!" Joshua replied with a smile

Dewott's eyes grew white as Venasaur unleashed a giant leaf typhoon, Dewott jumped into the air and managed to avoid the attack. When his eyes returned to normal, Dominic was now in a position to smile.

"Power whip!"

Venasaur unleashed another vine, it made impact and sent Dewott flying backwards, Dominic knew his victory was ensured, but he was surprised when Dewott still stood, it was breathing hard, but it was still standing and was now glowing blue.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what happened?" Nick asked Tom<p>

"Simple, Torrent, all the water type starters like Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip and Piplup have it. When the health of a water Pokemon goes down to a little under a half, their attack power gets increased big time. Joshua spent a lot of time training this Pokemon so it could tap into this power, only thing now, if it knows anything good, this battle could be turned in Joshua's favor." Tom explained "Croconaw has it actually."

Nick looked out on the battle field, he was wondering what Joshua would pull.

* * *

><p>"Revenge!" Joshua ordered<p>

Dewott's fist began to glow white as it ran at Venasaur with top notch speed, almost being able to be unseen. When Venasaur was able to see it, it was in the air, and then slammed its fist down on Venasaur's head.

Venasaur roared in pain as it fell down a bit. Joshua took this split second to his advantage.

"Use Razor Shell!"

Dewott drew one of its shells and threw it at Venasaur, it had a razor like power following it, and it made impact on Venasaur's head, Joshua didn't realize the flower was glowing.

"Oh no!" Joshua yelled when he realized what was going on

"Solarbeam!" Dominic cried out

A large yellow beam of solar energy fired at hit Dewott hard, it flew through the air and landed near Joshua's feet, fainted.

Joshua recalled it back "Useless."

Dominic's eyebrows furrowed at Joshua's disrespect for his Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Dude, check out Dominic." Tom motioned to Nick<p>

The young trainer and his Pichu looked at Dominic, a look of anger on his face as he drew his Pokeball, Nick knew the champion was going to call Venasaur back ready in case it fainted, it took a lot of damage from Dewott, but for what, he didn't know.

* * *

><p>"Shelgon." Joshua looked down "Go for it."<p>

"Shel." The dragon growled as it walked onto the field

Dominic smiled "Leaf storm!"

A large typhoon flew through the air, making its way for the endurance Pokemon

Joshua smiled "Protect!"

A large green barrier formed around Shelgon as the attack hit the barrier; it made impact, but did no damage, now it was Joshua's time to react.

"Use Dragon claw!" Joshua ordered

Shelgon's claws began to glow white as it charged at Venasaur, it raised its claws and slashed the Pokemon, Venasaur cried out and fainted.

Nick looked shocked as Venasaur was called back.

"You did well my friend. Take a rest." He looked at Raichu "You're on."

"Raichu!" Raichu jumped onto the field, its tail wagging with delight.

"A rat!" Joshua laughed "You're no worse than Gray!"

"Oh yeah," Dominic growled, but then calmed, not letting Joshua rattle him "Brick break!"

Raichu charged at Shelgon, Joshua tried to intercept him "Use Dragon claw!"

Shelgon let its claws glow again, Raichu managed to intercept the attack with Brick break using one hand, then with the other, it slammed into Shelgon's shell. The Pokemon cried out.

"Now thunderbolt!" Dominic ordered

Raichu jumped back and unleashed a large electric bolt from its body, but unlike Pichu, it gave off an almost blue tint to it. The attack made impact but Shelgon looked like it could take more.

"Volt tackle!"

Raichu ran at lighting fast speeds as an large electric current began to surround it like a typhoon, head first, it made impact on Shelgon; the Pokemon flew through the air and fainted.

Joshua stood in shock, it was slaughter what Raichu had just done. He knew one thing; Dominic was stronger than the young trainer gave the champion credit for.

* * *

><p>Nick stood and looked at Raichu, then at Dominic, who was this Champion? They had a lot in common, not just appearance, but both of their favorite Pokemon knew Volt tackle? As Pichu looked at Nick, the young trainer shook his head in shock, Joshua was three Pokemon in, another half like this and the battle would be over too quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Joshua returned Shelgon to its Pokeball and drew another Pokeball, for the first time in his life, he felt his hand shake, and he was scared now. Dominic had at least thirty years more experience; he knew he had to change up his strategy if he was going to stand a chance of victory.<p>

"Abomnasnow! Stand by for battle!" Joshua called out

The new Pokemon was an ice type looking tree with what appeared to be snow on its body; it had flat fleet, two green arms and a tail on its back with medium sized purple eyes.

"Raichu, thunderbolt!" Dominic called out

The thunder Pokemon backed up and fired an electrical current from its body, it made impact but did little damage. Raichu looked surprised as Joshua smiled wickedly.

"Ice shard!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Both Pokemon fired their attacks, a thunderbolt from Raichu and little ice chunks from Abomnasnow, though Raichu's attack was canceled as the shards broke the bolt and made impact with Raichu's body, it fell to the ground, but it did little damage.

"Raichu, brick break!"

"Blizzard!" Joshua called out

Abomnasnow fired a large blizzard that made the field drop almost to near subzero temperatures, it was definitely a stretch from the near middle seventy degree temperatures.

Raichu managed to dodge the attack and slammed both its fists into Abomnasnow's body. The forest tree Pokemon fell to the ground as Raichu performed the attack again; the ice type fainted on the spot.

Joshua shook his head and recalled the Pokemon back "Useless."

He quickly drew another one "Golem, stand by for battle!"

The new Pokemon was a rock type with a large, rough, rock forming body, with tiny arms, legs and a head coming out of five holes on the shell.

"Rollout!" Joshua ordered

The Pokemon rolled its limbs in and started to roll toward Raichu, it braced itself as it grabbed the Pokemon, it struggled, knowing not to let go.

Dominic had come across plenty of rock types and he knew Raichu had faced and beaten a lot of them "Brick break!"

It backed its fist away, it glowed white and slammed into Golem's body, the Pokemon flew away as Raichu finally let the breath go it was holding.

"Rock blast!"

"Brick break! Smash them!"

Raichu's fists began to glow white as Golem fired a medium sized rock at it constantly back and forth. Each time, Raichu broke it with its fists, a smile on its face the entire time.

Nick smiled as it seemed Raichu was having fun out on the battle field. He would have to teach Pichu how to have fun like that.

As Pichu watched its evolved form break the attacks, he was impressed, he wanted to be strong like that, and he wanted to evolve.

"Self-destruct!"

No one heard Dominic give out another command as Golem retracted then acted like a time bomb. He blew up taking Raichu with it.

A large cloud of smoke encased the battle field.

* * *

><p>The trio watched from the stands as the smoke slowly started to clear; Golem had fainted, as was the cost to using self-destruct. But Raichu was not seen.<p>

When the smoke cleared from Dominic's side of the field, Raichu was still standing, a green barrier had fallen, Nick finally figured it out, Raichu had used protect.

Now Joshua was mad, he had one Pokemon left, and he wasn't going to lose now, he called back Golem and took one last Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the field.

"Blaziken! Stand by for battle!" Joshua called out

The Pokeball opened, this time, a fire type emerged onto the field, it had a dark red body, with a dark red V shape over its face and beak, its head was pure white with feathers going down its body and across its chest, forming a vest, dark red and dark orange hair covered its legs, and its arms had three claws on it, flames erupted from its wrists.

"Blaziken, sky uppercut!" Joshua commanded, anger in his voice

Blaziken charged at Raichu and drew its leg back, a white veil erupting from its leg.

"Protect!" Dominic ordered, his tone was calm and tranquil, like the battle didn't bother him

Raichu raised the green barrier around its body, Blaziken's leg made impact but the barrier did not budge.

As the barrier lowered, Raichu unleashed a thunderbolt from its body and sent Blaziken back a few feet.

"Volt tackle!"

Raichu ran toward Blaziken, an electric typhoon formed around its body as it slammed into Blaziken's chest.

The Hoenn starter fell to the ground and fainted right on the spot. Joshua sunk down to his knees, shock in his eyes.

"What a disgrace."

Joshua's head snapped up "What did you say to me!"

Dominic's head snapped toward Joshua, anger in his eyes as Raichu stood next to him "You're a disgrace. You don't deserve to call yourself a trainer."

"How dare you!"

"If you continue to stay at this power level. You'll never defeat me." Dominic said with anger starting to rise "If you cannot find a balance between you and your Pokemon, and realize they're not just tools to use for your own benefits and your own personal gain. You'll never be able to win the NeoTerra league, and you'll never change at all."

With that, Dominic took his leave, he looked at Nicholas "Nick, good luck, I'll see you at the final gym. Good luck from here on, we'll meet again soon."

He started to walk away from the ruins, going back toward Steeltropolis City, the wind started to pick up, and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Nick walked toward Joshua as he returned Blaziken to its Pokeball. A scowl on his face as the words Dominic said echoed in his mind like the wind.<p>

"_If you can't find a balance between you and your Pokemon…" _

"…_And realize they're not just tools to use for your own benefits and your own personal gain…" _

"_You'll never defeat me…" _

"Joshua?"

Josh snapped his head toward Nick "What?"

"You alright?" Nick asked

Though Joshua never would admit it, they were friends at one point, many, many years ago when they were younger, even during the early days of their training they were friends, it wasn't until after their first battle did they decide to be rivals.

"I'm fine." Joshua replied, he looked at Nick "Do you think you can honestly beat him?"

Nick looked at where Dominic stood, it was now replaced with Alex, Tori, Dawn and Holly.

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Then you'd better be ready." He reached into his backpack and pulled a book out

"What's that?" Nick asked

"A book Captain Obvious." Joshua replied "It's a Pokemon research book, right before I left, Professor Elm gave it to me, specifically on moves and abilities, and it's how I was able to give Dewott to activate Torrent, I was thinking of going into Pokemon research."

"Really?" Nick asked

He just realized it, but this was the first conversation he had with Joshua since their early days.

"Yeah, incase this whole NeoTerra thing doesn't work out." Joshua remarked "I'm going to go back into town, get my Pokemon healed up and move on."

Nick nodded as Joshua moved back the way they came and toward the group. Nick smiled as Tom nudged him.

"Joshua certainly has grown up huh?"

"Yup. Your right." Nick remarked

"Should we get going?" Alex asked

"Yeah." Nick said calmly

Everyone left the NeoTerra ruins as Nick continued to watch the way he came, he was proud of Joshua and just how much he changed that day.

**Okay, yet another filler chapter. What I wanted to accomplish was establish Dominic's fighting strategy, let alone some emotions coming from the champion of this region. Also I wanted to show Joshua's human side and more battle with him, since I haven't had Joshua battle with a full team since like eight maybe nine. **

**Chapter 25 and 26 will be another two part filler chapter, will also be the last filler chapter for a little while, at least for another chapter or two. **

**So until then, hope everyone continues to read my story so I'll go above 2,000**


	25. Chapter 25: Pichu's Last Round up part 1

Upon entering route ten, Nick and the others were sitting around enjoying lunch; Nick was looking at his badges and thinking.

A lot had been on his mind lately, a few days ago he watched Joshua loose a battle against Champion Dominic, it was nothing more than a slaughter, Dominic relied on strategy and ability, rather than Joshua who relied on power.

As Nick looked around, he let his own Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, Butterfree and Tranquill were flying around, while Gible and Flareon were sitting and eating, Croconaw was sitting and talking with Fortress and Dawn's Piplup and Typhlosion.

He looked to his side and found Pichu sleeping next to him, Nick had to admit, he wondered what went on in Pichu's head sometimes, worry, happiness, excitement, he had no idea what his partner was dreaming. But he knew one thing, Pichu was conflicted.

Pichu had lost after one round for the last two gyms in a row, when he faced Andrew and Annie the first time, Pichu was almost killed, Nick didn't know if maybe Pichu was scared of battling or if he was simply wishing to evolve.

Nick didn't talk much about Pichu evolving; actually, the thought never came up in conversation after eight years since Pichu hatched.

He'll always remember when he got Pichu, it was eight years ago to the day, a man he met on his journey through Johto was studying Pokemon breeding habits and how they worked differently. Pichu was the last egg he was studying from a select set; the owner gave it to Nicholas right before his departure to Goldenrod City.

Nick felt a drip on his shoulder, he took his hand out and felt another drip touch his glove, followed by another, the process continued and got harder, that was until he realized, it was the first time it rained his whole journey.

"Nick! Come on we gotta go!" He could hear Tom yell

Nick recalled his Pokemon two at a time until they were all tucked away in their Pokeballs. Everyone else followed his actions and everyone started running for shelter.

* * *

><p>"Sir, with the loss of the lab, we….we has to move forward with Project Zero."<p>

"You don't give the orders here Benedict." The Illusive Man snapped

After the lab, most of the surviving employees moved to either the main base or to a safe house on the way to the base.

"I agree with him sir…if I may be so bold." Juno remarked

"You couldn't even defeat Nicholas Gray in a contest battle Leaf, why should I believe I can continue to count on your victories?"

"Sir, I can get it done…." Juno had a look of despair on her face

"Maybe I should send you back to Kanto, let Thomas Walter have his way with you, turn you into one of his brainwashed slaves." Now it was Kai Leng who spoke up

"Leng…" Jupiter growled

"What? You know if it wasn't for me, your apprentice would be probably programmed by Teache and Walter."

"Enough! All of you!" The Illusive Man shouted

Everyone looked at him, off to the corner by Omega, Minerva stood, looking at the conversation, not saying a word.

"Leng, I want you to head for Flightoria City, take care of transportation to Sleetfall."

"Yes sir." Leng saluted and took his leave, glaring at Jupiter then stormed off

The Illusive Man turned to Omega "I want you to remain in town, take care of the gym leader and whatever else you can to prepare. Gray and the others will be here soon."

"Yes sir."

"And take Minerva with you."

"Of course." Omega replied

"Yes sir." Minerva nodded in approval, there was still in life in her eyes

Finally, he turned to Jupiter and Leaf "I will need you two to take care of the Elite four, do not let them get here. They'll prove to be a problem."

"Yes sir."

The Illusive Man tapped a key on his keyboard and the Doctor's picture appeared.

"Doctor, what is the status of our projects?"

"Sir, Project one received heavy injuries with Team Rocket's destruction….project two was captured by a trainer who was affiliated with Jason Malone. Projects three through twenty are standing by and awaiting your orders."

The Illusive Man smiled "Unleash them when and if the Elite four manage to arrive in Sleetfall, no doubt they'll try to liberate the city."

"What of the gym leader?"

"Let Gray and the others get his badge, he'll be of no use to me soon."

* * *

><p>Nick and the others managed to hide under a large tree, they ran as far as they could, it was a tall oak standing at least a hundred feet tall, with branches going off from different points in the tree, then it managed to slump in a V shape toward the middle, a lower branch provided shelter, but not that much.<p>

"Okay, in all fairness." Alex said, Nick could tell he was being sincere "we're screwed if we don't find shelter."

Nick smiled "It's just a little rain, what harm can it…" as he walked into the rain, a rumble of thunder and a flash of lighting soon followed his footsteps, he immediately bolted under the tree again "Okay, maybe it's not just rain!"

Tom and Alex both laughed at Nick's reaction to the thunder and lighting. Nick glared at them as Pichu hung onto Dawn's shoulder.

"Hey, is it just me or do I see a light?" Holly pointed ahead

Nick looked out and confirmed her suspicion; there was a light a few miles to the north of their current location. He thought about their situation, stay under these threes and place themselves where Anubis could get them, or go inside the house and get shelter.

"Everyone run for it! We're heading for that house!" Nick called out

Like a mad house everyone ran for cover toward the light with Nick at the lead, as they ran closer, Nick began to notice fencing around the perimeter on what appeared to be a large grazing field. As they got closer, Nick noticed a large barn, he began to wonder where they were, but something seemed familiar about it. The light was to a two story house half the size of the barn.

Nick walked up to the door, and banged on it, the door didn't move, then another light being activated on the bottom floor, a slit on the door opened up and a pair of eyes glanced at the kids approaching. The eyes wandered, and then when they saw Nick, the slit closed and the door opened.

An old man stood the door way, he was in his early fifties with graying black hair, tired brown eyes, a bit of a hunch in his back and he wore a checkerboard pattern shirt, tan overall pants, brown shoes and a large straw cowboy hat over his head.

"Come on, get in, before this here rain be pickin' up some more."

* * *

><p>As everyone stepped inside, Nick took Pichu and dried him off as the man brought some towels over for everyone.<p>

"I'm glad to see ya'll managed to get to safety." The man looked out the window as the rain continued to pound on the windows "They say that in NeoTerra, when it rains, it rains down."

Nick looked up "Stanley?"

The man turned, he had a smile on his face "It's good to see you again Nicholas." He spoke with a thick southern accent; he looked at Pichu "And is that the same little…"

"Yup, it's him alright." Nick replied quickly

Tom smiled "Good to see a friendly face Stanley."

"Thomas Martin! My oh my how much you've grown." Stanley shook his hand "And Alexander Miles, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well Stanley, my Vaporeon is doing fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." Stanley smiled

Tori looked over at the old man "So Stanley….what do you do?"

"Well little lady, I mostly study…" Stanley started before Nick stepped forward

"Stanley specializes in Pokemon breeding, he hatches eggs and studies how their abilities and just how each egg is different." Nick interrupted "But he does give these eggs away to families in terms of adoption."

Dawn glared at her boyfriend for a minute "So, how do you know Nick, Tom and Alex?"

Stanley smiled "Oh, these three boys have lived near me for years. I've known their parents and their grandparents. Practically Nick's grand pappy. He was a good friend of mine right before he disappeared."

"He could have just died; he was in his late fifties with a heart problem." Nick said with a sigh

He had the utmost respect for Stanley, Nick just never known he would see him ever again, or at least for a few years. He was worried about Pichu in particular, he was just an egg when he left Stanley's farm in Johto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here Nick, I want you to have this."<em>

_Stanley stood in front of ten year old Nicholas Gray with a Pokemon egg; it was golden with a black stripe going right in the middle diagonally moving upwards, it was encased in an egg case surrounded by glass. _

_Nick took it gently in his hands, with Lyra and Tom standing by him._

"_That is the last egg I'm going to be raising here with that old Pikachu."_

"_Is he going to be okay?" _

"_Of course!" Stanley smiled "Ya'll come back now you hear!" _

* * *

><p>Nick sat down as Stanley showed Alex, Tom and Holly to their rooms, leaving Tori and Dawn with him.<p>

"What's your deal with him anyway?" Tori asked

"I don't have a problem with him. It's only what happened to Pichu do I have a problem with." Nick replied

"Why? What happened to Pichu?" Dawn asked as she wrapped her hair up in a bun, taking her hat off

Nick looked at Pichu began to wander the halls toward where they were going to be staying "Pichu's dad is here. From what Stanley told me, he was sick when I was a kid, but from what Stanley last told me, he was making a full recovery."

Dawn looked at him "When are you going to tell him?"

"When the time was right, you didn't see him when he hatched." Nick frowned as he let his mind wander

* * *

><p><em>Nick smiled as his egg began to glow; it was going to hatch any second. Tom and Lyra were asleep while Nick sat up with it.<em>

_As it finished glowing, it started to break, Nick smiled as the tiny Pokemon began to come out of the shell, its tiny head came out first with black trim on its ears, a tiny black tail, little pink cheeks, and little yellow feet._

_Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it. _

"_Pichu, the tiny mouse Pokemon. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked." The Pokedex said_

_Pichu looked around and tears starting to build up in its eyes and it started crying. Nick smiled and held onto Pichu close._

"_Hey, it's okay Pichu." Nick smiled "You and I are quite alike. We both didn't know our parents."_

"_Pichu pi? (Really?)" Pichu asked_

"_Yeah, I never knew my parents and you were given to me by your father. Don't worry buddy, I promise you one day I'll introduce you to his trainer at least." Nick promised_

_Pichu began to relax in Nick's arms as it drifted off to sleep. Nick couldn't bring himself to tell Pichu his dad was sick, all he knew was that one day he was going to have to face the music._

* * *

><p>Pichu walked silently around the house the next morning, the rain was still going on, but it was much lighter than before.<p>

"Pikachu…" A dull voice said behind him

Pichu turned to a medium electric mouse appeared behind him. It looked a lot like Pichu, but it had a long lightning bolt shaped tail, long ears with black tips, but its brown eyes had an old look in them and there were wrinkles on its face.

"Pichu pi? (Who are you?)" Pichu asked

"Pika Pikachu (Did you come with that boy?)" Pikachu asked

"Pichu pi Pichu! (Yeah, Nick is my brother!)" Pichu said happily

Stanley walked into the hallway "Pika Papa, I see ya'll met your boy."

Pichu looked at Stanley, then at Pika Papa, a wide expression on his face.

"Pika Pikachu…. (It's good to see you again son.)" Pika Papa smiled at his son

Pichu walked over and embraced his father, tears streaming down its face.

* * *

><p>Nick walked into the barn and smirked at what he saw. Shelves were filled with Pokemon eggs and Stanley was tending to them. They were of all different colors, some red, blue, and green, white, yellow and had various patterns like stripes, symbols, dots and various other patterns.<p>

"Stanley, how's Pichu's father?" Nick asked, leaning up against the barn door

"He's doing better." Stanley smiled as he faced Nick "Still can't forgive me huh?"

"Not after the pain I saw in my brother's eyes when he realized his father wasn't coming back." Nick replied back, his tone a bit angry

"Don't get angry with me boy. I've done nothing to you." Stanley replied walking out of the barn

"Pichu's the only family I have." Nick replied, and then he realized what Stanley did "You…you told him. Didn't you?"

"He found out, now come on. Lunch is ready." Stanley continued walking toward the house

* * *

><p>They all sat down for lunch, while the kids let their Pokemon play with the others outside, the humans sat inside eating and talking.<p>

"So Stanley, do you have any family?" Tori asked

"I've got three daughters. My oldest, Mary is married now, second oldest Lynn is about Nick's age now, and my youngest Annabel just turned twelve." Stanley replied back with a smile

Tom looked at Nick and nudged him; he had had a bad experience with Lynn a few years ago.

"As I seem to recall, Lynn took quite a liking to you Nick old boy." Stanley smiled

Dawn frowned and looked at Nick who simply shrugged in response.

"Married?" Dawn asked

"I was. Poor old woman, she divorced me a few years ago. Said I was making her get sicker by the minute. We weren't getting along anyhow." Stanley replied

Nick stood up and walked out of the room without a word, Alex looked over at Tom.

"What's with him?"

Tom just shrugged "How am I supposed to know?"

* * *

><p>Nick walked through the halls of the house, he was just lost in his thoughts, he knew the truth about Stanley, and he knew the truth about that lying old man.<p>

He didn't even notice he walked toward a nursery and play room, he looked through the window that was placed along the wooden frame, hard wood flooring on the floor and hay was placed on the ground for a bit of cushion and looked inside, a wide variety of Pokemon were playing in there.

Baby Bulbasaur were using their vines to play patty cake with a Squirtle, Smoochem were playing with Igglytuffs, and even a bunch of Pichu were playing around on the floor, there were two separate sections of this room where the babies played with each other.

Nick looked inside and saw what he feared, even was a bit jealous about. He saw an older looking Pikachu playing with a Pichu, a Chimchar, a Totodile and a Turtwig were going down a slide, but Nick recognized the Pichu. It was his.

Pichu slid down the slide and he was having fun, he didn't even notice his trainer was outside.

"So, this has been what's bothering you?"

Nick looked to his side and saw Dawn standing next to him; one hand on her hip, the other was pressed against the wall.

"Yeah, this has been what's bothering me."

Dawn looked inside "Who's that Pikachu belong to?"

"Stanley." Nick looked through the glass again "That's Pika Papa, his original Pokemon from when he was a child. Pika Papa is Pichu's father."

"I see what's going on here."

"What?"

"You're jealous aren't you? Pichu found his dad and you don't even know about your dad." Dawn remarked

"Yeah, maybe I am a bit jealous, but I also know Stanley's lying."

"About what?"

"He claims his wife was driven away by the fact she was disgusted with him? False, she was driven away because the man is a fruit cake. He's a good man at heart, but he does all this just to make a profit."

"Really?"

"Take it, the man gave me Pichu. I always knew this day would come…I just didn't expect it to happen right when the most important league of our lives is coming up."

"The Platinum League?"

"Right." Nick nodded

"Well, why don't you go talk to him?"

"I…I can't tear him away from his father." Nick frowned and folded his arms across his chest "He…he always thought he died until recently."

"Why did he think his father was dead?"

"Because that's what I thought." Nick felt tears begin to build "Until about a year ago when I entered the Sinnoh League, he wrote to me and told me Pika Papa had made a full recovery. I…I couldn't tell him."

"So you don't want him to know you lied to him?"

"Right." Nick looked at Pichu "That's why I have to make the most difficult decision of my life."

* * *

><p>Everyone walked out front; Nick was the last one out. Pichu walked by Pika Papa.<p>

"It's a shame you kids have to leave already. It was nice having kids around here for a change."

"Yeah well," Dawn said with a smile "We really need to move along, the NeoTerra league will be starting soon and I'm sure everyone will want to register."

"Are you going to be entering the league Dawn?"

"Oh no!" Dawn replied "I'm a coordinator. I'm going to be entering the Grand Festival."

"And I take it your dating young Nicholas?"

"Yup." Dawn smiled as she wrapped her arms around his bicep, placing her head on his shoulder

"You two make a handsome couple." Stanley smiled

Nick slipped his arm out of Dawn's grasp, and then looked at Pichu then at Stanley.

"Pichu." Nick looked down at the ground "I….I think you should stay here."

Pichu looked at Nick with worry in his eyes, tears forming in his eyes.

"Your father is here. You need to stay. I'll be fine."

With that he took off running, he got ahead of the others, as he ran on the path, he left them behind, he left Dawn behind and he left Pichu behind.

He didn't want his brother to see him cry, he didn't want anyone to see how hurt he was that he left his favorite Pokemon, his travelling companion, and worst of all, he left his brother behind to be with the one person he cared about, his father.

**Okay, now this chapter is another chapter I've been wanting to write for a long time. Kinda based off of 'Goodbye Pikachu.' but with a spin on the Pokemon Daycare. **

**This chapter definitly went the way I wanted it to go. This will be one of the last filler chapters that are not based on the plot. But there will be a big plot twist in part 2. Which will be up tomorrow or Friday. **

**Happy reading everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26: Pichu's Last Round up part 2

Nick sat alone, he had been alone all day, Croconaw was swimming in the small lake bed they had been at all day, Flareon lay curled up in a ball sleeping next to him, Tranquill and Butterfree were in a pair of trees next to him and Gible was watching his reflection in the water.

He was laying back against a tree, just remembering the good old days he had with Pichu, running around, having fun, travelling over the new regions, every time he thought of Pichu crying the day he hatched, Nick felt the tears start to build up in his eyes, he couldn't take not having Pichu around, it hurt, maybe this was what Pichu needed.

He closed his eyes and decided to get some sleep; he just wanted that day to end.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pichu!" <em>

_Nick was running in a blackened night, wicked looking trees were behind him as he felt himself running, he kept running and Pichu was ahead of him, running toward something that Nick couldn't see. _

_As he got closer to Pichu, it was finally clear now. It was Stanley; red eyes replaced his brown as he grabbed Pichu. _

"_He's never coming back!" Stanley laughed wickedly _

_Then Nick noticed Stanley change, he now had Russian and Chinese like features, black hair, black sunglasses and the jackal symbol appear on his chest, he had changed into Kai Leng._

"_Now, Scisor, use hyper beam!" _

_A large yellow beam appeared from the sky, Nick looked at Pichu._

"_Pichu, Thunderbolt!" Nick cried out_

_Pichu didn't listen to him, as he hopped out Kai Leng's arms and hugged Pika Papa._

_Nick looked in shock "Pichu!" _

_He was hit by the beam and was destroyed._

* * *

><p>"Pichu…Pichu…Pichu come back…." Nick muttered as a set of lips hit his<p>

Nick stopped talking and kissed the lips back; he opened his eyes and saw Dawn kissing him. He stroked her face and kept kissing her as she grabbed his collar.

As they parted, he smiled "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I followed your mud prints."

Nick looked down at his shoes, they were covered in mud. "Great, guess I never learn."

"What are you doing out here?" Dawn asked "Why did you leave Pichu behind?"

"I told you already, it's because I don't want him to know I lied to him. If I tell him….he'll never forgive me." Nick sighed "Besides, I can't separate him from his father."

Dawn squatted down "You didn't see him when you ran off. He was crying."

Nick frowned as he looked at the ground "I want him to be happy."

"Did you ever consider that he was and will always be happy with you?"

"Yeah, I always know that." Nick smiled partially "But I can't separate a family."

"Nick, eventually you'll have to talk to Pichu. Why don't you just go get him back?"

He looked at her "I don't know. I need to think about it some more." He looked back out at the lake "Where are the others?"

"Gone; they moved on to the next gym town, Noctorina City. Your fifth badge is waiting for you."

"I'll be there. Can you tell them I'll be there soon?" Nick asked

"Are you sure? You don't want me there?"

"No, I want to do this on my own."

Dawn nodded and pecked him on the lips "Alright. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Nick walked back toward the ranch; he wanted to just walk through the barn. He looked up and noticed a male Butterfree watching him, Nick wanted to try something.<p>

"Butterfree, stand by!"

Nick tossed his Pokeball into the air and Butterfree flew over to the male and they started talking to each other. He smiled and walked inside the barn inside and was shocked by what he saw.

Pichu was walking through the barn, when he saw Nick, both trainer and Pokemon froze in place. Nick kicked at the ground with his foot.

"Pichu." Nick said

"Pichu pi. (Nick.)"

Nick walked over to him "Pichu, look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about your dad."

Pichu turned away as Nick kept close "But you have to understand, I didn't…." He could feel himself start to tear up "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get false hope."

"Pichu pi pi? (False hope?)" Pichu looked at Nick

"I didn't want you to know your dad was alive….and you never be able to see him." Nick frowned "I didn't find out until last year. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Pichu looked at him "Pichu pi Pichu Pichu pi pi Pichu pi. (I appreciate your honesty.)"

"I know, that's why I left….I couldn't bring myself to separating you from your dad….because I know you wouldn't do the same with me."

"Pichu, pi, Pichu pi pi (I would, you know I would.)" Pichu smiled

Nick nudged him "Come on. Let's…."

"Whose there!"

Nick turned to Stanley and Pika Papa standing in the barn door frame.

"Nicholas? What are you doing here?"

"I came back for Pichu." Nick said standing

"I can't do that. You know that once one of the Pokemon I gave out comes back, I keep them and give him away to someone else who cares."

"No. I care about him. Pichu's my brother." Nick let loose anger he never knew he had "And I won't let you take him from me!"

"I gave Pichu to you free of charge, now I'm going to give him to a better buyer."

"Pika, Pikachu (Just do as he says son.)" Pika Papa pleaded

Nick frowned, and almost growled, but then, something happened he never did before, as Stanley approached him, Nick felt something form in his hand, a blue sphere, it fired as Stanley got closer and it hit the ground where he stood.

Stanley looked shocked "_So, he can do it as well." _

"You won't take him from me!" Nick yelled "I challenge you to a battle! One on one! If I win, Pichu stays!"

"And if I win, he'll go somewhere nicer."

"Done."

* * *

><p>Nick stood on a field outback of Stanley's house, Stanley on his opposite side.<p>

"So, I'll be using Pika Papa." Stanley smiled as Pika Papa jumped in front of his trainer

Nick thought for a moment, but felt someone tug on his leg, he looked and saw it was Pichu; he looked at Nick, then at the field.

Nick nodded "And I'll go with Pichu."

Pichu jumped onto the field, a smile on his face.

"Fine, Pika Papa, use quick attack!"

Like he was twenty years younger, Pika Papa charged at Pichu, Nick knew what to do.

"Dodge it and use shock wave!"

Pichu jumped out of the way, and he couldn't find the will to attack, Nick looked shocked as Pichu landed on the ground.

"What happened?" Nick asked Pichu

Stanley laughed "Pichu won't attack his father! This battle is over already!"

Nick looked at Pichu "Pichu listen to me, you need to attack! Please!"

"Mega Punch!" Stanley commanded

Pika Papa charged at Pichu, his fist glowing white and slammed it into Pichu who went flying into the air and slammed on the ground near Nick.

"Alright, come on Pichu, get up!"

Pichu struggled for a bit but managed to stand up, a smile on his face. Nick smiled, he was glad to see his partner didn't lose his will to fight.

"Pichu listen to me, you need to defend yourself, and you can't let Stanley win!" Nick called out

Pichu nodded in approval "Pichu pi. (You got it.)"

Nick nodded "Quick attack!"

Pichu looked on and nodded, he charged as a white veil was behind him he slammed his head into Pika Papa's stomach who doubled over in pain.

Pichu looked at Pika Papa and placed a hand on its shoulder.

"Headbutt!"

Pika Papa got a wicked smile on his face as he slammed his head into his son, who was sent backwards again.

"Oh come on!" Nick cried out "The old fake an injury trick! Are you kidding me!"

"Just face it Nicholas, I won. Pika Papa and Pichu will be reunited."

His southern accent was distracting but Nick pressed on, he bent down to Pichu.

"Pichu, you can quit, you don't need to do this."

"Pichu pi? (What do you mean?)"

"I can't keep seeing you get hurt like this, I feel like I failed you as a trainer, as a brother." Nick looked at Stanley "You can surrender if you want, I won't hold you back."

"Pichu Pi Pichu pi Pichu pi pi Pichu Pi! (You won't hold me back! You and are friends, and we always will be!)" Pichu reminded Nick

"We are friends. Alright, I'll trust your judgment, if you want to keep going. We'll keep going."

Pichu smiled as Nick and he high fived each other, as it happened, Pichu began to glow white.

"Pichu!" Nick smiled as tears formed "Your evolving!"

"No way!" Stanley smiled as he prepared Pika Papa "Use Mega Punch!"

Pika Papa charged his fist back and charged at Pichu, like an unknown force, Pika Papa was struck with electricity and sent flying backwards.

Pichu's new body was bigger, he was chubbier, but still skinny, it's ears were longer and the tips were black while its body was covered with yellow fur, it had brown stripes on its back, his tail was shaped like a lightning bolt, with brown fur on the bottom, its pouches went from pink to red, his eyes were bigger and black.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out

Nick looked at his partner with shock and awe; it was so sudden the evolution happened. He had to figure out how he evolved so quickly, he took out his Pokedex and scanned his partner.

"_Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. Pichu evolve into Pikachu when they feel like they can trust their trainers and there is a common happiness between both Trainer and Pokemon." _

Nick looked at Pikachu "Pi…ka…chu?"

Pikachu smiled at Nick "Pika, Pikachu? (What? Is there something on my face?)"

Nick shook his head "Let's move on. Pikachu, volt tackle!"

Pikachu charged at Pika Papa, its body forming that of an electric typhoon as it slammed into Pika Papa, the older Pikachu fell backwards in pain, but Pikachu wasn't going to fall for that again.

"Mega Punch!" Stanley commanded

Pika Papa readied his fist and charged at Pikachu again. Nick smiled.

"Iron tail!"

Pikachu's tail began to glow steel as it slammed into Pika Papa, the older fell backwards a few feet.

"Mega Punch again!"

Pika Papa nodded as it charged toward Pikachu. Pikachu remembered an attack from when Dominic's Raichu battled Joshua's Golem, its hands began to glow white.

"Pikachu, brick break!"

Pikachu charged at Pika Papa, first it stopped its Mega Punch with one hand, then it slammed its other arm into Pika Papa, causing it to fly back and faint.

Nick smiled "Pikachu! We won!"

Pikachu ran over and jumped into Nick's arms, they both laughed as they hugged each other.

Stanley smiled as Pika Papa sat up "They'll be fine together."

"Pika…. (That's true.)"

"Congratulations Nick, you beat me in battle, so you and Pikachu can stay together."

Nick nodded as Pikachu sat on Nick's shoulder "You bet we will."

"But I would like to show you something."

Nick nodded as Stanley led him back into the day care center in his house. Pika Papa kept up and jumped on Stanley's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Stanley walked toward the glassed area, and he pointed at a Pokemon, it had a hexagonal shaped body with a single yellow eye and stood on two feet.<p>

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokemon. Its ear is hexagonal in shape. Compressed underground, its body is as hard as steel." _

"A man left him here six months ago. Said it wasn't going to work out and he wanted me to hold onto him until his return. It hasn't happened yet."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nick asked

Stanley pointed at the pair of Butterfree flying above his head "Your Butterfree seems to be getting along pretty well with mine. If you want, we'll trade, the Roggenrola for your Butterfree."

Nick nodded "Butterfree!"

Butterfree smiled and flew over to Nick and rubbed her head against his body, Nick smiled.

"Butterfree, do you want to stay here with Stanley and your new friend?"

Butterfree nodded "Butterfree! (Yeah I do!)"

"Okay, but if you want. There will always be a spot for you here."

"Butterfree! Butterfree! (I know! I know!)"

Nick smiled "Okay, she's in."

* * *

><p>Nick looked at the silver machine Stanley had in front of him, it was an old fashioned trading machine, it was a large silver base with a tube attached to the back, and a screen sat in the middle along with two mouths for the tubes.<p>

With technology improving, trading was done wirelessly through trading rooms, but the old machines still worked.

Stanley looked at the Roggenrola "This is Nicholas Gray, he's a good man and he'll be taking care of you from now on."

Nick smiled as he returned Butterfree to her Pokeball. He placed it on his side of the stand while Stanley placed his on the right.

"Do you want to press the button?" Stanley asked

Nick thought for a moment, then looked at his partner "Pikachu, you do it."

"Pikachu! (Sure!)"

Pikachu jumped and pressed the big red button on the middle of the machine. Both Pokeballs flew through the tube; the screen showed the shadow of both Pokemon cross and then ended on the opposite sides.

Nick placed Roggenrola on his belt as Stanley let Butterfree out of her Pokeball. It flew over and rubbed against Nick.

"I'll miss you." Nick smiled at Butterfree as he rubbed her head

Butterfree flew through the air and almost pecked Nick on the cheek.

"Butter, Butterfree Butterfree! (I love you Nicholas.)"

Nick smiled as Butterfree flew over to Stanley and then over to the male Butterfree she met earlier.

* * *

><p>"Well Nick, it looks like ya'll be moving onwards?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm gonna get my next badge."

Both Nick and Stanley shook the others hand, it was a rough goodbye, but Nick felt better now that the guilt was gone.

"Stanley, I want you to keep the barn open, you're doing a good service here, but have your family move out here?"

Stanley pondered for a moment "You know what, I'll do it!"

He smiled "I'm glad," he started to walk away "I want you and your family cheering me on!"

"We will! Lynn will yell the loudest!"

Nick shook his head as Pikachu nudged him "Pika Pikachu (You sly boots.)

"Look who's talking, don't make me have to bring up that thing with you and the Wigglytuff."

Pikachu threw his arms in the air "Pika Pikachu Pika Pikachu! (I can't win!)"

He definitely felt better knowing everything was out in the open, but he was also worried, the NeoTerra League was a few weeks away and he had to really step up his game.

**Okay, this was the most tearful chapter for me to write, but I enjoyed it. Looks like I'll be able to finish this story before the one year anniversary.**

**As I said, this is the last filler chapter that'll be outside the main plot, the other ones will be relivant, but now Nick's Pichu evolved into Pikachu, sorry, but I had that planned from the start and it was going to happen, hence why Pichu kept loosing after one or two powerful attacks since the second gym battle. **

**Next is the fifth badge and the grass master who has mysterious ties, so until next week, have fun!**


	27. Chapter 27: Grass Badge of Faith

Nick and Pikachu walked into the main gate leading into Noctorina City, it reminded him a lot of Saffron City, and it was a big metropolitan city with many streets, people bustling and moving all over going to work or one of the many venders within the city.

Nick was left with shock and awe as he looked around the city with a smile on his face. As he walked, he passed through a tiny shopping district; he looked at one of the venders who were displaying televisions.

The show was what appeared to be a news network.

_The screen showed two men behind a desk, with the bright blue letters o S._

"_This is Neo Terra news station. I'm Bob." The one said_

"_And I'm Ace!" The other replied_

_Both men appeared to be in their late twenties, Bob wore a blue shirt, no tie, and had a bit of messed up brown hair while Ace was short, stocky and had red hair. Both men spoke with a lot of enthusiasm and almost a comedic tone._

"_You know Ace, with the World Tournament under way, we all have to wonder, will the previous champion be able to keep his title, or will he loose it to the next generation?" _

"_I don't know Bob, but we sent a field reporter out during his last interview right before the Tournament began." Ace replied_

"_Let's go to Marvin Marvin for what Thomas Walter had to say."_

"_Marvin Marvin?" Ace gave Bob a look of confusion_

"_Yes, that is his name."_

* * *

><p><em>Marvin was a man in his early thirties with long black hair. He wore a large set of green sunglasses on his face.<em>

"_Thanks Bob, the interview ended just a few minutes ago, but the World Champion Thomas Walter seems confident that he'll be able to keep his title." _

_Bob gave the Marvin a weird look "Marvin? Where did you get those sunglasses?" _

"_I. Have. No. Idea!" He said with a grin "let's go to the tape!" _

_The tape showed Thomas Walter, standing in front of a reporter, a smile on his face. It then cut to a tape of him! It was when Nick was twelve years old, right after this, and Lyra's rejection, he fled to Hoenn. _

Nick watched as his old team was wiped out one by one, his Heracross, Tauros, Poliwrath, Donphan, and even his Charizard and Pichu fell.

"_You wiped out his whole team with just one Pokémon." The host said._

_"Yes. Nick wasn't a horrible trainer…" Thomas said. "I was just too good."_

_There was laughter among the audience who had gathered around, and even the reporter. _

Nick let his eyes grow wide, his gloved hands clenched into a fist; it was bad enough he was letting himself relive this but now they were laughing at him. He almost felt like a little kid who had just been embarrassed for getting a problem wrong in math class.

* * *

><p><em>He could hear it again, the people yelling at him as he walked away from the stage, Pichu in his arms.<em>

"_Go back to the school yard rookie!" _

"_You must be pathetic if you can't even defeat the World Champion!" _

"_Yeah! Go back to Mommy looser!" _

No one defended him, no one held him close and told him it was going to be okay, no one even cared, after that, he fled, he walked away from the main land and went to the Orange Islands, he won that league, but he kept those badges in his house, right next to the trophy he won. It was the only then he was able to stand up on his feet and feel better…but then fell again in Hoenn.

He didn't even notice he was walking again, he didn't even know Pikachu was on his shoulder, he was just so lost in his thoughts.

"Nick? There you are!"

Nick looked around and found Tom walking toward him from an abandoned gutted building.

The building was smaller than some of the other ones in the city, it looked like a theater, and it had two large pillars and what looked like a rotten carpet running down.

"What are you doing here Tom?"

"Oh, I'm scouting." Tom smiled "I figured since this is the biggest city in Neo Terra, I would find a place to open one of my dad's restaurant branches."

"Interesting, where are the others?"

"Back at the Pokemon Center." Tom saw a Pikachu, but looked confused "Where's Pichu?" he paused "Did you really leave him behind?"

Nick smiled and laughed "Tom, this is Pichu." He pointed at Pikachu

"Pika, Pikachu! (Right here!)" Pikachu smiled at Tom

"No way! He actually evolved!" Tom smiled "That's great; hopefully he'll help you win the league."

"I bet. So, anything I should know about this gym?"

"Yeah, it's a grass type gym, you should be fine."

"Alright, I'll be back." Nick smiled

* * *

><p>The gym itself was in a very nice location, it had a lot of different flowers around it, trees of different sorts were scattered around the perimeter.<p>

Nick sighed as he looked at the door "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu. (Let's do it.)" Pikachu smiled

The pair proceeded inside and found a very similar appearance, vines were growing on the walls, but it wasn't like the gym was going to waste or it was lacking or even it was being mismanaged, it was actually decorated like it was part of a jungle.

A sky canopy above made of trees covered the roof, tree bodies stood at the four corners of the gym, leaves on the floor of different colors like red, orange, green and the occasional brown, several female gym trainers stood to the sides as Nick walked up the floor leading to the challenger side of the arena.

"Where's the gym trainer!" Nick yelled out

"She's right here."

Nick looked around, and then he found the source, the source was what appeared to be the bulb of a Venus flytrap, it slowly opened and out of the center came blue smoke and a woman walked out, she had a elegance to her movements, there was a grace to how she walked, she had a red corset over her chest with a red jacket over it, green stockings over her legs and a red mini skirt over her legs, her red hair had a bit of a sheen to it and had light green eyes.

"And you are…"

"Nicholas Gray." Nick drew a Pokeball and held it out "I've come for my badge."

"Well, I am deeply sorry Nicholas Gray…but you are going to not challenge me, I will be seeing you soon." The gym trainer smiled and waved

The place soon came to life as Nick some of the vines draw off the walls and fly to him, he did a backflip and Pikachu dodged the attacks as well, but the roll was to no avail as Nick soon found himself being grabbed by a set of vines by the wrists and ankles, Pikachu was grabbed by the waist.

The gym trainer stepped off her platform, one of the vines came to life and slapped Nick across the face as he was thrown out of the door, and Pikachu was thrown out soon after.

Both Pokemon and trainer were thrown onto the ground and the door sealed shut.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Would you be gentle with that stuff?" Nick yelled<p>

"Well, if you held still, this could get done faster." Dawn reacted with a giggle as she dabbed a cotton pad with peroxide on a cut he had gained on his face from the vine

The vines were covered in thorns and he had a good gash on his cheek, Dawn smiled as she placed a bandage on his face and kissed it.

"There. Better?"

"Much."

Alex and the others were around; they were in the booth next to him. Nick looked over at Alex and Tori. Nick and Pikachu decided to meet back up with Tom at the Pokemon Center near the gym; everyone was astounded that Pikachu had evolved.

"Did you two get thrown out of the gym before?"

"Nope." Tori responded

Alex did not respond to the question at all. Nick got an idea "Guys, let me see your badges."

Tori and Alex nodded and showed Nick their gym badges, he took out his case and pressed the center button, which was shaped like a Pokeball, the blue case opened and he looked at his badges.

There were comparisons with the badges between Nick, Alex and Tori, all three of them had the Jackal Badge, they had the shield badge, the storm badge and the wave badge, but Nick noticed something, there was an inconsistency with the badges for number five.

Tori had a badge that looked like a flower with red pedals and a small star in the center, while Alex had what appeared to be a fist.

"Alex, why do you have a different badge then Tori?"

Alex looked at Tori's badge, and then at his own "Yeah, kinda had a similar experience to what you had; only problem, you made it in the front door, I didn't even make it onto the front patio."

Tori shrugged "I had a fun time in that gym. Problem is that there are rumors going around."

"What rumors?"

"Rumors that the gym leader is a bit crazy, but I think that's just me."

Nick thought for a moment then stood up; Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder "Tom, you're with me."

"Alright."

"Wait, where are you going?" Holly asked

"Go scouting. Get some information on the gym trainer." Nick smiled as the pair walked out

* * *

><p>Their search turned up cold for the rest of the day, no solid leads could put them in the direction that lead to what this trainer's problem was.<p>

Tom and Nick picked up the search the next day searching the north side of the city, rather than searching the south side by the gym and Pokemon Center.

A tip they received from an anonymous source gave them the path of a flower shop on the north side of town. They arrived by lunch time, though Nick was too determined to eat anything right now.

The flower shop was a nice little place with blue walls and a little cover over the front which draped toward the front door which was open. A pair of Sunflora Pokemon statues stood by both sides of the door.

"Ready?" Nick asked

"Absolutely not, but I figure we split up in order to cover more turf, I'll go first."

Nick nodded and stood out of Tom's way as he walked inside, he stood by the doorframe, though it didn't take long for him to know what would happen next.

He couldn't see anything, but the sounds were coming in fine from the front door. He could hear Tom hit the floor, which meant one of two things, one, he was about to propose to a girl, or two, she had just hit him in the face and he had just hit the floor. He walked inside in order to get more answers.

* * *

><p>He didn't even need to get into the door frame before he found out what he figured was happening.<p>

Tom had taken the hands of a pretty brunette girl behind the counter, one of his Pokeballs was shaking which Nick knew wasn't a good sign.

"So I was thinking…after work, I could pick you up, take you to dinner, tell you how much I…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was being pulled on by the ear

Kangaskhan had broken out of her Pokeball and was walking away from the shop, pulling Tom back by his ear.

"Kangas Kangas Kangas Kangaskhan (If I had a nickel for every time you sweet talked a woman, I'd be able to eat more.)"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tom looked over "Hey Nick, got them all set for ya. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow, okay that hurt!" he finally managed to say as he was pulled out the door

Nick decided to improvise here, he set Pikachu on the ground and walked inside, immediately, the same brunette Tom was just wooing walked over to him.

"Welcome, anything I can help you with?" She asked, a smile on her face

"I'm new to town actually." Nick said with a smile on his face

Pikachu shook his head "Pika Pikachu Pika (Humans and their hormones.)" He slapped his forehead

She smiled "I take it you're travelling with him?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"So, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Your single right?"

Nick smiled, he hated to play this card, but it had to be done "Yes I am."

That was when he began to notice other girls were watching him as the brunette took his arm.

"Girls, he's single!" She called out

They all giggled at him aside from one who simply glared. Nick looked at her; it was time to make his move

"There is actually one thing you can help me with." Nick smiled as he pressed his back against the counter

"Oh? And what might that be..." She asked as he cupped her chin with his hand, gently stroking it with her thumb

"Miranda! Back to work!"

"Yes ma'am." She looked up at Nick "Gotta go."

Nick looked at the source of the voice and to his astonishment, the tip was right.

It was the gym leader, though instead of wearing her green and red uniform, she had her hair tied back, white top, a black skirt, a clip board, and she was wearing an apron around her uniform. She got one look at Nick and was disgusted.

"You again?"

"You know it." Nick nodded as he walked over "So, you run this flower shop and the gym?"

"Pretty much." The gym leader responded

Nick looked at her nametag; it was silver square the worlds Chelsea, store manager written on it.

"So, Chelsea, any reason why you threw me out of your gym yesterday?"

"No comment on it, now buy something or leave. I have a lot of customers coming in soon, so please do your business and leave!" She said coldly

"Not until I get answers, because I know you won't let men into the gym." Nick remembered Alex's badge case "Maybe I should inform the league of what you're doing here."

"Like as though they'd listen to what you say, as far as they know." Chelsea grinned at him "My numbers for challengers are fine."

"So, you fake your numbers. You want to tell me why the others seem afraid of you?"

"Because I own them." She motioned to Miranda

Nick looked at Miranda who simply went into the back room.

"They listen to me, I give them purpose tending to my children and in return, they will learn discipline and not go back to the lives they once lived."

Nick glared at her "I challenge you! Now!"

Chelsea smiled "Sorry, I don't like male trainers."

"If I had to guess, you went through a bad break up recently." Nick surmised as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder "And if I had to guess, he was a male trainer."

He struck a nerve as Chelsea dropped her clipboard and her hands were shaking.

"I thought he loved me..." She whispered "He was so caught up in his work as an agent…he didn't want me to get involved in his life."

"Chelsea, who was he?"

"I…Ben…" She whispered again, placing a fist over her heart

"Special Agent Benedict….of Team Anubis right?" Nick could guess based on what she said

"How…Team Anubis…Ben never worked for a terrorist."

Nick's tone grew cold "Well, I guess you never really knew him, but you can't let your personal life break that of your gym leader spirit. Face me, if I win, I get the flower badge and you have to open up the gym to all men."

"Fine, but if I win…." Chelsea thought for a moment "You must do something for me, something I'll tell you later."

"Fine, see you at the gym."

* * *

><p>Nick stood at his end of the gym, his friends all watching and Dawn was now wearing her cheerleader outfit, routing him on.<p>

Chelsea smiled as she came out of the Venus flytrap's mouth "I hope you ready Mister Gray."

"Oh I am."

Miranda walked up to the center stage, she winked at Nick, who blushed heavily at that, something Dawn frowned upon.

"Okay, this will be a three on three gym battle between Nicholas Gray and Mistress Chelsea, only the challenger may make a substitution. The battle will be determined when one side can't continue. Everyone understand the rules?"

"You know it." Nick smiled

"Just start it Miranda." Chelsea said annoyed

"Begin!"

"Flareon! Stand by!" Nick called out

The Flame Pokemon emerged onto the field; its yellow tail seemed to be glowing with fire, as fire came through on its black eyes. Its red body was giving off a tremendous heat.

"No…" Chelsea said quietly "Breloom, stand tall!"

The Pokemon that emerged was a small, lizard like Pokemon with a green body and legs, with a light colored head and tail. On top of its head was a green, hat like mushroom. Its arms were short claws.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it "_Breloom, the Mushroom Pokemon and the evolved form of Shroomish. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers."_

"Breloom, use Mach Punch!"

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Nick ordered

Breloom charged at Flareon, who managed to successfully hit the fire type, but Flareon didn't seem to be bothered as it managed to blast a stream of fire at Breloom, who was hit head on and fainted after one hit.

"Breloom is unable to battle! Flareon is the winner!" Miranda announced

Nick smiled, he knew Flareon could go for the entire match and he'd win automatically.

Chelsea frowned as she returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball. She drew another.

"Tangrowth, stand tall!"

The next Pokemon she called out looked like a large set of blue vines, with two long arms and two short legs, the arms had pink ends on them, it also had a pair of eyes sticking out of the center of its body.

Nick scanned this Pokemon as well "_Tangrowth, the vine Pokemon and the evolved form of Tangela. Its arms are made of plants that bind themselves to things. They grow back right away if cut."_

"Flareon, heat wave!" Nick called out

"Tangrowth, ancient power!"

Flareon unleashed a wave of heat from its mouth at Tangrowth as it unleashed a blue colored attack at Flareon. Both attacks collided which caused a thick black smoke to cover the playing field.

"Quick attack!" Nick commanded

Flareon jumped into the smoke and slammed into Tangrowth and fell backwards a bit. It quickly regained its posture and glared.

"Brick break!" Chelsea commanded

Tangrowth's hand began to glow white as it slammed into Flareon. Nick drew his Pokeball.

"Flareon return!"

Flareon was quickly recalled as it drew another Pokeball.

"Gible, stand by!" Nick called out

The tiny land shark dragon Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball, but instead of going onto the field, it slammed its jaw on Nick head.

"Ow!" Nick cried "Gible, get onto the field!"

Nick removed Gible from his head and placed him on the field, Gible confidently stepped onto the field. Miranda giggled at him.

"Begin!"

"Tangrowth, ancient power!"

Tangrowth charged an attack and sent it at Gible.

Nick smiled "Gible, dig!"

Gible dug into the ground and managed to hide as the attack made impact on where he stood. Gible soon emerged under Tangrowth and slammed its head into the body of the vine Pokemon.

Nick smiled "Dragon rage!"

Gible attacked with a blue beam with an electric kick in it, the attack made impact and Tangrowth fainted.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle! Gible is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"Go Nick! Go! One more to go! Win win!" Dawn cheered<p>

Tom smiled "Gible's pretty good."

"That he is." Alex smiled "Best part, Nick has Chelsea down to her last Pokemon."

"Yeah, but we've learned that the last Pokemon is usually the most powerful." Tori commented

* * *

><p>"Meganium! Stand Tall!" Chelsea called out as she tossed her last Pokemon from her belt on her corset<p>

The Pokemon resembled a green Brachiosaurus Pokemon with two golden antennas on its head, white and pink colored flowers; it also had small white claws on its body.

Nick scanned the last Pokemon "_Meganium, the Herb Pokemon and the evolved form of Bayleef." _The Pokedex read off "_Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers."_

"Gible, Dragon rush!" Nick called out

"Meganium, Frenzy plant!"

The Herb Pokemon activated a large amount of brown shaped vines that took hold of Gible and drained it of its energy, sending Gible to the ground in pain.

"Gible stand up buddy!" Nick called out

Gible smiled as it fainted. Miranda shook her head.

"Gible is unable to battle, Meganium is the winner."

Nick frowned _time to get some damage in "_Flareon! Stand by for battle!"

The Flame Pokemon emerged onto the field again, Nick smiled.

"Heat wave!"

Flareon charged at Meganium, he let loose a wave of flames at Meganium, who couldn't move due to the recharge of the Frenzy Plant attack. It tore through the Herb Pokemon's body and fell backwards. Nick decided to go again.

"Use quick attack and convert it over to Flamethrower!" Nick commanded

Flareon charged at Meganium as the Pokemon as it managed to regain its composure.

"Sunny day!" Chelsea called out

Meganium allowed a red energy ball to emerge from its body as Flareon shot it with a flamethrower attack, it fell backwards and almost fainted.

"Synthesis!" Chelsea called out

Meganium cried out as its body began to glow white, its health slowly starting to return.

"Now Solarbeam!" Chelsea announced

Meganium called out a large yellow beam from its body and fired it at Flareon who took the attack head on, and fainted.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Meganium is the winner!" Miranda called out

Nick recalled Flareon and looked at Pikachu "It's up to you buddy."

"Pikachu! (You got it!)" Pikachu jumped onto the field

"Begin!"

"Meganium, use Solarbeam!"

"Volt tackle!" Nick called out

Pikachu charged at Meganium, a typhoon of electricity surrounding its body as Meganium fired a light beam at Pikachu, both attacks made impact, and another thick cloud of smoke emerged onto the field.

Nick looked worried "Pikachu!"

Chelsea smiled "Looks like you lose Nicholas, I think I'll have your guy friends stay here…and you." She growled "You will return to your home and never…ever…"

"Hang on!" Miranda called out

Pikachu charged through the smoke and slammed into Meganium, the Herb Pokemon fell backwards.

"Brick break!" Nick called out

Pikachu's hands began to glow white and charged at Meganium and slammed them both into Meganium.

She fell backwards and fainted, its body falling onto the floor.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! The victory goes to Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town!"

Nick smiled as he walked over to Pikachu and held him in his arms "Way to go!"

"Pika Pikachu? Pika Pikachu! (Did you see me? I'm the man!)" Pikachu cried out

Chelsea smiled as she walked over to him "Nick, I have to admit it, your Pikachu is good, really good. I guess not all guys are bad. Here, take it." She held out a badge

Nick took the badge "The flower badge is mine!"

Everyone smiled down at him as he jumped up and down happily.

* * *

><p>Nick smiled as he was handed back Gible, Pikachu and Flareon, he happily placed them both on his belt and let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder.<p>

He walked toward the door where everyone was waiting. Tom patted him on the back as a line stretched out the door of the gym.

"Well Nick, five badges down." Dawn smiled as she wrapped her arms around his bicep "You ready to keep going?"

"Yup, three more to go! I'm definitely going to win!" Nick smiled

Tom smiled "Oh yeah, we got word from Dominic, he's heading up to Sleetfall City with Jacob and one of the other members of the Elite 4, there's going to be a third member meeting with us in Flightoria City, she'll be flying with us to Sleetfall."

Nick smiled "I'm ready!"

"But remember, we have less than a month in order to register for the NeoTerra league." Alex reminded him

"I know…and I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Omega looked down from the cliff overlooking Noctorina City, a smile on his face as he looked down at the gym; he shook his head and pulled a picture out of his pocket.<p>

A younger version of Chelsea was hanging onto him, an arm around his shoulder and one on his chest while he was much younger with bright eyes, he lied most of his life, but he never lied when he said he loved her. He just couldn't let her get involved with this operation.

He tapped his earpiece "Gray's moving forward. He's heading to the Flightoria, are you finished Leng?"

"_It's done. We just need to watch and wait." _

**_Okay, five badges down and three more to go! Again, writers block, but I figured out when I can finish this up, I can finish this up by mid-July if I do well. _**

**_As I told everyone, there won't be many more filler chapters, because I pretty much have the gym battles now set and the Grand Festival will be coming up before the NeoTerra league, which I will be dedicating one chapter for each battle. _**

**_But for right now, Im going to do something I haven't done before, Im going right to the sixth badge, which will take place in Flightoria City, then one more filler._**

**_So thats what to expect, see everyone soon!_**


	28. Chapter 28: The High Flying Pokemon

**I really need to thank Blaze210 for allowing me to have his story cross mine. Some of the italic writing is from Blaze210's story 'Pokemon: A New Beginning'**

Flightoria was known for many things, it was mostly a large commercial region, where it had restaurants, hotels and the ever known Pokemon center, it was also known for being the only airport in NeoTerra.

Nick sat alone in the Airport Café, a local diner where if a customer sat in the right seat, they could get a clear view of the planes landing, he wasn't sitting near the view, he was watching a thirty inch television which was mounted up on the wall, speakers were placed on the walls in the corners so the guests could hear. He was eating a plate of pancakes and bacon with a glass of milk, he wasn't a coffee person.

The reporters who were at the interview for the World Tournament were now giving out the details for the tournament itself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bob and Ace here at the World Tournament, giving you NeoTerrerans the full coverage of the World Tournament!" Bob announced<em>

"_Day one has concluded with many trainers making it through the first round. But one trainer that has astounded us was Jason Malone," Ace reported "Rose Malone's son and overall, a very good trainer." _

A video rolled showing Jason battling a woman named Cassidy Stronghold from NeoTerra. Jason was using a Dratini, Nick was impressed, Dratini were very rare Pokemon, and he actually wanted one himself.

He could figure out it was a baby, freshly hatched, but it did have a lot of training thanks to an outside source.

* * *

><p>Nick watched as the camera followed every part of the battle.<p>

_"Roserade use Energy Ball."_

_Roserade formed a huge green orb of energy and launched it forward._

_"Dratini, dive under the water!" Jason ordered._

_Dratini moved quickly and dove into the pool._

_"Gotcha." Cassidy smirked. "Roserade! Use Extrasensory to create a whirlpool!"_

_Roserade's eyes started to glow a bright purple. A small whirlpool was formed were Dratini had dove into the water._

_"Tini!" Dratini cried out as it was sucked into the whirlpool._

_Dratini was spun around and around. It was starting to get dizzy. Cassidy smirked a Dratini was spun around and around. Jason gritted his teeth together. He needed to think fast._

_"Dratini use Aqua Jet!" Jason ordered._

_Dratini suddenly shot forward through the water, escaping the whirlpool and shooting out of the water. Dratini landed on the same platform as Roserade._

_"Roserade use Poison Jab!" Cassidy ordered, suddenly nervous._

_"Dratini use agility to dodge!" Jason ordered._

_Roserade's bouquet arms turned a sickly purple color as it moved toward Dratini. Dratini moved so fast that is disappeared and then reappeared behind Roserade._

_"Dratini use Dragon Pulse!"_

* * *

><p>Nick felt his hand holding his milk glass shake with fear as the camera then fast forward to Jason and Cassidy fighting with a newly evolved Dragonair and Milotic.<p>

_"Milotic use Twister!" Cassidy said with a smirk._

_Milotic eyes glowed blue and a giant water twister started forming in the pool._

_"Dragonair use Hyper Beam!" Jason ordered._

_A huge orange beam formed and then fired out of Dragonair and hit Milotic. The attack went through the Twister attack and struck Milotic head on._

"_Milotic is unable to battle! Dragonair is the winner!" _

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally," Ace reported "We had one final battle against a wicked looking Gyarados." He turned to his partner "Say Bob, didn't you have a bad experience…" <em>

"_Roll tape!" Bob announced_

The television showed the battle taking place a little while later, sun set from what it seemed. Nick felt himself began to grow more and more fearful.

_"What's the matter? Scared?" Cassidy taunted._

_"Not on your life." Jason replied. "Dragonair! Use Dragon Breath."_

_"Gyarados Ice Beam!"_

_The two attacks shot forward and collided, cancelling each other out. Dragonair quickly moved up to Gyarados and knocked it back with its tail. Gyarados bit Dragonair, gripping it tightly. Dragonair cried out in pain._

_"Gotcha." Jason smirked. "Dragonair use Thunderbolt!"_

_Cassidy's eyes went wide when she heard Jason's order. Dragonair opened its eyes wide and launched a full powered electric attack, shocking the Gyarados. The stadium turned a bright yellow as the electric attack conducted along the water. The attack dissipated and the Gyarados slumped into the water, fainted._

_"Gyarados is unable to battle." The referee said. "Victory goes to Jason Malone!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>One Pokemon!" <em>Nick thought in his head "_All it took was one Pokemon!" _

He didn't realize it but his hand was shaking, and he felt a lump in his throat.

"Nick?"

He looked over as Dawn approached; a look of concern on her face as she took his hand.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

_Dawn to the rescue, as always. _Nick frowned and looked up "That." He pointed

Dawn looked and saw the news report "Oh that? The World Tournament has you that worried."

"No," He stood up "It's that kid, it took me eight years to get to this point, eight years of training….eight years of loss for me to feel this good…and yet this kid just wins through the first round with only one Pokemon? It seems too good to be true."

"You'll win Nick." Dawn reassured him "Do you want to know how much I know you're going to win?"

"How much?"

She leaned over and kissed him full on the lips "Meet me in my room after you're done your gym battle. I have something I want to show you."

"Oh! My gym battle!" Nick almost yelled, he completely forgot "Won't you be there?"

Dawn shook her head as she stroked her hair "No, my final contest is coming up soon and I want to be ready before the Grand Festival."

"Okay, I'll miss you." He waved as he ran out of the room

* * *

><p>He sat alone in his room at the Pokemon Center, looking over his list of Pokemon, he decided to give Flareon a break, it had won two badges in a row, and he decided to give Roggenrola a go, he had to figure out what moves it had, plus he decided to use Tranquill as well, he hadn't used him since he evolved during Dawn's last contest.<p>

Pikachu hopped up on the table, he looked at Nick "Pikachu? (What are you doing?)"

"Choosing my team buddy." Nick smiled as he rubbed Pikachu's head

"Pika Pikachu? (Am I allowed?)"

"I'm gonna give you a break buddy, you pulled out a big win with Chelsea." Nick smiled again

"Pikachu Pika-chu! Pika Pikachu! (No way! I want to fight!)"

"Well, you do need more training…" Nick leaned back in his chair

Pikachu jumped to his feet and jabbed at the air, making a series of quick punches. Nick smirked and raised his hand up, letting Pikachu punch his hand.

Pikachu smiled as he attacked it, his fists hitting the fabric. Nick smiled; he was convinced as his partner proved his point.

"Okay, you're going in!" Nick announced

* * *

><p>Nick smiled as Pikachu and he looked around the gym, it was a large open roofed gym, two giant pillars rose up through the rooftop and even it looked like the stage rose up.<p>

"Hello down there!"

Nick and Pikachu looked around in a bit of confusion, not knowing where the voice was coming from.

"Up here silly!"

Nick looked up to a giant red and blue colored bird swooping down to them. It landed on the field and Nick managed to get a good look at the Pokemon.

It looked like a bald eagle, it had golden colored feet with black talons, a blue underbelly, red feathers, its tail had feathers the colors of red, gold and blue, and it had a golden colored beak and black eyes.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_Braviary, the Valliant Pokemon and the evolved form of Rufflet. They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying." _

"I've never seen one of those before."

The gym trainer smiled as she petted the Braviary "I got him from the Unova region during one of my flights."

She was a short girl of no more than twenty, maybe twenty one with long brown hair that looked like it could hit her waist but she had it tied back in a ponytail, her bangs were parted to the sides of her face. She wore white pants, a white top and a blue short sleeved pilot jacket with the hat on her head as well, she also wore brown shoes.

"So, I take it your my next challenger?"

"You know it." Nick smiled

She giggled "What's your name?" She headed to her stand and motioned for Nick to do the same

"Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town in Johto."

"Johto is very far away, and you made it to this point? You must be a good trainer." She smiled "I'm Wendy." She pressed a button and her platform rose up

Nick mimicked her motion and flew upwards along with the stadium, Nick smiled, and he knew that's what it did.

They were at least a fifty feet in the air and he looked down nervously.

"It's best if you don't look down."

Nick looked around and Wendy's face appeared on a small computer screen next to him.

"Where did this…?"

"It's a simple computer you can use; this way we can hear each other." Wendy smiled

Nick nodded "Alright, so what are the rules?"

"Simple, it's a four on four battle this time. You can substitute Pokemon, you'll win this when you win," She held up a silver looking badge which resembled an eagle in flight "The flight badge, and not only that, but you and whoever you're travelling with will be given a free flight by me straight to Sleetfall City."

"I think I'll enjoy this badge. Hopefully you can accommodate five people." Nick smiled

"I've flown worse. That'll be a cake walk." Wendy smirked "I hope you're ready!" She drew a Pokeball

Nick smiled "Of course." He drew his own

"Swoobat! Take to the air!" Wendy called out

The Pokeball opened and out of it was a dark blue bat with combined ears, small legs, large black wins, a tuff of white fur on its neck, a small head and a weird looking pink tail that looked like two hooks combined into one.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned the bat.

"_Swoobat, the Courting Pokemon and the evolved form of Woobat. It emits sound waves of various frequencies from its nose, including some powerful enough to destroy rocks." _

"Easy," Nick smiled "Croconaw! Stand by!"

The Johto water starter jumped into the air and landed on the field with a wide smile on its face.

"Interesting." Wendy smiled "Air cutter!"

Swoobat flew through the air and unleashed a series slashes through a typhoon of wind coming from its wings.

Nick smiled "Aqua Jet! Dive right into it!"

Croconaw charged up a water veil around its body and charged at Swoobat, it broke the attack and slammed its head right into the bat's body.

"Swoobat, aerial ace!"

Swoobat dove into the air, flew downwards then charged right at Croconaw.

Nick smiled "Croconaw! Ice beam!"

"What!"

Croconaw broke the attack and fired a beam of ice right at Swoobat, the attack met the Pokemon head on and it flew toward the ground.

"Hydro Pump!" Nick called out

"Heart Stamp!" Wendy called out

Croconaw fired a large typhoon of water right at Swoobat, the attack made impact; broke past the heart shaped blast and the bat Pokemon hit the stadium hard, fainted.

Swoobat was promptly returned to its Pokeball. Wendy smiled as she drew another Pokeball.

"Croconaw return!" Nick called out as he returned Croconaw to its Pokeball

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we almost missed it!"<p>

Tom led the group as they proceeded into the gym and looked at the screen that displayed the battle.

"Nice going Tom!" Alex yelled as he slapped Tom upside the head

"Ow! It's not my fault! I was still icing my ear down!"

"How many more girls are you going to keep flirting with?" Holly asked "You know every time it happens, Kangaskhan will pull you away."

"Yeah yeah." Tom rubbed his ear in pain

* * *

><p>"Swellow! Take to the sky!" Wendy called out<p>

The next Pokemon was a medium sized blue bird with a red face, blue top, it had a spiked double pointed blue tail with red tips, and it had a white belly and red legs.

Nick smiled "Roggenrola, stand by!"

The hexagonal Pokemon emerged onto the field. Nick smiled as this was his new Pokemon's first gym battle.

* * *

><p>"Wait, when did he get one of those?" Tori asked<p>

"I'm not sure." Tom looked up "Hey Nick! When did you get one of those!"

"Tom, he can't hear you idiot." Alex frowned and shook his head

* * *

><p>"Roggenrola, use smack down!" Nick commanded<p>

"Rog!" Roggenrola kicked a rock out of the ground and threw it at Swellow

Swellow was hit and fell to the ground. Wendy looked confused and shocked.

"Swellow! Get back up!"

Swellow tried to rise back up but failed in the process and only managed to fly a few feet into the air.

"That's what smack down does Wendy; it causes the hit Pokemon to fall to the ground. Now it's vulnerable," Nick looked at his new Pokemon "Stone edge!"

A series of glittering stones rose up around the Mantle Pokemon and flew toward Swellow.

"Dodge it with double team!"

Swellow instantly multiplied itself causing ten copies to form around Roggenrola. Nick began to get a bit worried, clearly Swellow was better trained then Swoobat.

"Roggenrola, use Magnitude!"

Roggenrola jumped up then slammed down on the field causing a large series of pulses to erupt onto the field. The clones quickly dissipated and Swellow was hit hard by the attack, it flew up in the air due to the pulses and cried out in pain.

"Rock blast!" Nick cried out

Roggenrola fired a rock from the broken floor at Swellow, and then repeated the process three more times, the flying Pokemon fainted and was quickly called back, along with Roggenrola.

* * *

><p>"Why is Nick doing that?" Alex asked<p>

"What?" Tori looked confused

"Returning his Pokemon after every time he uses them." Alex observed

"Could be he wants as many options as he can."

Everyone looked at Tom; it was an old tactic, but he had seen Nick use it before.

"When he took on Norman from Petalburg City in Hoenn, he used this tactic, I remember him telling me about it." Tom explained, never taking his eyes off of the screen.

* * *

><p>"Fearow! Take to the skies!" Wendy called out<p>

"Tranquill, stand by!"

Both trainers unleashed their flying Pokemon. Fearow was a large brown bird with a long yellow beak and a thin neck, and its wings were brown like its body but it had light brown tips of the feathers.

"Fearow, drill peck!" Wendy commanded

"Tranquill, detect!" Nick called out

Tranquill's eyes began to glow white as Frearow's body began to spin, its beak pointing out. As the tip began to get closer to the wild pigeon, it quickly flew up a few inches as Fearow missed the attack.

"Use air cutter!" Nick commanded

Tranquill flapped its wings and a large series of slashes flew through the current and struck Fearow in the back, the pokemon staggered, but then looked at Tranquill with anger, that was when it did something Nick never knew could happen to a Gym Trainer's Pokemon, it attacked on its own.

It flew at Tranquill and grabbed its neck with its beak. It flew higher than the field and Fearow had an evil look on its face.

"Wendy!" Nick looked at the screen "What's going on?"

"I…I don't know, Fearow never did that before!" Wendy called out

Tranquill tried to bat Fearow away only to meet a swift hit from the opponent's wing. Nick looked afraid.

"Tranquill…detect!"

Tranquill's eyes grew white as it used its wings to blind the opponent flying type and managed to swipe out of its grip and took a few breaths.

"Sky attack!" Nick smiled

Tranquill flew high into the air and charged up a blue veil around its body. Fearow growled and charged at Tranquill, its beak pointed out and it began to spin in reverse circle

Nick smiled as Tranquill charged at Fearow, its body slammed into Fearow as it fell to the ground and fainted.

Wendy returned it and frowned at Fearow "I taught you better than that." She drew her last Pokeball

Nick decided to keep Tranquill on the field; he decided his strategy was going to work one way or another.

"Braviary! Take to the skies!"

The final Pokeball broke open and the same bald eagle from before flew into the field. Nick frowned; he was not looking forward to this.

"Aerial Ace!" They both called out

Both flying Pokemon flew through the air, they both were glowing, both Wendy and Nick had a secret strategy in their minds.

"Brave bird!" Wendy called out

"Sky attack!" Nick ordered

Both Pokemon released their aerial ace attacks and slammed into each other.

Braviary flew through the air without a scratch but Tranquill had fainted. Nick recalled his flying Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

Nick drew another Pokeball "Croconaw! Stand by!"

The Johto water starter stood confidently on the field. A smile on his face.

"Ice Beam!" Nick called out

"Sky drop!"

Braviary flew quickly through the air and grabbed Croconaw as the ice attack made impact on Braviary on its right wing.

It flew up into the air with Croconaw hitting Braivary's leg with his fists. Croconaw smiled as he noticed Braviary was losing altitude, it was forced to let go of Croconaw because it's one wing was frozen.

"Aqua jet!" Nick called out

Croconaw managed to unleash a water veil around its body and slam into Braviary. The eagle Pokemon fell backwards as Nick smiled

"Hydro Pump!"

"Brave bird!" Wendy called out

Croconaw didn't even get a chance to hit as the attack made impact and he was sent flying, Nick quickly recalled him. He sighed and looked at Pikachu who had been standing next to him.

"Get ready buddy. You're on!"

Pikachu smiled and jumped onto the platform, a determined look on its face.

"Braviary, use crush claw!"

"Jump onto him buddy!" Nick called out

As Braviary got closer, Pikachu jumped before the flying Pokemon could hurt his trainer. Nick smiled.

"Thunderbolt!" Nick ordered

An electrical surge went through Pikachu's body as it sent it out taking Braviary with it, injured, it began to crash.

"Pikachu! Jump off!" Nick called out

Pikachu jumped off of Braviary, as the flying type crashed into the ground. As it staggered up, Nick had a thought, he pressed the button and the platform lowered until it was right with the field.

"Pikachu, return!"

Pikachu looked over as Braviary began to rise; he decided to go with it and sprinted over to Nick, who held out his arms.

He jumped and Nick caught him. He took out another Pokeball.

"Roggenrola, stand by!"

The Mantle Pokemon emerged onto the field. Nick decided to let his new Pokemon have some fun.

"Rock Blast!"

Roggenrola drew up a series of rocks and fired them at Braviary, each one smacked into the Valliant Pokemon and every time it was hit, it was more and more difficult time rising back up.

"Finish this off, smack down!"

Roggenrola drew one more bolder and threw it with its foot, the attack made impact as a voice rang over the speaker just in time for Braviary to faint.

"Braviary is unable to battle! Roggenrola is the winner! The victory goes to Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town!" The announcer cried out

Nick smiled as Wendy returned her Pokemon, and Roggenrola walked over and jumped into Nick's arms. He pressed a button and the platform lowered as well as Wendy's.

* * *

><p>"And now, I present to you the Sky badge!" Wendy smiled as she handed Nick the badge.<p>

Nick smiled and took it "The Sky badge is mine!"

"Pi! Pikachu! (Yes! We did it!)" Pikachu cried out

"Thanks Wendy." Nick smiled "I'll be waiting for my flight; I have somewhere I have to be."

Wendy smiled "Okay, we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Nick smiled and took off out of the gym.

* * *

><p>He approached Dawn's room in the Pokemon center and knocked on the door. He silently waited for her. He was anxious; he wanted to see this surprise of hers.<p>

"Door's open!"

Nick opened the door but didn't see Dawn anywhere "Dawn?"

"In the bathroom!"

Nick looked over and saw her silhouette against the door; he noticed a brush going through her hair. He smiled as he looked at his badge case, only two left.

"Did you get it?"

"You know it." Nick smiled

Dawn smiled and walked out of the bathroom, Nick's face grew beat red. She was wearing a new red long sleeved dress, it had golden trim along the rim of the dress, the collar, the sleeves and a large golden cloth around her waist, she also wore red gloves on her arms going up to the middle of her bicep and they had a red band around them as well. Her hair was down and didn't have anything in it, her bangs were brushed along her forehead and the hair she kept up by the first two clips was parted along her shoulders.

"Well! What do you think?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face

"I…I…I…I…" Nick was dumbstruck

"I'm glad I can get that kinda reaction out of you Nicky." Dawn smiled as she playfully shoved his chest

"You look beautiful Dawn." Nick smiled "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I was going to surprise you, but I wanted to let you see this dress before everyone else, this dress will be what I'm wearing for the Grand Festival." Dawn smiled as she wrapped her gloved arms around his neck

Nick smiled as he kissed Dawn fully on the lips, he had to admit it, and he loved these surprises, now it was his turn.

"It's beautiful, but I think it's missing something." Nick smiled wickedly

"What?" Dawn looked at herself

"Close your eyes and face the mirror."

Dawn let go of his neck, spun herself around and closed her eyes. Nick dipped into his coat and pulled a silver chain out of it; he wrapped it around Dawn's neck and secured the clasp.

"Okay, open them."

Dawn opened her eyes and was star struck by what she saw. The necklace she now had on her neck was a silver chained necklace with a charm on the center, a silver diamond with two wings coming out, the letter D was in the center.

"I got it while we were in Noctorina City." Nick smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Nick! I love it!" She smiled as she spun around again and kissed him

Nick smiled as he kissed her back, he was happy; he was six badges in and had a beautiful girlfriend, what could go wrong?

**As I promised, two chapters a week and here is number two! 29 and 30 will be up next week, I hope I can have this story done by mid-July early August. **

**So, until next week, see you guys soon!**


	29. Chapter 29: Lost in the Snow

"Everyone ready!" Wendy called out

As per her agreement, there were three planes all set up, Wendy drove the first one with Tori and Holly behind her, the planes were a small single engine planes with large squared wings attached to the front while there were a total of three seats stationed on each one. Wendy was at the lead and she could control each plane if she had to.

Tom, Alex and Dawn had the second one while Nick was in the third one by himself. He enjoyed the solitude, with only two badges left, he had to think of a strategy, and he managed to win against Wendy by a narrow margin.

"You know it!" Tom announced from his seat at the control center

"All set to go." Nick replied

"Okay, I'll have control for our take off, as well as the landing, we'll be able to talk through the little screens on your panel right above where your right hands are."

Nick and Tom looked at their screens as Wendy's face came into full view, it was nothing more than a small ten by five screen, but they could still see.

"Alright, initiating auto-pilot." Wendy announced as she pressed a button

The controls were taken, Nick let go as well as Tom to feel the plane moving, Pikachu sat in Nick's lap and watched everything happen.

"Just to warn you all Mt. Sleetfall gets to be about zero degrees by about two in the afternoon and hits the negatives by nightfall. It only stays warm of about ten from about six to one, so we'll have to keep our cool here."

"And yet somehow these things are able to fly into the storm and land in zero degrees." Alex remarked

"Don't worry Alex, these planes are designed to withstand the cold, only thing is that these are the older models so there'll be no heating coming in," Wendy explained "Luckily, we will be landing in about two hours, we'll just be dealing with the cold for about five maybe ten minutes. The rest of the trip will be like this."

The planes slowly began to move and take off toward the mountain tops themselves, Nick never noticed it before but you could see the mountains from where he was standing yesterday during his gym battle.

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man walked through the hallowed halls of his main headquarters, too many projects and missions had failed lately due to the meddling of those kids, Gray and his friends had been a thorn in his side for too long.<p>

They defeated every gym trainer they converted, saved those they tried to kill. Thwart every attempt at taking over, heck, the love charm the Illusive Man had Kai Leng dump into specific air ducts on the Love Boat so Gray would become too distracted failed out as well.

And Dominic was no better, the Champion was becoming worse than a pain, he was becoming a royal pain in the butt. He was always meddling and helping those kids out when he could, it was thanks to Dominic that the lab was lost, several years' worth of project information had been lost let alone the lab itself was the core of their research.

Everything was falling apart in his hands, he couldn't take this much anymore, the fighting, the scheming, and even the plotting, it just wasn't doing its charm anymore, he had to think of a way to end this, he knew that those kids were on their way to Sleetfall, the city they controlled, they funded, they had in the palm of their hands, any trainer like Nicholas Gray that could come in could wreck what they established.

Fortunately for him, the base was deep into the mountains; it would take several days for them to even arrive at the headquarters, so he had to act fast if he was going to prevent the fall of his organization.

He tapped a key on the keyboard "Leng, report in."

The screen in front of him sparked to life as the Boss' top wet works agent appeared "Sir, they've just left, the planes will be at Sleetfall by nightfall."

"You'll take care of it right?" The Illusive man smiled

"I've already taken care of things sir. Gray will either die because of the plane, or he will die by other means."

"Good, very good."

From the other side of the entrance to the Illusive Man's lair, Agent Minerva was listening; she slipped away from the door and out of the base.

* * *

><p>Wendy gave them the information on the mountains as the three planes continued to fly.<p>

"The mountain themselves have snow year around."

Dawn looked at the screen "Does anyone know why?"

"No, that's what curious, mostly its spring temperature on the mainland, but up here, it's always cold."

"Why is that?" Nick asked over his speaker

"They say it may be a Pokemon that causes it…but…we…" Nick's speaker started to give

He began to notice his plane was beginning to move in odd directions, he had control, hand on the throttle and checked his gages, gas was fine, but he didn't know what was going on.

"Nick…you need to pick up…pick up..!"

Nick didn't know what happened next, but he heard a series of beeps coming from the bottom of the plane. The next thing he heard was an explosion coming from the back of the plane, the front he sat in was flying into the mountains. He tried to get the belts off that kept him in place but couldn't.

"Pikachu!" Nick looked at his partner holding onto his leg, a look of terror in his eyes

Nick grabbed hold of Pikachu and held him close as the front of the plane was sent crashing into the mountains.

Dawn's screaming was the last thing he heard as the storm increased and he blacked out, Pikachu laying right next to him.

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man smiled as he watched Nick's plane go down, Kai Leng stood in a corner in the shadows.<p>

"Seems too easy." Kai Leng commented

"Well, you did get the invention planted on the plane." The Boss commented

Kai Leng shook his head and took notice of something outside the base "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Leng stormed out into the outside to notice a person teleport away, he frowned as he drew a Pokeball from his belt.<p>

"Heatmor spread the fear." Leng allowed the Pokeball to open

A red anteater like Pokemon stood in front of Leng, it had a long snout. It had a red body, with a brown head, leggings and yellow strands running down its body. It had long yellow claws, arm bands around its wrists and a tail that resembled a pipe.

"See what you can tell me about the air." Leng commanded

Heatmor took in the air that had passed and after a few minutes of sniffing, turned to Leng.

"Heat Heatmor." The Pokemon replied

"Her…" Leng growled

* * *

><p>A figure approached Nick's crash site. A frown on her face as she held up a black Pokeball.<p>

"Return Kirlia." She said in a monotone

The Pokemon stood on two legs, a skirt, green hair with red hair clips and the green hair covered on of her eyes. It quickly returned and the figure walked back over to Nick.

The figure was a woman, wearing a black coat, a scarf around her face, a set of earmuffs on her head and gloves over her. Her chest length blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and a lifeless look was in her eyes. She set her gear down and drew another Pokeball from her belt.

"Milotic, use recover."

A long serpent like Pokemon with a blue fan with maroon colored spots for a tail, long red eye brows, red hair that draped down to the floor from behind its eye brows and piercing black eyes emerged next to the figure, it held up its tail and placed it on Nick, then it began to glow, the figure smiled as Nick started to breath, it did the same thing to Pikachu.

Pikachu slowly started to wake up as he felt himself being wrapped up in a blanket by the figure, Milotic walked over and wrapped its tail around Nick's body and began to drag him along with it.

The figure found a cave for them to hide in, once Pikachu was secure, she started to move Nick inside and undid the large bag she carried.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Nick's mind…<em>

Nick slowly started to move, he didn't know where he was, or what was going on. Last thing he remembered he was falling and Dawn's screaming at the top of her lungs, last thing he felt was the snow hitting his body and his body was freezing.

He looked around to see his surroundings; he was on a large platform made by long squares that seemed to go down for an eternity, there were other platforms similar to the one he was on but were smaller and the squares seemed to be moving up and down then repeated the process, and the sky seemed to be pure black, almost like night time.

"Where am I?" Nick asked himself out loud, he could actually hear his own echo "Hello!"

"_I was wondering when you were going to show up Nicky." _

Nick's eyes grew wide; only one person ever called him that. He could feel tears begin to build up in his eyes.

A figure placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't know what he felt at this point, guilt, upset, fear, he didn't know, all of his emotions seemed to be moving at once.

"_Nicholas, look at me." _

He turned to an apparition appear next to him, but he knew it was impossible; the owner of the voice was dead.

She had sandy blonde hair and stood a few inches shorter than him, he knew who it was but her eyes, and she had the same light eyes he had.

"Mo…Mom?"

Dominic stood in Sleetfall City; he was on a balcony that could overlook the city. Though the city was covered in snow, he knew all the secret locations, the balcony was connected to a master suite in a hotel, and he always rented the room.

He was concerned, Wendy had managed to land successfully with Nick's friends, but no Nick, he didn't know why he was so concerned, and he didn't have a relationship with him…at least not anymore.

He watched as Wendy flew off back to Flightoria City, he decided to find out what's going on from Nick's friends.

"Mom! You're…you're supposed to be dead…"

"Nice to see you too Nicky."

Nick didn't know how or why, but his mother was alive…in his mind.

"How…how…"

"To be honest," Sophia looked at herself then back at her son "I'm not sure how I'm here at all either."

Nick frowned and kicked the ground beside him.

"But I am proud of you kiddo." Sophia smiled kindly at her son

"Thanks Mom, but I haven't lived up to your expectations….or your reputation." Nick admitted

"Oh I don't know." She winked playfully at him "You've done well so far. Your six badges into the first league and you're on your way to the seventh."

"Have you watched me?"

"From within your mind, I can see everything that goes on in your mind." Sophia explained

Nick folded his arms in front of his chest "Okay, prove it."

Sophia smiled "Very well." She slowly walked in front of him "I know you have your doubts about winning this league…you think the world of Dawn Berlitz and I know you want a future with her." She winked at him and shook her head "And…you're wondering who your father is."

"I have my suspicions…but I wanted to know what happened and…who my dad is…"

Sophia sighed "I knew this day would come. Hold on."

She waved her hand and a bright white light shone in Nick's eyes, he held his arm over his eyes to shield himself.

When he came to, the scene was different, he was standing in his old home, the kitchen was separated by hard wood flooring and the living room had carpeting, a couch, a chair and a big screen TV was mounted on the wall.

Sophia sat down at a table in the middle of the kitchen and offered Nick a seat across from her, he gradually sat down, and it was weird not having Pikachu or any of his Pokemon with him.

"Nick, what you need to understand is that your father had a one tracked mind…all he wanted was to travel…and I couldn't be attached to a man who didn't put me and you first."

"So he left then?"

"He left in the middle of the night," Sophia admitted, a frown formed on her face "listen to me Nick because I do have something to tell you."

"What?" Nick looked confused

"Whatever you may think, the virus that killed me…it wasn't in my body because I was born with it…" Sophia admitted

Nick looked behind Sophia to see a white light coming up behind her.

"Mom!" Nick called out as the house began to fade into the light

"Don't worry Nicky; I'll see you again soon."

"Mom!" Nick cried out as the vision faded

* * *

><p>His eye's snapped open; he was in a damp, dark cave, with the entrance a few feet away, a log camp fire was made in front of him. He looked around and found Pikachu sleeping next to him, wrapped up in a blanket.<p>

He looked around and found a blanket over himself, toward the front of the cave, a figure stood at the mouth of the cave.

"Hello? Did you help me?" Nick asked

"Yes." the figure said

"Who are you?"

"You know me all too well Nick." The voice said, that was when Nick was able to place it

"Kara?" Nick asked, finally being able to see

Kara turned and faced him, and that was when Nick finally saw what she had become, she had grown taller because of the spiked boots she was wearing, she was wearing a black skirt, jacket, plus leggings and wore a white shirt, Nick could see the Team Anubis symbol on her jacket.

"You're…Your working with Anubis!"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Why?" Nick stood, Pikachu started to stir

"Because you don't care if I'm there, you have Dawn now, you don't love me." Kara admitted as she walked out into the storm

"Kara! Get back here!" Nick called out as he ran toward the mouth of the cave

As he approached, he saw she was gone, and the storm was finished, snow was covering the paths and ground. He walked back into the cave, a determined look on his face.

"Come on Pikachu, we have to move." Nick said to his partner

"Pika Pikachu? (What was that all about?)"

"I don't know buddy. But we'll get her away from them. But we need to get moving."

He actually got a chance to look at himself in a small pool of water that formed near the fire as Nick put it out. He was wearing a new black t-shirt, a dark gray denim jacket, blue jeans and black snow boots, he slung his bag over his shoulder and slipped on a pair of gloves he had in his bag.

"Come on buddy."

Pikachu silently jumped onto Nick's shoulder and the pair proceeded out of the cave.

* * *

><p>The trail seemed to go on forever as Nick and Pikachu spent the next few hours travelling up the mountains, hoping to find Sleetfall City, but to Nick, it felt like they were going in circles.<p>

As they approached a four way road, Nick sighed out loud "Great!"

"You're lost aren't you?"

Nick looked around for the source of the voice, but the only thing he found on the mountain was approaching him, and it was huge.

The thing was a large bear with a white body, long arms and legs and what appeared to be an icicle like beard, but something was off, it seemed smaller.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_No Pokemon information available." _

Nick frowned as the picture of the Pokemon that resembled the figure appeared.

"_Beartic, the freezing Pokemon and the evolved form of Cubchoo. It freezes its breath to create fangs and claws of ice to fight with. Cold northern areas are its habitat." _

Pikachu jumped in front of Nick, sparks began to surge in its cheeks.

Nick looked at the creature as it held up its hand; the other seemed to be carrying something.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not going to hurt you two, I'm human."

Nick and Pikachu both looked confused. The figure reached at its head and began to lift its head off, it was actually a suit, the figure was a woman at about twenty-five years old, she had black hair which was tied back in a ponytail, bangs that covered her forehead and big brown eyes.

"Are you Nicholas Gray!" She called out

Nick nodded "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Ashei, a member of the Elite 4, Dominic sent me out here."

"He sent you out here?"

Ashei smiled "Oh you don't need to worry; I spend most of my time out here." She looked around then approached Nick "I study ice Pokemon and I try to blend in with the surroundings so I can silently observe."

"Right, what do you have there?" He motioned to her other hand

"I found this little guy up on the mountains in one of the Beartic camps."

She walked over to Nick and showed him the Pokemon. It was a blue and black dog with a mask over its face and two black appendages hanging from the sides, it was wrapped up in a blanket so most of its body was covered up but it's one arm was shown, which was blue with a white circle on it.

Nick scanned this new Pokemon, a look of curiosity on his face.

"_Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the forms of waves." _

"Those are really rare, where did you find him?" Nick asked

"In the cave over there, problem is that the Beartic camp is moving and I want to be there, but this Riolu is running a fever and he needs medical attention from the Pokemon Center."

Nick took Riolu from her "Leave him to me, you do your research."

Riolu looked up at him "Ri…Riol…"

"You're going to be okay." Nick smiled down at him "I'm Nick," he used his head and motioned at Pikachu "This is Pikachu."

Riolu raised his hand almost like he wanted to shake Nick's hand, Nick raised his up and a blue sphere began to emerge from the center. They both drew away and the sphere broke.

_So…he's one of them huh? _

Nick looked up at Ashei "Which way to Sleetfall?"

"Just keep going north." She pointed ahead "You'll find a long wire, follow it and it'll lead you right to the city."

"A wire?"

"Yeah, for skiers, plus, you need to use the wire in order to go down the mountain." Ashei explained as she walked off toward the south

* * *

><p>Nick followed the path north, the snow had slowly started and Riolu was now wrapped up in his blanket but also with Nick's spare jacket he kept in his bag, it was a light snow, but Nick could tell Riolu wasn't getting any better, he was breathing hard.<p>

He pulled over and took out a Pokeball.

"Flareon, use fire spin on the snow." Nick called out as he called his flame Pokemon out

Flareon stood next to him and fired a flame into the snow, it slowly formed a pool of water, Nick took out a canteen from his backpack and filled it with the water.

"Riolu, I need you to drink this okay?" Nick asked as he held the canteen

Riolu slowly started to drink the water from the bottle, Nick felt his head, his fever wasn't going down any, and he was running out of time.

His walk soon evolved into a jog as he found the wire, and he knew now what Ashei was talking about. The wire was towing a carrier that looked like part of a subway. Nick nodded and followed the wire, running now instead of jogging.

* * *

><p>Nick's luck got the better of him as he approached the gate, he looked out and there were two people standing at the gate. Flareon was back in its Pokeball and Pikachu was riding on Nick's shoulder.<p>

"We need help!" He called out

The people looked over and saw Nick carrying the sick Riolu, one jogged into the city as the other one, a man in his late thirties tried to take the small fighting Pokemon, Nick's response was keeping him close.

"I'll hold onto him."

The other man jogged ahead to join his friend as Nick jogged into the Pokemon Center, the first man was talking with Nurse Joy and she looked over at Nick.

"That's him?"

"Yeah." The man replied

Nick approached the counter "Can you help my Riolu?"

Nurse Joy took him and looked at the small two foot Pokemon "He's running a fever. How could you let your Pokemon get this sick!"

"I didn't…I…rescued him."

"Well, you did the right thing, poor little guy, he must have gotten separated from his mother. I'll take care of him, wait out here please."

Nick looked on as Nurse Joy walked into the back, and the light with the needle attached to the plunger lit red.

"You're going to be okay Riolu…" Nick said calmly

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me Gray was one of them."<p>

"Ashei, I have it taken care of."

Ashei stood on a high mountain cliff, a long pole was sticking out of the ground and a hologram of Dominic stood in front of her.

"How do you have it taken care of?" Ashei almost screamed "You realize what he's…"

"Yes I am Ashei." Dominic replied "My former companion was exactly like him. Let him get through Sleetfall gym, he'll help us take them down."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…I know Nick…" Dominic sighed "I bet my life on my own family."

**Writer's block got the better of me again, but I got this chapter done! Definitly shorter then what I expected, expect 30 up in a day or two, and be prepared because once I get past the Grand Festival, then this story is going to pick up with updates, it'll slow down once the semi-finals are complete, but only about four-five chapters until the NeoTerra League begins!**

**Until then, RxR**


	30. Chapter 30: The Snowflake badge

Nick sat in the Pokemon Center lobby, Pikachu sitting right next to him. Every second felt like a day to him, every time he would look up, it would be to see if Nurse Joy would come out and tell him Riolu is okay, but every time it resulted in disappointment.

No one was there for him, he was worried sick about a Pokemon he didn't even know anything about, yet for some bizarre reason, he felt like the Pokemon and he should have been trainer and partner, like how he was with his current Pokemon.

"Nick! There you are finally!"

Nick looked over his shoulder to Tom, Alex and Tori walking over, Tori sat next to Nick on his right, while Tom on his left and Alex on the other couch.

"So, what happened…we saw your plane go down?" Tori asked

"I…I don't remember most of it, I woke up in a cave…Kara saved me."

"What!" All of three of them said in unison

"She confirmed my suspicions….she left because of me." Nick frowned

Tom was the first to speak up "Nick, you feel guilty don't you?"

"You know it." Nick replied

"Well, you can't let this get you down." Alex remarked

"No!" Nick yelled "This is my fault this happened; this is why I'm better off alone."

"Why do you say that?" Tori asked suspiciously

"Because…" Nick started "because if you don't travel with anyone…then there isn't anyone to slow you down or if something happens to them that's your fault. Then you don't have to worry about a guilty conscious."

He stood up and stormed out of the room, all the while, the light on the operating room still shone red.

* * *

><p>Nick stood alone in a hallway inside the Pokemon Center, Riolu was still in intensive care, according to Nurse Joy, and he was still going to be another hour.<p>

He was just so frustrated with everything that had happened, he was guilty about Kara joining a terrorist organization, he was still concerned about his relationship with Dawn, though everything seemed okay…he had his doubts about where they were going, he knew what he wanted, but he didn't know what she wanted, but he would compromise and let her do what she wanted to with her life.

He didn't realize it, but a pair of hands covered his eyes gently.

"Guess who?"

Nick smiled "Hey baby."

Dawn smiled as she removed her hands from his face and wrapped them around his waist "Miss me?"

"Definitely." Nick smiled as he touched her hands "I couldn't stop dreaming about you."

Dawn smiled "Aw, such a romantic."

Nick flipped around so he was facing her; he looked into her blue eyes "You know, I could literally look into your eyes all night."

"Now you're just trying to play around." Dawn smiled

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Nick smiled as he moved Dawn's arms to around his neck while he wrapped around her waist

As Dawn's body was pushed closer to him, her face turned a bright red. Nick smiled as he stroked her hair and pushed her hair away from her neck and flipped it onto one shoulder, he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Dawn's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she leaned her head back, which almost hit the wall, she knew this made her melt and almost felt like she was leaving her body.

Nick smiled as he pulled away "Dawn, you okay?"

"Yeah." She said calmly

"Your out of it aren't you?"

"Yeah." She repeated, she really was out of her mind

Nick smiled as he stroked her hair, slowly running his fingers through it gently as she raised her leg.

"Nick…"

"Yeah?" He asked, a smile on his face

"I'm taking you home with me when I go back to Sinnoh." Dawn smiled as she opened her eyes "I can't live without your kisses."

Nick smiled "Or you could just move in with me."

"Nick…are you serious?"

He smiled "I am." He took her hands in his "I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Assuming you want to."

"I…" Dawn started but was soon interrupted

Nurse Joy walked into the hallway, Nick and Dawn quickly pulled away.

"Nicholas Gray?" Nurse Joy asked

"Yes, is Riolu okay?"

"He'll be just fine." She smiled down at him

"Can…Can I go see him?"

"Of course. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Riolu was sleeping in a large bed in a small recovery room, Nurse Joy entered the room along with Nick and Dawn, and Pikachu followed them and jumped onto Nick's shoulder.<p>

"The fever broke half an hour ago, he just needs to rest now." Nurse Joy said "Is he yours?"

"No, I found him." Nick looked at her "Ashei of the Elite Four ask that I bring him here."

"If Ashei asked you to take care of him, it must be important, we trust her around here. She's sorta like our guardian angel."

"Nice to know, um…if you don't mind…"

"Of course." She smiled as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her

Nick pulled a chair from the desk and placed it next to Riolu, Dawn stood by him, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Riolu slowly started to move and looked up to Nick sitting beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick smiled as he pulled the blanket closer to the Pokemon

"Ri…Riolu! (Uh…yeah I'm better!)" Riolu cried out

Nick smiled "I'm glad. What were you doing out there in the mountains?"

"Ri Riolu Ri… (I was hunting with my mom…)" Riolu replied

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu? (Your mom left you behind?)"

"Ri…Riolu…" Riolu starting to tear up "Riolu Ri Riolu (She…she…she was killed and I was captured.)"

"Pika… (Hey…)" Pikachu patted Riolu on the shoulder "Pikachu Pika Pikachu. (its okay, you're among friends.)"

"Riolu Ri Riol (Thank you.)" Riolu replied drying his tears

Nick looked on as the two Pokemon talked, and an idea struck him, he drew a Pokeball from his belt and placed it front of Riolu.

"Riolu, I wanted to know if you wanted to travel with us. We're all good people," Nick smiled "And it seems you and Pikachu get along well."

Riolu looked at the Pokeball, then Pikachu, then at Nick. He looked down at his hand, and then looked at the Pokeball again.

"Riolu! (I want to!)" Riolu replied happily

He touched the Pokeball and it opened and sealed him inside. The Pokeball shook and the center button pulsed and shook four times. It finally sealed shut and the center button turned white.

Nick smiled and took the Pokeball in his hand "Welcome to the team Riolu."

The Pokeball began to glow white and slowly vanished from his hand. Nick's eyes grew wide.

"What…what happened?" Nick asked

"You never caught an extra Pokemon compared to your team before have you?" Dawn asked sitting down on the bed

"Yeah, whenever I caught Pokemon in the past….I had deposited Pokemon with Professor Elm."

"Professor Elm would have him. You can get him at any time." Dawn smiled

Nick smiled back and stroked her face, then stood and walked out of the room. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nicholas! It's been far too long!" <em>

"The same Professor. I'm sorry I haven't called."

Pikachu jumped onto Nick's shoulder "Pika chu Pika! (Hey Professor!)"

"_Well well little Pichu finally evolved huh?" _

"Yeah…" Nick said calmly "We bumped into Stanley out here."

"_Good old Stanley,"_ Elm smiled "_His daughter has been asking about you Nick." _

"Who Lynn?" Nick asked "Professor, I have a girlfriend now, so maybe we can keep that talk to a minimum."

"_Of course."_ Elm smiled _"I will admit, the Riolu that was just sent is a rare specimen."_

"Professor, I was hoping you could send him to me."

"_Of course, sending him now. I'll need a Pokemon in return." _

Nick nodded and took out his Tranquill's Pokeball "Here, take Tranquill for a bit. I'll take him back after this gym battle."

"Tranquill? I look forward to studying a Unova region Pokemon. Elm smiled

The Pokeball had electric bolts hit it as it glowed white and was soon replaced with another. Elm held up the other Pokeball _"I got him."_

"I got Riolu." Nick smiled

"_You're in Sleetfall right?" _

"You know it."

"_Good luck, you're going up against Victor. He's a powerful ice type trainer." _

"You've heard of him before?"

"_Yes, he competed in the Johto League several years ago…he was about ten at the time." _

"Why should I be concerned?" Nick asked

"_Simple." _Elm replied "_He was the only trainer to ever defeat your mother Sophia." _

* * *

><p>Nick stood out front of the Sleetfall gym, he didn't know what to expect, and all he knew was that this gym trainer was the trainer who kept his mother from becoming Johto champion, his father then got the title soon after that.<p>

He shook his head as he thought of his mother, he had to admit it, the ghost of his mother in his mind still bugged him, whether or not she was an illusion or she was real remained to be seen.

He clenched his fist and walked inside the gym, Pikachu on his shoulder and his friends by his side.

* * *

><p>The gym itself looked like a giant ice ring, a white filed in the middle resembled a sheet of ice, and icicle pillars stood on the sides of the building and a few in the middle of the field.<p>

Nick stood in the challenger's side of the gym. Where the gym leader was remained to be seen.

In the stands, Tori sat next to Alex, who was next to Tom's left and Holly was sitting next to Tori's right. Dawn stood next to Tom in a new cheerleader outfit.

It was ice blue, similar to the color of the arena, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, she wore white shoes, and her pom-poms were white and blue. She smiled as she looked out onto the field, she knew Nick was going to win.

"You must be Nicholas Gray!"

Nick turned to the gym leader making his approach from a door in the back room. He wore a black shirt and bottom, ice blue like boots and gloves on his body, he had a set of red goggles over his eyes. His uniform had tubes going in and out of his body which began to glow a white like color.

"Victor I take it. I've been expecting you." Nick smiled "How did you know of me?"

"Ashei said you would be coming. I am her only student, so you ready to begin?"

Nick smiled "You know it."

The referee took his place in between the arena, he wore a gray fur coat with a large hood, and everyone could see his breath from it being so cold.

"This will be a four on four battle between the gym leader Victor and challenger Nicholas Gray! The winner will be decided when one team is unable to battle. Does everyone understand the rules!"

"Yup." Nick said

"Let's get started." Victor replied

"Begin!"

Nick drew out his Pokeball "Flareon, stand by for battle!"

The Pokeball was tossed and soon opened, Flareon emerged onto the field, its body emitting a heat that seemed to melt the icicles.

"My turn." Victor smiled "Piloswine, chill!"

The Pokeball opened and a large Pokemon covered in brown fur from head to toe, its eyes couldn't be seen but a large set of tusks were forming form the fur.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_Piloswine, the swine Pokemon and the evolved form of Swinub. Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows." _

Nick smiled "Flareon, use heat wave!"

Flareon's body began to glow brightly, its eyes began to glow white and a massive heat blast erupted from its mouth at Piloswine. Victor smiled.

"Protect!"

A large green sphere emerged around its body, the heat blast hit the barrier and it soon fell.

"Use Blizzard!"

"Dodge and use flamethrower!" Nick commanded

Piloswine stomped on the ground and a massive snow storm emerged behind it. Flareon jumped out of the way and fired a massive flame burst from its mouth, it melted the snow and struck Piloswine, the Pokemon fell backwards, but it still stood tall.

Nick looked shocked "I don't believe it…" if he discovered one thing about Flareon, its attack power was beyond anything he had seen before, he was impressed, but this was shocking

"Icicle shard!" Victor commanded

"Melt them with the heat from heat wave." Nick commanded

Flareon stepped backwards, its body heating up as a series of ice shards flew toward the Pokemon, as hard as Flareon tried to dodge the attacks, they made impact and Flareon fell forward, it was still standing, having taken only a little bit of damage.

Nick smiled "Flareon, use flamethrower again!"

"Ice beam!"

The attacks shot out, Flareon unleashed a stream of flames while Piloswine let loose a beam of ice, the attacks made impact but Flareon's attack was stronger, it made impact and Piloswine was hit hard, it fainted on the spot.

"Piloswine is unable to battle! Flareon is the winner!"

Victor returned Piloswine and drew another Pokeball from his belt.

"Walren, chill!"

The next Pokemon was a large blue seal, with thin blue rings along its neck, large tusks and white fur on its head. It glared at Flareon, a smile on its face.

"Walren, use Earthquake!"

"Flareon, dig!"

Flareon dug into the ground as Walren shook the arena, even everyone in the stands felt the ground shake as Flareon jumped out of the ground in pain, the shock wave hurt him badly. Nick could only watch as Flareon fainted.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Walren is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"Well that's a first."<p>

"What's a first Tom?" Tori asked

"Flareon hasn't lost a battle since Nick got him as an Eevee. It just makes you wonder why Nick's trying so hard…" Tom wondered

"Nick's trying too hard?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, almost like this battle is personal." Tom replied

Dawn watched from the stands, the cheering stopped as she wanted to see what her boyfriend had in store.

* * *

><p>Nick took out another Pokeball "Roggenrola! Stand by!"<p>

The Pokeball opened and the hexagonal rock Pokemon emerged onto the field. Nick smiled, he knew he had the advantage again.

"Walren, Ice beam!"

"Smack down!" Nick called out

Roggenrola fired a bolder at Walren who fired an ice beam at the Pokemon, the attacks made impact but the smack down had impact and slammed into Walren who fell backwards.

"Earthquake now!" Victor called out

Nick smiled "Magnitude!"

Both Pokemon smacked the ground and the entire arena shook, causing major cracks in the field as the two Pokemon stood in the middle of the quakes.

"Walren, use whirlpool!"

"No!" Nick cried out "Roggenrola, dodge it!"

A large swirl of water formed and soon took Roggenrola inside of it, it cried out in pain as Nick watched on. It couldn't do anything, the rock type Pokemon stood in defeat, Nick didn't know what was going on.

Something triggered inside of him, he felt almost fearful, his mother couldn't win against this guy, he was trained by the Elite four and worse, he was winning. Nick had to do something in order to get the seventh badge.

"Roggenrola! Fight back!" Nick cried out

Roggenrola looked up and glared at Walren, then it started to glow white. Nick looked on in awe, he had to admit, though he had seen evolutions hundreds of times, it never ceased to amaze him.

Roggenrola's body changed, it was now wider, its body was blue, just like before, it now had red spikes coming out of its body from the back and front, it also had a spine which went down between its yellow eyes, it also gained arms that were rock as well and also had a crystal on it.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned this new Pokemon.

"_Boldore, the Ore Pokemon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. When it overflows with power, the orange crystal on its body glows. It looks for underground water in caves." _

Nick smiled as Boldore broke the whirlpool with a giant flash beam, it almost resembled a cannon's fire.

"Nick!"

Nick looked over at Tom who had stood up "I recognize the attack, Boldore learned flash cannon!"

Nick nodded in approval "Boldore, flash cannon!"

Boldore stood on its own, raised his arm and fired another flash cannon attack at Walren, the attack made impact and Nick smiled.

"Now use stone edge!"

A series of stones began to rise up around Boldore's body, it fired them and Walren took the full extent of the attack, it fainted on the spot.

"Walren is unable to battle! Boldore is the winner!"

Victor returned Walren to his Pokeball and looked at Nick "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"You do," Nick frowned, anger in his voice "You know my mother."

"You'll have to elaborate, I've beaten a lot of trainers in my time."

Nick had to admit, Victor was in his thirties, but he was still as cocky as a teenager. His hand clenched.

"Sophia Aldren, my mother!" Nick roared

That got everyone's attention. Tom and Dawn in particular, they watched as Nick's fists clenched as he glared at Victor.

"Ah yes, Sophia, she was a very good trainer. Cute as well for fifteen years old. I gotta tell you, if she wasn't so stubborn, I would have taken her and shown her who the better trainer was."

"How dare you insult my mother like that!" Nick yelled "How dare you insult her memory like that!"

"I can because she was weak, she was tough on the outside," Victor taunted and tossed another Pokemon out onto the field "But on the inside she was nothing more than a scared little girl crying out for attention from mommy and daddy."

The Pokemon that emerged was an Abomnasnow, the large tree Pokemon emerged onto the field. It growled as Boldore stood his ground, if he could smile, he would.

Nick growled as his hand clenched into a fist "Boldore, flash cannon and make it the strongest one you've got!"

"Abomnasnow, use Ice beam!" Victor ordered

Boldore fired another steel colored beam as Abomnasnow fired an ice beam attack, they made impact but Boldore was still going, he was able to slam the attack into Abomnasnow's stomach, Nick had anger in his eyes.

"Boldore, flash cannon again!"

The attack fired again and Abomnasnow wasn't able to attack in time, it fell to the ground and fainted.

"Abomnasnow is unable to battle! Boldore is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"I didn't know Nick's mom was a trainer." Tori remarked<p>

"Neither did I." Alex said agreeing with Tori

Tom frowned "I did, our moms were close friends, when she died, and Nick was traumatized and still is today, I think I understand why this battle is so important to him."

"Why Tom?" Dawn asked

"Simple, Nick's trying to redeem his mother's loss."

* * *

><p>One Pokemon, one more and this battle would be over. His Boldore was doing great and Nick still had two left if things turned sour. He smiled, Nick had this battle in the bag.<p>

"Beartic, chill!" Victor called out

A large ice colored bear emerged onto the field, it had large hands, medium sized legs and a head with an ice like beard.

"_So, this is the Pokemon Ashei was mocking." _Nick frowned "Boldore, use stone edge!"

Another set of stones surrounded the Pokemon and it fired them square at Beartic, the attack made impact and the Pokemon fell backwards, but still stood.

"Sheer cold!"

Beartic fired a large blizzard like attack, Nick even felt cold even though he was still in his jacket, gloves and boots.

The attack made impact and Boldore fainted right on impact.

"Boldore is unable to battle! Beartic is the winner!"

Nick returned Boldore and smiled "You did great Boldore, rest for a bit."

He drew another Pokeball "Hopefully you help." He threw it "Riolu, stand by!"

The tiny fighting dog Pokemon stood in front of Nick, he smiled as he scanned his new Pokemon's Pokeball. He had some impressive moves, it wouldn't be long until he evolved.

"Ice beam now!" Victor called out

"Dodge with detect and switch to vacuum wave!

Riolu's eyes began to glow white as it dodged the attack, then ran over to Beartic, the ice beams kept coming and he kept dodging by rolling forward or to the sides, it's eyes returned to their normal red color as a series of fists slammed into the large bear's body.

Beartic fell backwards and down to one knee. Nick knew this battle was over, as he looked over, he could see Dawn cheering for him with Pikachu sitting next to Tom and the others, it was time to end this.

"Riolu, aura sphere!"

Riolu charged an a sphere of energy and fired it at Beartic, the Pokemon took the blast head on and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Beartic is unable to battle! Riolu is the winner! The victory goes to Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town!"

Nick smiled at Riolu, he walked over and squatted down "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Ri Riolu Ri! (It was really fun!)"

Victor walked over to Nick "Nicholas Gray." He addressed his opponent

Nick stood as Victor kept talking "Never before has my Beartic taken a loss that badly. You really are a good trainer, and you'll do great in the Volcanus Summit. Now, take this." He pulled out a snow flake shaped badge "I present to you the Snow flake badge."

Nick smiled and took the badge "Where do I go from here?"

"From here you'll go to Mountain village and head to Senate City, it was original hub for NeoTerra and where you'll find the eighth gym leader…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as the entire arena shook, he looked out the window and Nick followed, what they saw shocked them.

Blimp shaped planes were flying from the other side of the mountains and black figures were moving fast into the city.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as the others ran from the stands toward one of the windows

"It's simple…" Victor sighed "NeoTerra is under attack. Team Anubis is beginning their final assault."

**Seven down one to go! Now onto Senate City, next chapter will be delayed abit due to a busy next couple of weeks, the story will be done! Just need two more contests, one gym battle and one epic battle against Team Anubis where alot is going to be happening. **

**Have fun and safe Fourth of July everyone!**


	31. Chapter 31: The end of the evil

The group stormed out of the gym, Victor took the lead of the group as the black figures sprinted right into the cities borders.

"It won't be long until they arrive." Victor smiled as he ran inside the gym once again

While the others stood out, Nick followed Victor inside to find him flipping a wall tile up and pressing a button.

The floor turned and a machine rose out of the ground, Nick recognized it as the healer machine the Pokemon Center uses to heal Pokemon.

"If we're going to save NeoTerra, we need to be at the ready." Victor placed his Pokemon on the stage and pressed the button

The lights lit up for a few seconds, Victor nodded and removed his Pokeballs and placed them on his belt. Nick mimicked his actions and healed his own, and then the pair proceeded outside.

* * *

><p>The Grunts were moving quickly and a pair broke through the border, Victor took his stance and drew two Pokeballs.<p>

"Beartic, Abomasnow, chill!" Victor called out

The freezing Pokemon and the Forest Tree Pokemon stood in front of Victor, the Grunts did not stop their assault, and Victor smiled.

"Head back to the Pokemon Center, Dominic should be there. He should help you guys out." Victor smiled "Sheer cold!"

Beartic raised his arms and threw them toward the Grunts, the snow directed at the Grunts and they seemed to have a thick sheet of ice over their bodies, they fell the ground, Victor continued to move up.

* * *

><p>Nick and the others sprinted through the city heading south toward the Pokemon Center; luckily no one had Pokemon on reserve.<p>

The planes were flying above them, one in particular broke away from the straight forward formation, and something fell from within the base, Nick recognized the plane, he had seen one before, when he was separated from the group, the last time Omega was seen.

"Get away from there!"

No one could figure out who the voice was as the object exploded on the Pokemon Center, causing it to explode in a million pieces, no one was safe as Nick and the others flew through the air a few feet and landed in a pile of snow.

He could barely keep his eyes open as smoke and fire erupted from the building and he passed out, the others soon followed.

* * *

><p>Nick slowly started to move up some time later as a figure approached him and three more approached the others, checking their condition.<p>

"Hey there kiddo, you seem to be doing okay."

Nick looked up, Dominic stood above him, a smile on his face.

"Ho….How long was I out?"

"About an hour, most of you hit your heads and passed out." Dominic helped Nick stand up

He recognized the others, Jacob and Ashei stood and helped Alex, Tom and Holly, but Nick didn't recognize the person who was helping Tori and Dawn to their feet.

She had amber brown hair, light blue eyes and wore a brown leather jacket, dark blue t-shirt, black jeans and brown boots that went to her knees.

"Francine, how are they?"

"They're fine."

Nick recognized the name now, and he was a bit shocked.

"Francine Morrison?" Nick called out

Francine looked over at Nick and smiled "Good to see you again as well Nick how's my son?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because I wanted him to do well on his own."

"Hey! Over here!"

Nick looked over and was shocked by what he saw, Joshua came running up to the group with another girl by his side.

She had brown hair in similar shade to Nick's, blue eyes, and wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, dark brown boots that ended a bit below her knee caps and wore a black jacket.

"Josh?" Nick called out and walked over to meet them

Joshua panted as he caught his breath "I saw what happened, thought you guys could use…" he looked over at Francine "Mom?"

She smiled and looked at her son "Hey kiddo."

Joshua was let star struck as Jacob tapped his earpiece.

"Right, I'll let him know." Jacob looked around "Dominic!"

The Champion walked over to Jacob "What's going on?"

"That was our spies; they say the ships are moving up fast, Vaccario City is already under siege as well as Thunderous has fallen under attack, Melissa is being overpowered. Andrew and Annie are being overwhelmed, but the others are holding their own."

"What about Senate City?" Dominic asked

"Don't worry; the mass majority of our forces are fighting strong there. They drove them out."

"Can I get to Thunderous?"

Everyone looked at Tom, who had a determined look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked

"I…I…I want to help her. Melissa I mean." Tom announced

Dominic thought for a moment "Well, I don't see anything wrong with that. We just need to figure out how we're going to get you there."

Francine smiled "I can do that."

Dominic smiled "Good, do that. We may also want to think about Summit Village, we have no one there."

"We'll go!"

Nick looked to Holly and Dawn volunteer to help. He was shocked and was a bit taken a back.

"Dawn, are you…"

She nodded "I know I want to do something, besides, I can't really be there as a distraction now can I?"

He shook his head "No, I guess not."

Alex was next to step forward "I'll head to Vaccario. I know a few friends there who can help."

Tori nodded "Let me help out as well."

Dominic smiled and nodded "Alright, the rest of you will help with the assault." He turned to Francine "You know what to do."

* * *

><p>Francine drew a Pokeball from her belt "Claydol, I need your help."<p>

The Pokeball opened and a large dark brown colored Pokemon emerged. It had small legs, several large pink eyes with white wavy pattern going around its head, it had small cannon arms which levitated by its body.

Francine turned to it "Claydol, use Psychic to get Tom to Thunderous City, Dawn and Holly to Summit Village and get Alex and Tori to Vaccario City then get right back to me."

"Clay!" Its eyes began to glow white

Nick could only watch as his friends' teleported away in a beam of white light. He shook his head and readied himself, he could only look at the Pokemon Center in disgust as civilians began to pull bodies out with their Pokemon's help, all of the bodies were badly burned, some were injured, most were dead, and Nurse Joy was among the casualties.

"Alright, we need to move now!" Dominic yelled out

* * *

><p>Dominic led the group, with Jacob following close behind, Ashei scouting ahead and Francine kept back with Nick, Joshua and the new girl Josh had with her.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me your mom was with the Elite Four?" Nick asked

"I….I didn't know." Joshua frowned as he kept up his pace with Nick "My mom was always travelling, we always heard from her and she always told me and my little sister about the adventures she had. My older brother left some time after Mom did," Joshua looked at the sky above "And then you and I left two years later."

Nick nodded and playfully slugged his old friend in the shoulder, he couldn't believe how much Joshua had changed in those eight years, he always did wonder what became of Damian, and he was like an older brother to both Josh and Nick.

The snow began to pick up as it fell down from the sky, Nick had difficulties seeing, but he managed to keep himself up with the rest of the group.

"How much farther!" Nick asked

"Not that much, we just need to clear this rise!" Dominic yelled out

Nick now turned to the new girl; she looked at him with a bit of curiosity.

"Something wrong?"

"No…" She said softly "It's just…you remind me of my dad."

"And who is your dad?" Josh asked

"Don't you know?" She pointed at Dominic "He's my father, well, not my real father but my step-father. My name is Hailey." She extended out a hand

Nick smiled and shook it "Nicholas Gray and my guess is that you know Joshua Morrison already." He motioned to his friend

"Actually we just met, Team Anubis thugs were attacking me and there was Josh to the rescue." Hailey replied with a smile

"We're here!"

The kids soon caught up, Hailey stood by her father while Nick took a front position, Jacob moved out of the way so Nick could see.

The hike was about another hour to a large black and gold colored building with a large dome on the roof.

"That must be the Illusive Man's observatory." Ashei said pointing at the top

Nick nodded, he was ready for this, he had to end this "Let's get going."

Dominic nodded and everyone walked to the edge, down below them was a cliff that was able to slide down on. Everyone slid down and their walking evolved into a full jog as they got closer to the entrance.

* * *

><p>Tom soon arrived in Thunderous City to it being in turmoil, the city itself was in a war as trainers were battling Team Anubis thugs, he just couldn't find Melissa.<p>

He ran around the city by the gym hoping to find her, his luck soon quickened as Melissa was battling a Team Anubis thug, her Manetric was standing in front of her.

"Hey, you!"

Tom looked to a grunt approaching him, he drew a Pokeball "Pansear, cook it up!"

The Fire monkey emerged and stood in front of Tom as the grunt drew a Pokeball.

"Ivysaur, go!"

The green dinosaur grass Kanto starter stood in front of the grunt, Tom smiled, and he had the advantage.

"Flame burst!" Tom called out

Pansear fired a fire ball at Ivysaur took the attack at full advantage, Ivysaur grunted and smiled wickedly.

"Use Vine whip! Grab that stupid thing!"

Ivysaur extended out two vines and grabbed hold of Pansear, the monkey struggled.

"Pansear, use fire spin!"

Pansear unleashed a spiral of fire at Ivysaur who fell backwards and slammed Pansear into the ground.

"Pansear!" Tom called out

"Manetric, use bite!"

Tom looked over at the discharge Pokemon jumped into the air and bit down on Ivysaur, which forced the Kanto starter to let go and Pansear jumped to the ground and panted. He looked to his right and Melissa stand next to him; she moved some of her blonde hair away from her shoulders and smiled at him.

"Missed you."

"Same." Tom smiled "Pansear, use Acrobatics!"

Pansear jumped into the air and slammed a series of kicks and punches at Ivysaur who fainted on impact, the grunt returned the Pokemon and ran off.

Tom looked at Melissa who looked at him, the two embraced and they kissed each other full on the lips, Tom now understood why Nick was so happy, he enjoyed this a lot.

"Okay, now let's get your city back." Tom smiled

"Right," She winked at him "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the streets of Vaccario, his Scyther and Raichu were out while Tori had Vulpix and Umbreon ready to go.<p>

The Grunt activity was not really active, but the few Grunts that were left were fighting other trainers.

"Man, I thought this city was worse because of not having a gym leader." Alex sighed

"I know, it's weird."

"Oh, it's just getting started."

The pair turned to a shoulder length brown haired woman with brown eyes who wore a white hat on her head with a black rim, her outfit consisted of a white top with a gray jacket with the jackal symbol on the center, split apart by a zipper, she wore black pants and white shoes.

"Who are you?" Tori asked

"My name is Juno." She smiled "Agent Juno."

Alex smiled "I remember you now…"

"Who is she?" Tori asked

* * *

><p>A squad of Grunts stood at the front gate of the base, when they saw the Elite Four, Champion and three kids approach; they drew their Pokeballs out of their belts and approached.<p>

Jacob stood in front of the group "I'll hold them off."

Ashei stood next to him "I will as well."

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up." Jacob said to Dominic and the others

"Right." Dominic smiled "Good luck old friend."

Jacob nodded and drew three Pokeballs from his belt, and Ashei followed the same action.

* * *

><p>The inside of the base was dark, black walls and gray floors covered the mass majority of the fortress, Nick was expecting a large group of grunts but that was not the case, there was no one in the base at all.<p>

Monitors were left on, stations were left behind and security at the entrances were absent.

"I guess everyone left to assist with the invasion." Hailey observed

"Very good insight, let's just keep moving, remember, we need to hit that observatory." Dominic replied

Joshua looked around the entrance and found a up and down button on a panel near an elevator "Found an elevator! We can head right up!"

He pressed the up button but the door wouldn't open.

"Obviously they stopped the elevator from moving." Francine replied

"We got a staircase!" Nick called out

The stairs were black and led upwards, Nick took the lead followed by Dominic, and then Joshua, Hailey and Francine were not far behind.

One lone guard stood on the stairwell as Nick ran up.

"Hey! It's Gray! I…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Nick slammed the Grunt into the wall, his head making impact and he passed out and fell down the stairs. Pikachu kept up by getting ahead of Nick.

As they approached the top of the stairs, they were in some sort of board room. A long black table sat in the middle with a series of white chairs were along them, eight by eight going vertically while one sat the ends of the table.

"Looks like we've landed in the board room." Joshua looked around and found a console on the table, he pressed a random button and a light began to flicker from the center of the table.

It was a white holographic version of the base. Dominic smiled as he walked around the table.

"Looks like we're on the second to bottom floor." Dominic observed "The lab is one floor above, then another hallway, looks like the main control room is on the third floor here," he pointed at the third floor "we can override the master control and get the elevator up and running again, then take it to the observatory."

"Or you could turn back around and head out of the base."

Everyone looked around but Nick knew who the voice belonged to. "Come on out Kai Leng!"

The Chinese Russian wet works agent walked out of the darkness, a wicked grin emerged on his face.

"Gray, I finally have you now don't I?"

Dominic stood in front of Nick, a determined look on his face.

"Champion?" Francine asked

"I'll handle him, you four get to the next level." Dominic explained drawing a Pokeball

"Right." The three said and sprinted to the door, but Nick was lagging a bit "Dominic?"

"Just go Nick," Dominic smiled "I'll catch up."

Nick nodded, something was tearing at him, memories of him playing with his father as a child, but he couldn't understand why this was happening.

* * *

><p>Another ride up and the lab was the next room, it had chrome white walls, some operating tables standing on the sides, a patient was on the table, Nick walked over, his body was pushed up on the table, his neck had a series of injection spots and his head was pushed backwards, dried blood had moved down his jaw from his mouth, Nick was disgusted by what he saw, the man was bound and worse part was, it was a Team Anubis guard.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Nick turned to a man standing in front of the door, he had a long white lab coat that was fastened at all button holes, black gloves, blue jeans, black loafer shoes, he had a bald head, beard that wasn't connected by a mustache, and large oval shaped glasses.

"Who are you?" Nick asked, stepping sideways a bit

"The Doctor. But you may call me Professor Harvey Strange. Pleasure to meet you Nicholas Gray; I've heard so much about you." The man spoke with a thick Turkish accent

"How do you know anything about me?" Nick growled, his hand clenching into a fist

"I have been studying your for some time Nicholas. I know you grew up in New Bark Town, your father abounded you at the age of four, your mother died two years later. You have travelled the world in order to keep with their legacy, but you know you can't hope to meet their legacy due to your own insecurities, your own fears and you will never be able to reach them." Strange placed his hands together and smiled wickedly

Nick growled as he was ready to tackle him to the ground and break him, but he steeled himself.

"But recently I know you drove an agent into our arms." Harvey motioned to the door he came from and a young woman stepped forward

Nick growled "Kara."

Kara stood next to Strange, a dull look in her eyes.

"Kara, it's me Nick." Nick said to her

Kara looked at him and drew a Pokeball from her belt.

"She is no longer the woman you know Mister Gray, she is nothing more than Team Anubis' puppet, after she saved her, I did some…reprogrammed her."

Francine drew her Pokeball "You kids go, I'll stay here."

Joshua drew his own "No way am I letting you do this alone mom."

"Alright kiddo." Francine smiled "Hailey, Nick, go now."

"Okay." Nick and Hailey continued to run as Strange and Kara stood in front of the Elite Four and child combo

He looked back at Kara, who looked at him with emotionless eyes, he sighed and walked away.

_I will take you down Strange, no one double crosses me and gets away with it._

* * *

><p>The final room before the observatory was the main control room. It had a large series of panels, buttons that were glowing and levers and knobs, several security screens were present.<p>

"Okay, let's try to find that elevator." Hailey looked around at the buttons while Nick and Pikachu stood their ground

"Okay, found it." She pressed a pure red button

The button turned dull and the elevator to the side wall came to life. Nick looked at the screens, Leng was gone, Nick sighed, it meant Dominic won, Jacob and Ashei were winning and the same could be said about Francine and Joshua, the Doctor was holding his own, but Kara was out of Pokemon already, it was only an hour since the battle.

Nick nodded "Let's go…"

The elevator opened and Omega now was the one to open it. A scowl was present on his face as he looked at Nick and Hailey.

"You kids are becoming a growing thorn in our side." Benedict growled

Nick frowned "Yeah, why don't you tell that to Chelsea."

Omega growled "How dare you talk to me like that you little brat!"

"Yeah, she told me all about how you broke her heart. She still loved you Ben." Nick taunted as he and Pikachu walked toward the elevator.

"You're not going anywhere!" He bellowed and charged

HE was met with a shot in the back, Nick saw it was an energy ball attack. Hailey stood with her Roserade in front of her.

"Your fight is with me Ben." Hailey looked at Nick "Go, now!"

Nick looked at her "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Go!" Hailey called out

Nick nodded as Pikachu jumped into the elevator and quickly closed the door; he pressed the button to the top floor and rode up as Benedict drew a Pokeball.

* * *

><p>The final destination was before him, he was inside the observatory, the scheme of the room was the same, black floors and gray walls, though there were a series of windows on the right wall which gave a good look of the view of the mountain tops outside.<p>

A single monitor was on; Nick walked over to it and pressed one of the buttons. The screen came to life and showed the Illusive Man with several scientists and a girl strapped to a table in the medical center.

The one scientist was bald and wore a white coat, not like Strange, but someone else, while the other one was female, red hair which was tied back in a bun.

"_It's done. She's completely turned."_

_The Illusive Man smiled "Good, I'm glad to see Mrs. Green came to her senses." _

"_It's not that sir, the traumatic experience Leaf went through in her life before this…it left her…" _

"_It doesn't matter, the Kanto trainer she used to be is gone now. Agent Juno is born now, and now we can proceed as scheduled." _

The screen faded to black as Nick realized there were several buttons active, he pressed another one and the screen flicked to life.

"_The airborne contaminant didn't work on the Love Boat sir." The same bald scientist said again_

"_Oh it worked, Leng says otherwise, Berlitz and Stanton are infatuated with Gray." The Illusive Man sat in his chair as the scientist was a hologram standing in front of him_

"_Sir, do you think this is right? I mean, we're tampering with how people's emotions."_

"_Don't question my motives. I want what's best for NeoTerra, and Gray will interfere with this." _

The screen faded as Nick repeated the process a third time.

"_Sir, we have a report, the Pokemon you requested from Minerva and Omega are on their way here." _

"_Good, I'm glad to see Project Zero is moving forward." _

"_Sir, what about Dominic?"_

"_My son will not be a problem to us anymore, just stay focused and on course."_

"_And what of Nicholas Gray? He's almost to us." _

"_I'll deal with him, it's a family matter…"_

"Welcome to my home Nicholas."

Nick turned to the leader of Team Anubis standing by him, he was graying, and slicked back black hair, almost robotic blue eyes, and he wore a black suit with a white dress shirt.

Nick jumped backwards and Pikachu jumped in front of him.

"This little operation of yours went well. You have all my men distracted, and now you've cornered me." The Illusive Man smiled "But now it's just you and me."

"So what are you going to do to me?" Nick asked as he stepped backwards

"Simple, I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

"I don't think so dad!"

Nick turned to Dominic walking up the stairs and stepped in front of Nick. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw the Champion.

"Hello son, shall we end this or shall I end it for you?" The Illusive Man smiled

"That depends, you've already taken Team Anubis from me, what else can you take?"

"Say what!" Nick yelled "You led Team Anubis?"

"For a while yes, when I first arrived, I established Team Anubis as a means of security for trainers, but my father here ended up taking it from me and made them into terrorists…" Dominic explained

The rest of the Elite Four arrived.

"Now, it has come to an end Jack." Dominic said

"Jack? Nick asked

"Yes Nicholas. This man…is Jack Gray." Dominic explained

Nick's eyes grew wide, his grandfather disappeared a few years after his dad and worse part, was, his name was Jack.

"No son," The Illusive Man smiled "Now it happens!" He walked over to a terminal and pressed a button

A series of walls dropped and inside were shelves of glass ovals with wires sticking out of them, most were water and flying Pokemon, but most were hundreds if not thousands of Pokemon in them. The Illusive Man pressed another button and the wires came to life, they all screamed out in pain as a giant figure ripped the roof as it made its approach into the observatory.

The Pokemon must have been twelve foot tall, its body was pure white with six eyes moving down its body, it had long arms, short legs and purple armor covering its middle, sides and arms.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_Regigigas, the Colossal Pokemon. It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma." _

"This is the Pokemon that defeated me!" Dominic yelled out as the Pokemon moved, giant wind currents swept through, sending everyone down but Nick and the Illusive Man

The Illusive Man smiled "Good bye my grandson. Crush him!"

Regigigas moved forward slowly as it raised its fist, Nick stood his ground, Pikachu at his front, but something happened, the Colossal Pokemon wouldn't attack.

The Illusive Man looked at Nick, with fear in his eyes.

Nick had stepped forward toward the Pokemon, and he could hear the legendary Pokemon's thoughts.

_Back down now! You've done enough!_

_Ne…Never human! _

"Regigigas, do it!" The Illusive Man called out

The Colossal Pokemon raised his arms and broke the roof off of the base, large wind currents flew through the air.

Above, Nick could see three bird Pokemon flying above, one was pure blue, the other was pure yellow while the other was orange with red flames off of its head, wings and tail.

"Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Projects one two and three! Help me awaken Arceus! Make this world mine!" The Illusive Man called out "All will follow Team Anubis' path! And I will be the shepherd of this world's salvation."

Regigigas raised his arms and a black portal began to form, from the windows, Nick could see two more Pokemon emerge, one was blue and white, who stood on all four legs, silver armor encased its body, the other was white and almost pink, it had stripes going up and down its arms and legs and it had a long head and small arms and legs.

Nick scanned both Pokemon.

"_Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that space becomes more stable with Palkia's every breath." _

"_Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats."_

Nick looked on in fear, he couldn't do anything to stop this.

The portal began to spike with life as a white Pokemon emerged from within, its head came out first, which resembled that of a horse, and it had long white legs, a white long body and a yellow sun like gear on its back.

Nick scanned this Pokemon as well, hopefully the Pokedex had information on this one as well.

"_Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world." _

Nick drew all of his Pokeballs, he had to do something. "Gible, Boldore, Pikachu, Tranquill, Flareon, Riolu, stand by!"

All of Nick's Pokemon emerged in front of him.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt, Gible, Draco Meteor…" Before Nick could finish another Pokemon swarmed toward Regigigas

The Pokemon stood on two legs, it had a long tail, with wires attaching to its back and they sparked blue, it had one black wing and one gray wing, it had one black arm and one gray arm, its face was pure black, it had one anti that was black and one that was gray, it also had a yellow gem on its forehead.

Nick looked over at Dominic, he held a purple and white Pokeball in his hand and he gripped his arm in pain.

"Jacob, get Nick out of here now." Dominic looked at Jacob

"Right." Jacob ran over and grabbed Nick by the waist and began to pull him away

Dominic got closer to the Illusive Man as his Pokemon flew over and intercepted Regigigas, who managed to break its arms away and force the portal to close, causing Arceus to break in half.

"No!" The Illusive Man called out

"Yes, your dream dies here with you Jack." Dominic looked at the Illusive Man with anger as his coat fluttered in the breeze.

Nick struggled as he returned each one of his Pokemon "Dominic!" He screamed

Dominic didn't look back, he only proceeded forward.

Nick had to try something, he could feel the hot tears boil on his face as Ashei grabbed Pikachu who was biting her arm.

"Dad!"

Dominic looked back at Nick, a smile on his face "I'm proud of you kiddo, now it's my fight."

"Dad! No!" Nick cried out as he reached out for his father, he could feel Jacob lead him to the stairs "Don't leave me! Not again!"

Dominic smiled "Win this fight Nick, get out of here!"

"No!" Nick smacked Jacob in the face with his elbow and he ran the way he came with Pikachu at his side

Dominic smiled as he sprinted toward The Illusive Man who held up his fists, Dominic slammed a fist into his jaw as Dominic's Pokemon managed to make Regigigas fall to the ground. As he fell, the ground beneath them began to crumble as Dominic landed another punch into the Illusive Man's jaw.

Nick was getting closer, he could feel it, he was close, he would his father, and they would get out alive.

The Illusive Man felt his body begin to slip as the floor beneath him gave, Dominic grabbed ahold of Jack's throat as Nick reached out.

"Dad!" Nick cried out, his eyes filling with tears and they streamed down his face

Dominic looked back "You've always made me proud Nick, please go!"

"No! Not without you!"

"This is my fight." Dominic smiled as his arm began to bleed, Nick noticed a glowing spinal mark on his arm

"No! I can help you!" Nick cried out "I…I don't want to lose you!"

Dominic felt his feet slip as he and the Illusive Man tumbled, as they fell, Dominic took something out of his pocket and threw it up as Nick slid on his stomach to save his father, it was no good, and he did manage to catch the object Dominic threw.

The hole Regigigas made was at least fifty feet deep, he couldn't see his father anymore.

Nick cried, he cried as he felt the tears steam down his face as Jacob grabbed him and Pikachu, Nick fought him and tried to go back to get his father, but Jacob had a firm grip and led him out of the crumbling building.

Debris and various objects began to fall around them, as they climbed down the stairs, Nick felt the tears continue to stream down his face as he looked at the floor.

* * *

><p>He sat alone in the makeshift recovery room the Elite Four managed to make out of the gym, Pikachu sat by his side as he felt the tears continue to go down his face.<p>

Tom, Alex, Tori, Joshua and Dawn managed to get inside the gym after being recovered, people were screaming, talking and eating all around them. Nick buried his face in his hands and he cried.

He hadn't cried in years, not since his mother died, he had no reason to, he was alone all his life, he had friends, but most of them left. He got up and left the gym through a side entrance. He opened his hand and saw what Dominic threw, it was a golden shaped egg on a pendant.

He opened it and inside was a small picture of Dominic, Sophia and himself as young boy. Nick smiled as he looked at it and cried some more, he just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Alex smiled as they put Kara's body down on one of the sectionals, she passed out when the Doctor lost and Francine managed to pull her out of the fire.<p>

Victor approached Jacob "Jacob."

"Victor, how did the reports go?"

"Well, Juno is going back to Kanto, but Strange, Benedict and Kai Leng escaped."

"What about Dominic and the Illusive Man?"

"We….we can't find them sir." Victor reported "I'll continue to have trainers search."

On the outside of the gym, members of the NeoTerra police force escourted a large number of Grunts and scientists into giant police vans and had Leaf in her own personal car, the officer climbed inside and lead the caravan, while the vans followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Tom, Joshua and Dawn walked outside and heard Nick crying. He moved from the entrance to a small log overlooking the mountains, smoke could be seen from where the Team Anubis base was located.<p>

"Nick, you okay?" Tom asked

He simply shook his head in response. Dawn walked over to him, sat down next to him and held him close as she let his head hit her shoulder. Joshua sighed as Alex, Kara and Holly walked out into the snow. Kara was lagging a bit.

Nick looked at her "Kara?"

"Hey Nick." She smiled at him

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked

"For helping me find my father, and for leading me right to Team Anubis." Nick said as he continued to sob

"They're done now." Alex replied "Team Anubis is gone. The remaining agents are scattered."

"Good." Nick said, a smile on his face as he broke away from Dawn

"What are you going to do now?" Holly asked as Key flew onto her shoulder

"All my life, I struggled to keep myself in my parent's legacy." Nick said "I plan on finishing what I started, I can mourn later. I'm going to get my eighth badge, and I'm going to win the NeoTerra league, for my father, for my mother, for everyone I've lost. I'm not going to let my family die like this. I'm going to make my father proud of me."

**Author's Notes: Biggest chapter I ever wrote and Im proud I finally could finish this one! This is Team Anubis' last chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed it, cause I know I had fun writing it.**

**Tell me what you thought of everything in the review, for now, gonna take a break. Happy Fourth of July everyone!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Last Contest

**Author's Note: Funny thing, I was told by fellow writer Blaze210 that chapter thirty-one felt like a season finally. I like that theme, so just consider this season two! **

Nick sat alone in a corner as the lifts carried them down from Sleetfall city, it had been a few days since the attack and Nick was still feeling down. His own father was right in front of his nose and he never even knew it, he had his suspicions but he never acted on it.

He shared the lift with Tom, Hailey and Dawn. Alex, Kara and Holly rode the other one while Joshua decided to go ahead and move on toward the Volcanus Summit, he had his badges, it was time to enter the league he told Nick.

He was wearing the same long black trench coat he wore during the couple's contest a few months ago with Dawn, wearing it reminded him of his father and he just wanted answers and now he would never get them.

"You know, Dominic talked about you all the time."

Nick looked up to Hailey sitting now right across from him; she pulled herself away from the others and decided to help her step-brother.

"I bet he did." Nick said plainly, no real tone in his voice as he looked at the ground, he couldn't even look at her

"I'm serious. You and your mother Sophia, he used to tell guests and he even told me." Hailey admitted

"What did he say about my mother?" Nick asked

"That she was beautiful, and kind. He also told me about what made him and her split up."

"And that would be?"

"She wanted him to stay at home all the time, he was still young and wanted to travel and continue on his work as Champion. She didn't like it, she thought he abandoned her and she filed for divorce." Hailey explained

Nick's eyes grew wide and then closed sharply "That…that's not true."

"Look Nick, I don't know what you were told, but that's what happened."

He couldn't look at his step sister, he just wanted to be alone and he knew he wasn't going to get it now.

Dawn looked over at him, turmoil in her eyes, she wanted to go over and comfort him, but something was holding her back, and it wasn't Tom.

"You need to face facts. Your family may not have been perfect." Hailey replied sternly "but dad always said you were the only good thing he did in his life time."

Nick looked at her; tears were starting to build up.

"You were the only good thing he brought into this world, and he was always proud of you, everything you did, everything you accomplished, regardless of your losses at the other leagues, he was proud of the man you had become."

"Thank you." Nick said quietly

Hailey stood up and started to walk back toward the others.

"Hey Hailey?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the family." Nick smiled at her

Hailey returned it "Thanks big brother."

* * *

><p>Summit village was a small area right below Sleetfall, its name drew from the fact the village was located at the base of a volcano, the volcano being the Volcanus Summit, and right before it to the east was Senate City, the first city of NeoTerra and its origins.<p>

Hailey left when the lift reached the ground, wanting to return to Senate City in order to let the people know about Dominic's disappearance.

Nick sat in the lounge area of the Pokemon Center with the others, he felt out of it lately, and nothing it seemed would snap him out of it.

"Nick? Can I have a word with you?"

Nick looked over his shoulder to Dawn leaning over toward his face. He simply nodded and followed Dawn as she led him outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Are you okay?" She took his hands "You haven't spoken much since we got here."

Nick released her grip and walked a few paces ahead of her "Dawn, do you know what it's like…knowing you can never take back the time you had with your parents? I told you about my mom and everything I couldn't say to her…Now I feel the same way about my father. Dominic died….to protect me." He folded his arms over his chest, trying to hold back the tears "I…I just can't stand both of my parent's dying because of me."

"You know that's not true."

"Your right, it isn't true about my mother. As for my father and grandfather, they both died because I got too much involved. I should have just stayed out." Nick replied, his back to her

"No you shouldn't have, you know that you were trying to find out about your dad and this is what happened."

Nick frowned as he looked over his shoulder "Dawn, not that I don't appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but don't you have a contest to get ready for?"

"Yeah…I guess I do." Dawn replied, no real tone in her voice as Nick walked away

* * *

><p>"And welcome everyone to the Summit village Pokemon contest!"<p>

The crowd roared as Jillian made her way to the middle of the stage, a smile spread on her face.

"This is the last contest before the Grand Festival, so this is everyone's final chance to win a ribbon for NeoTerra, and here it is!" She held up the ribbon, which had a diamond shaped center and two lava red fabric coming off of the end with dark brown stripes along the ends.

"And to start off our contest scene, we have a new face to the crowd, everyone say hello to Adam Walker!"

The curtain opened and a young man took his place on the stage, he had raven black hair that seemed almost spiked, matching midnight black eyes and wore an elegant noble costume with a cape to match, he had colors of red, purple and dark blue on his uniform.

"Hitmonchan! Show me what you got!"

The Pokeball Adam tossed opened and the Punching Pokemon took his place on the field. It had light brown skin, a purple skirt, and red boxing gloves on its hands, purple feet that almost looked like shoes, shoulder pad shaped shoulders, and its head had five notches in it.

"Alright Hitmonchan." Adam held up six red discs and then threw them at his Pokemon "Vacuum wave!"

The discs flew through the air, two at the top, two in the middle and then two close to the stage flew at Hitmonchan, its fists were at its sides, then raised and a large wave hit the discs sent them into the air, Adam smiled as they started to fall.

"Use close combat!" Adam called out

Hitmonchan flew up into the air and flew into the middle of the discs, then made faster than light jabs at the discs, making them rotate like a top and flew through the air as Hitmonchan hit the ground, the discs continued to spin and fell silently to the ground, Adam smiled, he wasn't done yet.

"Bulldoze!"

Hitmonchan slammed its foot into the ground sending the discs flying up a few feet.

"Now shatter them, comet punch!"

Hitmonchan flew sideways in the air, slamming its fist into each one of the discs, shattering them upon impact. Hitmonchan stood his ground when the last one broke, its fists held up in a fighting stance as Adam gave a slight bow.

"Wow, now that was incredible." Mister Contesta replied

"Yes. Remarkable!" Mister Sukizo replied

"Hitmonchan is an incredibly powerful Pokemon. I look forward to seeing Adam's next performance." Nurse Joy remarked

* * *

><p>Dawn watched the screen with curiosity, the man looked familiar to her, she told Nick to stay in the stands and watch instead of being there for support, she was ready for this, and it was the last step before the Grand Festival.<p>

"Well, well, Dawn Berlitz."

Dawn turned to Adam approaching her, her eyes widened with happiness. She ran over and hugged him.

"Adam! What are you doing here?"

"Figured you could use some competition, besides, I've been meaning to return for some time."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple." He took out a ribbon case and unzipped it, inside were four ribbons, Dawn's eyes widened

"You won all of them already?"

"That's not all." He put the ribbon case away and took out a badge case and opened it, there were eight badges inside

"And these…"

"Last year, I left because Paris called me to take tour, I just got my eighth badge a few weeks ago, and I've been here taking care of things. Besides, I figured you could use my help to get to the Grand Festival." Adam smiled

She smiled back, there was an old feeling in her right now, a feeling she only felt when she was around Nick.

"Dawn," Adam took her hand "Hopefully you didn't forget about what we were."

"I…I…"

"_And now we move onto our next contestant Mrs. Dawn Berlitz!" _

"Gotta go!"

Dawn slipped away from Adam and raced toward the front stage, all the while, Kara had been silently listening into the entire conversation, her Togetic stood by her, she was happy they got her Pokemon back.

* * *

><p>Dawn took her place on the stage, her Pokeball in hand.<p>

"Buneary, spotlight!"

The Pokeball opened and the brown bunny Pokemon emerged onto the field.

"Use Bounce and Ice Beam in a combination!" Dawn commanded

Buneary bounced around the stage, as she did, the quick and powerful beam of ice erupted from her mouth, it was moving in a spiral pattern as it flew through the air, and parts hit the ceiling, while others hit the floor, forming large spiral pillars of ice.

As Buneary began to tire, it stood on the tip of the tallest one.

"Hmmm, that was very unique, but it didn't seem original." Mister Contesta replied

"Remarkable maybe." Sukizo remarked

Nurse Joy did not make a comment as Dawn walked off the stage, she had to admit, she had a lot on her mind, and Adam seemed to be at the forefront of it all.

* * *

><p>Norm and Blake followed Dawn and did manage to perform well, to Nick's wonder, Norm actually managed to do something other than display his Pokemon's power, and Blake made a dazzling appeal with her Jolteon.<p>

He felt a cold chill go up his spine as he stood from his seat, he didn't want to see how this ended, not that he wasn't supportive of Dawn, and he just had a lot to prepare for with tomorrow.

The contest hall was a few feet away from the Pokemon Center, Nick walked into his room and Pikachu followed and took a nap on his bed, Nick sat down at his computer table and turned the monitor on.

The computer flared to life as he looked at some of the article titles in his inbox.

_NeoTerra protected yet again, Team Anubis lost in the ice. _

_Farmer Stanly talks about his book: "One hundred and twelve ways to save your berries from rotting." _

_Champion Walter absent for the start of the World Championship. _

Nick looked through the final article that appeared on the screen.

_Champion Walter absent for the start of the World Championship? How has the tournament progressed in his absence? _

_Article by: Vicki Vale_

_June 19, Indigo Plateau- the World Tournament began this week with a rough beginning. Champion Thomas Walter was absent from the tournament's opening day and was not found anywhere to be seen. _

_His assistant Edward Teache gave the welcoming speech in his place and when asked about where the current Champion was located, he failed to provide an answer and was quoted to say "Mister Walter is busy at this time and I am not answering anything from reporters." _

_While Mister Teache can't speak for the champion, we can say that Teache's daughter Maria was spotted with a young group of trainers who have already managed to get through the first round of the tournament without fail. _

_One of the biggest names in this tournament is Jason Malone, son of the late Champion Rose Malone has already managed to make it through the first round of the tournament with barely even making a substitution, and as he continues to win, his fan base continues to increase. _

_Second, we have Kelly Connor, youngest and only surviving child of the Connor family in Viridian family. She managed to drive each opponent she faced into submission without substituting or losing a Pokemon._

_Finally, we have Brian Reese, who has been seen to be very close to Teache's daughter Maria. A veteran trainer and son of Charles and Amy Reese. He has managed to complete his first two rounds flawlessly with his Axew evolving into Haxorus right before everyone's eyes._

_So what we can we hope to see from these young trainers? Hope? Promise? I possibly see a new champion on the horizon, for now this is Vicki Vale, signing off. _

Nick shook his head at the article with a smile on his face, he decided enough sitting around, and he picked up the video phone.

Professor Elm's face appeared on the screen, a smile on his face.

"Nick, I'm glad to hear you're okay! I've heard everything about you and Team Anubis' attacks."

He frowned "Yeah, I have a few questions for you, but that can wait, I need my Tranquill back."

"Of course." He put a Pokeball on a platform, hit a button and within a few seconds, the Pokeball appeared in front of Nick's screen, he didn't even realize the computer had a transfer system attached to it.

Nick drew another Pokeball from his belt and placed it on the platform "Here, take Boldore for right now."

"How are you doing with the league?"

Nick smiled and drew his badge case, opened it and showed Elm his gym badges "Seven down, one to go…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you when I get to the Plateau."

"No need!" Professor Elm backed away and a set of suitcases were behind him "I'm on my way there with a few friends of yours. I'll see you in three days!"

"Okay. See you soon." Nick smiled as he turned off the monitor

He rubbed his temples, he wanted to ask about his dad, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, Nick didn't understand why it bothered him so much, why he couldn't talk about his parents, but it did. He turned on the TV and Dawn's contest came up on, it was down to the final four.

* * *

><p>"Alright! We're down to the final match! This time, it'll be a double battle between Norm and Blake as they take on Adam and Dawn!"<p>

Dawn and Adam stood on the opponent's side, as Norm and Blake stood on the opposite. A smile was on Dawn's face as Adam drew his Pokeball.

"The rules are simple; these two teams will battle, than the winning team will face off against each other for the Summit Ribbon! Should one trainer lose all of their points, the other will be able to keep going. Now begin!" Jillian announced

Dawn and Adam drew their Pokeballs.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn tossed her Pokeball into the air

"Dragonite! Show me what you got!" Adam called out

Piplup jumped out of its Pokeball and landed with a graceful step onto the field, as Dragonite, the golden pseudo-dragon Pokemon stood on the field, an angry look on its face.

"Rhyperior, go on!" Norm called out

"Dewgong! Show 'em what you got!" Blake called out

Rhyperior and Dewgong stood on the stage in front of their trainers.

"Begin!" Jillian announced

"I'll end this in one move!" Adam announced "Dragonite, extreme speed on Dewgong!"

Dragonite's body moved with a fast pace, in one breath, it was in front of Adam, the next, it stood in front of Dewgong and slammed its tail into Dewgong's body.

Blake's points dropped as Dawn prepared her attack "Piplup, use Bubblebeam on Rhyperior!"

Piplup unleashed a series of bubbles from his beak at Rhyperior, the attack made impact and Norm lost a small amount of points, but it kept going up.

"Rhyperior, use hyper beam on Piplup!" Norm called out

Rhyperior unleashed a large orange beam at Piplup, Adam smiled.

"Dragonite, use Protect on yourself and Piplup!"

Dragonite jumped forward, grabbed Piplup and called out a green sphere formed around his body as the attack made impact.

"Amazing, Adam actually used Dragonite to protect Piplup from a nearly fatal attack. That's gonna cost Norm some points!" Jillian remarked as Norm's points went down to a third, the timer read five minutes

Adam smiled "Dragonite, use outrage!"

Dragonite placed Piplup down on the ground and its body began to glow, it fired a large flame burst and it struck both Pokemon.

Dewgong fainted and Rhyperior fell backwards but stayed afloat.

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" Dawn called out

Piplup fired a large burst of water and the attack hit Rhyperior square in the chest and fainted.

"Darn!" Norm stroked the stubble of hair he had on his chin "Well, see you at the Grand Festival you two."

"We'll give the combatants a few minutes to prepare for their final gym battle!" Jillian announced

* * *

><p>Nick smiled as he watched Dawn jump up and down in excitement as she and Adam walked backstage, she was doing great today and he was so proud of her.<p>

But something caught his eye, the way she looked at Adam….had him suspicious, but he dusted it off.

"Come on Pikachu." Nick slipped his back over his head "We're not going to get to Senate City overnight; we'll wait outside for the others."

"Pikachu? (Are you sure?)"

"Yup, come on." Nick helped Pikachu onto his shoulder and the pair proceeded out of the Pokemon center, he had to admit it, since Pikachu evolved, he had gotten heavier.

* * *

><p>Dawn stood on one side, and Adam stood on the other. A determined look on both trainers faces.<p>

"Get ready Adam." Dawn announced playfully

"Oh I'm ready, ready to win!" Adam remarked

"Alright you two, begin!" Jillian announced

"Piplup, spot light!" Dawn announced

"Dragonite, show us what you got!" Adam announced

Both trainers tossed their Pokeballs and the Pokemon emerged in front of their trainers.

"Begin!"

"Piplup, drill peck!"

Piplup jumped into the air, its body moving in a spiral with its beak pointing out as it aimed for Dragonite.

Adam smiled "Don't think we'll let you do that Dawn. Dragonite, block it!"

Dragonite raised its arm as Piplup got closer, it slammed its fist into Piplup's back and it fell into the stage, Dawn's points dropped dramatically.

Dawn looked over in distress "Piplup, are you okay?"

Piplup staggered and managed to stand on his feet and nodded "Piplup Pip."

"Okay, Hydro Pump!"

"Outrage!"

The battle ended there, Piplup fired a hydro pump attack at Dragonite who countered with a large series of flames at Piplup who took the hits head on and fell backwards toward Dawn, spirals in his eyes.

"That's it! Adam is our new winner!"

Dawn frowned and dropped to her knees "You did okay Piplup, return for now." She held up his Pokeball and returned him

Adam smiled as he approached Dawn "You did great Dawn."

"No I didn't."

Adam shook his head "No, you did great! I just…was better."

* * *

><p>Nick stood outside with Kara, Tom, Alex and Holly as they waited for Dawn to finish so they could head to Senate City. Hailey went on ahead to Senate City.<p>

"What is taking her so long?" Kara asked

"We'll go find out." Tom responded "Come on Alex."

"Why me?" Alex asked

"So we can cover more ground dummy. Duh!"

"Alright, alright." Tom replied

The pair proceeded back into the contest hall and began their search.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dawn, how are you?"<p>

Dawn looked over from the mirror to Adam approaching her.

"Not alright." She sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair

Adam smiled and squatted down "I got a present for you." He held up the ribbon he won

"Wha…what about you? Aren't you going to need it?"

Adam smiled and held up his ribbon case; four ribbons were already inside "I've been here since last year, so I've been a candidate for a while. Plus" he held up a badge case with eight badges "I've been waiting for the NeoTerra league as well."

"Your…you're going to take on Nick?"

"Yup." He cupped Dawn's chin with his hand "I've missed you…a lot…"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what type of relationship you have with Gray…but he could never care about you like I do for you."

Adam brought Dawn to her feet and kissed her full on the lips, Dawn didn't know how to respond at first, but kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she responded around his neck.

Tom and Alex watched the whole ordeal, wide and terrified looks on their faces. They quietly stepped away toward another room.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do!"<p>

"Tom, calm down…"

"What are we going to do!"

"Calm down Tom."

"What _are _we going to _do!" _Tom yelled

Alex slapped him across the face "Shut up man. We weren't supposed to see any of that."

"She's cheating on Nick!" Tom yelled again

Alex slapped him again "Would you stop with that! We can't tell him any of this."

"And why not?"

"Because…because….I don't know why but we need to keep things on status quo for his gym badge. He just lost his dad, and now he's gonna lose his girlfriend. We need to keep quiet until he's won."

"So…we wait?"

"We wait." Alex replied "Just until the Grand Festival is over and Nick has his eighth badge secured."

"Alright. Alright." Tom sighed and rubbed his face

* * *

><p>Tom and Alex walked outside to Adam and Dawn leaving together, Nick watching Dawn.<p>

"What happened?" Tom asked Nick

"Dawn wanted to go with Adam; they're going to meet us at the Grand Festival." Nick replied, not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Alex asked

"Why?"

"I mean…because she could help you. I mean, you don't know who the gym leader is."

"That's true, but I'll be fine. I'm ready to do this Alex."

"Alright, let's get out of here."

Nick led the group while Tom kept himself close to Alex, they were whispering though Tom was almost yelling. Nick was ready, they would be in Senate City in a matter of a day, and soon, he would be ready to win.

**Author's Note 2: Wow, a month worth of delays and I'm sorry about all that. I guess you guys deserve an explanation. **

**I was on vacation the week after the Fourth of July and I didn't have internet and I was busy the entire trip so I couldn't do any writing. As I said before, I'm going through personal stuff right now that is making my inspiration for writing lacking a bit, plus I was going through writer's block, the block is gone so expect more updates very soon. **

**I'm sorry that this contest wasn't the best one I've done, I didn't want to do this chapter at all, not because of the plot twist, but because of the entire lack of inspiration for the contests in general, I don't know how I'm going to get through the Grand Festival, so don't expect I'm going to do okay. **

**The eighth gym battle is coming up and I'm looking forward to this one, so expect alot of flashbacks and great battling! I'll have it up when I can, but by the 27th, expect the chapters to be lacking due to college classes. **

**RxR for now.**


	33. Chapter 33: The Neo Badge

Nick stood outside the gym, he wanted to do this privately but he knew that eventually Alex and the others would find him.

The large glass door was between Nick and his final badge, this was it, he wins this, and a spot in the NeoTerra League was his and his alone. A smile was on his face when he realized what that was going to mean, but he also knew what it meant, his father death, he could never face him in battle like he wanted.

The door opened without Nick moving a single muscle, Pikachu jumped in front of his trainer, sparks flaring from his cheeks.

"_Please, proceed inside." _A voice bellowed from within the halls of the gym

Nick looked at Pikachu, shrugged and the pair proceeded inside the gym, all the while, his hands were clenched into fists.

* * *

><p>The gym's interior was a large spacious area with nothing in it aside from a few pillars standing at random points in the room, the standard tan field stood in the middle and a large staircase stood on the opposite end with a large platform standing at the top, a chair was positioned so its back was facing Nick.<p>

"I take it you're the gym leader?" Nick asked as Pikachu stood at his side

"Yes I am." Nick knew the voice was that of a female, young almost his age "And you would be?"

"Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town," He clenched his fists "Son of the Champion of NeoTerra." He said under his breath

A medium butterfly like Pokemon flew through the air above him and landed on the arm of the trainer "Nicholas Gray huh?"

The chair spun around and Nick was shocked by what he saw. His own step-sister climbed down the stairs and stood on the gym leader side of the field.

"Hailey!? Wha…what…you're the gym leader?"

She nodded tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear "Dad appointed me gym leader about two years ago."

"Why?" Nick folded his arms over his chest

"Simple. Dad ran this gym for five years in Senate City before he became Champion." Hailey explained

* * *

><p>"<em>Hailey, I need you to do me a favor." <em>

"_You mean other than spying on your son during his travels?" _

_Dominic sat on one side of a large desk, his hands folded together and they were placed in the center while sixteen year old Hailey sat across from him. _

"_I just want to make sure he's okay. After winning in the Orange Islands, I wanted you to watch him." _

"_I can't even tell him he's my brother?" _

"_No." Dominic snapped "Not yet. Not until he's ready, I need you to keep an eye on the gym for a while." _

"_Why Dad? Where are you going?" Hailey asked, worry in her voice_

"_I have some business to attend to with some of my associates." _

"_You mean Team Anubis?" _

"_No." Dominic replied "I just can't be the Champion and the gym leader at the same time. I need someone I can trust to take this over, and I can trust you. You are my family after all." _

_Hailey nodded in approval "I'll do it." _

* * *

><p>Nick pondered on every word of her story, he just couldn't believe how his own father would put her at risk like that, and every gym trainer in this region was corrupted by Team Anubis in some way, shape or form.<p>

Martin was just evil, Andrew and Annie were being blackmailed, Melissa was one of the only ones who weren't corrupted, Damon was almost killed by his surfboard exploding, Chelsea was blind sighted by Benedict and was still hurt, Wendy was also not corrupted and Victor was paid off by Team Anubis, what happened to Hailey was beyond him.

"So, shall we begin?" Hailey asked confidently

"You know it." Nick drew his first Pokeball

The referee stood in the center "This will be a six on six battle between the challenger Nicholas Gray and Miss Hailey Gray. The winner will be decided when either trainer can't battle any further, also, only the challenger may make substitutions. Does everyone understand the rules?"

"You know it." Nick smiled

"Let's get going." Hailey smiled

"Let the battle begin!"

Hailey drew her first Pokeball "Lieapard, stand by!"

The Pokeball she threw burst open, on the field stood a four legged large cat like Pokemon with a purple upper half and a tan stomach, several spots were on its purple fur.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon "_Lieapard, the Cruel Pokemon. These Pokémon vanish and appear unexpectedly. Many Trainers are drawn to their beautiful form and fur." _

Nick smiled "I've got just the Pokemon for you." He drew a Pokeball from his belt "Riolu! Stand by for battle!"

The Pokeball opened and the blue dog like Pokemon stood before him. Riolu looked back at Nick, a bit confused.

"_We're battling for my final badge. I know she's my sister but right now, she's the gym leader. Treat this like you're fighting for survival." _Nick thought

"_Understood."_

Riolu smiled as Lieapard walked almost in a stalking like motion and watched the fighting-dark type with fascination.

"Lieapard, use night slash!"

"Riolu, detect."

Riolu's eyes began to glow white as Lieapard's claw began to glow black as it charged at Riolu, the fighting Pokemon jumped out of the way as the Cruel Pokemon slashed from the left and right.

Nick smiled "Now, use Aura Sphere!"

Riolu jumped out of the way, charged a light blue sphere in his hand and threw it at Lieapard; the Pokemon took the attack and fell backwards a few feet.

"Impressive Nick." Hailey remarked "But not good enough, Giga Impact!"

"Use Detect."

Riolu's eyes began to turn white again as Lieapard charged at Riolu, its body having a large gray aura around its body. Once it got closer to Riolu, it jumped out of the way as Lieapard continued to charge.

"Use Aura Sphere again!"

Riolu charged two Aura Sphere's in its hands and threw them at Lieapard, both attacks made impact and it fainted as it got closer to the wall.

"Lieapard is unable to battle!" The announcer called out "Riolu is the winner!"

Hailey smiled as she returned her Pokemon to its ball "Good job." She drew another one "Togetic, stand by!"

Nick recognized this Pokemon, the white body, the long neck, its stubby hands and the tiny little pattern on its body, it reminded Nick of the same one Kara used.

"Riolu, get ready for vacuum wave!"

Riolu charged toward Togetic and charged a series of fists into its body. Hailey smiled.

"Togetic, Metronome!"

Togetic flew backwards and raised its arms and moved them back and forth, the tips of its arms were glowing white, after a few seconds they pointed upwards.

"Go!"

Togetic fired a large blizzard attack and struck Riolu hard as it fell backwards. Nick drew his Pokeball "Riolu, return!"

Riolu landed on his stomach and was sent into the Pokeball.

Nick smiled "Take a break." He drew another Pokeball "Flareon, stand by for battle!"

The fire Pokemon stood in front of Nick, it glared at Togetic with determination.

"Quick attack!" Nick commanded

Flareon charged and quickly slammed into Togetic, it flew backwards, and Nick smiled.

"Use heat wave!"

"Metronome!" Hailey commanded

Flareon fired a large stream of fire at Togetic, as it raised its arms and just as quickly stood straight up and fired a hydro pump attack at Flareon.

The attacks met and quickly turned to steam as the water overpowered Flareon's attack, the pump made impact and Flareon fainted from one hit.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Togetic is the winner!"

Nick returned Flareon to his Pokeball, smiled and returned it back to his belt.

* * *

><p>"So when are we going to tell him?" Tom asked<p>

"I don't know man. I really just don't know." Alex sighed

The pair of men stood outside of the gym, Nick said he wanted to do this one alone, but it didn't mean they couldn't watch.

"Dude, we gotta tell him about Dawn." Tom remarked "If we don't…he'll think we're keeping something from him."

"I know I know, but you also have to realize, if we…" He laughed "If we tell him this before he manages to get through the Elite four, he'll kill us for that."

"Your right, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Riolu, stand by for battle!"<p>

Riolu came back onto the field, it was panting hard due to its past injuries. Nick knew he was running out of time with Riolu.

"Use Aura Sphere!"

Riolu charged up two spheres in its hands and fired them at Togetic, the attack made impact, due to the past injuries it sustained, Togetic fainted.

"Togetic is unable to battle! Riolu is the winner!"

Riolu smiled and fainted as well, Nick sighed as he returned Riolu. Hailey did the same with Togetic.

"Nice job big brother, but this battle is far from done." Hailey remarked

"I know, two Pokemon down, four to go, this battle won't get much easier from here."

Hailey smiled, Nick reminded her so much of Dominic, it really was amazing to see so many similarities between the two. It reminded her of the first time she returned from her journey.

* * *

><p>"<em>Venasaur, use Power whip!" <em>

_A large Venasaur shot a long vine at Hailey's side of the field, a Squirtle stood on the other side, the attack made impact and Squirtle fainted on the spot. Hailey slumped down to her knees as she looked at Squirtle._

"_Squirtle? Are you okay?" She asked_

"_Squirtle…" It said weakly_

_Hailey was only ten years old, fresh off of her journey through Kanto, she returned to NeoTerra ready to challenge her father, unfortunately, being Champion and Gym leader had its advantages._

"_Hailey, you're never going to defeat me if you don't find a balance." _

"_A balance?" _

_Dominic walked over to Venasaur and rubbed its head "If you do not achieve a balance between power and friendship, you'll never defeat me, or anyone and you'll never become the champion."_

_Hailey felt tears begin to form, she didn't know why, maybe it was seeing her best friend hurt, and maybe it was her father lecturing her._

"_Then I'll be disappointing you right Daddy?" _

"_Yes, you will. If you can't own to anything, you'll never be able to please me!" _

_Her eyes grew wide and she cried, she scooped Squirtle into her arms and ran off, tears streaming down her face._

* * *

><p>Hailey rubbed her eyes as she remembered that day. She honestly tried to bury it and move on with her life, she hadn't always had the greatest relationship with Dominic, but he was her father and that was all that mattered.<p>

"Hailey? You alright?" Nick asked

She shook her head "Yeah, I'm fine." She threw another Pokeball "Roserade! Stand by!"

The Pokeball opened and the bouquet Pokemon stood on the field, a smile on its face.

"Stand by, Tranquill!" Nick called out

The Pokeball opened and the wild pigeon Pokemon flew through the air.

"Seems as though the type advantage is yours." Hailey smiled

"True, but I've learned over the years type isn't everything." Nick smiled back and remarked "Tranquill, air cutter!"

Tranquill flew through the air and flapped its wings, a series of gust attacks flew through the air, each one more powerful than the next and what appeared to be large blades struck Roserade, and it fell backwards but was still standing.

"Roserade, poison jab!"

Roserade's arm began to glow purple as it charged at Tranquill. Nick smiled

"Detect!"

Tranquill's eyes began to glow white as she dodged the attack by flying a bit to the right.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Nick called out

"Poison jab and don't stop using them!"

Tranquill flew through the air and soared downward, then coasted along the bottom of the arena, it made impact as Roserade slammed its hand into Tranquill's back.

Both Pokemon were sent flying through the arena, but in the end, Tranquill remained standing while Roserade fainted.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Tranquill is the winner!"

Tranquill cawed out as its body began to glow. Nick smiled as Tranquill's body began to grow bigger and its form changed.

It dismissed the white that surrounded it's body and it had changed form, it was now much bigger, she had brown feathers along her stomach, its wings and tail still kept its black stripe pattern on a silver feathers, its back was black while it's head was silver.

"Unfezzant!" It called out

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it "_Unfezzant, the proud Pokemon and the evolved form of Tranquill._ _Males swing the plumage on their heads to threaten others, but females are better at flying." _

Nick looked at his new Pokemon "So Tranquill evolved into Unfezzant huh? I like it. Unfezzant, let's finish this!"

Hailey smiled "Alright big brother, let's resume," She looked at her shoulder "Beautifly, you're on."

"Beautifly!" It called out as it flew through the air

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon "_Beautifly, the butterfly Pokemon. Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen." _

"Well, this should be interesting. Unfezzant, aerial ace!"

"Use aerial ace as well Beautifly!" Hailey called out

Both Pokemon flew through the air, glided backwards, then glided on the arena floor and made impact with each other. Though Beautifly took more damage, Unfezzant managed to fly past the butterfly and fly about five feet above Hailey's head.

Nick smiled "Sky attack!"

"Use Psychic!"

Beautifly's eyes began to glow blue as a blue line formed around Unfezzant, Beautifly tossed its head aside and Unfezzant was sent flying through the air.

"Bug bite!"

Beautifly flew faster than usual and slammed its mouth on Unfezzant's stomach and began to bite into it, causing Unfezzant to yell out in pain.

"Unfezzant, use air cutter on the path you just came from!" Nick called out

Unfezzant flapped its wings causing Beautifly to move a little, the faster she flapped, the more the butterfly Pokemon moved until finally, it let go and flew through the air.

"Sky attack!"

Unfezzant charged its power and flew through the air and made impact on Beautifly, it hit the ground and fainted.

"Beautifly is unable to battle! Unfezzant is the winner!" The announcer called out

Hailey returned Beautifly to its Pokeball "Good job, take a rest." She looked at Nick "I hope you're ready, because I don't intend to lose any more."

Nick looked at Unfezzant, it was breathing heavy, obviously, and being in two battles was enough to wear it out.

"Unfezzant, can you keep going?"

"Un..fezz..ant (I can…keep…going)." It said, exhaustion in its voice

"Okay, we'll keep going." Nick smiled

"Froslass! Stand by!"

The next Pokemon was a tiny Pokemon, humanoid, having what appeared to be a kimono. Horns were on the mask on its head, there were several openings, one for the mouth, two for the eyes and one for the center of her forehead, the inside being purple, her arms were attached to her head. The center of Froslass's dress was a large, tied ribbon.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned Froslass "_Froslass, the snow land Pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Snorunt. It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey." _

"Unfezzant, sky attack!" Nick called out

"Sheer cold!" Hailey called out

A large blizzard attack struck Unfezzant as it charged toward Froslass and it fell to the ground, fainted.

"Unfezzant is unable to battle. Froslass is the winner!"

Nick returned Unfezzant, somehow he knew that was going to happen. He ran down the list, he knocked out five Pokemon of Hailey's, while she knocked out Flareon, Riolu and Unfezzant. He had three Pokemon left, the bad thing was that he knew that the three left, couldn't compete with this one. Pikachu could, but not the other two.

"Boldore, stand by for battle!"

Nick threw another Pokeball into the air, and the Ore Pokemon stood tall on the field.

"Another type advantage, guess you're going to be winning again."

"We'll see." Nick smiled "Flash cannon!"

Boldore raised his arm and a large cannon fired from it and made immediate impact on Froslass, it flew backwards, but stood tall.

"Ice beam!" Hailey called out

Nick smiled "Stone edge!"

Boldore slammed his arm and slammed it on the ground, several stones emerged in front of him, the stones flew through the air and managed to break the beam, the attack made impact and Froslass flew backwards.

"Finish it off, Magnitude!"

Boldore slammed its arm into the ground, the ground shook and Froslass was hit by the resulting pulse, it fainted on the impact.

"Froslass is unable to battle! Boldore is the winner!" The announcer called out

Hailey called back her Pokemon "Now, it's time for my final Pokemon." She drew one more Pokemon, this one had dried dirt spots and several spots of the paint were peeling off.

"Blastoise! Stand by!"

The Pokeball opened and a large turquoise Pokemon stood on the field, it had unique light purple skin, and a large green shell, Nick knew that most Blastoise had blue skin and brown shells, like its pre-evolved forms Squirtle and Wartortle.

"Boldore, flash cannon!" Nick called out, he knew this was bad

"Blastoise, hydro pump!"

Two sections of its shell opened and two large cannons flew out, a second later, two large cannons of water shot through them and made impact on Boldore, a second didn't even pass before it fainted.

Nick frowned and returned it as the announcer said Blastoise was the winner. Nick was surprised, this must have been Hailey's starter Pokemon.

"Alright Pikachu, your up!"

"Pikachu! (You got it!)"

Pikachu jumped onto the field and stood on all fours, sparks flew from its cheeks. Nick smiled and so did Hailey, they knew this fight was going to be the best one yet.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, dodge it with quick attack!"

Blastoise fired another two cannons of water as Pikachu jumped out of the way with a white streak behind him. Nick had an idea.

"Pikachu, volt tackle, right into his stomach!"

Pikachu charged right at Blastoise, electricity flowing around its body in a large typhoon.

"Blastoise, use rapid spin!"

Blastoise went inside her shell and spun around as Pikachu made impact. Nick smiled.

"Grab on!"

Pikachu jumped onto Blastoise and managed to hold on, regardless of how dizzy it was starting to feel.

"Get it off!" Hailey called out "use whirlpool!"

"Pikachu! Just keep hanging on!"

Nick looked out at the stands, no one was there, he wished Dawn was, he loved her, he…just wanted her to be there.

"Nick you can do it!"

Nick looked out at the stands and saw Dawn standing right in the center, Piplup was right next to her, he pinched himself and he knew he wasn't dreaming. There was she was, her normal clothes on, hat removed, her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was jumping up and down happily.

* * *

><p>Tom and Alex looked on at Dawn and Nick looking at each other.<p>

"I don't believe it!" Tom yelled

"I know."

"I can't believe it!"

"I know."

"I can't believe it!"

Alex slapped him "I know!"

Tom rubbed his face "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"Nothing at all. If Nick approaches the subject, then we'll deal with them."

* * *

><p>Nick smiled "Pikachu, thunder!"<p>

Pikachu charged an electrical attack through his body, the attack made impact and Blastoise felt a strong electrical surge through her body. He jumped off and skidded toward Nick. Blastoise stood up and held herself with one arm.

"Volt tackle!" Nick commanded

"Hydro Cannon!"

Pikachu charged at Blastoise, as it fired two extremely large typhoon like cannon shots at Pikachu, he dodged the attack and slammed into Blastoise, the Pokemon fell backwards and fainted.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! The victory goes to Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town!"

Nick smiled as Pikachu ran over to Nick and jumped into his arms, rubbing his face against his partner.

* * *

><p>Dawn joined him on the stage and wrapped her arms around his bicep "When you get out of here…I need to talk to you."<p>

"Okay, sounds good."

Hailey smiled and presented Nick with his new badge "Nick…Big brother…It's my pleasure to present you with the Neo Badge, the final badge of the NeoTerra league and you have defeated the final gym leader. Your now ready to compete for the NeoTerra league at the Volcanus Pleatu."

Nick took the badge from the pillow she had it on, it was a large silver N with several lines going around it like a planet with the moon circling its orbit.

Nick smiled and held the badge up high "The Neo badge is mine!"

"Pi Pikachu! (Yeah, we're the man!)"

* * *

><p>Nick stood to the side in the room he was staying in as Dawn slowly explained everything from the contest before, about her and Adam.<p>

"You see, we dated right before I met you, we broke up before I left so he could focus on his career and I could become a coordinator again." Dawn ran her hands along each other "We…we kissed each other the other day."

Nick's eyes grew wide as he heard those words "And….what happened? Did you leave with him so you two could run away together?"

"No!" She almost shouted "When we left, I told him never to find me again, he's furious, he wants to win the NeoTerra contest and the NeoTerra league."

"So…you chose me over him?"

"Yes." Dawn smiled "Your kind, sweet, level headed, and your quite the handsome young man." Her face tanged with red

Nick walked over to her "And you promise your over Adam?"

"Yes." She smiled up at him "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm glad." He leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips, the badges were won, now it was time for the league.

Outside of Senate City, a figure stood off in the distance, hood over his face, he smiled down at Nick as he walked out toward the Pokemon Center, he won, now it was time to face him in the league, father and son would face each other in the final round of the tournament.

**Two chapters in one week? Now thats amazing, now Im really getting back into the swing of things. But things are going to be slow so Im gonna try and get through as much as I can, if I can get to the NeoTerra league, then I'll be happy.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Grand Festival

Nick sat down in his seat, the stadium inside Senate City was beginning to fill up fast and he couldn't tell where his friends were.

The stage was much larger than the previous fields, it took up most of the perimeter, a large red curtain was at the back, and men in blue uniforms were mopping the floor, giving it a shine to it. There had to be a thousand seats in the contest hall, and only one thing was on Nick's mind.

The NeoTerra League. He took out his badge case and opened it by the button on the center shaped like a Pokeball. As each flap opened, Nick smiled at it, each badge had its own memories, especially the ones he had earned in NeoTerra, Professor Elm was right, and it was just what he needed in order to turn into a better person. Pikachu looked up at him as Nick was lost in his thoughts.

"Pikachu? Pika? (Hey Nick? You okay?)"

Nick looked down and rubbed Pikachu's head "Yeah, I'm cool buddy, just got a lot on my mind."

"Pikachu Pika? (Like what?)"

"Well, mostly the league buddy tomorrow will be our first tournament in a year and I'm nervous." Nick admitted

Pikachu patted his leg playfully "Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pika. (We made it this far, we'll win.)"

"Yeah you might be right…" Nick heard yelling and looked up "Oh, it's about to start."

As the curtain began to open, Jillian the announcer took her place on the stage "Welcome everyone to the NeoTerra Grand Festival!"

Everyone in the stands applauded and cheered, they wanted the contest to start, and they were excited.

"It has been a long journey this year, almost a year has passed since we first met, and we know everyone is looking forward to what our coordinators have in store for us!" Jillian announced "Our judges this time are Mister Contesta," She motioned to the first judge "Mister Sukizo," the second judge waved "Nurse Joy," the third judge and nurse of the city waved

Tom smiled "I can't believe they all look the same!"

Nick jumped and looked at Tom, he had two sodas in one hand and a huge bowl of popcorn in the other "Where the heck do you come from?"

"I just got here; the oven wouldn't start up…." Tom lied, he knew where he was

* * *

><p><em>A few hours before<em>

_It happened again, Tom and Alex witnessed Dawn kissing Adam outside the contest hall, she was lying to Nick and was playing him, and Tom was about to march over to her but Alex grabbed his arm._

"_Don't. We need to take this by the horns this time, you keep Nick distracted. I'll talk to Dawn." _

"_Are you sure?" Tom asked _

"_We don't have another choice, we can't keep letting this go on and he finds out." Alex explained_

* * *

><p>"And our guest judge is the gym leader of Senate City, Hailey Gray!"<p>

Nick and Tom looked up to Nick's step sister making her way onto the stage, she wasn't wearing her normal casual appearance but an elegant black dress with her back, her whole arm and shoulder blades, her hair was down and perfectly straightened and one side was tucked back behind her ear, Nick looked at Tom, who was practically drooling.

"Dude, you do realize that's my sister right?"

"Yeah, but come on!" Tom sighed "She's attractive."

"If you want to date my sister, you'll need to get my approval you know that right?" Nick asked

Tom bolted his head to the side "Can I?"

"I'll talk to her later."

Tom pouted like a child "Speaking of later, we need to talk."

"You mean about Dawn and Adam right?" Nick asked

"You knew!?" Tom almost yelled

Nick sighed and nodded "Why did you think I got here so early?"

Tom looked confused, Nick sighed again "Alright, I'll explain…"

* * *

><p><em>The day before…<em>

_Nick walked through the halls of the Pokemon Center, he admired his eighth badge, and he couldn't believe he had made it to the league, and in one week, it was going to happen, he was going to win._

_He wasn't paying attention enough to realize he had just banged into two people. He looked at who it was, Dawn stood with Adam, hands were locked together, and Nick could feel his face grow red with rage._

"_Nick!?" She almost shouted_

"_Well, this is awkward." Adam admitted, rubbing the back of his neck_

"_No it isn't." Nick glared at Adam "I'll be seeing you at the league, Dawn; we need to talk when we both have time." _

_Dawn nodded silently, not even saying a word._

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do?" Tom asked<p>

"What else? I'm going to break up with her." Nick replied "I don't have any other choice. But I'll deal with it after the Elite Four tomorrow."

"You excited for it?" Tom asked

Nick took one of the sodas from Tom and a handful of popcorn "Definitely."

"Okay!" Jillian announced "here is how the contest will work, there will be one appeal round for each trainer, and the top four will make it to the final two battle rounds! The winner shall be named NeoTerra's top coordinator and win this!"

She removed a cloth from a stand on her right, the veil revealed a solid gold trophy with a red gem, a blue gem, a green gem, a black gem, then a white gem at the end going across the front of the gold, the words _NeoTerra Top Coordinator _were written across the top.

"Let's bring out our first contestant! Adam Walker!"

The curtain opened and Adam took his place on the stage, he wore a black overcoat, a red shirt, brown boots, and a cape over his right arm and his black hair was slicked back.

He took a breath "Serperior! Give them a show!"

Adam took a Pokeball off of his belt and tossed it into the air, it flipped in the air and opened, as the white beam came from the interior, it began to take shape, it was a long green serpent, it had yellow designs on its upper body, wing like protrusions were a collar like shape, it had small, stubby hands, piercing red eyes, and it had a long tail with three leaves sprouting from it.

"Now it's time. Serperior, use Leaf storm!"

Serperior called out a large tornado of leaves, it moved in a spiral pattern flying upwards to the ceiling.

"Now," Adam smiled "Fly inside the hurricane!"

Serperior complied and jumped inside the hurricane; its form could still be seen and gave almost shadow like appearance.

"Mean look!"

Serperior closed its eyes and opened them, its red eyes were glowing, it could be seen from within the hurricane itself, making the hurricane seem like it was alive.

Nick could feel his skin start to crawl, he looked over and he could see Hailey was a little afraid, but she didn't show it, though he could see it in her eyes.

The hurricane began to glow golden and erupted in a giant beam of white, Nick smiled, and Adam was definitely tough.

"Now, finish it with coil!"

Serperior wrapped its body forming a spring as the leaves began to fall around it. Adam took a bow as Serperior slithered toward Adam, its body moving so it formed a loose knot around its owner.

"Now that was very unique." Mister Sukizo smiled "I definitely got a chill going down my spine."

"Yes, remarkable!" Mister Contesta called out

"Serperior had a strong opening performance; it will be interesting to see how Adam will do." Nurse Joy commented

"I know I'm looking forward to the rest, but Adam definitely set the bar pretty high." Hailey smiled

* * *

><p>Nick smiled as he watched several other contestants do their performances, he was impressed with Adam's performance, he was impressed with the Serperior, Dawn had told Nick about Adam being a trainer so it was going to be interesting to face it in the NeoTerra league, though he had a Pokemon to go against it.<p>

He gripped his hands together when Norm took his place on the stage, a wicked smile on his face.

"Now it's turn," Norm took a Pokeball from his belt "Genesect! Come on out!"

The Pokeball opened, and when the white light hit the stage, the Pokemon that emerged was a purple dinosaur bug like Pokemon with a cannon jutting out of its back and had piercing red eyes.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned this new Pokemon.

"_Genesect, the Paleozoic Pokémon, over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been modified by Team Plasma." _

Nick wondered how Norm had a Pokemon like that since it was supposed to be genetically made.

"Genesect, use zap cannon!"

"Gen..." The bug Pokemon allowed an electrical current to flow through its body; it charged a beam in its hands and held the attack.

"Fire it and use techno beam!"

Genesect fired the electrical beam toward the judges and then fired a large beam of white light at the ball, the attacks made impact and a series of fireworks erupted above everyone.

"Now to finish it off, X- scissor!"

Genesect jumped into the air, its arms glowing and broke one of the explosions with the attack and jumped through it, landing on the ground and sticking its cannon out.

Nick stood up from his seat and walked toward the backstage, he had Pikachu on his shoulder, it was time he settled things and move forward, and he couldn't deal with this burden on his chest.

* * *

><p>The backstage was the same size as a normal, but there weren't as many coordinators as normal, in the corners, he could see each one of the finalists, Adam was watching the screen with Serperior, Norm walked back in with Genesect, and Blake stood with a new Pokemon, it was a long black snake Pokemon with gold symbols running along its body, two long red fangs and a jagged tail.<p>

"Nick, what are you doing here?"

He looked to the right to Dawn walking up to him and folding her arms over her chest, she wore a golden colored dress, long white gloves over her arms, high heeled shoes, and her hair was tied back in a red ribbon.

He looked away and Pikachu jumped off of Nick's shoulder and sat down on the bench.

"I came here to see you." Nick remarked

"Why? You seemed very clear on where you stood."

He shook his head "No, I…I wasn't clear with where I stood."

"_Will Dawn Berlitz report to the stage? It's time for your appeal round."_

"Gotta go." Dawn replied "Talk to me when we're done here."

* * *

><p>Dawn took her place on the stage, Pokeball in her hand; she sighed and rubbed her temple.<p>

"_No, I…I wasn't clear with where I stood."_

Dawn was prepared to start, but she hesitated, why was this such a big deal for her, all she had to do was start and the swing would be there, but for some reason, what Nick said struck a nerve to her, she had to make a decision, but it was a difficult one.

"I…I don't think I can do this." She whispered and held a hand up "I…" she started "surrender..."

With that, she walked off of the stage; her contest career was over, at least for now. Everyone roared and booed at her.

Nick watched the screen with shock.

* * *

><p>Adam stood in front of Mister Contesta, the contest trophy in his hands, Dawn smiled as she watched the television, her suitcase was on her bed, her clothes were scattered on her bed, she wore her black top, skirt and boots, her hair was down and tucked back behind her ears.<p>

Dawn turned to a knock on the door "Come in."

Nick opened the door and stood in the door way "Ready to talk? What happened with you walking out?"

"I couldn't do it." Dawn sighed "I got stage fright and I had to leave….what you said struck a nerve."

"Look, about all this," Nick sighed "How long were you with Adam before you met me?"

Dawn rolled her eyes "About a year, it was two years after Lucas dumped me. Adam and I work for the same fashion agent."

"So what, you two arrange to meet up here and for the months before, you were leading me on!?"

"No, nothing like that." Dawn replied "Adam didn't want me to have any attachments when I came here, he was going to Hoenn and I thought it was going to be a long time before I ever saw him again."

"Well, I can see how that tour turned out." Nick turned and walked toward the dresser "Dawn, if we're going to continue, I need to know you're done with Adam, because from what Tom told me, you weren't done with him."

"I don…I don't know." Dawn replied

"I'll make it easy for you." Nick turned, anger in his voice and pain in his eyes "We're gonna have to put us on hold for a while. I need to focus on the tournament; we can deal with this after the Elite Four tomorrow."

With those words, he stormed out of the room, leaving Dawn to her packing.

* * *

><p>"She's preparing to leave."<p>

"Calm down, it's not that bad."

Nick looked over at Tom, with the remaining day, Nick had prepared for the tournament, since he couldn't switch Pokemon until the tournament started, he was going to use what he had, and what he had was good enough, he vacated himself so he could prepare for what was to happen in a few hours.

"She left me for him and you know it Tom."

"Alright, alright, so she's going to leave? What's the big deal you guys had six good months together."

"I wanted more." Nick sat down on the bed; Pikachu was watching their conversation from the window sill "I wanted a life with her."

"Well maybe she's not ready yet." Tom stood "Enough of that, let's get going."

Nick stood, attached his belt to his pants and threw his backpack over his shoulder, Pikachu jumped onto Nick's shoulder and the trio proceeded out.

* * *

><p>The Pokemon center was abuzz with life, a long line was looping through the Pokemon Center and out the door, Nick was next in line, as the trainer in front of him walked off, Nick approached the Pokemon center counter.<p>

"Good morning sir," Nurse Joy smiled "Can I help you?"

Nick held up his badge case and opened it "I'm here to register for my spot."

"You're lucky, there's only one spot left." Nurse Joy pressed a key and a circular slot came out of the computer, six holes were on it "Please give me your Pokeballs."

Nick dismounted each Pokeball and handed them to Nurse Joy, and Pikachu jumped up with them. She placed Pikachu gently on the center of the slot and placed Nick's Pokeballs on each slot, and pressed a button; a large beam appeared and scanned the Pokeballs, stopped then went back the way it came.

On the screen behind her, Nick's Pokemon came up, his badges, his badge record and once Nick presented his Pokedex, his picture.

Nurse Joy handed Nick back his Pokeballs, Pikachu and the Pokedex "Welcome Nicholas Gray." She cupped her hands around her mouth "Attention! The Neo Terra League is now full! We encourage you all to come back next year!"

Everyone filed out except for Tom and Nick. Nurse Joy spoke up again "Okay, I take it you know the rules?"

"Rules?" Nick asked

"The rules are simple; you may not exchange your Pokemon that are on that screen. You will be facing the Elite Four at random, beat one, and you can move on, loose and you're done. The top sixteen will be participating in the tournament."

"And how many are currently registered?" Tom asked

"One hundred and fifty."

Nick's jaw almost dropped, there was over a eighty percent drop in trainers, the Elite Four must be that good, and Nick felt himself begin to shake with nerves.

"You will be travelling through that tram station there." She motioned to the monorail on the right "And your friends will travel on the left one, they will be able to see what's going on with your match."

"Right, thank you." Nick replied and walked off

As he approached the monorail, his hands continued to shake, as he looked to his side, Tom, Kara and Holly approached, Alex and Tori left a few hours ago.

"Alex just text me," Tom replied holding his phone out "He made it through, so did Tori, Joshua is right behind them along with Norm and Adam."

Nick sighed, he knew with Adam, Dawn was right next to him "Just great."

"You gonna be okay?" Kara asked

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He looked at the monorail as it began to spark with life "I need to go."

"Go get 'em buddy." Tom smiled as the pair quickly embraced, both slapping each other on the back

Holly smiled and shook his hand "Good luck out there."

Nick smiled "Thanks you two."

Kara approached him and pecked him on the lips "Thank you again." Togetic smiled at Pikachu

"For what?" Nick asked

"For getting me back to normal." She smirked

"You're welcome." Nick smiled and hugged his old friend

Hailey was next "Good luck little brother."

Nick hugged her back "Thanks sis."

She quickly pulled away "Dad would be proud of you, hopefully your going to be staying in NeoTerra, It'll be fun having my big brother around."

"We'll see." Nick smirked

The tram slowly started to come to life "_Nicholas Gray. Its time."_

"Right." As he approached the sliding door, he looked at Pikachu "Let's do it buddy."

"Pikachu! (Yeah!)" Pikachu smiled

Nick stepped into the tram and it shot off into the depth of the volcano.

* * *

><p>The tram's interior was made of metal, wood flooring, and there was a computer on the side, two poles were on the left and right sides of the platform, windows were fastened and gave a great view of the volcano's interior, molten lava was dormant but was slowly sparking with life on occasion.<p>

The computer turned on and an animated voice came through the speakers "_Welcome Nicholas Gray to the NeoTerra league, your first step in the tournament will be to defeat one of the Elite Four members at random." _

The tram slowly started to come to a halt; Nick swallowed hard and cracked his gloved knuckles.

"_Your first opponent is waiting for you outside."_

The tram door's opened and Nick could feel the heat coming from the volcano, he took a deep breath and proceeded outside.

**OKay, so I'm not dead! But it has been a hectic last few weeks since my last update. I'm sorry guys, I wasn't expecting to be behind schedule like this, I actually expected to be close to being done.**

**I hated this chapter! I hated this chapter! I hated this chapter! I hated this whole process of writing contests out, it was way too long and it bore the living life out of me having to write them, but they're done, and the reason for Dawn surrendering was because she was conflicted, which I will be addressing later on. **

**Now we get to the fun part, the NeoTerra League is starting and now its the beginning of the end. It's gonna be a long trip from here and I more then likely wont hit my one year mark, but I can reassure you I will have this story done by Thanksgiving, that one I can guarantee.**

**Next up will be Elite Four part 1 so stay tuned!**


	35. Chapter 35: Elite Four: Steel King

**Author's Note 1: I will explain everything down below. **

Nick stepped out of the tram, the arena was a large circular boulder shaved down on the top so it was flat, on the opposite side stood Jacob, his gray shirt was concealed by his long brown cloak, his mustache was freshly trimmed, a shovel was in his hand, and the digging part was touching the ground.

"Well well, I didn't think you'd show up." Jacob smiled "Nicholas Gray."

Nick smiled as Pikachu jumped off of Nick's shoulder and stood on all fours, sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nick replied

"Alright, here are the rules," Jacob tossed his shovel to the side "This will be on a six on six double battle, no one is allowed to make substitutions, you win." He motioned behind him "You take that tram to the next Elite Four member, you lose, you go back the way you came and come back next year."

"I won't be coming back next year." Nick removed his trench coat and tossed it to the side, now just in his dark blue t-shirt "I'll be moving forward."

"Well then, let's begin." Jacob drew two Pokeballs "Golem and Steelix, start digging!"

He tossed them into the air; one was a long snake like Pokemon with metal coating its body, several spikes going out of its body and a giant head, with large white teeth. The other was a medium sized Pokemon covered in rocks like a shell, a small head, and a pair of arms and legs sprouted out.

Nick drew two Pokeballs, he had to think of this carefully about who he would choose "Riolu," he looked down at Pikachu who nodded "Pikachu, stand by for battle!"

Pikachu jumped onto the field, and Nick tossed a Pokeball into the air, the small blue fox took his place next to him.

"Interesting choices, Steelix, dig!"

Steelix jumped into the air and began to dig into the platform with its head first, a large hole stood where the steel snake once stood.

"Will this platform hold up?" Nick asked, fear in his voice

"Don't worry Nick." Jacob responded "This platform goes a hundred feet into the volcano; worse thing that'll happen is we just feel a little tremble."

"Good to know." Nick smiled "Riolu use bullet punch and Pikachu use iron tail on Golem!"

Riolu and Pikachu charged forward, Pikachu's tail began to glow as Golem braced himself.

"Iron defense!" Jacob called out

A thin metal sheet formed on Golem's body as the attacks made impact, first was Pikachu, the attack knocked Golem back, but before it could recover, Riolu began to jab at Golem's body.

"Steelix hit Riolu!" Jacob called out

Nick was ready "Riolu use…" He was stopped in his tracks by a memory

_Warm hands wrapping around his body, a smile cascaded her face, Dawn looked at Nick in the mirror "No need to worry!" _

Before he could finish his order, Steelix jumped out of another hole, striking Riolu, it cried out in pain, snapping Nick out of his thoughts "Riolu!"

Riolu bounced on the hard surface and landed stomach first, it got up and was breathing hard.

"Pikachu! Fall back!" Nick cried out

Pikachu jumped back away from the two Pokemon, and looked at Riolu, who managed to stand up, he was panting, but okay.

"Alright, let's take a look at our options…" Nick pondered for a moment, but another memory flashed in his mind

* * *

><p><em>A thunderstorm echoed in his ear, a scream in the night, and a warm feeling overcame his tiny body. <em>

"_Nicky, its okay. It's okay." A voice said to him_

"_What is that loud noise Mommy?" _

"_Thunder, do you know what causes it?" _

"_What Mommy?" _

"_Electric Pokemon, right now, they're playing together right now, displaying how strong they've gotten." _

"_Like a Pichu!?" Nick asked_

"_Just like a Pichu." Sophia smiled down at him_

"_Like Daddy's?" _

"_Just like Daddy's." Sophia smiled "Okay, now try to go back to sleep, I can stay here if you want." _

"_I'm okay." Nick looked up "Hey Mommy?" _

"_Yes sweetheart?" She coughed lightly; she knew what was causing that _

"_Can we have pancakes in the morning?"_

"_Of course we can." Sophia smiled "I love you son." _

_Nick was already asleep._

* * *

><p>"Nicholas! Stay focused!" Jacob called out<p>

Nick snapped back to his thoughts, he didn't know why his mother and Dawn were affecting him.

"Riolu, run for the hole!"

Riolu ran toward the hole, Steelix growled as he jumped into the hole.

"Follow it!" Jacob called out

Steelix jumped into the opposite hole, Jacob smiled wickedly.

"Hyper beam!"

"Riolu Aura Sphere!"

No one could see what happened, but a large explosion of orange erupted from both holes. Nick's eyes grew wide with fear.

"_Riolu, are you okay?" _

Riolu spoke with telepathy, Nick thought for a moment, but there was no response.

"_I'm okay Nick, better than ever actually."_

"_What do you mean?" _

A bright light erupted from the tunnel and quickly faded, Nick's eyes grew wide as Steelix flew through the other end, and a quick blue blur stood in front of him.

"Riolu?"

"_Lucario now." _

Riolu had grown two feet in size, its arms and legs had grown in size, a spike was on its hand, its ears had grown, it had gained a pale colored fur on its body, and it had a blue tail and a mix of blue and black colored fur.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it "_Lucario, the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu, by reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away."_

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere on Steelix, Pikachu, hit Golem with Iron tail!"

Both Pokemon nodded and charged, Lucario jumped into the air and formed a blue sphere in its hands and fired it, the attack made impact and Steelix fainted in an instant. Pikachu slammed its tail into Golem, only for it to grab Pikachu, laughing.

"Lucario!" Nick called out

Lucario's speed increased as it charged; its fists ready and it began to punch into Golem's side, the Pokemon let go of Pikachu and fell forward as Pikachu slammed its tail again into Golem, causing it to faint.

Jacob recalled both Pokemon back and smiled "Impressive job Nick, but now the real battle starts now."

* * *

><p>"Looks like my brother is doing well so far." Hailey smiled<p>

The rest of the gang had stopped when Nick had begun his match, their tram was the same as Nick's only difference is that there were many screen monitors around them, one in each corner, and two along the right side, which when they looked out, gave a clear view of the battle field.

"Riolu evolving seemed almost like a life saver for him." Tom remarked

"Looks like Jacob is taking an advantage here."

* * *

><p>The battle progressed with Pikachu fainting on the screen and Lucario following close after.<p>

Nick ran out onto the battle field and held Pikachu in his arms; Lucario was already away in his Pokeball. Jacob stood on the field with a wide grin on his face, in front of him stood two Pokemon, one was Metagross, and the other was a Durant.

"You okay buddy?" Nick asked

"Pika...Pikachu." Pikachu said weakly

"Alright, take a rest buddy. I'll take it from here." Nick smiled

He walked back to his position, a frown spread and anger showed on his face as he took two Pokeballs from his belt.

"Flareon and Croconaw, stand by for battle!"

With the two Pokeballs in the air, the seals broke and the fire Pokemon and water Johto starter stood their ground on the field.

"It's time to end this!" Nick raised his hand "Flareon, flame thrower on Durant!"

Flareon unleashed a stream of flame, the heat from the burst did not seem to compare to the heat coming from the inside of the volcano. The bug Pokemon moved out of the way, but the attack still made impact, causing the Pokemon to faint automatically.

"Incredible." Jacob remarked _That Flareon is incredibly powerful, I wonder if Team Rocket or Team Anubis was behind that._

He returned Durant as both Pokemon charged at Metagross.

"Wait!" Jacob called out

Nick looked at Jacob, a curious look on his face. Jacob raised a white flag and threw it on the ground.

"Bit too obvious that you're Flareon could take down my whole team with one attack. You can finish this battle in four seconds. You're good enough in my opinion to move on to the next member of the Elite Four." Jacob smiled and motioned to the tram

Nick smiled and picked Pikachu up in his hands as he returned both Flareon and Croconaw into their Pokeball.

Both men shook hands and walked into the tram for the second member, as he moved on, so did Tom, Hailey, Kara and Holly.

* * *

><p>The healing machine dimmed as it finished its process. Nick silently placed each Pokeball on his belt; Pikachu jumped off the scanner and sat looking out at the volcano's crater.<p>

He smiled and rubbed his head "You okay Pikachu?"

"Pikachu Pi (Yeah, I'm better.)."

Nick smiled, he couldn't believe Jacob surrendered, it wasn't something he was used to, but he was glad Jacob saw reason.

A lot of thoughts crossed his mind, mostly his parents, with his mom being so close to being a Pokemon Master, he always wondered if she was proud of him or if she was even watching over him, and now Dominic was with her, he just wondered if they were proud of him, in the years before he couldn't care less about his dad since he left, but now that he was alive, and he always cared about him, he just wondered if it was a façade or if it was the truth.

"_Your next challenger awaits. Next up is Elite Four member Francine Morrison." _

_Josh's mom!? _Nick always remembered Josh's mom being a tough trainer, let alone tough on her son to be the best, in a way, it was a reason for Josh to push himself so much. He was ready for this, and the league was right in front of him.

He silently took out the locket from his pocket and opened it, he smiled as his thumb traced over the picture of him and his parents.

_I'll make you two proud._

* * *

><p>Unity Island sits on the outside of the NeoTerra Region, to most trainers, its considered to be the Battle Frontier, or the first one at least, but to him it was his home, at least for a few years anyway.<p>

A hooded figure silently walked the halls of the Champion Villa, whenever a champion is named in NeoTerra; they are awarded the space as well as the title, he held that title once before, but when Champion Dominic decided to become a roaming champion, he took it over, he had it taken from him.

He opened the door to the master bedroom, inside, sat a woman, about in her late thirties to early forties, shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

She looked over at the man, anger and pain in her eyes "Your back. I take it he defeated you?"

The man raised his arm, revealing prosthetic, robotic arm "Obviously. He's gotten better now, and he's close to finishing."

"My son will stop you, you know that?" The woman backed away as the man moved quickly, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, one of his eyes, a deep ocean blue glared at her through his hood

"Oh he thought he did, but I have just begun to fight my dear Sophia, soon Nick will come here, and when he does, I will be waiting."

The man lifted his hood, revealing black slicked back hair now with multiple touches of gray, ice blue eyes, scars running down the right side of his face, Jack Gray was back and ready for revenge.

**Author's Note 2: Wow, so I have a ton of explaining to do huh? Well for starters, college has been kicking my ass lately and its been really hard to update as frequently as I did over the summer, not to mention life in general.**

**Second, and I'm going to be brutually honest, I lost inspiration for this story, now when I loose inspiration for a story, I take it down, but I didn't want to do that with this one, not only is this the highest rated story I've ever written on this website, but I also wanted to finish it, I'm so close to the end now and I want to get this story complete.**

**But my biggest inspiration for at least publishing this story came from Blaze210, his story Pokemon: A New Beginning made me want to at least finish this one cause its been halfway done for almost a month, the problem is that I want to finish this because for awhile it was becoming almost a chore for me, but I promise you all it will be done...the sequel definitly will not be as long as this one! **

**Anyway, back onto the story, I know your all probabily wondering how Sophia is alive considering she had a sickness, well don't worry, I will explain all of that in the chapters to come, same thing with Jack Gray being alive, again, it will be explained.**

**So expect the chapters to be short like this from here on out, I hope I didn't loose all of my fans! I missed you guys and I'm gonna definitly try to get this story complete!**

**One last thing, HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY POKEMON: THE NEOTERRA JOURNEY! You are definitly my favorite story to date! **


	36. Chapter 36: Elite 4 vs Rival's Mom

The tram's door opened and Nick proceeded out to a cooler part of the volcano, it was the same as Jacob's a giant stone platform, though on the other side stood Francine Morrison, her amber brown hair was tied back and she fixed the collar of her brown leather jacket.

"Aunt Francine." Nick smiled as Pikachu jumped to his side

"Nicholas." She smiled "I see you finally made it."

"And based on what I see, Joshua already made it?"

She nodded "Indeed he did, I'm proud of the way he grew up but I'm not proud of his attitude."

"You just realized that?" Nick asked as he drew a Pokeball

"No, he has his father's determination, and his one track mind." Francine grinned "As for me, he inherited my skill. A skill I have further honed since I went back on my training."

Nick drew a Pokeball from his belt "Oh I'm ready."

"Then this will be how it is, it'll be four on four, a single Pokemon battle, and only you can make substitutions. Let's see if you can win." Francine smirked "Vaporeon, take to the field!"

She tossed a Pokeball into the air, as it burst open, the four legged water Eevee evolved Pokemon gracefully landed on the field.

"Tranquill, stand by!"

Nick's Pokeball opened and the flying Unova Pokemon flew through the air and flapped his wings in a small area a few feet away from Nick, his mind was so focused on the battle, he didn't even realize his phone was ringing.

"Let's begin!" Francine smiled "Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

The bubble jet Pokemon stepped backwards and fired a large blast of water at Tranquill.

"Use detect and turned it into an air cutter." Nick commanded

Tranquill's eyes began to glow white as it flew around the blast of water and when it managed to clear a path, it flapped its wings and sent sharp currents of wind at Vaporeon, sending it backwards, but it managed to stand its ground.

"Ice beam!" Francine commanded

A thin beam of ice shot from its mouth and struck Tranquill in the chest, sending it to the ground.

"Tranquill, get up!" Nick called out "Come on buddy!"

He grabbed the Pokeball, just in case he needed to, but smiled when Tranquill stood and cawed as its body began to glow.

Nick's smile grew wider as Tranquill's body began to grow bigger; its stomach had grown brown feathers, gray wings and black stripes on its wings, a black neck, a gray face and a black base tail with a gray inside.

"Unfezzant!" It cried

Nick drew his Pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon "_Unfezzant, the Proud Pokemon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females flying abilities surpass those of the males." _

"Unfezzant, you're on! Show her what you got!" Nick smiled

Unfezzant flew through the air at a speed that seemed to be ten times faster than before; her body began to glow with a bright light.

_Sky attack, perfect. _

"Stop it now!" Francine growled "Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon fired as Unfezzant flew around the blast and shot forward, its body began to glow a bright light as it slammed into Vaporeon causing a large field of dust over where it stood. A second later, Vaporeon lay on the ground, fainted.

Francine returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball and smiled "Good job old friend, take a rest."

Nick smiled as Unfezzant flew around Nick, he gently returned her to her Pokeball "Take a good rest."

He then turned back to Francine "So tell me Auntie, did Joey's behavior make Joshua such an ice man, or was it the divorce?"

She smiled, she knew what Nick was doing, back when they were kids, Dominic used to do the same thing to her, she was jealous for a time after he married Sophia, she couldn't understand it, they were together for a couple of years when they were teenagers, but nothing more past that, she could never understand it herself, even when she got married and had her three children, she was still jealous.

"Doesn't matter, what does is this." She drew another Pokeball "Miltank, take to the field!"

The Pokeball opened as a pink colored cow stood on the field; it mooed and glared as Nick drew his next Pokeball.

"Boldore, stand by!"

The Ore Pokemon stood in front of Nick, he smiled, this little guy was proving to be a big improvement, but he had a few aces up his sleeve for when the league started.

"Rollout!"

"Iron defense!" Nick smiled

Boldore began to roll, its body folding into it as a circle and began to charge, Boldore slammed its arms into the ground and its body casting a metal sheen, as the attack made impact, Nick's phone went off yet again.

"Flash cannon!" Nick called out

Boldore fired as Miltank fell backwards from the rollout; the attack made impact and fell backwards.

"Magnitude!"

As Miltank charged again, Boldore slammed its leg into the ground and began to shake violently; Nick held his ground as Miltank fell backwards and fainted.

"Nick, you have definitely improved since you were a child." Francine smiled as she recalled Miltank "But the fun stops here, it's time for what I can do."

"Bring it on." Nick smirked

"Mienshao, take to the field!"

The next Pokemon that took to the field was a white and light purple colored ferret Pokemon; its arms were covered by its sleeves. Francine smiled as Nick cracked his knuckles and fixed the collar of his denim jacket.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Iron Defense!"

As Boldore held its ground, Mienshao raised its arms and charged a sphere in its hands and fired it, the attack made impact and Boldore fell backwards, as it tried to stand, it staggered.

"Flash Cannon!" Nick called out

"Jump kick!"

As the cannon shot flew through the air, Mienshao jumped into the air and slammed its foot into Boldore, who fainted.

Nick quickly recalled Boldore and drew another Pokeball, he was down to three, and he had to think rationally about what he had to do.

"Alright," he looked at Pikachu "You're on buddy."

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto the field "Pikachu…" he growled, cheeks sparking

"Mienshao, hi jump kick!"

"Quick attack! Move out of the way!" Nick smirked

Pikachu waited as Mienshao jumped into the air, leg out, he quickly jumped out of the way as Mienshao, and it flew through the air and slammed into a wall way out of the battle field, but managed to spring jump back onto the field.

"_It's already taken damage, now I just need to finish this off." _Nick smirked "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu cried out as it sent out a bolt of thunder from its body and struck Mienshao; the Pokemon took the attack and stood on its own two feet.

"Impossible!" Nick cried "Keep it up!"

"Reversal!" Francine cried out

As Mienshao jumped, it broke the attack and slammed a fist into Pikachu, sending him flying backwards.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"

"Pikachu…" he said weakly as he stood to his feet

"Come on back buddy."

"Pika?" Pikachu gave him a weird look

"You're gonna be needed in the last round, we need to match speed for speed here."

"Pika…" Pikachu grumped as he walked back to the Nick's feet "Unfezzant, stand by!"

The Pokeball opened and Unfezzant burst into the battle field

"Hi jump kick!"

"Aerial Ace!" Nick cried out

Unfezzant dove up as Mienshao ran toward Unfezzant, and jumped into the air, as Unfezzant moved, Mienshao slammed into the wall again, fainted, as it was about to fall, Unfezzant dove to her and pulled her back toward Francine, who graciously took it in her arms.

"Come on back, you did great."

Nick smiled as Unfezzant soar through the air, he couldn't believe the energy she possessed.

"This is it Nick, the last one." Francine took the Pokeball from her belt "Umbreon, take to the field!"

The Pokeball opened as a Umbreon stood in front of her, Francine had worry in her eyes, Nick always remembered Umbreon when he was growing up, especially when it used to play hide and seek with Nick and Joshua when they were kids, this one was always special to her, Joey had an Eeveevolution as well, he just couldn't figure out where Joshua's was.

"Unfezzant, you're good to go!" Nick smirked

"Shadow ball!"

"Brave bird! Wrap this up!" Nick cried

As Unfezzant began to charge up its energy, Umbreon charged a black orb and fired it at Unfezzant who took the attack head on, and unfortunately, fainted on the spot.

Nick sighed as he recalled Unfezzant, the stress of two battles plus evolving got to her, he could understand it.

He quickly drew another Pokeball from his belt and tossed it "Flareon, you're on!"

The Fire Eeveevolution took to the field, and shook its head as Umbreon charged at him.

"Fire spin!" Nick cried out

Flareon fired a spinning fire attack at Umbreon who jumped into the air and began to dig into the ground, a few seconds later; he jumped up and smashed into Flareon, causing it to fly into the air and managed to stand yet again.

"Heave wave!" Nick called out

Flareon jumped toward the edge of the stadium and charged up a flame around its body, intensifying from the lava around them. He fired a burst of fire and it struck Umbreon, causing it to faint upon contact.

"Well done Nick, very well done." Francine smiled as she walked over to Umbreon and rubbed his head "You can move on, though you'll want, and you'll want to answer your phone."

Nick's eyes grew wide as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw there were two missed calls.

"Right, come on Pikachu." Nick smirked as he jumped onto his shoulder.

"And Nick!" Francine cried out

Nick looked back at Francine, who had a look of determination on his face. "My son has become lost in his own lust for power and his own lust for glory. I've always considered you family, and I need you to take down Joshua, I feel if you win against him, it'll snap him back to reality. Please, teach my son a lesson."

Nick nodded "I will, don't worry Aunt Francine. You have my word."

* * *

><p>Nick sat down on the bench and looked at his phone, ironically, he had good cell phone coverage, and he pressed a few keys and let the voicemail play.<p>

"_Nicholas Gray, this is Lieutenant Price of the International Police." _A female voice said over the speaker "_I know your involved with the NeoTerra League, but I was hoping when you were through the Elite Four, I could ask you a couple of questions about Team Anubis. It'll be good to see you again, when you're ready, I'll meet you at the VIP area on deck three." _

He hung up his phone and sighed as Pikachu jumped up next to him, he thought about who this Lieutenant Price was, she obviously knew him, of course, he met a lot of women.

"That's interesting huh buddy?" Nick smirked

"Pika Pikachu!" He cried out

Nick looked out, Ashei was up next, and he was going to win, half way in, fifty percent closer to facing his father's legacy.

**Author's Note: Everyone I am so sorry for the lack of updating! I have been suffering from writer's block for a long time now! I've had difficulity writing this story, I know this is been a year old and I appreciate everyone who has read it all these years! This story is wrapping up soon and we'll soon be ready to begin the league!**

**Expect a sequel coming up and a new character surfacing in the chapters to come! So please expect another chapter coming up very soon!**


	37. Chapter 37: The End of the Elite

Nick was already midway into the battle against Ashei, she was down to two Pokemon while Nick had five, it was one on one, and his Lucario stood on the field while Ashei had her Froslass on the battlefield.

"You're doing well so far Nicholas, but I don't intend to lose." Ashei smirked "Froslass use Psychic!"

"Dodge and use close combat!"

Froslass' eyes began to glow a bright blue while Lucario began to move as he did, his body began to lift off the ground.

"Lucario, Aura sphere!" Nick called out

He was unable to form the attack as he was thrown off toward the lava pit; Nick drew his Pokeball "Lucario, return!"

Lucario was called back as Nick drew another Pokeball, Unfezzant already fell. He decided to go on the offensive.

"Go on ahead Pikachu!" Nick called out

Pikachu jumped off of Nick's shoulder and onto the field. Froslass stood her ground.

"Pikachu, quick attack!"

"Psychic!" Ashei smirked

As Pikachu began to charge as Froslass allowed her eyes to glow a bright blue and lifted Pikachu off of the ground.

"Thunderbolt!"

As Froslass was about to throw Pikachu, he allowed a bolt of electricity through his body and struck Froslass, breaking the concentration and he jumped onto the ground.

"Iron tail; get her while she's stunned!"

"Blizzard!" Ashei called out

As much as Froslass wanted to attack, a surge of electricity went through her body, Ashei bit her lower lip, and Froslass was paralyzed, and was now going to have a hard time fighting back.

Pikachu's tail began to glow a gray color and slammed it into Froslass who fell back and fainted.

Ashei called back Froslass and drew her last Pokeball "Beartic, take to the cold!"

The Pokeball opened and large white bear roared as it took its stand on the field, Nick could only smile as it took to the field.

"Well, just great." He smiled "Pikachu, come on back. I got someone in mind for this one."

Pikachu ran back toward Nick as he drew another Pokeball.

"Flareon, stand by for battle!"

The fire Pokemon stood in front of Nick, and he could only raise his eyebrows.

"Fire blast!"

"Blizzard!" Ashei called out

Both Pokemon fired their most powerful attacks, Nick stepped to the side, he didn't want to lose his balance, their attacks hit and it turned to steam.

"Heat wave!"

Flareon allowed a wave of heat from the volcano's surface and sink down on Beartic, the fire made impact.

"Sheer cold!" Ashei ordered

The command didn't come to fruition; Beartic fell to the ground, and fainted.

"Great job Flareon!" Nick called out

Flareon smiled and ran over to Nick, rubbing its head against Nick's hand. Ashei smiled and recalled Beartic.

"Great job Nicholas, you definitely defeated me badly." Ashei smiled

Nick smiled and nodded as he recalled Flareon and proceeded into the tram, he waved and just as the door was going to close, Ashei ran up to him.

"Thank you for taking care of Lucario as you have, he has become a great Pokemon."

He smiled "Your welcome, he trusts me, just as I trust him." He allowed the door to close and it moved on.

* * *

><p>The temperature began to settle as Nick moved further into the volcano, toward the other side, he could see light at the end of the tunnel, and a hooded man stood on the platform. The tram doors opened and Nick proceeded forward, as he did, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark.<p>

"Welcome Nicholas, you've made it this far, but now, your journey has come to an end."

He recognized the voice; he had heard it once before, the scar along his cheek, the gray eyes.

"Your…you're…"

The man nodded and removed his cloak, revealing a dark blue shirt with black trim, blue jeans and black sneakers, his raven black hair was slicked back, his gray eyes were determined and the scar on his cheek became more apparent.

"Agent Jupiter!?" Nick almost yelled, the last time he saw him was when he was at the couple's contest

"Steven is my name Nicholas, I'm a close associate of your father's and a member of the Elite Four, he needed someone to spy on Team Anubis, just in case Jack did something he was going to regret."

"Why did my dad…"

"He wanted to make sure in case he failed, Anubis would be stopped in the inside."

He nodded "So, how is this going to work?"

"Simple, this is a one on one battle, we each select one, you win, you'll proceed inside, you lose, and you're done." Steven drew a Pokeball "Which would be a shame since you've gotten all this way."

"I won't lose." He looked down at Pikachu "Get 'em buddy."

Pikachu smiled and jumped out onto the field "Pika…" he growled

"Swampert, take to the water!"

The Pokeball opened and a large Pokemon took to the field, it stood on four legs with large brown ears, orange markings on the sides of his face, arms and legs.

"Easy, volt tackle!" Nick commanded

Pikachu charged, as an electrical surge went through his body and expanded out around him like a typhoon.

"Take it and then use hammer arm!" Steven called out

Pikachu slammed into Swampert's body and it fell back a few feet, but then slammed a fist into Pikachu's stomach, causing him to fly back toward Nick's feet.

"Stand up buddy, we got this!"

"Hydro pump!" Steven called out

As Swampert prepared to charge a hydro pump attack, his body began to spark.

"Thank god for static." Nick smiled "Iron tail!"

Pikachu charged at Swampert, his tail glowing a dark steel and slammed it into the mud fish Pokemon, it fell backwards.

"Let's end this, thunder!" Nick called out

"Protect!"

Again, the attack didn't work as Pikachu slammed a powerful thunder attack at Swampert, who fainted on the ground.

"Well, I'll be darned," He looked up "Well, welcome to the NeoTerra League Mister Gray, please proceed forward."

* * *

><p>Nick walked out of the tram and onto a checker board floor, as he walked forward, he noticed a bunch of trainers were standing around and talking, as he walked into the common area, Alex and Tori spotted him.<p>

"It's about time." Alex smiled

"Yeah, it was tough." He rubbed his neck "Where's Dawn?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her or Adam."

"Joshua made it first right?" Nick asked

"Yeah, he was right after me." Tori remarked

Nick nodded as Tom, Holly, Hailey and Kara walked off the tram "You guys go talk, I have to go register."

As he proceeded forward, Nurse Joy smiled at him "Welcome, you must be the last one."

"I hope I'm not too late." Nick remarked as he pulled his badge case and Pokedex out of his pocket

"Of course not." Joy smiled as he took his items and scanned them

Nick's face appeared, along with his eight badges, then next to the badges were two boxes, one was a trophy with the label _Orange Islands _and then the second block filled but was having a hard time showing up.

"Hmm, that is very weird, I can't seem to get this to load." She pressed a few keys "Well, there we go." She smiled at him "You're all set Nick, good luck, the tournament begins tomorrow."

Nick smiled and took his Pokedex and badge case back "Thank you very much."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>"…<em>but I was hoping when you were through the Elite Four, I could ask you a couple of questions about Team Anubis. It'll be good to see you again, when you're ready, I'll meet you at the VIP area on deck three."<em>

Nick honestly didn't know what the International Police wanted with him, obviously whoever it was knew him, but this Lieutenant Price obviously had an agenda.

He walked through the stands toward the VIP section, as he walked, Pikachu was looking out at the field, and Nick smiled and scratched his head as he walked into the third floor's VIP room to which it was deserted, several chairs were in an enclosed booth with glass and speakers on the walls.

He walked up to the glass and looked out onto the field, it was large dust field with white lines on it, and there were enough seats in the stands for millions of people.

"Just think buddy, we did it, now we just need to get through the tournament."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu looked out in awe

"I know, I'm just worried, what if I have to go up against Dad? I mean, I know he's gone, but I mean…what if he survived somehow?" Nick asked Pikachu

"I'm sure he would be proud of you." A female voice said behind him

Nick's face changed into a confused look "Pikachu, since when do you sound like a girl?"

"Behind you Nikki."

He shook his head, only a few people ever called him that, mostly his mother, his grandmother and…no, it couldn't be her.

He turned around, sweat dripping off his face as a young woman, no older than eighteen walked over to him, her dark brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes full of life, and fair skin. She wore an earpiece in her ear, dark blue top and pants with black heeled boots.

"Lieutenant Price?" Nick asked

She nodded "Nicholas Gray?"

Nick nodded in response "Of course."

She gave him a confused look "You really don't…remember me do you?"

He nodded "No, I don't. And I take it this meeting isn't about Team Anubis was it?"

"Nope." She reached into her pocket

Nick ducked back "Don't hurt me!"

Pikachu jumped down and looked at the pair as she pulled her wallet out of her pocket, reached inside and pulled a picture out of it.

"I won't hurt you, trust me, I won't." She walked over and handed Nick the photo "Remember this?"

Nick gently took the photo and looked shocked, two young kids age ten stood on the balcony, the young man had a Pichu sitting on his shoulder while the young girl had an Eevee standing on the balcony next to her, though she didn't look as nearly as beautiful as the young woman standing next to him.

"Catherine!?" Nick's eyes went wide

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight years prior…<strong>_

_Nick stood on the balcony of Goldenrod City's Pokemon center, as he looked out, Pichu walked gently on the balcony, one foot at a time almost like he was walking on a tight rope._

"_So, you're leaving huh?"_

_Nick turned to Catherine Price walking over to him, her Eevee on her shoulder, it sat on her shoulder as it smiled at Pichu._

"_Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow morning." He sighed_

_She looked at him "Everything okay?"_

"_I told you about my dad right?" Nick asked_

"_Yeah, you did, he disappeared when you were a kid, and he was the champion of Johto."_

"_I don't know how I'm going to do…" Nick frowned "I'm not sure if I'm going to make it through the league." _

"_Hey, hey, what kind of talk is that?" She rubbed his shoulder "You're going to do fine, I'll be there rooting you along the whole time!"_

_Nick smiled "Thanks Catherine." _

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Catherine replied<p>

Nick shook his head "I can't believe you're here."

"You don't approve?"

"No." Nick sat down "No, it's not you, it's me, and I'm going through some things right now." He pulled his phone out and checked it out "God sake!"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh," Nick sighed "It's my girlfriend, more, my ex-girlfriend now after the way she's acting."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year now," Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair

"I'm sorry Nick, really I am."

"Bet you never had that kinda problem huh?"

She shook her head "Eh, never had to worry about it, the only guy I liked is completely different now." He blushed as she winked at him

"So, what brings you here other than cutting into my love life?"

She smirked at him "I'm here to see you go into the tournament."

"Yeah, I just have a feeling that I'm going to lose again."

"Don't say that, you're going to win."

"_Will all trainers please report to the center chamber, we will now announce the first round combatants!"_

* * *

><p>As Nick walked with Catherine into the main central hub, Tom, Alex, Tori and the others were looking at the screens, as the pair joined them, the screens lit with life as trainer pictures began to fill it up.<p>

As he looked around, he spotted Adam Walker and Dawn stood next to him, a smile on her face as her arm was linked with his. Nick clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Nick, everything okay?" Catherine asked

"My ex and her ex over there," He pointed at Dawn "I just hate it."

Catherine looked over at Adam as Tom looked at Nick "Catherine Price is that you?"

Catherine looked over at Tom "Thomas Miller, good to see you again, opened your own restaurant yet?"

"Nope, not yet." Tom smirked "Nick, care to introduce the rest of the team?"

"Right," Nick smirked "Alex, Kara, Tori, Holly, this is Catherine Price, an old friend of mine from Goldenrod City."

"Nice to meet you." Tori remarked

_Great, another one. _Kara thought as she smirked without a word

Holly smiled and waved, still a little shy

Alex nodded "Pleasure to meet you."

Nick then turned to Hailey "Sis, this is Catherine. Catherine, my step-sister Hailey Gray."

Both girls shook hands "Step-sister?" Catherine asked

"Yeah, his dad adopted me as a kid." Hailey explained

"Nick, look." Alex pointed

Nick looked at the screen, Adam, Tori, Joshua and Alex had their own opponents, while Nick's eyes went wide at his opponent, it was none other than Norm, the same man who had been trying to take Dawn down during the contests, and now he was trying to take Nick down.

"Well, Norm will be taken down, one way or another, he needs to be put in his place."

**Okay, now the tournament can begin! The Elite 4 has been sped up due to lack of inspiration, and now I can finish this story up, as badly as I don't want it to.**


	38. Chapter 38: The First Round

Nick stood in his room inside of the NeoTerra league building, determination spread across his face as he fixed his gloves over his hands, looking in the mirror, he was sure this was it, the first round of the NeoTerra league, Alex and Tori had made it through the first round, Joshua had wrapped up his match an hour ago and Adam was done as well, all that remained, was him.

He walked over to his belt, and quickly fastened it, the Pokemon he held were different than the ones he used before, this was his strategy, keep his opponents guessing, he was still thinking of who he would use next, he knew one day, he would face Joshua, and that team was going to have to be his strongest one yet, he had every intentions of winning this time.

He slapped his face in determination, nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>And the crowd is bustling here at NeoTerra stadium this morning Bob<em>."

"_I know Ace; it seems like every year we always seem to get a great batch of new trainers from all over with a lot of talent!"_

Both men sat in the announcer's booth over a fully crowded stadium, things had been heating up since the tournament started.

"_Now, let's see if things will be just as electric during the last match of the day." Ace remarked as he looked out "First up, we have Norm….uh….hey, what is Norm's last name anyway?"_

"I _don't know, the text is completely smudged on my sheet." Bob replied "Anyway, Norm is a veteran trainer from Sootopolis with backgrounds as a coordinator as well, though the coordinator job was a bust huh Ace?"_

"_Indeed Bob, he has no clear indication, but let's go to our next combatant, Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town_!"

Both men walked out onto the field, Nick's expression remained determined, he had to keep his focus, if he lost it now, he was going to lose, Norm walked out with a cocky and arrogant grin on his face, as he readjusted his sunglasses, he looked at Nick.

"Well, well well, I thought my first opponent would be tough, not a kid."

Nick smirked, determination in his green eyes "You have no idea how tough I really am Norm."

"_Nicholas Grayson has participated in every league, from Johto, to Hoenn, even the Sinnoh region and the Orange Islands! Will his veteran trainer status make him a formidable combatant?" _

The referee took his spot in the center and spoke into the microphone on his collar "The rules of the match are simple, this will be a six on six match; no substitutions, the victor will be declared when one side will be unable to battle. Also, after three Pokemon have been taken down from either side, the arena will change." The announcer took to his watch

The mega screen behind him turned on with life "Now to activate the coin toss, whoever gets it will decide the field type."

The coin was tossed, a simple app on his watch "Nicholas Gray, what side do you want?"

"Give me heads!" Nick replied

The coin flipped and landed on tails "And Norm will decide what field to use first!"

Norm smirked "Change it to a grass field!"

The referee stepped back and walked up to his platform as the field sunk underneath and a large field of grass replaced it.

Norm drew his Pokeball "Rhyperior, get ready to fight!"

The Pokeball opened and the orange and brown colored rhino stood tall, it roared into the stadium, Nick smirked and drew a Pokeball in response.

"Poliwrath, stand by for battle!" Nick tossed it

The Pokeball opened and a light blue Pokemon stood tall, its fists were covered in white gloves, its black eyes were filled with anger and a reverse swirl pattern sat on his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Well, never thought I'd see him again." Tom smiled<p>

The gang had assembled in the front of the arena, Catherine had joined them who sat next to Tom.

"What do you mean Tom?" Catherine asked

"Nick hasn't used Poliwrath in a long time." A new voice replied

Everyone looked back to a couple of new figures taking seats beside them, one was Stanley, the other Tom recognized as Lyra, her red hat was always her trademark, her Marill was on her lap, alongside them was Professor Elm.

"Professor Elm?" Alex asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Nick fight; I have my assist on standby so I can properly retrieve any Pokemon needed."

"Go Nick go!"

Tom looked back and broke out laughing along with Lyra; Stanley could only smirk as he looked at his daughters Lynn and Annabel were cheering Nick on in a matching set of yellow and white cheerleading outfits.

"That's my girls, hey Lynn, you know Nick's taken right!" Stanley yelled out

"No he isn't." Tom remarked "Him and Dawn have been….complicated."

A wide grin spread on Lynn's face as she moved her blonde bangs behind her ears as Catherine's face turned a bright red at Lynn's reaction to Nick.

* * *

><p>"Rhyperior, use magnitude!" Norm called out<p>

Nick smiled "Protect!"

Poliwrath's body was encased in a green sphere as the ground shook for a couple of seconds.

"Bubblebeam!" Nick cried

The barrier lowered and a swirl of bubbles erupted out of his body and struck Rhyperior who fell backwards.

"Submission!"

Poliwrath ran over as Rhyperior tried to stand up, but to no avail as Poliwrath grabbed Rhyperior by the horn and body and slammed the pair into the ground.

Rhyperior tried to stand as Poliwrath doubled back, as he walked back to Nick; Rhyperior fell to the ground, fainted.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Poliwrath is the winner!"

Norm recalled Rhyperior and drew another Pokeball "Glalie, get ready to fight!"

Glalie floated out from the Pokeball, a wicked look on his face as it glared at Poliwrath.

"Circle throw!" Nick smirked

As Poliwrath began to move, Glalie's eyes began to focus in on its opponent, a concentration of ice forming between its horns.

"Ice Beam!" Norm commanded

The beam fired and Poliwrath managed to duck underneath it, grabbed Glalie by the horns and began to spin in a circle, letting go, Glalie flew through the air and slammed into the border of the stands.

Swirls formed in Glalie's eyes, it was a one hit knock out.

"Glalie is unable to battle! Poliwrath is the winner!" The announcer cried

* * *

><p>"Nick isn't playing around, he's doing great!" Kara smirked<p>

Catherine shifted and saw the look in her eyes, she gently nudged Tom's elbow. She was on leave for a while from her job with the International Police; she wore a red sleeveless top, blue jeans, black ankle length boots and her dark brown hair went past her shoulders.

"What's her story?"

"Who Kara?" Tom asked "She's been travelling with Nick since he started, she was brainwashed for a bit from Team Anubis, she doesn't remember a thing about it and she has a big crush on Nick."

"How big?" Cath asked

"She attempted to seduce him and get him to sleep with her." Tom whispered

Catherine shook her head as a light blush went onto her face.

"Jealous huh?" Tom asked

She glared at him "No! Of course not."

"Sure," Tom smirked "Cath, let me tell ya, when we left Goldenrod eight years ago, all he kept talking about was you."

Catherine's blush reddened even more as she thought about Nick talking about her, just like how she couldn't get him out of her mind when he left, she felt terrible, the defeated look on his face as he left the Silver Conference, Pichu in his arms, the people yelling and screaming at him, she wanted to just be there for him, hopefully this made up for her mistake.

* * *

><p>"Serperior, give us a show!" Norm called out<p>

The next Pokeball opened and a long, green serpent Pokemon took to the field, Norm smiled wickedly.

"Poliwrath, submission!" Nick called out

"Leaf storm!" Norm called out

Serperior unleashed a full typhoon of leaves at Poliwrath, the attack hit center as Poliwrath fell backwards and fell to the ground.

"Wrap!" Norm called out

It slithered along the ground; its speed was unmatched and wrapped itself around Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, hypnosis!" Nick cried

Poliwrath couldn't move its body, as Serperior continued to squeeze.

"Now, Giga drain!" Norm cried out

Serperior's body continued to glow brightly as energy began to drain from Poliwrath, after two minutes, Poliwrath fell as Serperior let it go, collapsing with swirls.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Serperior is the winner!" The announcer called out "Now that three Pokemon have fainted, we're going to shift the field, since Norm announced the first field and Nick will now switch the field!"

Nick smirked "Change it to a rock field!"

The field began to sink as Serperior slithered over to Norm, the field began to rise, and a rocky field replaced it, large rock spikes shot up in random spots in the field. He smiled as Serperior slithered in front of Norm.

Nick drew another Pokeball from his belt "Flareon, stand by!"

The Pokeball opened and Flareon jumped onto the field, determination in his eyes, as he looked out at the arena, fear began to creep in and it showed in his eyes.

Nick looked out "Flareon!"

Flareon looked at Nick, his eyes showing compassion at his trainer.

"Its okay, don't focus on the crowd, focus on Serperior," Nick looked up "and Norm."

Flareon nodded and turned back, determination in his eyes, Serperior growled as its tail began to move.

"Begin!" The announcer cried

"Serperior, wrap." Norm called out

"Dig." Nick called out

As Serperior tried to wrap around Flareon, Flareon responded by digging into the ground, Serperior's tail snapped the wind.

"Go in after it!" Norm commanded

As Serperior slithered into the ground, Nick smirked.

"Flareon, heat wave, heat up the ground!" Nick ordered

The ground began to heat, the rocks began to heat up with Flareon's fire, after a few second, Serperior came out of the hole, a burn was on its body.

Flareon jumped up and stood in front of Nick, its body radiating from the heat, his trainer smiled as he knew this battle was going to be wrapped up fast.

"Sunny day!" Norm called out

A bright light erputed from Serperior's body and hit the sky, causing the sun's rays to intensify.

"Solarbeam!" Norm called out

"Flame thrower!" Nick called out

Flareon fired a stream of fire as Serperior fired a beam of bright light, as the attacks collided, Nick clenched his fist, and he hoped everything would go okay.

To his amazement, Flareon's attack took over and slammed into Serperior, the grass starter fell to the ground and fainted on the ground.

"Serperior is unable to battle!" The announcer called "Flareon is the winner!"

Nick smiled "Way to go Flareon!"

Flareon smirked as it glared at Norm, who drew another Pokeball, then sighed, he knew when he was defeated, he took a white cloth from his pocket and tossed it into the air.

"I forfit!" Norm called out "I know when I've been defeated and frankly, I don't want any more of my Pokemon to be disgraced like this."

The announcer looked at Norm and then at Nick "Norm has surrendered! Nicholas Gray will move on to the second round!"

Nick smirked as he looked at Pikachu "We did it buddy!"

Pikachu gave him a confused look "Pika?"

* * *

><p>"To Alex, Tori and Nick, our three buddies have been able to move on to the next round!" Tom called out raising his glass<p>

Everyone was sitting together at a large banquet table in the Pokemon center, which had been opened to the trainers from the league, Tom sat at one end of the table, Alex at the other, Catherine sat next to Nick on one side, while Hailey sat on his other side, Professor Elm sat across from him with Stanley sitting next to his daughters, Kara and Holly sat near Tom.

Everyone clanged their glasses together, as Nick and Catherine sat down, Catherine smiled and the pair tapped their glasses together.

"So Nick, are you excited for your next round?" Stanley asked

"Yeah," Nick remarked "I don't want to face Alex or Tori yet, but I know it'll happen eventually."

"Hey Nick." Alex called out

Nick looked over at Tori and Alex who raised their glasses "Here's to no matter what happens, we're sticking together."

Nick looked at Alex, shock seemed to be on his face.

"Come on your moron." Tori smirked

Nick smiled and tapped his glass with both of theirs, as he looked over, Adam was sitting alone at a round table.

"Looks like Dawn dumped his butt." Tom smirked

Nick was a bit speechless for a minute as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Uh Tom," Nick pointed up "wrong again."

Tom looked up to Dawn standing behind Nick, he sighed _what is she doing here? _

"Nick, can we talk?" Dawn asked

"Yeah," Nick nodded "I think we do."

* * *

><p>Dawn took Nick toward the stairway leading to the bedrooms and kissed him fully on the lips, Nick silently backed away, without touching her lips.<p>

"Nicky what's wrong?" Dawn asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck

Nick took her arms away "Dawn, am I just supposed to forget what happened?"

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"Yes." Nick folded his arms over his chest "did you seem to forget you kissing Adam, you leaving me with him, you not being with me when I went through the Elite Four," his anger beginning to build "and more importantly, you lied to me about dating him."

Dawn's eyes showed pain "Alright, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know I should have, I just didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"_The next round of the NeoTerra league will be announced in two minutes!" _

Nick frowned "We'll discuss this later."

* * *

><p>He walked with the crowd and joined Tom, who smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders.<p>

"How did it turn out with her?" Tom asked

"I'm settling this tomorrow." Nick frowned "I'm going to do something I should have a while ago."

The screens began to spark with life as the trainer cards began to randomize and displayed who was facing who.

Nick smirked when he saw he, Alex, Tom, Tori and Josh weren't facing each other, or not yet anyway, but his eyes went wide as he saw he was going to face Adam in the next round.

Catherine looked at Nick with concern, Nick looked at her and nodded, the second round was going to be tomorrow and he was going to win.

**Author's Note: Well, another chapter done, I know people will want to see Norm's fight to the end, the problem is I hate his character and I wanted to focus on the conflict that is going to be presenting itself very soon, and I'm trading one fight for three really awesome battles with a two part and three part finale, this story has maybe six to seven chapters left. **

**Post in your review if I should do an epilogue! I really appreciate the love I've gotten for this story over the last year!**


	39. Chapter 39: The love round

Nick silently approached the door to Dawn's room, he didn't say a word, Pikachu was back with Professor Elm getting a checkup, and he needed his partner for this match more than any other Pokemon he owned.

He knocked on the door for a few moments as he could hear movement from the other side of the door.

"Come on in!"

Nick opened the door to Dawn standing in front of her mirror, brush was running through her hair, she looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked

Nick closed the door, leaned against a wall and folded his arms over his chest "We need to talk about last night."

"You're worried about me and Adam right?" Dawn asked again

"I don't know what to expect Dawn; I know I can't keep going through this." Nick's tone was getting darker

"What do you want from me Nick?" She asked

"I want you to either commit to me or we need to part ways and you go back to Adam. I can't keep feeling like I did something wrong because you're deciding to hook back up with your ex."

"So it's either I get back with Adam or I settle down with you and have a family?"

He shook his head "No, not at all. I'm going to get ready; I'll expect your decision after the match."

Even though Nick left the choice to Dawn, he knew only one thing, it was over between them.

* * *

><p>Pikachu rode on his shoulder as Nick walked through the main hallway leading to the stadium, Catherine stood at the edge, a smile on her face.<p>

"Hey, you don't look too good."

Nick nodded "I think I just broke up with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Catherine frowned

"It's fine, you didn't cause this, I did by trying to get together with her."

"I doubt that one, you were attracted to her." Catherine tucked some of her hair behind her ear

Nick smiled "That I was, but I was attracted to the person she was, not what she's become."

He could hear the roaring of the crowd "I need to get moving."

Catherine smiled as she kissed his cheek; Nick's face turned a bright red.

"What was that for?" Nick asked

"For luck." Catherine smiled and went back to take her seat in the stands.

* * *

><p>Nick smiled as he took his position on the battle field, Adam was already set, a determined look spread on the young trainer's face as Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, sparks flew from his cheeks.<p>

"_The second round of the tournament is well under way; Nicholas Gray and Adam Walker will be the first match of the day. Adam Walker is a veteran trainer who was also a candidate to be a champion and Nicholas Gray has participated in every league in the nation and even won the Orange Islands." Ace reported "I wonder who will have the advantage?" _

The referee took his place on the field "This will be a four on four battle with no substitutions, the winner will be decided when one side is unable to battle, also the field will not change. Do you both understand the rules?"

Both men nodded in response, determined look on their faces.

"Good luck gentlemen!" The referee walked back to the middle

"Thanks." Both men said in unison "I won't need it."

Both men drew a Pokeball from their belt, Nick knew what Adam was fighting for, and unfortunately, she was sitting in the stands, Dawn was certainly his inspiration, but Nick knew that she was going to be his downfall.

"Hitmonchan, show them what you got!" Adam threw the Pokeball to the ground

The punching Pokemon took its place on the field, Nick smirked.

"Noctowl, stand by!" Nick threw the Pokeball into the air

With a flash, a golden and red feathered owl like Pokemon flew around where Nick stood, a determined gleam was in its large eyes as it flew in front of Nick, both Pokemon and trainer nodded at each other, as Nick smiled, Noctowl was one of his oldest Pokemon; he caught it while he was in Johto.

"Hitmonchan! Fire Punch!" Adam didn't even wait for the announcement

Hitmonchan charged at Noctowl, its fists began to glow with fire.

"Psychic! Toss it away!" Nick ordered

Noctowl's eyes began to glow a bright blue as a thin blue line formed around Hitmonchan, and soon with a flick of the owl Pokemon and Hitmonchan was tossed through the field and slammed into the ground.

Hitmonchan stood with anger in its eyes; it charged and stood in front of Adam, waiting for his trainer to make a move.

"Sky uppercut!" Adam ordered

Hitmonchan's right hand began to glow a golden color and raised it up, preparing to hit Noctowl right in the face. Noctowl fell backwards, as it did, dust formed around its body as it slammed into the ground.

"Noctowl! You okay?"

Noctowl nodded and flew back into the air, Nick took a sigh of relief, he had more strategies to use and he needed to hold out.

"Aerial Ace!" Nick commanded

"Mega punch!" Adam ordered

Noctowl flew through the air and skidded with a few inches away from the arena as Hitmonchan charged a fist back, both attacks slammed into each other and both Pokemon fell backwards back toward their trainers. Hitmonchan managed to stand, but soon collapsed with swirls in its eyes, Noctowl managed to fly back up, but it too fell down, fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" The announcer called out as Adam and Nick both called their Pokemon back "The first round is a draw!"

Both trainers drew another Pokeball from their belt, Nick looked determined, Noctowl was one of his most skilled Pokemon and it was hard to see him loose again after the failure that was the Sinnoh region.

"Serperior, show them what you got!" Adam tossed it out

The giant green snake Unova starter Pokemon slithered in front of its trainer, Nick nodded, and he knew a type advantage didn't matter in this fight, Adam trained his Pokemon to adapt to any situation, and contests can do that to a guy.

Nick drew another Pokeball "Gabite! Stand by!"

The Pokeball opened and the cave dragon Pokemon stood in front of Nick, the pair nodded at each other, nick smiled, this was going to be fun.

"Serperior, wrap!"

Serperior slithered across the field and tightly wrapped Gabite in its tail, Nick smirked.

"Gabite, just hold it!"

Adam gave Nick a confused look "_What the heck is he planning?"_

"Serperior!" Serperior cried out in pain as it released Gabite, a nasty series of scratches outlined his body where Gabite had been held

"_Amazing! What would you call that move Bob?" _

"_Why that's Gabite's rough skin ability, Serperior had better be careful with physical attacks from here on out." _

Nick smirked "Dual chop!"

"Dodge it!"

As Gabite's fins began to glow red, he charged at Serperior who tried to slither out of the way, its long body being a disadvantage as the fins were slammed into the midsection of Serperior's body, the regal Pokemon cried out in pain as it was released.

"Sunny day!" Adam called out

Serperior's body began to glow a bright yellow as it shot a yellow ball of light into the sky, causing the sunlight to intensify, Nick was running out of options, he had to think of something quick if he was going to win.

"Draco Meteor!" Nick cried

"Solarbeam!" Adam commanded

Both Pokemon charged their most powerful attacks and fired at each other, the attacks made impact and collided together, Nick could tell this was going to be a losing battle, but he had a trick up his sleeve, an old friend waiting for him to return.

The solarbeam had too much power behind it, the attack made impact, the combined forces of the Draco Meteor and solarbeam was enough to knock Gabite out of the battle.

"Gabite is unable to battle! Serperior is the winner!"

Two down, two to go. Nick knew this was going to be difficult from the start, but he did have two Pokemon who could seal the victory for him.

"Butterfree! Stand by!"

The Pokeball opened and Butterfree flew through the air with more grace then she ever did before, Nick smiled, she had a revived sense about her, when she saw Nick, Butterfree flew down and began to rub her head against his arm.

"Serperior, end this with leaf storm!"

"Butterfree, silver wind!"

Butterfree flapped her wings as silver colored wind streams flew toward the leaf storm Serperior had summoned, the attacks made impact but Butterfree was stronger, the attack called off the leaves and struck Serperior, causing it to fall backwards in pain.

"Psychic!" Nick cried

Her eyes began to glow blue as Serperior was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground, causing it to faint.

"Serperior is unable to battle! Butterfree is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, where did Butterfree come from?" Tom asked<p>

Stanley smiled "I brought her with me when I picked up my family; I promised Nick I'd train her for the battle."

"Hey guys! Did we miss anything!?"

Everyone turned to Andrew and Annie standing at the stairs, they were still wearing the same uniform they wore when Nick won the gym battle months ago.

"Nah, you just missed the whole first round." Alex replied

"Sorry," Andrew frowned as he took a pair of seats next to Kara "we had a lot of stuff to do with the gym."

"And we heart about Dominic." Annie replied sadly

"Did you guys know he's Nick's dad?" Catherine asked

"He said he had a son, but he never talked about him much." Andrew replied, he leaned in close to Tom and whispered "Who's the cutie?"

"She's Nick's girl man, watch your eyes, she's a cop."

"Woops." Andrew blushed

* * *

><p>"Empoleon! Give them a show!"<p>

The final Pokeball opened as a tall penguin stood on the field, its skin was dark blue as it carried a trident in front of its face.

Nick took out his Pokedex and scanned it "_Empoleon, the Emperor Pokemon and the final evolved form of Piplup. _ _If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe." _The Pokedex scanned

He slipped his Pokedex back in his pocket, this one was going to be tough, and it was a water steel type Pokemon.

"Psychic!" Nick called out

"Blizzard!"

Butterfree didn't get the chance to attack, as Empoleon raised its arms, a wicked blizzard struck her, as she tried to recover, her body made impact on the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Empoleon is the winner!" The announcer cried

Nick returned Noctowl to his Pokeball, he had to think this rationally, Empoleon was Adam's most powerful Pokemon and a difficult opponent, but he had one more solution, one last hope to finish this fight in his favor.

"Charizard, stand by for battle!" Nick called out one of his most trusted Pokemon

The flame Pokemon took to Nick's side of the field, his wings flapped once and it cried out a war cry, shooting a stream of fire from his mouth. Adam smirked at this.

"Empoleon, sheer cold!"

"Charizard, flamethrower!" Nick commanded

As Empoleon cried out, Charizard took to the skies and fired a stream of fire, striking Empoleon in the chest, sending it to the ground. Nick smiled, this was going to be easier then he thought.

"Empoleon, hydro pump!"

As Charizard swooped back around for another strike, Empoleon shot a large spring of water and smacked Charizard with it, sending it to the ground. Empoleon slowly making its way

"Come on Charizard!" Nick cried "Get up!"

He knew this battle was going to be a draw, he was prepared to loose, but this time, he was going to go out with a bang. He could see Charizard was hurt by the water, and from what he could gather, Empoleon was hurt by the fire, being a steel-water Pokemon had its disadvantages.

Charizard stood and glared at Empoleon, before cocking his head back a bit, looked at Nick and winked at him in approval. Nick nodded in approval.

"Charizard, seismic toss!"

As Charizard flew through the air, he quickly grabbed hold of Empoleon by its wings and flew into the air. As the stadium became a speck of dirt, Charizard began to slowly circle into the air, momentum was increased as it began to do a series of circles. Empoleon tried to break free but to no avail as Charizard swooped downward toward the stadium at mark six speeds.

"Empoleon, hydro cannon!" Adam cried out

"Blast burn!"

Empoleon charged a giant cannon of water as Charizard drew his head back his head with flames rupturing from its lips, the flame on the tip of his tail ignited in a steam of fire as both attacks collided, their bodies hitting the ground with a loud thud and smoke blocked their vision.

_Unbelievable Ace! I don't believe it! _

_Now we just need to wait until the smoke clears to determine a winner. _

As the smoke cleared, Charizard and Empoleon both continued to stand, they were out of breath and had series of burn marks on both of their bodies. Like a flash, both Pokemon fell to the ground, swirls in their eyes.

Nick and Adam's eyes went wide as they looked at their best Pokemon on the floor, knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Neither Nicholas Gray and Adam Walker cannot continue in the competition."

Nick didn't listen to the rest of the announcer's words, he wanted to make sure Charizard was okay; he got down on his knees, Pikachu ran right next to him as he tried pulling Charizard to his feet.

"Come on buddy, you gotta get up." Nick pleaded, tears in his eyes

"Have him eat these."

Nick looked over to Catherine standing on the other side of Charizard, her hand bent down toward his mouth with a few Oran berries.

Charizard ate them and felt a bit of energy as Nick and Catherine helped him stand up. Nick looked over to Dawn standing with Adam, he knew it was over for them. For right now, all that mattered was getting his Pokemon some help.

* * *

><p>Gabite, Noctowl, Butterfree and Charizard were asleep in a bed in the examination room, Nurse Joy was looking them over, and Nick could only sigh and watch them, feeling completely helpless.<p>

"How are they?"

Nick glanced as Alex approached and leaned against the wall, a solemn look on his face.

"I don't know, Nurse Joy won't talk; what about the league?"

"Well, the NeoTerra council and league judges are voting on it as we speak."

"What do you mean voting?"

"The council needs to vote to decide which one of you two will be moving on to face me or Joshua and Tori in the next round."

Nick looked out toward the front door to see people gathering around the televisions "Looks like the decision was made."

* * *

><p>Once outside in the common room, the TVs began to spark with life as Elite Four member Jacob stood in the middle of the battle field. Catherine stood close to Nick, while Pikachu jumped into her arms.<p>

"_We've come to a decision as to who will be moving onto the semi-final match. First we have Adam Walker, Grand Festival winner and Sinnoh league champion. And we have Nicholas Gray, league combatant in all leagues, winner of the Orange Island league and potential frontier brain." _

"Frontier brain?" Catherine asked him

"Yeah, after the whole fiasco with the Hoenn league I tried out for the Battle Frontier and I was offered a frontier brain position."

"Did you take it?" Alex asked

"Well, for right now I told them I needed some time to think."

"_The trainer who will be moving onto the next round will be Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town." _

Nick smiled widely as everyone he knew began to cheer his name, Pikachu jumped onto the floor and onto the table as Catherine wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

They smiled and gently kissed each other on the lips, Nick didn't know how it happened, but every weight just left his shoulders and for the first time in a long time, he could be happy.

**Author's Note: Okay, I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner. Major writer's block, I hope I didn't loose my readers, don't worry. I will not abandon this story, I have a mere four or five chapters to go until it is complete.**


End file.
